Resident Geek by cdunbar
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! O geek Edward pensa que não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance com a popular, e linda Bella. Ele está certo, ou ela vai ser uma das muitas meninas que pensam que os geeks são os melhores amantes? M para a linguagem, sexualidade, e menores bebendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** cdunbar - Cristine  
**Tradutora:** Irene Maceió, Larissa Catanhede e Juliana Martinhão  
**Shipper:** Edward/Bella Jasper/Bella  
**Gênero:** Geral/Humor  
**Censura: **+18  
**Fic Original em Inglês:** Resident Geek

**Sinopse: **_O geek Edward pensa que não tem absolutamente nenhuma chance com a popular, e linda Bella. Ele está certo, ou ela vai ser uma das muitas meninas que pensam que os geeks são os melhores amantes? M para a linguagem, sexualidade, e alguns menores bebendo._

_

* * *

_

_Esta história não me pertence, ela pertence a Christine (cdunbar), apenas a traduzimos._

_Esses personagens não nos pertencem, pertencem a SM._

_

* * *

_

**Música para este capítulo: "White & Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic **  
Eu sou nerd ao extremo  
Mais branco do que o creme azedo  
Eu estava no clube AV no grupo da alegria  
Junto com a equipe de xadrez  
Apenas a questão que eu sempre pensei que era difícil  
Era "Eu gosto do Kirk ou eu gosto do Picard?"  
Passei todo fim de semana na Feira da Renascença  
Tenho o meu nome na minha cueca

**Capítulo 1 **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Então, o que parece ser o problema?" Eu perguntei já entediado, e eu não estava ainda nem na metade do meu turno.

Normalmente eu adorava ser chamado para o apoio técnico da universidade, que era localizado no porão da biblioteca, ou 'calabouço', como muitas pessoas chamavam. Estar rodeado de computadores, peças técnicas aleatórias e estantes alinhadas com "como" orientando o ambiente não é o ideal e nem todo mundo se sentia confortável, mas me sentia em casa aqui em baixo. Especialmente em dias como este, quando eu estava sozinho. Mas hoje não foi um dia normal.

"Isso só não funciona! Eu fiz tudo que disse nas instruções para fazer, mas nada está funcionando!" A menina no telefone choramingou. Alto.

_Por que todas as calouras fazem o mesmo som quando se lamentam? É algo que é ensinado antes de saírem do ensino médio?  
_  
"Tudo bem, se acalme e vamos passar por isso, passo a passo", eu disse em um, espero, tom suave. "Será que você instalou o programa no seu computador?"

Houve um silêncio do outro lado, e depois uma pequena voz perguntou: "Qual programa?"

_E temos um vencedor! _

Pelo menos este foi resolvido apenas em um minuto. A maioria dessas chamadas de "me ajuda a configurar a minha internet" normalmente duram de 10 a 15 minutos.

"O programa será encontrado no disco de instalação que vem com as instruções e com o cabo de Internet", expliquei.

"Ah... bem, deixe-me tentar isso e ver o que acontece. Obrigado!" ela disse antes de desligar.

Sério, o quão difícil era instalar um programa simples de Internet Local e configurar o acesso à internet da Universidade? Um macaco pode fazer isso, dormindo.

Eu não era normalmente tão duro com o sexo mais fraco, mas ficar preso atrás de uma mesa, atendendo chamadas de telefone semelhantes à uma das últimas três horas, acabaria com a paciência de qualquer um. Não é como se eu fosse um santo.

Empurrando os óculos finos, pretos, e fios-moldados que usava desde a sexta série mais acima no meu nariz, eu voltei para a discussão na sala de bate-papo que eu tinha entrado antes de responder a esse apelo, que, na última vez que eu olhei, estávamos discutindo os prós e contras do uso do _Javascript_ contra o do _Flash_. Alguém tinha trazido o _Python_ na minha ausência e todo o inferno se libertou.

Eu assinei e sentei na minha cadeira bem antes de ouvir uma voz flutuando pelo corredor.

O bom de estar no porão era a vantagem que você tinha quando alguém entrava. As pessoas não vagueavam aleatoriamente aqui em baixo. Se alguém vinha, era por um motivo. E, geralmente, me dava, ou a quem estivesse aqui em baixo, tempo suficiente para parecer como se estivéssemos trabalhando em algo importante, ao invés de brincando. Que é o que nós fazíamos por cerca de 90 por cento do tempo.

"E estes são os escritórios de apoio técnico," um indivíduo cuja voz eu reconhecia disse. Era Mike Newton, o chefe do serviço de estudantes da biblioteca. Ele devia estar por aqui mostrando o lugar a alguém. "Normalmente eles estão cheios", continuou ele, "mas como se mudar para os dormitórios não ocorrerá oficialmente até amanhã, há apenas uma pessoa de plantão para atender os telefones e tal."

Mesmo que Mike estivesse no comando de todos os estagiários que trabalhavam nesta biblioteca, ele sempre escolhia as meninas para um passeio. Mas não apenas as meninas. Não, ele escolhia as bonitas. As que ele achava que tinha uma chance, mesmo que ele não quisesse desenvolver um relacionamento com uma estagiária.

Não que você pudesse chamar o que ele queria de "relacionamento".

A coitada provavelmente não tinha idéia do que estava prestes a bater de frente com ela. Ou bater _nela_.

Eu os vi uma vez na esquina do corredor, andando no meu caminho. Mike estava apontando várias coisas e a menina ao lado dele fingia interesse. Digo fingia porque você poderia dizer que ela não se importava.

Bem, a maioria das pessoas poderia dizer. Obviamente Mike não sabia, caso contrário ele não estaria tão feliz em explicar cada coisa pequena a ela.

Eu levei um segundo para olhar a menina. Ela era gostosa de longe. Eu podia ver porque Mike a escolheu. Pequena, magra, mas não era sem sal, curvas em todos os lugares certos, cabelo castanho escuro em um coque desarrumado, e um rosto em forma de coração. Muito garoto-da-porta-da-frente encontra a sexy-bibliotecária.

Voltando à tela do computador, eu entrei na última chamada que eu tive, tentando parecer como se eu estivesse trabalhando o tempo todo.

"E esse é Edward, nosso faz-tudo para todas as coisas técnicas, e supervisor de todos os outros estagiários de tecnologia aqui em baixo," ouvi Mike dizer, o que foi a minha sugestão para me virar.

Eu colei um sorriso no rosto e olhei para a menina mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. As palavras não poderiam começar a descrevê-la.

Eu tinha realmente pensado que ela era gostosa de longe? Porque de perto, era uma história completamente diferente. Ela não era apenas gostosa, ela era linda. Além de linda. Uma deusa. Como eu não vi isso antes? Ninguém poderia ser realmente bonita assim... podia? Eu pensava que meninas como esta só existiam nas fantasias, quadrinhos, e nos vídeos pornô preferidos de Emmett.

Eu senti meu queixo cair quando ela sorriu pra mim e acenou educadamente. Uma pequena ruga nos cantos dos olhos dela apareceu quando ela sorriu e eu tive a estranha vontade de beijá-la.

"Oi, eu sou Bella" ela disse com os olhos castanho chocolate me chamando, como se tocassem uma sirene. Perdi-me neles, felizmente, nadando em suas profundezas.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos olhando um para o outro, mas foi tempo suficiente para fazer Mike limpar a garganta impacientemente.

Arrastando meus olhos pra longe dela e passando a mão em meus cabelos, consegui balbuciar: "Desculpe. Oi".

"Oi", repetiu ela, corando um pouco.

Oh, Deus. O rubor só acrescentou à sua beleza, se isso era possível. E sua voz. Eu mencionei antes a voz dela? Ela era suave e musical, transbordando sobre mim e desencadeando um zumbido na minha cabeça. Não era um barulho irritante, mas sim um que me dizia "Acorde. Preste atenção. Faça-a falar de novo".

"Então" Mike começou, arrastando para fora a palavra para chamar a atenção de Bella. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava ansioso para sair, ele nunca gostou de ficar por aqui por muito tempo. "Vamos para o andar superior e acabar de preencher a papelada para que possa começar amanhã".

A deusa virou a cabeça e Mike deu um meio sorriso. "Ok".

Eu não fiz nada, só olhei quando eles saíram, deixando-me sozinho mais uma vez.

Será que isso realmente aconteceu? Parecia mais surreal do que qualquer outra coisa que tinha acontecido antes em minha vida. Nem mesmo o momento quando eu conheci pessoalmente _Joss Whedon_ no ComiCon há dois anos atrás foi tão surreal como isso tinha sido. O fodido _Joss Whedon_ foi arrancado do topo por aquela garota.

Bella. Esse era o nome dela. Bella. Significava bonita em italiano... eu acho que se encaixa perfeitamente nela. Seus pais realmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando a nomearam de Bella.

Mas não era como se eu tivesse uma chance com ela. Eu era apenas um total geek, óculos inclusos. Provavelmente ela tinha um namorado atleta que poderia me bater com um único soco. Eu não poderia competir com alguém desse jeito, _por_ alguém como ela. Não era mesmo uma competição.

Então eu empurrei isso para fora da minha mente. Não havia nenhuma chance de eu ficar com ela, especialmente se eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Gostaria de guardar apenas os últimos cinco minutos como um sonho e só usar a sua imagem quando eu precisasse ser lembrado que os anjos não andam na terra.

Meu celular tocou em seguida, eu o peguei e olhei para a tela de identificação de chamadas.

Emmett.

"Olá?" Eu disse, respondendo a chamada.

"Cara. Você tem que vir a esta festa épica que daremos amanhã à noite para lançar o novo ano escolar" Emmett gritou ao telefone. Ele sempre gritava comigo. O cara só tinha dois volumes: normal, festa-alta e alto. Festa-alta era um tipo mais profundo, mais florescente que alto. Suas palavras estavam sempre um pouco atrapalhadas na festa-alta.

"Ugh, Emmett. Você sabe que eu detesto ir às festas do SAY".

"Não se preocupe, cara. Você é um júnior agora. Veterano. Você será como ouro quando sair com estas calouras".

"Eu não sei. Vou pensar sobre isso" eu prometi, esperando que ele esquecesse isso amanhã.

Emmett era um grande cara, que eu conhecia desde o segundo ano, mas algumas vezes ele podia ser um pouco demais. Fazia festas animais demais. Era violento demais. Simplesmente demais.

Nós vivíamos ao lado um do outro durante todo o ensino médio e ensino fundamental, e nos tornamos amigos antes de as panelinhas da escola exigissem que não saíssemos um com o outro. Mas Emmett tinha sido a exceção e ignorou a regra fortemente. Era como uma espécie de filme de John Hughes - o rei do campus e o nerd humilde tornando-se amigos, embora eles realmente não tivessem nada em comum.

Ele era um ano mais velho que eu, mas um ano que poderia ser facilmente confundido com dez. Enquanto ele tinha desenvolvido um corpo que toda mulher em um raio de cinco milhas babava, eu tinha ficado de lado desengonçado. Eu não era exatamente magro, com músculos, mas não loucamente malhado. Em algum lugar no meio disso. Nenhuma menina tinha ficado realmente interessada em mim antes, não enquanto Emmett estava por perto para distraí-las com seus músculos e aparência de garoto de ouro.

E ainda por cima, ele era o presidente da Sigma Alpha Ypsilon, ou a SAY, a fraternidade mais notória do campus. Todo mundo sabia quem ele era. Ele impulsionava algo como 800 amigos no seu Facebook. Era insano como o cara era popular.

Tive a sorte de ter bastante amigos de minhas aulas e do trabalho para entrar no ranking dos 50 no meu Facebook. Mas eu estava bem com isso. A maioria dos caras que eu fazia amizade não podia acreditar que eu conhecia Emmett porque era muito estranho para eles compreenderem como nós éramos amigos. Eu nunca soube como responder as suas incompreensões porque eu não sabia como Emmett e eu ficamos amigos também.

Eu acho que ele era muito teimoso para _não_ ser meu amigo.

"Eu não vou aceitar essa merda de 'não sei', Eddie" Emmett exigiu, trazendo-me dos meus pensamentos. Eu odiava quando ele me chamava de Eddie, mas eu não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele. "Você virá. Isso é definitivo. Você precisa muito de uma garota. Quero dizer, bom homem de Deus, você tem 21 e ainda é virgem!"

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto ele ria como um idiota de sua última declaração. Ele pensava que era uma grande piada que permanecesse virgem até que eu encontrasse a garota certa. Por que ele tinha que dizer esse tipo de coisa em voz alta? Era uma coisa que _ele_ sabia, mas isso não significa que eu queria que _todos_ soubessem da merda da minha vida pessoal.

"Emmett, você sabe que é uma escolha pessoal minha, e eu realmente gostaria que você parasse de dizer que eu sou virgem... tão alto" Eu cuspi, assobiando o "virgem" como se alguém fosse me ouvir. "Mas se você calar sua boca, eu vou para sua festa estúpida".

"Sim! Você não vai se arrepender, mano. A KD é nossa fraternidade irmã deste ano e são co-anfitriãs deste baile com a gente" explicou ele, falando mais alto a cada frase. "Elas têm algumas gostosonas na fraternidade e tenho certeza de que pode arrumar alguma coisa para você."

"É bom saber" eu reclamei, já sabendo o que esse "arrumar" para mim seria, me jogar assim que a menina desse uma boa olhada em mim. Nenhuma garota bonita realmente quer um geek, a não ser que o geek esteja rolando no dinheiro como o Bill Gates. Para o resto de nós, isso não acontecia. Isso era algo que só acontecia nos filmes. "Vejo você amanhã, então. Eu preciso desligar o telefone e voltar ao trabalho".

"Claro, claro. Até amanhã!"

Eu bati a tecla 'fim' e soltei um suspiro de descontentamento. _Idiota, arrogante babaca_. Eu sabia que ele só tinha os melhores interesses em seu coração, mas quem vai dizer que ir a uma festa estava no meu melhor interesse?

Por uma fração de segundo eu me perguntei se eu poderia ver Bella lá, mas então eu rapidamente chutei esse pensamento. Não me faria nada bem se eu começasse a pensar nela de novo.

Ugh, eu odiava essas festas mais do que qualquer coisa. Bem, o tipo de festas de Emmett, com dança nojenta, álcool e um deboche geral. Eu adorava ir para o meu tipo de festas, que envolvia Red Bull, LAN-ing e Unreal World Tournament.

O telefone tocou na linha do trabalho e eu o peguei, resignando-me a incapacidade de ainda outra caloura a seguir corretamente as instruções.

Iam ser umas longas 5 horas até que meu turno acabasse.

* * *

_**N / A: Algumas definições de palavras / coisas que você talvez não saiba -  
**__  
__**Cabo Internet**__ - pequeno cabo mágico que conecta a rede local do seu computador a um modem ou conexão de Internet via cabo. Basicamente, é o que lhe traz a bondade online. _

_**Javascipt, Flash e Python**__ - diferentes tipos de codificação que você pode usar, cada uma existe para atender a uma necessidade diferente no computador universo Coder. (Eu realmente não sei os prós e os contras de uma sobre a outra, então por favor não me pergunte). _

_**Joss Whedon**__ – um cara brilhante e criador de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Angel", "Firefly", que eu amo com todo meu coração, "Serenity", a continuação do filme de Firefly, "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog ", que foi divertido e eu adorava (como você pode ver no meu avatar no meu perfil), e a nova série da Fox "Doll House". Sério, assista cada coisa que esse cara fez. É tudo incrível. Você não vai se arrepender. _

_**Comicon**__ - uma conferência realizada em San Diego a cada ano que traz para fora todos os solitários, perdedores, geeks, nerds, sci-fi e os executivos do estúdio de cinema para discutir tudo de Comics, Sci-Fi e Geeky. Eu queria morar perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ir, mas, infelizmente, tenho de assistir a filmagem do G4 como todas as pessoas que não estão lá. _

_**John Hughes**__ - escritor brilhante do ecrã de 80, que definiu a cultura e a vida do adolescente em geral, com filmes como "Sixteen Candles", "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", "The Breakfast Club", "Pretty in Pink" e "National Lampoon's Vacation" . (Sério, se você não sabia quem era esse cara, você deve ter vivido sob uma rocha toda a sua vida ou você nasceu nos últimos 13 anos. De qualquer maneira, é preciso observar todos os seus filmes porque eles são surpreendentemente bons.) _

_**KD **__- Delta Kappa, uma fraternidade nacional. Eu tinha um monte de amigos da KD, quando eu estava na faculdade, por isso eu os escolhi. _

_**LAN-ing, ou Festas LAN **__- o que acontece quando se juntam vários nerds e ligam seus computadores à mesma rede para que eles possam jogar jogos multi-jogadores no PC, ou compartilhar as coisas entre si, sem ter que passar por outra rede. Muitos caras fazem isso, mas na ocasião, fui a uma festa de LAN e tive momentos muito bons. Portanto, não diga 'eu não faria isso'. _

_**Unreal World Tournament **__– um incrível e enlouquecedor jogo onde você pode ver quem pode atirar nas pessoas da equipe dos outros. Bem parecido com o multi-jogador em Halo, mas melhor. Especialmente quando você pega a arma raio. _

_Espero que você goste disso, ou pelo menos ache divertido. Se acontecer de você ser uma caloura e tiver que chamar o suporte técnico para alguma coisa - Eu não queria causar nenhum dano. Eu fui uma daquelas meninas também. Isso é apenas como meu Edward pensa. Sem ofensas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Música para este capítulo: "Clothes Off!" By Gym Class Heroes, Fall Out Boy ft**_

_  
__Nós temos que tirar nossas roupas __  
__Nós teremos essa festa a noite toda __  
__E nós temos que tirar nossas roupas __  
__Para ter um bom tempo_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ****  
**  
**EPOV **

_Graças a Deus que acabou_, me alegrei enquanto eu caminhava para o meu apartamento, apenas a poucos passos de distância da biblioteca, depois que o meu turno acabou. Tudo o que eu queria fazer nas próximas 24 horas era assinar a minha conta do WoW**¹** e jogar o meu favorito, o nível 70 do _Sacerdote Morto-Vivo_.

Mas, infelizmente, eu tinha que trabalhar amanhã.

Seria um dia agitado de uma forma impressionante com todos os novos calouros entrando no campus, parecendo um enxame de gafanhotos. Senti-me cansado só de pensar todos os telefonemas que eu teria que atender e as pessoas que eu teria que ouvir, isso poderia me fazer bater a cabeça contra uma parede mais tarde.

E então, o horror dos horrores, eu tinha que ir para a louca 'festa da fraternidade' após o trabalho.

Eu sabia que não havia chance de ficar de fora, tanto quanto eu queria, porque ninguém dizia "não" a Emmett depois que já tinha dito 'sim'. Isso não funcionava. E eu com certeza não seria o único a balançar o barco.

_Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que ir sozinho_, pensei enquanto um plano já se formava em minha mente.

Abri a porta do apartamento e entrei. "Hey Ben, você está aqui?"

Era uma pergunta sem sentido porque eu podia ouvir sua voz alta cantando as batidas de sua sempre presente música techno, que emanava de seu quarto. Tinha sido assim por todos os meses. Eu acho que ele não escutava mais nada, o que me entristecia era pensar em seus tímpanos e os eventuais problemas de audição que ele teria no futuro.

Fui até a porta do quarto e bati alto para ser ouvido mesmo com a música. Alguns segundos depois, ela foi abaixada e Ben destrancou a porta.

"Ei Edward, e aí?" ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco grogue.

Será que agora ele dormia com aquela música horrível? Não que eu classificasse o que ele ouvia como música. Era apenas um ruído para mim.

"Ei, eu só estava pensando se você tinha planos para amanhã à noite", eu disse muito calmamente.

"Sim, Ang quer me arrastar para esta festa que acontecerá na sua irmandade" ele murmurou, esfregando um de seus olhos com um punho.

Isso é o que eu estava esperando que fosse sua resposta.

Ang era Ângela, namorada de Ben nos últimos dois anos e, coincidentemente, um membro da fraternidade Delta Kappa. A mesma irmandade que era co-anfitriã da festa que eu tinha sido convidado por Emmett para ir.

Sim, meu mundo era pequeno depois de tudo.

_Às vezes, muito pequeno_, eu pensei estreitando os olhos. _O que acontecia provavelmente porque eu fugia para um espaço exterior em um mundo de fantasia no meu tempo livre. __  
_  
Gah, bastante psicoprovável**²**. Eu sabia que ter tido aula de psicologia no ano passado foi um erro. Voltei para o meu plano infalível agora, pois eu sabia que Ben disse que pretendia ir a festa.

"Ela é a única parceira do SAY**³**?" eu perguntei, não deixando que nenhuma das distrações que estavam acontecendo abaixo da superfície o tirassem do caminho que eu tinha escolhido para ele.

Me senti muito semelhante a Deus naquele momento.

"Claro que é. SAY é aparentemente seu irmão de Fraternidade este ano, o que Ang não está particularmente feliz, mas tanto faz". Um segundo depois, ele perguntou: "Por que você está perguntando isso?"

Dei de ombros, ainda jogando com a carta da indiferença. "Emmett me ligou antes e queria que eu fosse à mesma festa. E agora como eu sei que você irá, podemos ir juntos?"

E então de repente eu percebi, que se tomasse o caminho errado, essas palavras poderiam significar que eu estava chamando Ben para sair para um encontro. O que eu não estava. Porque eu não me virava daquela maneira. Então eu rapidamente acrescentei: "Quero dizer que você, eu e Ângela poderíamos ir juntos."

"Sim, claro. Tanto faz. Eu vou buscá-la na casa da KD cerca de 9h, tudo bem pra você?"

"Está perfeito. Obrigado Ben" eu disse, momentaneamente esquecendo que era pra eu transparecer indiferença. Eu estava grato por não ser submetido a ter que chegar a uma festa sozinho, pelo menos por uma noite. "Eu vou deixar você voltar ao que estava fazendo".

"Oh, hey!" ele exclamou, de repente lembrando de alguma coisa. "Os caras querem jogar D&D**4** este fim de semana. Você está dentro?"

"Você sabe disso. Mas só se Eric não for o mestre do jogo novamente". Eu fiz uma careta, recordando da última vez que tínhamos jogado. Eric pensou que era hilariante continuar nos matando por coisas estúpidas, como se disparasse uma seta, só para ter uma pressão enorme no meio da árvore e nos esmagar. Coisas estúpidas e inúteis como essa.

"Concordo. Eu não acho que ninguém quer isso de novo", disse com entusiasmo.

Houve um pequenos incômodo momentâneo que ocorreu quando nós olhamos um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Eu só tinha entrado no quarto do Ben no mês passado, e mesmo que tivéssemos estado em várias das mesmas classes desde o primeiro ano, porque nós dois estávamos na classe avançada de ciência da computação, ainda havia momentos como estes que nos considerávamos estranhos "Eu realmente não te conheço bem o suficiente para simplesmente ir embora sem dizer algo primeiro" falei.

"Tudo bem" interveio no silêncio, um pouco desajeitado. "Eu vou pegar algo para comer."

"Parece bom. Até mais tarde", Ben disse antes de recuar e fechar a porta.

"Sim" eu murmurei, fazendo meu caminho para a cozinha.

Ben e eu tínhamos nos encontrado um dia em sala de aula no nosso primeiro semestre aqui, depois de eu ter mencionado de passagem que eu tinha uma coleção bastante grande do _X-Men_. Nosso amor mútuo por todas as coisas do _X-Men_ também nos levou a descobrir outros interesses semelhantes em quase todo o resto. Então, quando chegou o momento no ano passado de descobrir com quem eu queria compartilhar um apartamento, a escolha foi fácil, mesmo se ele escutasse essa música techno incrivelmente alta em todas as horas do dia... e da noite.

Ao chegar à cozinha, eu esquentei um Hot Pocket e agarrei uma Dr. Pepper da geladeira. Então eu me enfurnei no meu quarto a noite toda, totalmente aniquilado na batalha na minha Arathi Basin**5**.

* * *

O trabalho passou mais rápido do que eu pensei que passaria no dia seguinte. Eu esperava que eu fosse ver Bella em algum momento entre as minhas corridas constantes pela biblioteca, mas não tive essa sorte.

Porém, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Eu não gostava de ficar com as minhas esperanças a desejar e olhando para ela como eu tinha feito todos os dias. Não era justo com o meu coração, pois ele começava a bater de forma irregular quando eu avistava a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros com o canto do meu olho, só para virar e ver que não era ela. Se eu não a visse por um período suficientemente longo de tempo, eu acreditava que pudesse acabar com essa minha paixão boba.

Meu plano para esta noite era apenas ir à festa e falar com Emmett, para que ele não dissesse que eu tinha faltado, e depois passar algum tempo de qualidade com meu _Orc Hunter_. Ele precisava subir de nível mais uma vez antes que eu pudesse começar com o _Wailing Caverns_. A única desvantagem desse plano era que eu teria que aturar o chat dos _Barrens_. E ninguém queria isso, se pudesse evitar.

Ben e eu partimos para a casa KD às 8:45h e antes que eu percebesse, eu estava seguindo atrás deles para a casa do EAS, que era apenas na outra quadra. Eu podia ouvir a música que vinha da festa no ar da noite, embora ainda estivéssemos a uns bons 200 metros de distância.

_Ah, bom. Algum rap nojento para matar as células do meu cérebro. __  
_  
À medida que se aproximava da casa, vi as pessoas no quintal de fora reunidas em torno de um círculo, aplaudindo o que estava acontecendo no meio. Só quando eu cheguei perto que eu vi duas meninas de biquíni lutando entre si em uma piscina infantil cheia de gel lubrificante... se eu tivesse que arriscar um palpite. Muito elegante.

_Parece que Emmett estava assistindo muito 'Old School' novamente_.

As pessoas estavam ombro a ombro no saque quando entramos na casa. E quando eu olhei em volta, vi que todo o corpo discente tinha comparecido a esta festa.

Ok, talvez não todo o corpo discente. Mas muitas pessoas, que estavam acondicionados aqui como ovelhas para o nosso abate. Não haveria maneira de que Emmett pudesse me encontrar neste hospício, sendo assim eu seriamente pensei em uma maneira de sair de lá.

Ângela e Ben me indicaram em gestos com a mão, pois era muito alto para ouvir alguma coisa a menos que você dissesse a dois centímetros de sua orelha, que eles iriam conseguir algo para beber. Concordei em entendimento e saí sozinho, conseguindo encontrar um ponto ao longo da parede onde não havia muitas pessoas.

Pensei em minhas opções enquanto eu fiquei ali, olhando as pessoas beberem em copos de plástico e bajularem uns aos outros na tentativa de flertar e se socializar. Primeiro, eu poderia ir embora, ligar para Emmett na parte da manhã e depois falar e falar sobre como a festa foi impressionante embora, na verdade, eu não tenha ficado tanto tempo. Dois, eu poderia ficar, encontrar Emmett, dispensar ele e, em seguida, abandoná-lo e telefonar pra ele de manhã. Ou três, eu poderia ficar, vaguear ao redor para sempre e não encontrar Emmett, apenas desperdiçar minhas horas em uma festa que, em primeiro lugar, eu não queria estar.

Essa opção se tornou rapidamente a minha favorita.

Isso foi até que eu vi Emmett do outro lado da sala. E ele me viu.

_Merda. __  
_  
Tinha que ser a opção dois.

Ele fez um gesto para me juntar a ele e quando eu comecei a ir em sua direção eu senti uma leve pressão no meu braço, como se alguém tivesse colocado a mão lá, e em seguida, uma explosão de ar quente soprou no meu ouvido, um pouco antes de ouvir uma suave voz cantada perguntar: "Não te conheço?"

* * *

**1****WoW = ****World of Warcraft****: **

**O que é World of Warcraft?**

World of Warcraft é um jogo da série Warcraft e possui uma expansão chamada Burning Crusade. É a tentativa da Blizzard de entrar no mundo dos MMORPG, muito bem sucedida por sinal, contando com certa de 10 milhões de jogadores somente no servidor oficial, sem contar os paralelos.

**Mas o que é MMORPG?**

MMORPG é uma abreviação de Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, uma sigla criada para jogos Online, junto com outras pessoas ocupando o mesmo local virtualmente, onde o estilo do jogo é baseado em RPG. Alguns exemplos dos atuais MMORPGs no mercado são Tibia, Última On-line, Guild Wars, Conquer On-line, Knight on Line, Dragon Raja e muitos outros.

**N/T: **Eu nunca joguei este jogo, mas todo mundo que eu conheço que joga diz que é viciante.

**2**** - Psicoprovável**: O termo implica que ele não possui a experiência e o conhecimento necessário para a utilização correta de um termo psicológico.

**3 - ****SAY:** Sigma Alpha Ypsilon

**4**** - Dungeons & Dragons** (abreviado como D&D ou DnD) é um RPG de fantasia medieval desenvolvido originalmente por Gary Gygax e Dave Arneson, e publicado pela primeira vez em 1974 nos EUA pela TSR, empresa de Gary Gygax. Hoje o jogo é publicado pela Wizards of the Coast. Suas origens são os wargames de miniaturas (principalmente o Chainmail). A publicação do D&D é considerada como a origem dos RPGs modernos e foi lançada no Brasil pela Grow.

**5**** - Arathi Basin ou AB:** Base onde você está jogando.

_**Outras citações:**_

_**Orc Hunter:** http:// www . baixakijogos . com . br/flash/orc-hunter/index . html_

_**Wailing Caverns:** http:// worldofwarcraftbrasil . com/wow -instances-wailing-caverns-cuevas-de-los-lamentos/_

_**Barrens Chat:** é um programa que leva até você informações e novidades sobre o MMORPG World of Warcraft, focando a interatividade com os ouvintes que podem participar e dar suas opiniões, sempre nas terças, durante o horário de manutenção do jogo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Canção para este capítulo: "Underneath It All", de Gwen Stefani ****  
**  
Há momentos em que eu quero algo mais  
Alguém mais parecido comigo  
Há momentos em que isso se repete  
Parece incompleto  
Mas, você vê as cores em mim como ninguém  
E por trás desses óculos escuros que você está usando...  
Você é outra coisa

* * *

**_Ultimos Momentos de Resident Geek - EPOV  
_**

_"... quando eu comecei a ir em sua direção eu senti uma leve pressão no meu braço, como se alguém tivesse colocado a mão lá, e em seguida, uma explosão de ar quente soprou no meu ouvido, um pouco antes de ouvir uma suave __voz cantada...' _

_

* * *

  
_  
**Capítulo 3 **

**BPOV**

"Não te conheço?" Perguntei tão calmamente como eu poderia com o barulho da música e atmosfera de festa, mesmo antes de respirar seu perfume, juntamente com um ar muito necessário. Oh, Deus. Ele cheirava tão bem quanto ele aparentava. Eu não achava que isso era possível.

Eu também não teria pensado que era possível que eu estava prestes a fazer o que eu planejava fazer, portanto, tendo em conta isso, eu acho que tudo era possível.

Eu puxei um pouco para trás quando seu rosto se virou para o meu de modo que nossas cabeças ficassem frente a frente e os seus belos olhos verdes se alargaram por trás desses lindos óculos de nerd quando ele olhou para mim.

Deus, ele era lindo. Se ele me deixasse, eu apenas ficaria olhando para ele todos os dias.

O que tinha nos óculos que intensificava o charme que um indivíduo já possuía?

Isso parecia ser um acontecimento muito estranho na natureza porque os óculos deviam diminuir o efeito que os olhos de uma pessoa tinham sobre você. E externaria o 'geek', se você fosse um. Mas era realmente como a adição de combustível em um incêndio. Pelo menos era assim para mim.

Meu fascínio com óculos em homens poderia provavelmente ser herdado de "Lois & Clark: As Novas Aventuras do Superman". Dean Cain era um total conquistador na vida real, mas quando você colocava um par de pintas em sua cara, de imediato, duplicava o seu _sex appeal_. Claro, eu era uma pré-adolescente quando esse programa passou, então eu não apreciei _plenamente_ o seu charme, até mais tarde na vida. Mas só porque eu era muito jovem na época não torna isso menos verdadeiro.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar do que pensei quando assisti a primeira temporada: 'Por que é que Lois fica com o Superman? Clark é dez vezes mais gostoso do que ele e disposto a estar com ela'.

Sim, eu sabia que Clark e o Superman eram a mesma pessoa. Mas um era acessível, adorável, e um pouco nerd, enquanto o outro era reservado, leviano, e irritantemente emitia sinais contraditórios o tempo todo. Ele não parecia muito competitivo no meu livro.

Talvez o problema tenha sido a incapacidade de Lois pensar com a lycra apertada que rodeava perfeitamente o corpo musculoso do Superman. Assim, ela não podia se incomodar em olhá-lo na cara e ver tudo isso por si mesma.

Francamente, corpos musculosos realmente não faziam isso comigo. Minha amiga Rosalie amava um boa-pinta, musculoso, mas eu gostava de meus homens um pouco mais magros e rijos.

Como Edward.

Havia algo a mais nele do que apenas a sua aparência, embora seu cabelo castanho desalinhado parecia tão macio que eu queria correr meus dedos através dele e em seguida prender e nunca soltar.

Não, havia algo no _próprio_ Edward que me atraía a ele. Algo que me fez me interessar desde a primeira vez que nos vimos ontem. Como um som de um toque na parte de trás da minha mente que tinha ligado quando eu o conheci, me deixando notar totalmente a sua presença na sala e não me deixando pensar em mais nada, só nele pelo dia inteiro.

Este foi o som do toque que eu ouvi agora, que tinha tocado na hora que ele entrou nesta casa e eu tinha visto ele, em toda a sua glória geek. Ele não parecia muito à vontade aqui e eu não sei o que o fez decidir vir. Mas eu estava muito contente que ele veio.

E, antes de pensar plenamente no meu plano e o que aconteceria se ele se recusasse, eu fui até ele, inclinei-me bem perto, e disse a coisa mais idiota de todas.

Mas eu já estava aqui. Eu podia fazer isso com ele, certo?

"Se eu lhe pedisse para fazer algo, você faria?" Eu perguntei, rezando para que ele dissesse que sim. Eu realmente não conheço nenhum outro cara aqui, não que eu quisesse conhecer mais alguém. Havia apenas uma coisa sobre Edward, nomeadamente, que me fazia me sentir segura. Como se ele não fosse fazer nada pra me magoar.

Nossos rostos estavam a polegadas de distância e por isso eu vi todas as emoções que passaram por ele enquanto ele digeria a minha pergunta - perplexidade, desânimo, insegurança e em seguida, determinação. Ele acenou com a cabeça, inclinou-se e nossas bochechas estavam quase se tocando, enquanto minha mão rastejou até seu braço.

Seu braço surpreendentemente enfraqueceu.

"Será que você pode fingir ser meu namorado nos próximos cinco minutos?"

Eu tinha planejado continuar com uma explicação, mas o meu cérebro parou de funcionar e acabei ofegando um pouco quando eu senti sua mão descansar em cima do meu quadril. O calor era delicioso. E isso ainda com uma camada de roupa.

_Imagine o que seria sem ela_, disse em um pensamento disperso, e involuntariamente, minha respiração acelerou em resposta às imagens que agora estavam passando pela minha cabeça.

"O que você precisa que eu faça?" Eu ouvi ele dizer, o seu hálito roçou minha bochecha. Sua voz aveludada revirou meu interior me deixando molhada, antes do alívio lavar através de mim com suas palavras. Ele iria se juntar a mim em meu plano.

Agradeço a Deus por esses pequenos milagres.

"Me beije" eu respirei antes de me empurrar para trás e olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Os olhos de Edward eram lindos por trás dessas lentes e eu tinha uma sensação de que se ele tirasse esses óculos, o efeito total iria me deixar incoerente.

Ele pareceu momentaneamente atordoado e perdi a esperança por um segundo, achando que eu tinha ido longe demais, mas então muito lentamente ele inclinou-se para mais perto até que seus lábios roçaram levemente contra os meus.

Nesse segundo senti uma faísca de eletricidade na minha boca até meus dedos, enrolando-se dentro de meus sapatos. Depois disso, eu estava perdida.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para aprofundar o beijo, mas esse pequeno contato foi o o suficiente para eu sentir um estalo de calor sexual no ar em torno de mim, me deixando insuportavelmente quente. Eu esperava que ele estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa porque isso seria um saco se fosse unilateral.

Eu fui incapaz de parar e estendi a minha mão livre para correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Eram tão sedosos e macios. Muito mais do que parecia ser a um observador externo. Este cabelo foi feito para ser tocado.

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes, embora tenha sido um beijo muito casto. O tempo parou para mim enquanto estávamos lá no meio de um grupo colérico.

Eu queria mais dele. Eu queria muito mais que me deu um tipo de medo porque eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma sobre um cara antes. E mais, eu não queria deixá-lo mais louco do que eu tinha deixado com este pedido.

Então eu relutantemente recuei e deixei cair a mão de seu cabelo.

Edward olhou para mim com o calor nos olhos e ele estava respirando tão pesadamente quanto eu. Ele me emocionou além das palavras por eu ter afetado ele também. Isso me deu esperança de que talvez esse "mais" que a minha cabeça estava gritando ocorreria. Se eu jogasse minhas cartas direito.

Mas agora, eu precisava manter o plano.

"Existe um cara grande, bronzeado, de cabelos pretos e lisos atrás de mim olhando para nós agora?" Eu perguntei, um pouco mais sem fôlego do que eu esperava estar.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em questão, mas desviou os olhos por cima do meu ombro e, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça inclinando ligeiramente na confirmação.

"Ele parece estar com raiva?"

Eu tinha que saber. Se fosse ter um confronto, eu precisava fazer Edward sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

"Não. Ele foi embora" Edward disse, descansando o olhar para trás em mim.

Eu sorri para ele, um sorriso cheio de minha gratidão por ele me ajudar e de prazer em ter a coragem de sair do meu normal e pedir-lhe para me beijar. Ele não só me fez sentir-me segura como também, de alguma maneira, ele aumentou o meu nível de coragem e auto-estima.

Alice ficaria tão orgulhosa de mim.

"Era o seu namorado?" perguntou ele, algo que soou como nervosismo laçado em suas palavras.

"Não. Apenas um admirador indesejável" respondi, tentando descobrir a melhor maneira de sair daqui com Edward a tiracolo. Estava muito alto para falar corretamente e muito cheio para manter uma distância confortável entre você e a pessoa que você estava conversando.

Não que eu me importasse de ficar tão próxima a ele enquanto nos falávamos. Se eu tivesse a minha chance, eu estaria tão próxima a ele o tempo todo.

"Então..." ele começou, obviamente desconfortável. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não soubesse o que dizer? Eu duvidava que esse tipo de coisa acontecia com ele todos os dias, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de um número de meninas que eu sabia que amariam nada mais do que copiar a minha idéia e experimentá-la nele.

_Oh, Deus_. Pensar sobre outras garotas me fez pensar... Será que ele tem uma namorada?

Meu estômago agitou no pensamento e minha cara deve ter refletido a minha náusea súbita, porque ele perguntou: "Você está bem?"

_Respire, Bella,_ eu me lembrei. Basta dar algumas respirações profundas e você ficará bem.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Mas esta música está realmente alta. Você quer sair daqui?" Eu perguntei, pedindo mais uma vez que ele dissesse que sim.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, da forma mais adorável, contemplando a sua resposta. Eu queria beijá-lo novamente. No entanto, não apenas um beijo qualquer. Eu queria atacá-lo, jogá-lo contra a parede em algum lugar, e nunca o soltar para respirar.

Por favor, diga que sim, por favor, diga que sim, por favor, diga que sim.

* * *

**_N / A: _**_Só uma definição necessária neste momento: _

_Lois & Clark: As Novas Aventuras do Superman - show totalmente extravagante e maravilhoso que decorreu no início dos anos 90, estrelado pelos jovens Teri Hatcher e Dean Cain como Lois Lane e Clark Kent, respectivamente. Eu simplesmente adorei este show em sua 1 ª e 2 ª temporadas, mas depois disso, ficou ridículo. E Dean Cain ainda é um charme, mesmo depois de todos estes anos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Canção para este capítulo: "Shake It" by MetroStation**

_Agora, se ela faz isso desse jeito __  
__Você pode fazer isso assim? __  
__Agora, se ela te toca desse jeito __  
__Você vai tocá-la de volta? __  
__Agora, se ela se move desse jeito __  
__Você vai ficar assim? __  
__Vamos __  
__Balance, balance, balance, balance, balance isso_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Últimos momentos em Resident Geek - BPOV **__**  
**_  
_"Sim, estou bem. __Mas esta música está realmente alta. __Você quer sair daqui?" Eu perguntei, pedindo mais uma vez que ele dissesse que sim." _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4 **

**EPOV ****  
**  
Eu não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Eu ainda estava sofrendo com aquele beijo e agora ela queria ir a algum lugar. Somente com ela.

Talvez eu tivesse escorregado em alguma coisa e estava realmente inconsciente no chão em algum lugar. E isso era tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Tipo como "Life On Mars", mas sem a volta no tempo.

A garota dos meus sonhos não só estava na festa estúpida que eu estava temendo vir, mas também se aproximou de mim e então me pediu para beijá-la. Apenas para enganar um cara que ela não queria, mas tranqüilo. Ela _me _escolheu para pedir isso, de todos os caras daqui.

O que mais me surpreendeu foi que eu realmente fiz isso. Eu a beijei! Foi o melhor momento da minha vida e eu nunca queria que isso acabasse.

Graças a Deus que estava tão lotado aqui, que ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção à protuberância muito óbvia que aumentou em minhas calças. Enviei outro agradecimento a Deus que Bella estava encostada ao meu lado e não de frente pra mim. Porque seria embaraçoso que, além disso, ela soubesse o quanto ela tinha me afetado com tal beijo casto.

Em coma ou não, eu precisava responder à sua pergunta antes que ela perdesse o interesse.

"Sim. Eu adoraria ir a algum lugar com você", ouvi-me responder, um pouco orgulhoso de conseguir falar sem tremer minha voz.

Ela sorriu, o que fez o seu rosto todo se iluminar e sua beleza brilhar em pleno vigor. Ela estava tão bonita naquele momento que era quase doloroso olhar para ela. Senti-me sorrir de volta, a tontura se espalhou pelo meu corpo com sua resposta.

Eu adorei estar em coma.

Ela pegou minha mão e começou a me levar para fora da sala, mas antes de nós darmos um único passo, lembrei-me do que eu estava fazendo antes de Bella aparecer ao meu lado.

Emmett. Eu estava caminhando em direção a Emmett.

Virei minha cabeça em torno para encontrá-lo no mar de gente e, finalmente, avistei-o em um sofá, falando (alto) com uma loira a tiracolo. Ele deve ter sentido o meu olhar, porque ele virou a cabeça e me deu o maior sorriso de comedor de merda que eu já vi vindo dele. E seus polegares não tão sutilmente se dobraram.

Bella puxou minha mão, então eu não tinha escolha a não ser desviar de Emmett e segui-la. Porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria perdê-la agora. Com coma ou sem coma.

Nós finalmente nos libertamos da asfixia da multidão de corpos e irrompemos pela porta da frente juntos, cada um de nós imediatamente inalando o ar fresco da noite. Bella se virou para mim e sorriu novamente. Nossas mãos ainda estavam ligadas, mas eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de a abandonar tão cedo. Se ela me quisesse, quero dizer.

Honestamente, eu não tinha idéia de por que ela estava falando comigo, e muito menos como ela me permitia tocá-la. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Tinha de haver algum truque porque nunca um geek pega a garota. Duckie perde para Blane no final. Toda vez.

"Então, em que ano você está?" Bella perguntou assim que o nível de ruído diminuiu o suficiente para ouvirmos um ao outro sem gritar. Ela me deu um olhar de soslaio enquanto nós andávamos para longe da casa SAY, eu vi que eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa com ela.

"Eu sou um júnior. Você?"

"Estou no segundo ano".

"Hmm", respondi calmamente, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Ela não perguntou algo em troca de modo que fiquei em silêncio.

_Você vai pensar em alguma porra para dizer?! _Gritei para mim mesmo. _Você está finalmente com a garota que você estava tentando não querer nas últimas 32 horas, e você não está fazendo nada! __  
_  
Mas quanto mais eu tentava pensar em algo, mais nervoso ficava. Era um círculo vicioso.

O que eu sei sobre falar com meninas? Eu nunca tinha tido uma namorada antes ou amigos do sexo feminino. E enquanto aquele beijo com Bella não tinha sido o meu primeiro, ele ainda caiu em um ponto de um único dígito na minha conta.

Basicamente, eu era patético quando se tratava de meninas. Tinha as habilidades sociais de uma criança de dois anos de idade.

Foi então que percebi que Bella estava me levando para algum lugar específico enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, então eu perguntei, "Onde estamos indo?"

"Ah. Eu pensei que poderíamos ficar no meu quarto, já que não há ninguém lá e é tão perto" ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Está tudo bem?"

Ela estava nervosa? Porque eu fazia a mesma coisa quando eu estava nervoso ou inseguro sobre algo. Será que ela poderia eventualmente estar nervosa sobre passar o tempo comigo?

Uuh ...

"Tudo bem", eu finalmente explodi, regredindo com a palavra mais usada já criada.

_Original, Cullen. __**Pergunte**__ alguma coisa já pra ela! Qualquer coisa!_ Eu acho que eu não falei nada, deixei apenas o que a minha mente queria deixar sair em silêncio.

"Então, você vai até os caras e lhes pede para beijá-la assim?"

No segundo em que eu disse isso, eu lamentei, querendo atingir a minha mão contra a minha testa e dizer: 'Cala a Boca'. Um olhar de horror torceu as características faciais de Bella e sua boca se abriu, me fazendo correr para consertar meu completamente imprudente e hediondo ato.

"Oh meu deus! Eu estava só brincando. Eu realmente não queria dizer isso. Na verdade, isso foi alguma espécie de 'sexy'. Eu não culpo você por fazer isso... hum, não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu sei que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer algo assim porque eu não tenho coragem de perguntar a alguém se ela quer me beijar, mas..." Parei porque eu estava incoerente. Horrivelmente incoerente. E não ia ajudar a situação. "Desculpe. Sinto muito".

"Não. Está tudo bem " disse ela mal passando de um sussurro. "Juro que foi a primeira vez que eu fiz algo assim e eu sinto muito se eu usei você como eu quis".

"Você não me usou. Eu juro" assegurei-lhe, dando-lhe um aperto de mão. Felizmente ela não me deixou quando eu a insultei.

Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda parecia chateada. Então eu rapidamente mudei de assunto.

"Onde você mora?"

"Na casa KD".

_Na casa KD?! Então ela era... _

"Você é uma KD?" Exigi um pouco mais vigoroso do que pretendia. Minha voz rompeu em 'KD', e foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas eu não me importei. Suas palavras tinham desencadeado a minha conversa com Emmett ontem. Sobre 'algo da preparação de um membro KD'.

Bella era uma preparada?

Minha mente rugia em descrença.

"Siiimm... eu entrei no último semestre", ela respondeu lentamente. "Isso está bem?"

Eu ignorei a pergunta dela e perguntei uma de minhas dúvidas porque eu tinha que saber. "Você está falando comigo porque Emmett te pediu?"

Meu coração se rasgou ao pensar que os últimos quinze minutos, os minutos que estariam para sempre gravados na minha mente como os melhores da minha vida, tinham sido uma farsa.

"Emmett?" Ela repetiu, confusa. "O presidente da SAY? Não, eu nunca falei com ele antes. Eu comecei a falar com você hoje à noite e eu estou falando com você agora porque eu quero".

"Realmente?" Eu perguntei, vindo a parar na frente da casa KD.

"Sim, realmente" disse ela com firmeza e com tanta convicção que eu não tinha escolha a não ser acreditar nela. O que fez meu coração parar de doer e inchar com a felicidade absoluta. E então em seguida, meu estômago caiu e eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui? Eu não podia falar com essa menina! Ela era perfeita, angelical, uma deusa! Ela era, no mínimo, 20 cm mais alta que eu! Eu não sabia o que fazer! Por que ela queria falar comigo? Ela era uma linda, admirada _menina da fraternidade_, pelo amor de Deus! Quem diabos sou eu?

Eu era um ninguém. Um nerd que trabalhava em um calabouço.

Eu não podia fazer isso. Ela estava tão longe do meu alcance que não era nem mesmo engraçado.

"Edward?" Eu a ouvi dizer através da névoa do meu ataque de pânico. Ela parecia preocupada e colocou a mão no meu braço, apertando-me para chamar minha atenção.

E então eu percebi que era a primeira vez que ela disse o meu nome.

Eu nunca mais ia querer que ninguém dissesse o meu nome novamente, para não manchar a memória da sua voz envolvendo em torno dele. Acariciando-o.

Eu precisava que ela dissesse isso novamente.

Talvez se eu não respondesse, ela diria mais uma vez...

"Edward, você está bem?"

Meus olhos involuntariamente derivaram enquanto eu reproduzia sua voz dizendo meu nome mais e mais. Plantando-o em minha memória a longo prazo. Quando eu tive certeza que eu nunca iria esquecê-lo, abri os olhos e me desculpei.

"Desculpe. Eu me assustei um pouco e precisava de um momento".

"Por quê? Você está bem agora?" Sua testa franziu. De alguma forma, sabendo que ela estava preocupada, fiquei mais à vontade ao seu redor e me permiti falar sem gaguejar ou dizer um monte de 'um'.

"Sim, eu acho. Eu só..." Fiz uma pausa, respirando profundamente e falando de uma vez "-É difícil para mim acreditar que você realmente quer sair comigo" expliquei, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça e olhando para a calçada.

"Por que é tão difícil?"

Dei de ombros, envergonhado de falar. "Eu não sou exatamente o cara mais interessante."

Bella se aproximou de mim e abaixou a cabeça até que ela estivesse na minha linha de visão. Olhei para cima e ela sorriu. "Eu acho que você é muito interessante e eu quero sair com você. Por favor, acredite em mim".

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso hesitante. "Ok".

"Bom. Agora... você quer entrar?"

Concordei e a segui até a escada da varanda da frente para o interior da casa. Era a primeira vez que eu estava na casa da irmandade.

Dando uma olhada em volta, eu comparei ao que eu tinha visto no cinema e na televisão sobre fraternidades ao longo de minha vida. Parecia igual. Havia até mesmo aquelas imagens de grandes grupos da fraternidade pendurados nas paredes.

Subi as escadas, me arrastando atrás de Bella. Ela aleatoriamente apontava algo que ela gostava enquanto nós andávamos por um longo corredor, antes de parar na última porta à esquerda.

"Esse é o meu quarto" disse ela hesitante. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador e esperei que ela abrisse a porta, permitindo-me além do limite da porta. Meu primeiro pensamento ao entrar no quarto dela foi que era muito elegante. Muito mais do que meu próprio quarto.

"Esse é meu lado" ela esclareceu, apontando para o lado esquerdo. "E esse lado é da minha companheira de quarto, Alice."

Concordei e comecei a vaguear pelo quarto, observando a grande coleção de livros que se derramavam em uma estante localizada ao longo da parede esquerda.

"São todos seus?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a estante, um pouco impressionado com a variedade e a amplitude dos livros que ela dispunha. Isso mostrava que ela não era uma menina insípida. Ela tinha outros interesses, além de estar em uma fraternidade e fazer coisas com os meninos. Eu amava uma menina com um cérebro.

"Sim, eles são" respondeu ela, um rubor leve matizou sua face com a mais linda cor de rosa. "Eu sou uma ávida leitora, caso você não percebeu".

"Eu também." Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para ler melhor alguns dos títulos. "Embora eu tenha a tendência de ficar mais na ficção científica e na fantasia do que nos clássicos que parecem te agradar".

"Oh, como o tipo de coisas de Star Wars?" Seu nariz torceu quando ela fez essa pergunta. Foi além de adorável.

"Sim" eu ri. "Coisas como essas." Se ela tivesse alguma pista sobre a extensão do meu amor por todas as coisas de Star Wars, ela estaria rindo também. O meu quarto só gritava 'Nerd de Star Wars' com um R2D2* de tamanho real que eu tinha em um canto e um sabre de luz original, com a edição especial totalmente estendida de sabres de luz verde e azul, em outro canto.

smallsmall[red]*R2D2 é o Robô de Star Wars.

Eu olhei as fotos que tinha em sua mesa, tentando o meu melhor para não comentar sobre a peça antiga de hardware que ela utilizava como um computador. Parecia uma relíquia de um museu. Se ela se tornasse parte da minha vida, como eu esperava que fosse, em qualquer título que ela quisesse, eu teria que mudar isso logo que ela deixasse.

Bella me surpreendeu ao se estender ao meu lado para apontar e explicar cada imagem. "Essa é a minha mãe comigo na esquerda, e este é meu pai. Isso é de uma cerimônia indu no ano passado. A menina duende em pé ao meu lado é Alice, minha companheira de quarto. Ela também é minha melhor amiga."

Tentei prestar atenção enquanto ela falava. Eu realmente tentei, mas a tentativa foi esmagada pelo aroma enviado a mim como uma neblina. Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar pra ela.

Ela usava muito as mãos. Uma delas estava sempre em movimento, seja empurrando um fio de cabelo para trás de seu rosto, ou acenando para enfatizar algo que ela estava dizendo, ou mexendo com alguma coisa sobre si mesma ou apontando para sua vizinhança.

Bella virou a cabeça e me pegou olhando para ela. Nós dois desviamos o olhar envergonhados. Eu não sei ela, mas isso me fez corar.

Só de estar no quarto de uma menina, sem ser para consertar algo para o trabalho, era um grande passo para mim. Gostaria de saber se ela convidava outros caras pra subir. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia perguntar a ela, especialmente depois do pequeno deslize da minha língua mais cedo, mas eu me perguntava, no entanto, e esperava fervorosamente que não fosse verdade.

Eu queria pensar que isto era um grande passo para ela também. Isso fez ela parecer mais acessível em minha mente e meu coração se acalmou consideravelmente do constante estado de marteladas que estava desde quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez sua voz.

Voltando a minha atenção de volta para descobrir mais sobre Bella, eu segui em frente da mesa para uma cômoda alta. No início estavam vários acessórios para o cabelo que eu não sabia os nomes, um pouco acima estava um toca CD's e uma pequena pilha de CDs. Eu estiquei o pescoço para pegar um vislumbre dos CD's que estavam em cima, e reconheci um imediatamente.

"Você tem o CD She&Him*?" Exclamei, totalmente surpreso. Eu poderia pensar que ela gostava do tipo de música pop de menina, ou talvez country. Mas nunca algo tão indie** como She&Him.

smallsmall[red]* .

** _Undergrounds_, independentes, alternativos, indies.

"Sim. Eu amo a voz dela. Você gosta disso?" Ela perguntou, andando até sua cama e sentando.

Oh, Deus. Sua cama...

Minha mente se afastou das belas imagens dela dormindo naquela cama, virada de lado. Ela ficando tão quente durante o meio da noite que ela chutava as cobertas fora, expondo seu corpo, que só estava coberto por uma fina camisola e um short de menina, e o ar frio, fazendo ela...

Merda.

Eu fiquei duro.

Girando rapidamente, com a desculpa de examinar um cartaz impresso de Monet pendurado na parede, eu empurrei uma mão em um de meus bolsos, tentando esconder o fato de que eu estava com tesão.

Deus, isso era embaraçoso.

_Pense em algo que não seja Bella! __Agora! __  
_  
Eu procurei freneticamente algo em minha mente para me concentrar.

_O CD. __  
_  
Nós estávamos falando de uma banda. _Ok, a música... tocar piano... bom_. Um retrato de partituras apareceu em minha mente e eu rapidamente passei por uma peça de Mozart que eu sabia de cor.

Por esse tempo, meu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu de forma significativa e meu "problema" também tinha desaparecido. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio e finalmente consegui responder a pergunta de Bella.

"Sim," Eu disse abafado. Limpando minha garganta, tentei novamente. "Sim". Eu realmente gosto do Zooey Deschanel".

"Hmm... Você quer sentar?" Sugeriu ela, inocentemente, ainda que não houvesse nada de inocente nessa pergunta. Os únicos lugares para me sentar era ao lado dela na cama ou na cadeira empurrada por baixo de sua mesa.

Qual deles devo escolher? Eu iria ofendê-la se eu não sentasse ao lado dela?

Bella deu tapinhas no espaço ao lado dela, dando-me o sinal universalmente conhecido como 'senta aqui', o que me salvou de enlouquecer mais ainda. Se ela me queria perto dela, eu iria sentar, sem hesitação. Fui até lá e sentei-me, silenciosamente agradecendo a quem estava presenciando a melhor noite da minha vida adulta jovem.

Sentamos na cama em silêncio, trocando olhares um com o outro, de um jeito que eu queria que fosse pra sempre. Meu cérebro era incapaz de produzir qualquer pensamento além dos óbvios 'Você está sentado em sua cama! Ela dorme aqui! Sua cabeça fica sobre esse travesseiro!'

Eu vou admitir isso. Eu estava um pouco envergonhado de mim mesmo por me reduzir a um estúpido Neanderthal* na presença de Bella.

smallsmall[red] homem de corpo grande e cérebro pouco desenvolvido.

Finalmente, Bella pigarreou quebrando o silêncio cada vez mais forte entre nós. "Então me diga algo sobre você, Edward".

Eu reflexivamente sorri quando o meu nome saiu dos seus lábios e me perguntei por onde começar. Seu sorriso encorajador me ajudou a superar algumas das minhas inseguranças. Eu normalmente não falava sobre mim, o que me fez me abrir mais do que eu normalmente faria perto de uma garota como Bella.

"Bem, eu sou bom em ciência da computação e um júnior, mas você sabia dessa parte. Eu gosto de trabalhar com computadores e coisas dessa natureza. Eu não pude deixar de ver seu computador ali e eu estava esperando que você me deixasse dar uma olhada para ver se eu posso atualizá-lo um pouco porque eu tenho certeza que ele não está nem perto do seu máximo desempenho. E, hum, eu também gosto de muitas formas diferentes de ficção científica e fantasia, e não apenas em livros. Então, basicamente, eu sou um grande nerd".

Eu terminei meu pequeno discurso com um olhar ligeiro, vendo o seu cachecol verde. _Bem, agora ela sabe que eu sou um perdedor e ela provavelmente está lamentando ter me convidado para vir aqui. __  
_  
"Isso é legal. Será que você realmente quer atualizar o meu computador para mim?"

"Sim" eu respirei, surpreso, ela ainda tinha de perguntar.

"Obrigado. Isso seria muito generoso da sua parte."

"Não é nenhum problema" eu respondi, pegando em uma fonte que tinha encontrado em sua cômoda. Era o meu trabalho, depois de tudo. As pessoas me pediam para olhar ou corrigir as suas coisas o tempo todo, por isso realmente não era problema para mim.

"Então, o que você quis dizer com 'formas diferentes'?" Bella perguntou.

Meus olhos dispararam para seu rosto. Eu estava cético que ela estava realmente interessada em meus _hobbies_, mas ela parecia genuinamente intrigada e estava até sorrindo para mim.

_Certo. Respire fundo. __Não se revele como um grande geek que você é realmente. __E o que quer que você faça, não mencione o jogo D&D porque as meninas nunca ficam impressionadas com isso_, eu me alertei.

"Filmes, programas de televisão, jogos... esse tipo de coisa" eu murmurei em termos propositadamente vago. "E você? Diga-me sobre você, Bella".

Ela sorriu rapidamente, então mordeu o lábio e desviou o rosto, um rubor se espalhou por todo seu rosto. Foi charmoso e me fez querer beijá-la novamente. Não que eu não estivesse pensando em uma repetição disso a noite toda, mas eu não tinha idéia se ela queria que eu a beijasse novamente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, certo de que ela estava envergonhada com alguma coisa. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para ter vergonha de nada, porém, então deve ter sido algo que eu disse ou fiz, para justificar tal reação.

"Nada" respondeu ela, sacudindo a cabeça. "Essa foi a primeira vez que você disse meu nome".

"Ah." Parei um segundo para analisar sua resposta. "Então, você ficou envergonhada porque eu disse o seu nome?"

"Não! Eu gostei" ela assegurou-me às pressas. "Muito, é por isso que eu fiquei com vergonha".

Uma felicidade intensa se espalhou por mim e eu sorri internamente. Ela teve a mesma resposta comigo dizendo o nome dela como eu tive quando ela fez o mesmo, o que fez o meu sorriso crescer ainda mais.

"Então diga-me sobre você, Bella" eu reafirmei, pondo especial ênfase no 'Bella'.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu sou boa em literatura e uma estudante de segundo ano, mas você já sabia dessa parte. Eu não sei quase nada sobre computadores ou como funciona a maior parte da tecnologia. De vez em quando eu gosto de escrever coisas para me divertir, mas nada de bom vem disso. E eu gosto de ler, é claro".

"O que você gosta de escrever?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela pudesse permitir que eu lesse alguns de seus trabalhos em algum momento. Eu amaria nada mais do que ver como sua mente trabalhava, e que melhor maneira do que ler algo que era 100 por cento dela?

"Coisas diferentes" ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu tentei escrever romance histórico, romance contemporâneo, suspense e mistério, mas nunca senti que nada disso era certo".

"Você deve tentar fantasia. Aposto que seria muito boa nisso." Eu não tinha idéia do que se apossou de mim para dizer isso, mas no segundo que eu disse, parecia certo para ela.

"Fantasia de quê?"

"Apenas um sentimento que eu tive" respondi, sorrindo timidamente. Eu estava prestes a perguntar-lhe se eu poderia ler qualquer coisa que ela havia escrito, quando houve um ruído fora de sua porta.

Então, uma menina que eu reconheci da imagem de Bella como sua companheira de quarto, Alice, correu para o quarto. Ela parou quando ela nos viu na cama de Bella.

"Desculpe. Eu não queria interromper" ela se desculpou, sorrindo brilhantemente pra Bella. "Quem é seu amigo, Bella?"

"Alice, esse é Edward. Edward, Alice. Por que você está de volta tão cedo, Alice? A última vez que te vi, você estava agarrada com um rapaz loiro".

"Oh, Jasper? Sim, eu adoraria ficar assim a noite toda, mas a festa foi interrompida pela polícia do campus, quando chamaram a polícia de verdade porque tinha alguns menores bebendo por lá" explicou Alice, pulando sobre seu pés e indo de volta para baixo novamente algumas vezes enquanto ela falava, fazendo-a parecer impaciente com alguma coisa.

"Sério? Isso é péssimo" Bella disse lentamente, carrancuda.

Eu fiz uma careta também, penoso que o meu tempo com Bella tinha sido mais curto do que eu teria gostado. Mas eu sabia que tinha de sair, agora que Alice estava de volta e a festa acabou. Mesmo que eu realmente não quisesse.

Me virei para Bella e sorri tristemente. "Acho que eu devo ir".

"É... deixe-me levá-lo até lá em baixo" sugeriu ela, dando um forte olhar para Alice antes de se levantar. Eu não tinha idéia do que se tratava, mas eu tive um sentimento de que podia ter algo a ver comigo.

"Foi bom conhecer você, Alice" eu disse educadamente antes de me levantar da cama também.

"Você também, Edward. Espero conseguir vê-lo novamente" disse ela em uma maneira quase cantada, me fazendo me perguntar se ela estava um pouco bêbada.

Segui Bella para fora da sala e pelo corredor. Caminhamos lado a lado enquanto lentamente descemos as escadas. Eu queria muito pegar na mão dela, que estava pendurada apenas a alguns centímetros da minha, mas eu suprimi minha vontade. O andar de baixo foi rapidamente se enchendo de mais meninas em vários estados de embriaguez e eu não queria me constranger, ou a Bella, se ela passasse a recusar meus avanços.

Antes que eu percebesse estávamos lá fora de frente um para o outro para dizer adeus.

"Obrigado novamente por me ajudar mais cedo" disse ela sinceramente. "E por sair comigo, apesar de nosso tempo juntos não ter sido tão bom quanto eu gostaria".

"O prazer foi meu" assegurei-lhe, sorrindo hesitante. Devo perguntar a ela se eu posso vê-la novamente? Eu realmente queria. Será que ela quer? Ou foi uma coisa de momento? Se eu pensasse no que ela tinha dito, tinha soado como se ela quisesse sair novamente. Ou ela pode ter tentado apenas ser educada.

"O que você está pensando?" Bella perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se uniram com um ligeiro vinco aparecendo diferente de como tinha sido antes.

"Eu... Eu quero ver você de novo" eu consegui soltar com pressa.

Ela sorriu e balançou-se na ponta dos pés rapidamente, como uma espécie de pequeno salto no ar. Me fez lembrar dos momentos que Alice tinha feito isso em seu quarto. "Sério?"

"Sim" eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu quero isso também. Muito".

Um sorriso se espalhou lentamente em meus lábios. "Bom. Estou contente. Você, um, trabalha amanhã?"

"Não. E você?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Só até 2hs. Será que você talvez quer fazer alguma coisa amanhã? Comigo?"

"Sim" ela respondeu sem hesitar.

Essa única palavra me levantou como nenhuma outra havia feito antes. Eu poderia flutuar até em casa agora porque, por mais clichê que fosse, eu estava nas nuvens.

"Legal" eu falei. "Eu venho buscá-la aqui? As 3hs?"

"Isso parece perfeito. Eu vou estar aqui".

"Tudo bem. Bom." Eu ri um pouco de alegria da pura sorte. Eu ia vê-la novamente! "Então... Acho que vou ver você amanhã".

"Vejo você amanhã, Edward" disse ela, mordendo o lábio.

"Até amanhã, Bella" eu ecoei, fazendo o mesmo.

Ficamos ali, olhando para o outro sorridentes, no momento mais perfeito já criado. Eu posso ter deixado cair os olhos para baixo para sua boca um par de vezes e acho que ela fez o mesmo em mim, mas eu não tinha certeza. Deus, eu queria beijá-la novamente.

Mas, cada momento deve chegar ao fim, não importa quão perfeito ele é.

"Tudo bem. Boa noite, Edward" Bella disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça e recuando para a casa atrás dela.

"Boa noite, Bella" eu disse, espelhando suas ações enquanto eu caminhava para trás para que eu pudesse vê-la até que ela desaparecesse dentro da casa. Ela virou-se e correu até a porta da frente, abriu-a e se virou antes de ir para dentro, ela olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno aceno.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, comecei a voltar para o meu apartamento, praticamente saltitando. Imagens da noite se repetiam em minha mente, enquanto o beijo que Bella e eu tínhamos compartilhado na festa brilhava nos meus pensamentos. O nosso primeiro beijo foi perfeito.

Pelo menos, eu esperava que fosse o nosso primeiro beijo, e não apenas o nosso beijo. Eu queria outro beijo. Desesperadamente. Mas eu não tinha idéia de como proceder para descobrir se ela queria que eu a beijasse novamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia simplesmente perguntar a ela. E se ela me rejeitasse? E se ela não quisesse sair mais comigo depois que eu perguntasse a ela, sabendo que eu pensava nela desse jeito?

Eu não podia arriscar.

O que eu precisava era de algum conselho. Mas a quem eu poderia pedir?

Emmett estava fora de questão. Ele apenas me diria 'faça isso' e danem-se as conseqüências. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com Bella.

Eu poderia perguntar para o Ben. Ele tinha uma namorada. E talvez ele pudesse pedir para Ângela falar com Bella sobre mim e ver se ela gostava de mim como eu gostava dela.

Sim, isso é o que eu faria.

Amanhã.

Porque essa noite eu tinha algumas blogadas sérias para fazer.

Eu finalmente tinha algo interessante acontecendo comigo e eu teria a maldita certeza de gravar esta noite, para no futuro eu poder voltar e ler sobre esses momentos. Eu gostaria, obviamente, de não usar o nome de Bella e alguns fatos que a identificariam, uma vez que havia pessoas que realmente lêem meu blog periodicamente, mas eu ainda escreveria sobre isso. Eu tinha beijado uma menina, dane-se. E não apenas uma garota qualquer, mas uma deusa em forma de mulher.

Mas isso só significava que eu tinha que escrever sobre isso. Ou melhor, blogar sobre isso.

Deus, esta noite foi uma grande noite. Eu esperava que amanhã fosse tão bom, se não melhor, enquanto eu caminhava pela rua calma sorrindo como um tolo.

* * *

_**N/T:** Oi meus amores... espero que estejam gostando, eu achei super fofo esses dois e estou amando traduzir essa história._

_O próximo capítulo será postado pela Larissa e continuará sendo betado pela Ju, que tem me ajudado de várias maneiras (Obrigado Ju)_

_Então sejam legais... **deixem reviews**... hahahahaah_

_Até quarta que vem!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?" by She & Him**

Why don't you sit right down and stay awhile?  
We like the same things and I like your style  
It's not a secret; why do you keep it?  
I'm just sitting on the shelf

I got to get your presence  
Let's make it known  
I think you're just so pleasant  
I would like you for my own

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Larissa Catanhede_

BPOV

Acordei na manhã seguinte ansiosa pelo novo dia, de alguma forma conseguindo acordar antes que o meu despertador tocasse. Pulei pra fora da cama sem precisar de qualquer estímulo ou discurso de incentivo, o que era mais do que corriqueiro pra mim.

A maioria das manhãs eram como o meu pequeno inferno porque eu odiava acordar com tanta paixão, então eu estava tão surpreso quanto Alice quando eu sorri ao vê-la e disse entusiasmada, "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia," ela repetiu suspeitosamente, perplexa com a minha alegria. "O que deu em você?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Eu não sei, mas vou tomar um banho."

"Tudo bem," ela resmungou enquanto eu passava por ela até o banheiro.

Graças a Deus nós não precisávamos dividir o banheiro com mais ninguém. Eu tinha temido tomar banhos ano passado no banheiro comunitário do dormitório. Você nunca sabia qual surpresa adorável poderia aguardá-lo nessas muito usadas, e quase nunca limpas, cabines.

Tremi com as memórias dolorosas e rapidamente as apaguei da minha mente revocando as aventuras da noite passada.

_Mmmm...Edward..._

Não parecia certo que um cara tivesse tão boa aparência. E a melhor parte é que eu o veria mais tarde. Um pensamento que me fez gritar como uma colegial e fazer um pequena dança da felicidade no chuveiro.

_Tudo bem. Voltando à faculdade agora, Bella. Dê um tempo._

Terminando o banho e me secando, eu enrolei a toalha ao meu redor e voltei ao meu quarto, só pra achar Alice empoleirada na cama dela, as mãos entrelaçadas no colo.

"Ei," cuspi, não sabendo mais o que falar. Ela parecia ter alguma coisa na sua mente, ou estava realmente entediada e não tinha nada melhor pra fazer a não ser esperar que eu terminasse o meu banho. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você sabe o que aconteceu, Bella Swan."

Ups. Ela usou o último nome. Isso era sério. Eu sabia que não poderia esconder isso pra sempre. Alice descobriu.

_Não entre em pânico. Somente se ofereça pra consertar... e peça desculpas. Peça desculpas profusamente._

"Desculpe, Alice. Eu juro que vou dar um jeito nisso e não vai ter que se preocupar com nada," supliquei a ela, tentando usar o meu beicinho e olhos de cachorrinho pro meu benefício tanto quanto possível.

"Do que você tá falando? Dar um jeito no que?" Alice exigiu.

"Uh...do que você está falando?" Certamente como o inferno que eu não ia revelar nada mais se não estivéssemos falando da mesma coisa.

"Eu estava me referindo ao seu pequeno encontro com o Geek Gostoso. Do que você estava falando?" ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida pra mim.

Eu conhecia esse olhar. Ela não ia deixar passar.

Droga.

_Tudo bem, respire fundo, e então simplesmente diga a ela. Ela é pequena. Que mal ela possivelmente poderia fazer? Além de me dilacerar membro por membro._

"Eu meio que quebrei um salto dos seus Jimmy Choos azuis duas noites atrás quando sai com Jessica," confessei de uma vez, com as mãos enganchadas nas minhas costas, olhando pro tapete no meio do chão.

Fiquei tensa com a ira de Alice e enquanto cada segundo passava em silêncio eu sabia que ela estava acumulando uma tempestade, só pra mim.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Não consigo acreditar o quão descuidada você pode ser com os meus Jimmy Choos! MEUS JIMMY CHOOS!" Ela gritou no volume mais alto. Eu juro que as paredes tremeram um pouco aos seus gritos.

Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada com vergonha enquanto eu rapidamente comecei a parte 'desculpas infinitas' do meu plano. "Sinto muito, Alice. Sinceramente eu sinto. Eu vou comprar pra você alguns novos, se você quiser. Só por favor, me diga como fazer ficar tudo bem."

Ela não fez nenhum som depois das minhas desculpas, portanto arrisquei levantar os olhos e olhar pra ela. Alice me dava uma olhada minuciosa, calculista, muito provavelmente tentando entender quanto ela poderia tirar de mim dessa vez.

"Quatro idas ao shopping onde eu terei completo controle e duas escolhas de roupa, que serão escolhidas ao meu gosto," ela afirmou firmemente depois de algum tempo.

_Quatro?! Eu conseguiria ir quatro vezes ao shopping com ela? Quanto esses sapatos podiam custar então?_

"Três idas e você tem o seu acordo," eu contrariei.

"Feito," Alice concordou, já festejando a vitória. Eu acho que eu tinha sido tapeada, mas quando caiu a ficha, eu não liguei. Contanto que Alice não gritasse mais comigo.

Eu suspirei em alívio, contente de estar livre da culpa que tinha estado me corroendo durante os dois últimos dias, e fui até o meu armário. Enquanto eu ponderava sobre o que vestir durante o meu dia com Edward, Alice caminhou até mim.

"Você vai me contar sobre o seu Karl ou não?" ela perguntou, fazendo beiço.

"Karl? Quem é Karl?" Perguntei.

Alice suspirou. "Você nunca presta atenção quando estamos vendo filmes? Karl de 'Simplesmente Amor', que é só o meu filme favorito de todos os tempos? Ele é o cara extremamente gostoso que usa óculos no filme."

Eu vagamente lembrei do tal filme, mas não quis que esta conversa durasse mais tempo do que o necessário. Eu já me tinha me tocado que ela estava perguntando de Edward novamente.

"Distintamente lembro de apresentá-lo a você na noite passada. E o conheci há dois dias na biblioteca," expliquei, finalmente decidindo usar um par de calças curtas cáquis e uma camiseta marrom. Simples e cômodo, com somente uma insinuação de feminidade.

"E você decidiu trazê-lo ao nosso quarto porque …?"

"A festa estava muito lotada. Ele me ajudou a sair de uma situação pegajosa com aquele cara, Jake, que eu acho que vai finalmente me deixar em paz, e eu quis agradecê-lo."

"Agradeça-lo como?!" Alice gritou.

"Dizendo obrigado," eu disse calmamente, como se falasse com uma pessoa lenta. "Sinceramente, Alice. Como se eu fosse ter um envolvimento casual."

"Só pra ter certeza. Você nunca trouxe um cara aqui, portanto estava–"

"Sendo curiosa?" Interpus.

"Me preocupo com você," ela replicou arrogantemente. "Amo você como minha própria irmã e não quero que você termine machucada como no ano passado."

_Oh, sim … no ano passado. Tinha sido tão divertido como entrelaçar duas cobras venenosas juntas._

Virei para olhá-la e sorri, agradecida que ela fosse minha amiga. "Eu sei e amo você também, mas Edward é… diferente. Honestamente não acho que ele me prejudicaria intencionalmente."

Alice pulou da sua cama e deu a volta pra me dar um abraço. "Só tenha cuidado, tá bom? E se aquele Jake alguma vez infernizar você novamente, me chame. Vou me assegurar que ele seguramente longe de você."

"Farei isso, Alice," eu disse, suprimindo o impulso de rolar os meus olhos pra ela. O cara deve ser mais de um pé mais alto do que ela e ter pelo menos o dobro do seu peso, mas de alguma maneira, acho que Alice pode pegá-lo se ela realmente quiser.

Ela era assustadora assim.

"Acho bom. Estou saindo agora. Estou indo me encontrar com Rosalie para passar na SAY pra limpeza."

"Oh … limpeza? Sério?" Provoquei. "Isso não tem nada a ver talvez com ver aquele cara você sugou a cara na noite passada?"

Alice sorriu diabolicamente. "Isso poderia ter algo a ver com ele."

"Bem, tudo bem então. Divirta-se." Dei um tapa da bunda dela quando ela andou, ao qual Alice respondeu mostrando sua língua pra mim antes de sair do quarto.

Colocando as roupas que eu tinha escolhido antes, terminei de me arrumar. Depois que acabei, rapidamente me dei conta que não tive nada para fazer durante as próximas quatro horas antes que Edward viesse me buscar.

Estava realmente muito ansiosa por esta tarde, portanto decidi fazer algo que afastasse minha mente disso, mas que não necessitaria tanto poder cerebral que eu queimaria rapidamente.

Peguei a minha cópia pesadamente lida de 'Orgulho e Preconceito', deitei na minha cama e escapei para o mundo de Elizabeth Bennett e o seu Sr. Darcy.

* * *

Duas horas depois, uma batida tocou na porta. Levantando os olhos do meu livro, gritei, "Entre."

A porta foi empurrada para a frente e Ângela entrou, minha 'grande' irmã na KD. Ela tinha sido de fato aquela que me falou pra entrar na KD no ano passado, e desde então ela tinha se tornado uma grande amiga e uma espécie de mentora já que ela era um ano mais velha do que eu e sabia muito mais dos prós e contras da faculdade e da vida da irmandade do que eu.

"Ei Ângela, e aí?" Perguntei, colocando o livro no meu criado-mudo e jogando as minhas pernas por lado da cama para que eu me sentasse.

"Er Bella, posso falar com você durante um minuto?"

Ela parecia estar nervosa sobre o que ela queria falar comigo, portanto me apressei para assegurá-la, "Absolutamente. Sempre tenho um minuto para você."

_Será que algo aconteceu entre ela e Ben? Ou talvez vou ser repreendida por deixar a festa cedo ontem à noite?_

Ângela andou até a minha cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se de lado, portanto ela me encarava. Ela limpou a garganta e abriu a sua boca para dizer algo, mas então fechou-o e começou a torcer as suas mãos.

"Somente diga, Ang. O que quer que seja," incitei impacientemente.

"Tudo bem. Não quero que você pense que estou invadindo o seu espaço pessoal porque isto é muito não eu, mas Ben me ligou esta manhã e me disse algo que pensei que devia contar a você."

Isto não fez sentido em absoluto pra mim, mas eu tinha entendido a parte sobre isso envolver o namorado dela.

"Ben??" Repeti, completamente confusa. O que 'algo' fez Ângela pensar que ela devia me dizer com relação a Ben? Eu só o tinha encontrado umas poucas vezes, e até a última vez tinha sido no semestre passado antes da escola terminar durante o Verão.

"Éééé … o cara com que você saiu na noite passada? Edward? Ele é o companheiro de quarto de Ben."

"Oh," eu disse, atordoada. "Eu… não sabia isto."

Ângela estava aqui para me dizer que Edward estava cancelando comigo? Era alguma coisa ruim sobre ele?

_Oh, Deus. Ele tem uma namorada, não é?_

Eu tinha imaginado na noite passada, mas nunca cheguei perto de perguntar. Por que diabos é que eu não tinha perguntado sobre aquele tipo crucial de informação?

Pelo meu atordoamento, registrei que Ângela tinha começado a falar novamente.

"Não é ruim. A coisa que eu tenho pra dizer não é má notícia, então por favor não enlouqueça," ela assegurou-me.

"O que?" Perguntei, não certa se eu tinha ouvido direito.

"Não é má notícia, não enlouqueça," ela disse devagar.

Isso significava que ele não tinha namorada?

Deixei escapar um suspiro profundo. "Tudo bem."

"Então, Ben me ligou esta manhã, como eu disse pra você, e eu pensei sobre falar isso com você. Finalmente, eu pensei que seria melhor se você soubesse. Porque eu iria querer saber," ela disse enigmaticamente. Ela parou aí e olhou pra mim com expectativa, como se ela quisesse que eu desse permissão pra ela ir atrás de Edward e me dizer o que quer que ela queira.

Mas que diabos 'porque eu iria querer saber' significava? Eu queria saber? Era quase como se ela quisesse me alertar de alguma coisa, e isso nunca era bom. Mas ela já tinha dito que não era notícia ruim.

Então, eu queria saber o que era?

Algo que não era ruim e tinha a ver com Edward... sim, eu queria saber.

Concordando, dando o meu consentimento à Angela, eu me fixei no que de pior 'notícias não ruins' poderia ser, porque, sinceramente, as opiniões das pessoas sobre bom e ruim eram bem diferentes.

"Quão bem você conhece Edward?" ela perguntou.

_Aqui vamos nós..._

"Nos conhecemos há dois dias, mas ontem à noite foi a primeira vez que falei com ele."

"Tudo bem," ela disse, concordando. "Você gosta dele?"

Isso me confundiu durante um minuto.

_Eu gosto dele?_ Eu gostei de sair com ele. Eu gostei, não, eu amei beijá-lo. E eu queria repetir aquilo muitas vezes. E eu estava excitado sobre vê-lo mais tarde. Então, sim, acho que gosto.

"Eu gosto dele. Bem, tanto quanto alguém pode gostar pelo pouco tempo que passamos juntos," respondi.

"Bom. Estou contente que você goste porque ele disse a Ben que ele gosta de você também."

Isto tirou um sorriso de mim, e uma pequena onda de felicidade correu pelo meu corpo. Ele gostava de mim também!

Me senti muito quinta série naquele momento, pela segunda vez naquele dia. A seguinte coisa você sabe que ela me ajudará uma parte de papel de Edward que diz 'você sairá comigo?' e uma caixa para sim, não, e talvez. A seguinte coisa que eu percebi foi que ela me estendeu um pedaço de papel de Edward que dizia 'Você quer sair comigo?' e um quadrado pra sim, não e talvez.

_Como se você não fosse conferir o quadrado do sim, se ela checasse._

Ignorei esse pensamento e perguntei, "Era isso o que você queria me dizer?"

"Não, não era só isso. No tempo que você passou com ele, você notou o jeito dele?"

"Uh … um pouco tímido?" pensei.

"Sim. Tímido é um modo exato de descrevê-lo. Sai com Edward algumas vezes agora e tive o prazer de conhecê-lo, tanto quanto alguém pode vir a conhecê-lo. Ele tende a se apoiar, mas não tive a impressão que era porque ele em particular gosta de estar sozinho. É mais como se isso tornou-se natural para ele por causa do seu lugar no clube dos socialmente exilados."

"Clube dos socialmente exilados?" Repeti, cética que ela falava sobre Edward. Ela não via que aquele menino pode ser o menino do cartaz do nerd gostoso?

Ângela riu. "É, isso pode parecer inacreditável agora olhando pra ele, mas alguma vez, pelo menos pelo que Bem me disse, Edward não era o cara de boa aparência que você conhece. Ele tinha algumas acnes e completava isso jogando D&D semanalmente, vamos dizer que ele não era muito popular na escola."

Levei um segundo pra processar essa nova informação. Edward gostoso costumava ser um adolescente cheio de acne? Que jogava D&D?

_Ele ainda joga? _Imaginei distraidamente.

Não que eu me importasse de ele jogasse. É só que eu nunca conheci alguém que jogasse isso.

"E ele não é exatamente o cara mais experiente por aí, se é que você me entende," Ângela continuou.

"Você quer dizer que ele não namorou muito?" eu perguntei, chutando de novo.

"Um...ele tentou. Eu acho que ele teve três namoros nos últimos três anos."

_Três namoros em três anos? Ele era assim tão tímido? Como as garotas podiam não ficar em cima dele?_

"Por que?" Perguntei, esperando não estar sendo muito curiosa. Reconciliei a minha culpa por estar entrando na mente de Edward dizendo a mim mesma que Ângela ofereceu está informação livremente, então eu não estava fazendo nada realmente errado. Não é?

"Se ele é parecido com o que Bem era no começo da nossa relação, ele provavelmente pensa que as garotas não gostam dele, então ele nem tenta capturar a atenção delas. Eu sei que eu tive de ser agressiva com Bem primeiro porque a auto-estima dele não estava onde deveria estar."

"Então, é isso que eu tenho que fazer com Edward? Ser 'agressiva'?" Eu perguntei, imaginando se conseguiria fazer isso.

"É," ela disse.

"O que você teve que fazer com Bem?"

"Eu o chamei pra sair. E dei o primeiro passo. E o segundo passo."

Tudo bem...Edward e eu íamos sair. Checado. Eu dei o primeiro passo. Checado.

Certamente eu poderia dar o segundo passo. Ao menos eu achava que podia.

"E durante quanto tempo você teve de ser 'agressiva'?" Eu perguntei, pensando que isso poderia mais um dia ou dois até que Edward estivesse convencido que eu gosto dele.

"Três semanas," ela afirmou.

"Três semanas?!" Disparei com descrença.

Isso era inaceitável. Eu não podia esperar por três semanas para que Edward viesse e me beijasse por iniciativa própria.

"Sim, três semanas. Claro que eu não tive ninguém que me dissesse o que estava acontecendo quando eu me enfiei nisso. Eu tive de descobrir tudo sozinha, então u não acho que vá demorar tanto tempo pra você."

"Oh, ainda bem," Eu disse, suspirando de alívio.

"Então, você entendeu o que precisa fazer?" ela perguntou.

"Acho que sim...deixá-lo saber que eu gosto dele. E não jogar aquele pequeno jogo psicológico que as garotas as vezes jogam," eu respondi.

"Exatamente. E eu estou realmente feliz por vocês. Edward é um ótimo rapaz e ele não podia ter encontrado melhor garota que você Bella."

Eu corei e baixei minha cabeça, algo que eu comumente fazia quando recebia um elogio. "Obrigada."

"Tudo bem. Acho que o meu trabalho aqui acabou. Vejo você por aí," Angela disse, levantando e puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha.

"Até mais tarde Ang," respondi, dando um aceno pra ela. "E obrigada."

"De nada, Bella. Quando precisar." Ela andou pra fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Sentei na minha cama durante alguns minutos, relembrando a conversa que eu tinha acabado de ter. Eu totalmente poderia ser a instigadora... não poderia?

Enquanto eu tinha problemas com elogios e geralmente ficava bem tímida, eu tinha meus momentos de confiança. Como na noite passada.

Eu acho que só estar perto de Edward me ajudaria mais que tudo. Então, eu não me preocuparia com isso agora. Se eu sentisse que não poderia dar o próximo passo, o mínimo que eu faria seria dizer a ele como eu me sinto.

_Claro, tire o covarde do caminho. Como se você não quisesse pressioná-lo contra você nessa cama e beijá-lo sem parar. Talvez os seus óculos embaçassem com toda a respiração pesada que estaríamos fazendo..._

Gemi, sentindo a familiar palpitação entre as minhas pernas. Olhando para o relógio, notei que eu tinha uma boa hora e meia antes que Edward chegasse.

E eu estava faminta, assim como excitada, droga.

Tá bom, comida primeiro. Talvez algum tempo brincando depois.

Pulei da minha cama e desci as escadas, procurando por algo comestível na desordem do que chamávamos de cozinha.

* * *

_Dois minutos …_

Dois minutos até que fosse 3 horas. Ele chegaria atrasado? Na hora? Ele parecia um cara pontual.

Deus, eu estava nervosa em vê-lo novamente. As borboletas estúpidas não se instalariam no meu estômago, não importa quantas vezes eu fosse ao banheiro 'aliviar' a minha inquietação e a frustração sexual retida, o que resultava na imaginação de Edward em vários estados de nudez.

Ou no chuveiro, nu, com a água correndo pelo seu corpo, que se tornou a minha imagem favorita, de longe.

Lancei os olhos ao relógio novamente e vi que era exatamente 3 horas, portanto imaginei que seria perfeito se eu descesse pra esperar. Corri escadas abaixo e voei até a porta, espiando o olho mágico para ver se ele subia a escada de pedestres.

Nenhuma sorte.

Portanto comecei a andar na entrada. Quatro voltas em volta na pequena área depois, ouvi uma batida na porta.

Quase correndo, a abri. Edward estava na entrada, parecendo deleitável em um par de jeans usados e uma camiseta preta simples. Eu poderia lambê-lo, ele parecia tão bom.

O seu cabelo estava ainda pior do que estava na noite passada, quase como se ele tivesse passado muito os dedos por ele hoje. E ele sorria.

A vida era boa.

"Ei," eu disse suavemente, sorrindo de volta pra ele.

"Ei," ele respondeu. "Você está pronta pra ir?"

"Sim." Andei para fora, fechando a porta atrás de mim. "Aonde vamos?"

"Uh … pensei que eu poderia compartilhar algo com você, se estiver tudo bem," ele disse indecisamente.

As palavras de Angela de antes voltaram. Seja agressiva.

Coloquei a minha mão no seu braço e sorri animadoramente. "Está mais do que bem. O que você quer compartilhar comigo?"

"Você já jogou alguma vez laser tag*?"

* * *

_*__**Laser tag**__ é uma atividade em grupo ou individual de pega-pega onde os jogadores tentam marcar pontos acertando alvos, geralmente com um emissor de raios infravermelhos portátil. Os alvos sensíveis infravermelhos são comumente usados por cada jogador e estão às vezes integrados dentro da arena na qual o jogo é jogado._


	6. Chapter 6

**Música do capítulo: "James Bond" de Scouting For Girls**

Desde que era um garoto, eu queria ser como Roger Moore.  
Uma garota em cada lugar, dispositivos nas minhas luvas.  
Parece que o mundo não é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

Então eu queria ser James Bond, só por um dia.  
Beijando todas as garotas e explodindo os caras maus.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradutora: Larissa Catanhêde_

**EPOV**

Adeus baderneiros! Pensei alegremente com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto enquanto deixava "o calabouço". Era estranho para mim sentir essa felicidade. Eu tinha bastante certeza que em algum momento nesta manhã eu tinha assobiado. Algo eu nunca fiz voluntariamente.

Me senti como uma daquelas pessoas em um comercial de alergia, saltitando por um campo de flores enquanto 'Walking on Sunshine' toca ao fundo.

A coisa estranha era que essa felicidade não passava. Era um pouco desconcertante. Quer dizer, você pode imaginar se sentir como o rei do mundo durante quinze horas direto?

Nem eu podia antes de hoje.

Andando para fora da biblioteca, inspirei o ar fresco e lutei para me impedir de correr a pequena distância até o meu apartamento. Não havia nenhuma razão pra ficar todo suado e ofegante quando eu tinha bastante tempo antes de buscar Bella.

Tive uma hora inteira, de fato. Uma hora inteira para preencher com perda de tempo, atividades inúteis para que eu não aparecesse na porta dela cedo, como o perdedor desesperadamente ansioso que eu era.

Deus, eu era patético às vezes.

Depois de destrancar e abrir a porta do meu apartamento, tropecei sobre Ben e Angela mais do que dando amassos no sofá. Eles na verdade pareciam estar chegando na terceira base.

Que legal. E lá se foi a sensação feliz.

Eu fiz careta à vista a minha frente e pensei seriamente sobre sair lentamente da sala portanto eles poderiam ter algum tempo sozinhos, mas Ângela tinha ouvido a minha chegada. Ela rapidamente empurrou Ben de cima dela e virou de costas pra mim, ajeitando a sua roupa.

Ben olhou em torno em confusão, até os seus olhos caírem nos meus. Tentei parecer culpado por acabar com a brincadeira deles cedo, mas não consegui colocar isso pra fora. Sinceramente, aquela merda tinha de ser feita a portas fechadas.

Sei que Ben me ajudou esta manhã respondendo as minhas perguntas sobre meninas e como elas pensam, mas isto empurrava os limites de 'o acordo mudo de companheiro de quarto'. Um acordo que respeitava as áreas de convivência, como a sala de estar, e fazer todas "as coisas íntimas" no dormitório.

Ângela finalmente se virou, tendo se ajeitado o melhor possível sem um espelho, e sorriu. "Ei, Edward."

"Ei," respondi, andando cautelosamente em direção a eles. Eu tinha que fazer isso, se quisesse ir ao meu quarto. O que eu queria. Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Wow, isto foi embaraçoso.

"Você está pronto para o seu encontro com Bella esta tarde?" Ângela perguntou, genuinamente interessada. Ben disparou a ela uma olhada pontuda. Hum. Como se eu já não tivesse pensado que ele lhe diria tudo.

"A verdade? Não, não realmente," respondi, aquelas borboletas irritantes aparecendo novamente. Elas batiam em volta no meu estômago um pouco mais com o passar de cada minuto.

"Por que não? Aqui, sente-se e me conte tudo," ela sugeriu, acariciando a almofada ao lado dela, o seu estado desgrenhado agora totalmente esquecido. Olhei para Ben esperando orientação para o que fazer com este novo desenvolvimento, mas tudo o que ele fez foi encolher os ombros e se levantar, indo ao santuário do seu dormitório.

Belo modo de abandonar o seu companheiro de quarto quando ele mais precisa! Suposto amigo estúpido.

Ângela me olhou esperançosamente e não pude desapontá-la propositalmente, portanto me sentei. Mesmo embora eu estivesse desconfortável como o inferno.

Foi assim que Ben se sentiu esta manhã quando cheguei com ele para falar sobre meninas?

"Agora. Diga-me o que há de errado," incitou Ângela, dando-me uma olhada maternal.

Devo falar com ela? Ela era menina, então isso era um bônus. E ela era amiga de Bella, assumi, desde que ela tinha perguntado sobre o nosso encontro e tudo. Bônus duplo. Não pude ver o lado ruim disso.

"Bom, para começar, não estou completamente seguro de onde levar Bella. Não quero fazer algo barato demais, como um piquenique, ou algo que exija a nossa atenção total, como filmes."

"Hm. É um problema. O primeiro encontro é sempre difícil de planejar, especialmente se você não for comer," ela disse com simpatia.

"Exatamente. Alguma sugestão?"

"Sempre acho que ajuda se você for ou fizer algo que você gosta. Algo que o coloca no seu ambiente, porque você quer ser você mesmo tanto quanto possível. E quando você está no seu ambiente, você exala mais confiança, o que é sempre sexy."

"Algo do que gosto," repeti pensativamente. Bella gostaria de fazer as mesmas coisas que eu?

"Sim. Como… aposto que ela gostaria de ir aquele paintball que você e Ben freqüentam."

Estremeci com o pensamento de atirar em Bella com paintballs. Aquelas coisas realmente machucam. E eu acho que a lei do homem decreta que você deve evitar contundir a menina que você quer beijar em algum momento no futuro. Então esse estava fora.

"O Uh, talvez não paintball," eu disse lentamente, esperando que estivesse tudo bem dispensar a idéia dela.

"Compreensível. Mas entendeu a idéia, certo?"

"Sim, entendi. Obrigado Ângela."

"Nenhum problema." Ela fez um movimento para levantar-se, mas parou e olhou pra mim, adicionando, "Bella é realmente uma grande amiga minha. E ela tem sido há muito tempo. Portanto tenha cuidado com ela, ok? Não quero ter que machucar você se você machucá-la."

Pestanejei em confusão. "Terei cuidado. Prometo. E se eu a machucar, você tem a minha permissão para me machucar."

"Acho bom," ela disse, sorrindo e finalmente levantando-se do sofá. "Espero ouvir um relatório maravilhoso sobre você de Bella depois."

Com isto ela andou para fora da sala, seguindo os passos de fuga de Ben. Para uma conversação tão curta, ela tinha me deixado com mais perguntas do que ela tinha ajudado a responder. Pelo que exatamente Bella tinha passado? Ela parecia bem composta noite passada. Isso tinha algo a ver com aquele cara grandão com que ela precisou de ajuda? E pra diabos onde eu ia levá-la?

Tinha de ser perfeito. Eu tinha certeza que só tinha essa chance. Eu tinha a impressão que existia uma linha de uma milha de comprimento de caras atrás de mim, todos competindo pela atenção de Bella. Se lascasse tudo, não tinha dúvida que um deles tomaria o meu lugar felizmente.

A imagem do cara grandão, de mau humor da noite passada brilhou na minha mente. Ele estaria provavelmente mais do que feliz em cuidar de Bella se eu falhasse esta tarde. O pensamento me fez rosnar, o que em retorno dobrou a minha determinação de levar Bella ao lugar perfeito.

Olhei para o relógio do videocassete. Merda. Só 40 minutos até que eu a buscasse. Pense, Cullen, pense.

Nada de filme. Nada de paintball. Eu não podia trazê-la até aqui e jogar vídeogame o dia todo. Nada sentimental ou barato.

Tinha de ser original. Algo ela se lembraria.

E logo bateu em mim. E era perfeito.

Às vezes o meu brilhantismo me assustava.

Me apressei no meu quarto e dei uma boa, demorada olhada no espelho pendurado em cima das gavetas. Nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre o cabelo. Ele tinha vontade própria. Os óculos… eram necessários se eu quisesse dirigir a qualquer lugar.

Talvez fosse finalmente a hora de ter algumas lentes de contato. Mamãe sempre me dizia que era uma vergonha esconder olhos tão bonitos atrás de óculos. Mas os comentários feitos por sua mãe realmente contam? Não são elas contratualmente obrigadas a dizer merdas como essa?

Bella gostaria de mim sem óculos?

Continuando. A camisa… precisava ser trocada. De qualquer maneira duvidei que ela apreciasse o humor sutil da diferença entre homens e mulheres escritas na forma de ordem, como estava representado na frente dessa camisa.

Tirei-a e fui até o meu armário, remexendo na minha coleção de blusas embaralhadas e rapidamente notando que eu tinha mais camisas de 'internas' idiotas do que camisas 'sérias'. Talvez estivesse na hora de tirar algumas delas, como eu tinha tirado a minha jaqueta letterman do colegial antes de vir pra cá. Quero dizer, eu estava na faculdade agora. Onde estavam as coisas de adulto?

Finalmente, encontrei uma camisa preta entre a bagunça e a coloquei, reajustando os meus óculos, portanto eles estavam direitos. Se eu tivesse lentes, seria uma coisa a menos com que eu teria que me preocupar todo dia. Talvez estivesse na hora de ter uma.

Mas eu realmente poderia enfiar o dedo no olho todo dia? Eecaaa…

Melhor acabar o debate interno por aqui e esperar até que eu volte ao oftalmologista. Ele sempre trazia este assunto quando eu o via de qualquer maneira.

Tudo bem, que horas? Olhei através da sala para o meu relógio. 30 minutos.

O que posso fazer durante 30 minutos?

Os meus olhos lançaram-se para um lado em direção ao meu computador.

Não! Você será sugado! Mas… somente uma pequena checada? O meu nerd interior choramingou, suplicando.

Arrh! Parei no meio do meu quarto, discutindo comigo mesmo. Mas não foi uma discussão longa uma vez que eu rapidamente abrandei. Tá bom. Só uma olhada.

Alegremente, o meu nerd interior pulou de alegria. Sentei na minha escrivaninha e loguei na minha conta de Facebook, automaticamente procurando pelo perfil da Bella.

Admito. Eu estava virando um perseguidor.

Eu tinha encontrado a sua página na noite passada quando eu cheguei em casa e já tinha passado horas olhando as suas fotos, lendo e relendo todas das suas coisas favoritas, tentando decifrar as suas relações com as várias pessoas que tinham escrito várias vezes no quadro de recados, e imaginando como alguém tão maravilhosa e bonita pode querer passar um minuto comigo, muito menos uma tarde inteira.

Cliquei nas suas fotos novamente e suspirei. 540 pedaços de evidência que ela era popular, bonita, e sempre parecia estar cercada de garotos.

Em que diabos eu estava me metendo? Era inevitável que eu terminasse machucado. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de mantê-la interessada em mim.

Mas maldito seja se eu não ia tentar.

Olhando para o relógio na barra de tarefas da minha tela, me toquei que eu chegaria atrasado se não fosse logo. Merda.

Desliguei a tela e me apressei para fora do apartamento, quase correndo em direção ao meu carro. Abri a porta com tudo, entrando, e o ligando, o ronronar do seu motor me relaxando imediatamente.

Eu amava esse carro. Ele era facilmente a menor coisa nerd sobre mim. Tinha de admitir, ter um Lexus IS F aumentou a minha credibilidade consideravelmente. Até Emmett tinha tido inveja quando ganhei no ano passado dos meus pais, dizendo que era uma vergonha alguém tão idiota como eu estar dirigindo algo tão 'prestigioso'.

Pisando no acelerador um pouco mais do que eu normalmente fazia no campus, eu corri em direção ao Greek Row*. Então caiu a ficha, e comecei a me apavorar.

_* Greek Row é uma série de unidades interligadas originalmente construídos para alojamento de irmandade e fraternidade._

Eu realmente ia levar Bella aonde eu quisesse levá-la? Ela riria de mim quando eu lhe dissesse? Ela não parecia o tipo que riria na cara de alguém, mas pessoas tinham me surpreendido no passado.

Parei subitamente em um estacionamento tão perto do Greek Row quanto possível, e comecei a me arrastar rua abaixo até que eu estivesse na frente da KD.

Respire, Cullen, lembrei-me, diminuindo a marcha a uma caminhada enquanto fazia o meu caminho até a porta. Dei três pancadinhas e a porta abriu quase imediatamente, o que me fez sorrir.

Alguém estava tão impaciente quanto eu…

E lá estava ela. Bella. Parecendo absolutamente, excitantemente magnífica em uma camiseta marrom e short cáqui. O meu coração pulou uma batida enquanto ela sorria pra mim.

"Ei," ela disse suavemente.

"Ei," foi a minha resposta original. Vi duas meninas por cima do ombro de Bella que me davam 'uma olhada', como se elas não pudessem acreditar que eu ousei bater na porta delas, portanto rapidamente acrescentei, "Você está pronta para ir?"

"Sim," ela disse, andando para a entrada e fechando a porta, tirando as duas meninas da visão. "Onde estamos indo?"

O meu sorriso vacilou enquanto respondi. "Uh… pensei que eu pudesse compartilhar algo com você, se estiver tudo bem."

O sorriso de Bella se alargou e ela colocou a sua mão no meu braço. O meu corpo inteiro iluminou como uma árvore de Natal com o seu toque simples. "Está mais do que bem. O que você quer compartilhar comigo?"

Gaa …

Oh, pelo amor de Deus, só ponha pra fora.

"Você já jogou alguma vez laser tag?" Perguntei, mantendo a minha respiração enquanto esperava ela rir ou me olhar como se eu fosse louco.

Não fazendo nada, ela em vez disso torceu o nariz do modo fofo, me olhando pensativamente.

"Laser tag," ela se repetiu. "É parecido com 'Tron'**?"

_** Tron é um filme americano de 1982 de ação e ficção científica da Walt Disney Pictures.__  
_  
A minha mente explodiu. Puta merda. Eu nunca teria esperado isto de alguém como ela. "Você viu 'Tron'?!"

"Sim. A minha mamãe namorava esse cara que realmente gostava disso e fez todos nós assisti-lo uma noite. Não me lembro muito sobre ele – somente algumas luzes se movimentando e eles dispararam raios laser."

"Oh. Bem, não é realmente como 'Tron'. Em absoluto. A gente veste esses coletes com sensores que marcam quantas vezes somos batidos e as armas, claro. Mas você não vê que o raio laser sai da arma. E a sala é bastante escura. Nenhuma luz corre pelo lugar," expliquei enquanto descíamos a rua até o meu carro.

"Parece… interessante," disse Bella não convincentemente. "Eu gosto da parte escura."

Eu meio que sorri, meio corado pela sua última afirmação. "Não temos de ir, se você não quiser. Era somente uma de muitas opções que eu tinha inventado."

"Não! Quero ir," ela insistiu. Alcançamos o carro e andei em volta ao lado de passageiros. Olhando pra trás, notei que Bella tinha parado na frente do carro e me dava uma olhada incrédula.

"Isto é seu?" ela perguntou, apontando para o meu bebê.

"Sim. Por que? Ele é… ele é exagerado?" Perguntei nervosamente, passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo durante a milionésima vez naquele dia.

"Não, não é exagerado. É só que eu não esperava," ela respondeu, sorrindo se desculpando e andando em direção a mim. Abri a porta e Bella parou do outro lado, enrugando os seus lábios e me olhando de maneira maliciosa. "Você sabe, você me fez esperar durante dois minutos."

"Oh," exalei, o meu estômago afundando. "Sinto muito. Eu não quis chegar muito cedo–"

Bella me cortou colocando dois dos seus dedos em cima dos meus lábios.

"Está tudo bem. Somente prometa não fazer isso novamente. Odeio quando me fazem esperar," ela disse suavemente, divertimento dançando nos seus olhos.

"Não o farei novamente, prometo," resmunguei em volta dos seus dedos.

"Bom," ela sorriu de modo afetado, abaixando a sua mão. A sensação de queimação que eu tinha sentido quando a sua pele tocou a minha ainda se demorava.

"Então … estou desculpado?" Perguntei, esperançoso que ela não guardasse mágoa de coisas pequenas.

Bella me estudou com um sorriso tímido. "Ainda não."

O seu olhar era provocador, quase flertando, e com um súbito prazer me dei conta que ela gostou de ter a sua mão em mim. Ela estava tão atrevida e adorável que isso tomou toda a minha força de vontade para não a pegar nos meus braços e beijá-la rudemente.

Bem, a minha força de vontade e o fato que eu estava agarrando a armação metálica da porta tão forte que os meus dedos estavam correndo o risco de quebrar.

Flerte com a garota, a minha mente gritou, mentalmente me cutucando de volta à realidade.

"Então o que você me fará fazer?" Perguntei suavemente e, durante o momento mais delicioso da minha vida, estivemos sorrindo um para o outro.

"O avisarei quando pensar em algo," ela disse, levantando os olhos para mim timidamente por baixo das suas pestanas. A minha boca secou e olhei estupidamente de volta pra ela.

Não. Devo. Ficar. Excitado.

Haaaaa...

Bella já estava sentada, sorrindo inocentemente para mim, na hora em que eu sai da neblina de luxúria. Cuidadosamente fechei a porta e andei em volta do carro, recitando a longa lista de upgrades que eu queria para o meu principal no WoW para me ajudar a ficar sob controle para que na próxima vez eu olhasse Bella, eu não a atacaria como um macaco demente.

Sentindo-me mais confiante do que antes, sentei no banco do motorista e liguei a ignição. Dei uma olhada furtiva em Bella enquanto ela me olhava de volta do banco do passageiro. Ela parecia perfeita no meu carro. Como se ele fosse projetado somente para ela.

Deus, ela era linda.

Mas não me deixei ser distraído demais por ela. Eu tinha de me concentrar no caminho. Não seria uma boa coisa terminar no hospital no nosso primeiro encontro. E com a minha sorte, ela terminaria provavelmente sendo tratada por algum médico ou residente gostoso, com quem ela fugiria e teria pequenos bebês de doutor.

Sim. Isto definitivamente não aconteceria nas minhas vistas.

"Então ...," comecei desajeitadamente. "De onde você é, Bella?"

Eu já sabia a resposta, tendo visto o nome da escola em que ela se formou no seu perfil do Facebook e pesquisei no Google Earth a sua localização na noite passada. Eu só precisava de uma desculpa para fazê-la falar novamente, porque tristemente, já sentia falta do som da sua voz.

"Cresci em Phoenix, Arizona com minha mãe, mas me mudei para uma cidade pequena em Washington durante o colegial para morar com o meu pai."

Essa informação era nova …

"Então os seus pais são divorciados?" Perguntei, dando um chute em mim mesmo logo depois que eu disse porque era óbvio que os pais dela eram divorciados. A voz de Bill Engvall estourou de repente na minha cabeça, dizendo o seu patenteado, 'Aquiiii está o seu sinal.' Era estúpido assim que eu me sentia.

"Sim, eles se separaram quando eu era muito nova," disse Bella calmamente, olhando para fora na janela lateral de passageiros.

E agora eu me sentia como um idiota porque eu tinha criado um assunto sensível. Belo modo de fazê-la reviver memórias dolorosas e/ou tristes. Mude o assunto, seu idiota. Você está perdendo-a.

Ela me deu um sorriso rápido. "Está tudo bem. Estou na KD porque me sinto em casa lá. Enfim foi por causa da minha amizade com Alice e a mais antiga irmã-crítica-mentora que adquiri em Ângela que me fez decidir ficar lá. Você conhece Ângela, certo?"

"Sim. Ângela. Ela é a namorada do meu companheiro de quarto. Nos encontramos algumas vezes." Eu não tinha tido consciência de como Ângela e Bella eram próximas até agora, portanto não tinha muita certeza de quanto devia revelar, especialmente se Ângela já tinha falado com ela sobre mim.

"Mundo pequeno, hein? Um dos meus melhores amigos é namorado da sua colega de quarto."

"Sim, é um mundo pequeno de fato."

Houve um pequeno espaço na conversa antes que Bella falasse novamente. "De onde você é, Edward?"

"Chicago."

"Ahh, a cidade do vento… Você sabe, cada vez penso em Chicago, me lembro deste comediante que eu amo, Demetri Martin? Porque ele tem esta coisa ele faz …" ela diminuiu, olhando a expressão assombrada no meu rosto. "O que?"

Eu nem respondi, somente alcancei o porta-CD na minha viseira e arranquei um CD. Estendendo pra ela, eu disse, "Eu amo Demetri Martin também."

"Não brinca! Então você sabe a coisa sobre a qual estou falando. Aquele sobre os coletes?" Bella perguntou excitadamente.

"Conheço essa." Tive de rir da perfeição que era esta menina que se senta ao meu lado. Quem sabia que teríamos algo em comum? E o mesmo comediante, não menos.

Eu sempre acreditei que pessoas que tinham o senso de humor semelhante eram compatíveis, que era por isso que amigos achavam as mesmas coisas engraçadas. E ao que parece Bella e eu tínhamos sensos de humor semelhantes. Portanto eu poderia ter algo real com essa garota.

"Posso colocá-lo? Posso usar alguma coisa engraçada de Demetri Martin," ela disse, gesticulando para o sistema de som do carro com o CD que ela ainda mantinha na sua mão.

"Pode." Sacudi abaixo a chapa de cara do sistema de som estereofônico, portanto ela pode pôr o CD em, um pouco desapontado que a nossa conversa tivesse terminado tão cedo. Bella apertou até o número dois, que apresentava 'a coisa' que ela tinha mencionado.

Ri enquanto ela falava junto com Demetri, palavra por palavra, usando as mesmas inflexões e tom que ele fazia. Mas como um bônus, virei para ver os seus gestos da mãos pelo canto do meu olho, que estavam direcionando para todos os lugares.

Quando chegou na parte sobre os coletes, ela saltou um pouco no seu banco impacientemente, fazendo algo a mais saltar também.

Guh …

Estrada! A minha mente gritou.

"'Acho que os coletes são todos para proteção. Como o colete salva-vidas protege-o de afogar… e os coletes a prova de bala o protegem de levar um tiro … e o colete de suéter o protegem de meninas bonitas. 'Deixe-me em paz. Você não vê que eu só estou com frio aqui?'… há uma camada de ar fria por Chicago. Vestido apropriadamente,'" ela citou perfeitamente, acrescentando o seu próprio comentário posteriormente. "É tão verdadeiro sobre os coletes de suéter."

"Huh, sim," ri inquietamente, prontamente fazendo uma nota mental para rejeitar os coletes de suéter que estavam pendurados no meu armário. Se eu mantivesse isso, não teria nada para vestir em uma semana.

Entrei no lugar onde o laser tag ficava e dei a volta para o lado de Bella, abrindo a porta para ela. Porque minha mãe tinha me criado direito.

Era tecnicamente um dia de escola para a população menor de 18 anos, portanto não tivemos de esperar muito antes que fôssemos levados a nossa própria sala de preparação. Era conectada a uma sala de jogos que era menor do que a arena principal, mas era perfeita desde que éramos só nós dois.

Bella disparava perguntas sobre tudo, do modo como o equipamento funcionava, as minhas experiências passadas com o jogo. Tentei responder a cada pergunta o melhor eu pudesse, mas algumas delas exigiram mais conhecimento do que o que eu possuía.

Finalmente, o cara que ligaria a sala para nós apareceu, rompendo na área de preparação se desculpando e os seus braços cheios de equipamentos. "Desculpa, gente. O outro grupo que eu cuidava era todo de cinco anos, e precisavam de toda a ajuda necessária para tirar os coletes."

"Não importa," Bella assegurou-o, sorrindo docemente. Porque ela era gentil assim.

Ele deu-lhe uma avaliada de cima abaixo e sorriu de volta. Bem, foi mais como uma olhada. Estreitei os meus olhos pra sua reação à Bella. Quem ele pensava que era? Dom Juan do raio laser?

Para trás, amigo. Ela é minha, rosnou o meu troglodita interior.

"Ooi… sou James, e você é…?" ele disse, enfocando somente em Bella. O bastardo convencido.

"Sou Bella. Eeee este é Edward," ela respondeu, colocando a sua mão no meu braço quando ela disse o meu nome. O calor fez pouco para consolar-me enquanto fazia carranca pra James.

Ele não deixou de olhar de soslaio pra ela, o que me enfurecia. E ele tinha que aquela aparência de surfista a favor dele, o que me enfurecia mais ainda. Porque claro que ele tinha melhor aparência do que eu.

"Tudo bem, Bella, Edward, algumas coisas antes que possam começar. Primeiro, esses não são brinquedos. Assim por favor não bata as armas por aí. Se você o quebrar, você terá de comprá-lo …"

James falou monotonamente sobre as regras, mas nada que ele disse foi registrado por mim. Porque a mão de Bella se movia lentamente pra baixo no lado inferior do meu braço, deixando um rasto de faíscas elétricas com o seu estímulo. O meu estômago apertou firmemente enquanto ela descia, até que ela alcançasse o meu pulso e muito casualmente deslizasse a sua mão na minha.

Tudo parou pra mim, e a sua mão na minha virou o meu mundo todo.

Tudo no que eu podia me concentrar era a suavidade da sua pele contra a minha, o peso da sua mão pequena, e a pressão dos seus dedos.

Então ela apertou a minha mão, estourando de repente a bolha na qual eu tinha me cercado. Fui devolvido ao mundo áspero, onde um representador de surfista ainda estava na sala e olhando de soslaio para a menina que segurava a minha mão.

Grande pé no saco.

"Edward?" Bella sussurrou. "Você está prestando atenção?"

"O que? Uh, não, desculpe. Mas já joguei antes, portanto está tudo bem," sussurrei de volta, lançando os olhos a James, que desemaranhava os arames das armas umas das outras.

Ele as ajeitou e deu a cada um de nós um colete e uma arma. "Estou indo ajeitar a sala, mas já estarei de volta."

"Tudo bem," respondi bruscamente, desejando que ele se fosse para sempre. Bella não disse nada, principalmente porque ela estava muito envolvida tentando entender como colocar o colete. Os novatos sempre os colocavam para trás. Eles não conseguiam evitar.

"Você precisa de um pouco de ajuda?" Ofereci suavemente, já tendo colocado o meu colete e atado a arma às costas, como o perito que eu era.

"Uhhh … sim, acho que preciso," ela admitiu derrotada, tirando a engenhoca que lhe estava dando um momento tão difícil. Virei-o ao contrário e guiei o colete por cima da sua cabeça. Bella virou para um lado e logo para o outro, me dando melhor acesso para colocar as fivelas no lugar. Apertei as tiras até que o colete fosse moldado ao seu corpo o melhor que ele poderia, então atei o arame da arma nas costas.

"Aí está ela," eu disse, lhe estendendo a arma. "Você está pronta."

"Obrigada," ela disse e sorriu. Notei que uma mecha do seu cabelo tinha saído para fora do seu rabo de cavalo e estava caindo quando a minha mão a alcançou por conta própria, colocando-a atrás da sua orelha. Então a minha mão se recusou a se mover da sua nova posição. Olhei-a, preso e incapaz de acreditar que isso gritava 'revolução', imaginando o que faria depois.

Imaginei que isto deve ter sido como o personagem de Devon Sawa se sentiu em 'Idle Hands'.

Um dos meus dedos suavemente delineou a sua orelha, e logo continuou abaixo até a sua mandíbula. Passou por cima do ponto suave onde eu senti a sua pulsação. Estranho… parecia estar batendo mais rápido do que deveria.

Era normal para ela? Ela tinha algum tipo de problema de coração que fazia com que ele batesse mais rápido do que normal?

A minha mão fez uma pausa no seu movimento e, enquanto eu imaginava se isso fazia sentido, Bella fez a coisa mais estranha. Ela fechou os seus olhos e inclinou a sua cabeça para trás, suspirando suavemente. Aquele suspiro suave foi diretamente ao meu… uh, 'Sabre de Luz', fazendo-o 'incandescer' somente para Bella.

Muito lentamente, coloquei a minha mão inteira contra a sua garganta e acariciei o meu polegar pela sua mandíbula, sentindo, em vez de ouvir, a respiração profunda que ela tomou. Inconscientemente eu tinha inclinado o meu corpo para mais perto do dela e fiquei completamente espantado, quase caindo de cara, quando ela se afastou de mim abruptamente.

Mas que merda?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela virou abruptamente a sua cabeça. Segui o seu movimento com os meus olhos e vi James, ou o quero-ser-surfista estúpido, de olho na MINHA Bella, pé no saco James, como eu gostava de chamá-lo na minha cabeça. Ele estava na entrada. Eu não o tinha ouvido voltar à sala, mas isto não me impediu de olhar furiosamente pra ele, extremamente irado que ele tivesse horrível timing.

"Estão prontos pra jogar?" James perguntou, limpando a sua garganta propositadamente.

"Sim," Bella respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro e me dando um sorriso rápido.

Eu não disse nada, mas deixei de olhar furiosamente no momento em que vi o rosto sorridente de Bella porque, de fato, eu poderia estar à beira de enfurecido-além-razão e um relance de sorriso de Bella me acalmaria imediatamente.

"Tudo bem," James disse com falsa empolgação, até batendo as suas mãos para acentuar o seu ponto. "Vamos começar esta festa."

"Aff," eu disse sob a minha respiração, rolando os meus olhos e querendo estar há dois minutos. Só esta vez, James não nos interromperia e eu iria beijar a garota dos meus sonhos.

Bella deixou sair um bufo muito não refinado que ela rapidamente tentou cobrir tossindo, mas não me enganei. Ela tinha-me ouvido. Sorri de modo afetado quando James nos lançou um olhar confuso e nos chamou com sinal para segui-lo até a sala de jogo. Ele apontou Bella para o lado distante da sala já que ela usava o colete vermelho e tive o privilégio da estar perto da frente junto com ele.

As coisas podiam ser piores, eu disse a mim mesmo. Bella podia estar com ele em vez de você. Tremi com aquele pensamento. James só poderia ficar a sós com Bela por cima do meu cadáver.

"A sua meia hora começa quando as luzes apagarem," gritou James assim Bella podia ouvir. Ele virou pra mim e piscou. "Divirta-se."

Virei de costas pra ele assim ele não veria a cara que fiz para as suas palavras de despedida. Um minuto depois, as luzes apagaram e uma emoção de antecipação desceu pela minha espinha. Cada vez que jogava eu gostava de imaginar que era membro dos Black Ops, trabalhando secretamente pelo esconderijo de um inimigo. Uma espécie de Sam Fisher em 'Splinter Cell'.

Ou eu gostava de ser James Bond. Como ele sempre pegava a garota e o cara mau, até mesmo se a menina fosse o cara mau.

Agachando-me um pouco, fiz o meu caminho ao perímetro exterior da sala e me escondi atrás de uma parede estrategicamente posicionada, que tinha uma fenda retangular agradavelmente colocada no meio dela, portanto podia atirar seja em quem for que estivesse à vista sem necessidade de estar do lado de fora.

Claro que isso era quase como trapacear, mas isto é o nome do jogo. Só me senti ligeiramente mal por fazer desse jeito, mas a alegria de derrubar Bella tão facilmente apagou isso.

Não era minha culpa que eu era mais experiente nisso do que ela … e que eu sabia todos os bons lugares de ficar escondido.

Um minuto ou três passaram – era difícil julgar sem um relógio – e fiquei entediado esperando por ela, portanto decidi seguir em ofensiva. Mantendo um olhar vigilante, lentamente fiz o meu caminho ao outro lado da sala, mas não a localizei uma vez.

Ela estava tendo grande sorte de principiante, ou ela foi estava escondida em algum lugar. Senti o impulso de gritar o seu nome para assegurar-me que ela ainda esteva na sala, mas isto entregaria a minha posição.

Boa tentativa, Bella. Mas você não me pegará tão fácil.

Uma vez que eu soubesse onde ela estava, de qualquer maneira, a zombaria poderia começar, o que era a minha parte favorita.

Contornando o meio da sala, fui quase até a minha posição inicial quando ouvi um som de raspagem suave a minha direita, quase como se alguém tivesse esfregado a sua arma plástica contra o colete plástico.

Sorri e rapidamente mergulhei atrás de um obstáculo grande, redondo perto de onde o som tinha vindo. Ela estava perto. Eu sabia.

Avançando em volta do obstáculo e me assegurando de ficar de costas pra ele, eu constantemente verificava o meu redor em busca de sinais de movimento. Bella se escondia perto… e eu ia encontrá-la. Ela tinha incorporado este jogo mais rápido do que eu tinha esperado.

Ela deixaria alguma vez de me surpreender e assombrar?

Algo brilhou no canto do meu olho e rapidamente virei a minha cabeça e a arma ao mesmo tempo, atirando no escuro.

Ela não estava lá. Droga.

Naquele momento senti que o fim de uma arma de raio laser pressionou as minhas costas.

"Não se mova se você quiser viver," uma doce, ainda ameaçadora voz disse atrás de mim.

Mentalmente dei um pontapé em mim para expor as minhas costas a um ataque. Levantando as minhas mãos na derrota, eu não disse nada, não querendo que a minha voz falhasse. Porque este lado de Bella era completamente excitante. Eu esforçava-me com o desconforto contra a minha calça, esperando que ela não me pedisse para virar ao contrário.

"Vire lentamente," ela ordenou.

Claro.

Rapidamente examinei todos os movimentos eu tinha visto atores e os personagens valentes de videogame executando em situações como esta. Decidindo um clássico, caí no chão girando para disparar em Bella. O seu colete iluminou quase imediatamente, dando-me o primeiro golpe do jogo.

Os meus movimentos rápidos a pegaram momentaneamente de surpresa, mas ela rapidamente recuperou-se, mergulhando-se atrás do obstáculo que eu tinha estado usando, enquanto subi com dificuldade atrás de uma parede a dois pés de distância.

Isso era mais como eu gostava. Ter de ficar nas pontas dos dedos do pé.

Olhei furtivamente em volta da esquina e vi Bella fazer o mesmo, o que me fez sorrir. Ela era adorável demais que eu tivesse de jogar sujo com ela.

"'As suas habilidades fracas não são nenhuma fagulha do poder do Lado Escuro,'" citei, deixando a minha voz uma oitava para interpretar a personificação do Imperador Palpatine.

Bella riu. "É assim que você planeja me pegar? Citando Guerras nas Estrelas?"

Ahh … então ela podia reconhecer Guerras nas Estrelas quando ouvia. Excelente.

Olhando em volta da esquina novamente, vi que a costa estava limpa e corri a um obstáculo dois pés a minha direita, o que me deu vantagem. Consegui dar alguns tiros antes de acertar um e o colete de Bella iluminar novamente.

"Eii!" ela gritou, movendo-se a sua esquerda até que eu não pudesse mais vê-la.

"'Você é imprudente por abaixar a sua defesa,'" citei de modo convencido, esta vez trocando por Vader.

Ela resmungou algo em resposta, mas não pude decifrar o que era.

"O que foi isto?" Perguntei.

"Eu disse que você é uma cabeça de vento," ela gritou indignadamente.

Gargalhei. "Um cabeça de vento?! Quantos anos você tem? Sete?"

"Oh cala a boca, menino de Guerras nas Estrelas," ela respondeu, a zombaria na sua voz óbvia. Ela realmente tinha entrado nisto. Isto ou ela nunca mais falaria comigo quando acabássemos.

"Não há nenhuma necessidade de me chamar de nomes," ridicularizei brincando, agachando-me e espreitando em volta. Não a vi em qualquer lugar, portanto esperei pela sua resposta para saber para onde me mover depois.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio. Onde estava ela?

"Bella… Belllaaa…" cantei. "Saia, saia, onde quer que você esteja."

Ouvindo um barulho atrás de mim, girei em volta só para ver o sorriso de Bella um segundo depois foi tarde demais.

Ela tinha me pegado.

O meu colete iluminou e Bella riu triunfantemente, fazendo um pequeno salto/dança.

Os meus olhos estreitaram-se. Como ela ousava usar meu próprio movimento contra mim!

É isso. Esta garota iria me pagar.

Bella percebeu o meu humor súbito um segundo depois que ele mudou. "Você não faria…"

A minha única resposta foi um sorriso predador. Os seus olhos se alargaram e ela subiu no seu salto, indo pra tão longe de mim quanto possível. Corri depois dela, atirando de modo selvagem na sua direção. Ela conseguiu evadir os meus tiros fazendo um ziguezague em volta da sala.

Mas eu não era tão facilmente desencorajado.

"Edward! Pare!" ela gritou, passando estreitamente pelo canto de um obstáculo enquanto ela se balançava em volta dele para evitar bater na parede do outro lado.

"'Nunca desista, nunca se renda!'"

"O que aconteceu com a citação de Guerras nas Estrelas?" ela perguntou sem fôlego, dobrando de novo pelos obstáculos em um ziguezague.

Um dos meus tiros finalmente a atingiu e o seu colete incandesceu. "Eu gosto de outros filmes além de Guerras nas Estrelas."

Alcançando um fim mortal, ela rapidamente girou em volta e manteve as suas mãos na frente dela. "Tudo bem, você conseguiu a sua vingança. Não há nenhuma necessidade de continuar isto."

"O que você quer dizer? Vejo cada necessidade de continuar isto. Você está bem onde eu a quero." Andei direção a ela, e ela bateu na parede com as suas costas, presa sem ter aonde ir.

O instinto assumiu e a prendi lá, colocando a minha mão livre e a que segurava a arma em ambos os lados da sua cabeça. Inclinando-me pra perto, sussurrei na sua orelha, "você admite?"

A sua respiração falhou, mas ela permaneceu em silencio. Deixando uma mão da parede, escovei as minhas pontas do dedo no seu braço. Ela tremeu, e a pele arrepiada surgiu no seu braço.

"Admite?" Perguntei, uma parte de mim incapaz de acreditar que eu fazia isto de fato. Ângela tinha tido razão. Eu me senti muito mais confiante quando estive no meu ambiente.

Bella sacudiu a sua cabeça "Não" e repentinamente sorriu. Antes que eu pudesse replicar, o meu colete iluminou, marcando outro ponto para ela.

"Sua covardezinha," soltei, investindo contra a sua arma, mas ela caiu e disparou na parte inferior do meu braço.

Inacreditável.

Virei e persegui-a; a sua risadinha orgulhosa ainda no ar. Quase cai sobre ela quando ela virou a sua cabeça para me olhar por cima do seu ombro e perdeu o seu apoio. Olhei com horror enquanto o tempo diminuiu a velocidade e Bella caiu, escorregando pelo chão nas suas costas. Um barulho alto soou quando o seu colete bateu no concreto.

"Bella!" Gritei, correndo em direção a ela e caindo de joelhos perto de sua cabeça. "Você está bem?"

"Aaaaai," ela gemeu, tentando se sentar.

Larguei a minha arma e puxei os seus ombros pra baixo. "Não se mova até que eu esteja seguro de que você está bem."

"Mas este colete é desconfortável," ela lamentou-se, os seus olhos me suplicando.

Suspirei e deslizei uma mão embaixo do seu pescoço do suporte. "Tudo bem, mas só se sente. Não tente levantar."

"Sim, doutor."

Ajudei Bella a ficar em uma posição sentada e movi as minhas pernas em volta, portanto eu me sentava no chão ao lado dela, em vez de ajoelhar.

"O que dói? Você bateu a sua cabeça?" Perguntei ansiosamente, dirigindo as minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, sentindo o seu couro de qualquer lugar suave.

"Não, estou bem. Só sem graça," ela me assegurou, sorrindo fracamente.

Uma onda do auto-desprezo bateu em mim e comecei a tirar o seu colete. "Sinto tanto. Não devia ter perseguido você assim."

"Edward, não se culpe. Foi divertido, até caí. Senti-me como uma criança novamente."

Isto me fez sorrir. "Isso foi bem divertido."

"Viu? Então, sem sentimento de culpa, tá bom?"

"Tá bom," respondi. "Vamos, vamos tirar isso e inspecionar o dano."

Bella deslizou o colete por cima da sua cabeça e me deu. "Isto significa que acabamos?"

Virei o colete ao contrário e vi a confirmação da minha teoria.

"Acho que isto significa que acabamos," respondi, apontando para a grande fenda no plástico do colete.

As suas mãos dispararam até a sua boca e os seus olhos se alargaram em choque.

"Não se incomode com isso, Bella. Acontece mais do que você pensa."

"Mas agora tenho de pagar por ele," ela disse quietamente, deixando as suas mãos no seu colo.

Imediatamente sacudi a minha cabeça. "Não, pagarei por ele. Foi minha culpa você cair."

"Edward…" ela começou a protestar, mas cortei-a.

"Deixe-me ou vou me sentir horrível sobre isso," contrariei, jogando sujo e indo diretamente para a culpa.

"Tudo bem," ela aceitou com relutância, fazendo carranca. "Mas não estou feliz com isso."

Ri, incapaz de me conter. Ela era só muito fofa pra colocar em palavras. "Suspeito que você se recuperará rapidamente."

Ela fez uma cara e me deu língua como se tivesse cinco anos, fazendo-me rir mais. As luzes voltaram então, nos surpreendendo.

"Acho que o nosso tempo acabou," resmunguei, levantando-me e estendendo para baixo para ajudar Bella a levantar. James apareceu na entrada e levantou as suas sobrancelhas pra mim transportando o equipamento de Bella.

"Ela tomou uma queda e o colete quebrou. Mas pagarei por ele," expliquei.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tanto faz. Ela está bem?"

"Estou bem," disse Bella curtamente, provavelmente perturbada que estivéssemos falando sobre ela como se ela não estivesse ali. Voltamos à sala de preparação e entreguei todo o nosso equipamento a James.

"Diga ao cara na mesa da frente o que aconteceu," ele disse antes que partíssemos. Acenei com cabeça, portanto ele sabia que eu o tinha ouvido.

Bella tomou um enorme suspiro do alívio uma vez que a porta fechou atrás de nós. "Aquele cara era super amedrontador. Espero que eu nunca mais o veja novamente."

"Você e eu," combinei. "Então… isto significa que você não vai querer outra rodada?"

"Não, não realmente. Embora eu gostasse de voltar com mais pessoas na próxima vez. Aposto que Alice amaria isto."

"Com certeza podemos fazer isto." Externamente permaneci bem, mas intimamente fiquei tonto no pensado ter uma vaga possibilidade de sair com Bella em algum momento no futuro. Mesmo se tivesse de compartilhá-la com algumas pessoas.

Na mesa da frente o nosso rank e eu disse ao cara o que tinha acontecido. Bella olhou os números com desagrado. "Você ganhou."

"Haha! A vitória é minha!" Gritei em triunfo, levantando os meus braços acima da minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem Stewie," disse Bella, rolando os seus olhos. "Vamos pra casa antes que você adquira um poder de fazer rebuliço e sentir a necessidade de fazer um garoto de oito anos chorar por sua mãe."

Ri. "Você é uma boba."

"E você é fofo," ela replicou, sorrindo.

Ruborizando um pouco, paguei o cara do equipamento quebrado e o jogo, escondendo o total de olhos de Bella. "Anime-se, criança. Você vai melhorar. E quem sabe… talvez um dia você me baterá."

"Espero." Ela entregou a folha e entramos na luz do sol brilhante, nós dois piscando com a modificação súbita na luz. "Então… e agora?"

Fitei adiante no silêncio.  
_  
E agora?! Isso me tomou uma eternidade para pensar em uma coisa a fazer. E ela queria mais??  
_  
"Uhh…" parei-me, tentando pensar em algo para sugerir.

"Estaria tudo bem se somente voltássemos ao seu apartamento?" Bella perguntou inocentemente.

_O meu apartamento?? A testosterona me encheu, o lixo que eu chamava de apartamento? Claro! Venha e logo fuja gritando. Parece um grande plano._

"Umm …" eu realmente tinha de trabalhar nesta coisa de excitar.

"Por favor?" ela suplicou, fazendo beiço e levantando os olhos para mim pelos seus cílios com olhos de cachorro triste.

Oh, era completamente injusto. E isso funcionou como um charme.

"Tudo bem," consenti, fixado no seu lábio que fazia beiço.

Bella sorriu e fez a coisa de pequeno salto para tocar com os dedos do pé que crescia rapidamente em mim. "Sim! Vamos!"

Com isto ela agarrou a minha mão e basicamente arrastou-me para o meu carro.

Alguém estava ansioso… e eu não sabia porque, especialmente desde que o lugar não era nada especial. Somente um chiqueiro gigantesco.

Penso, o que ela pode querer possivelmente fazer lá que surtiu tal excitação?

* * *

_N/T: Próximo capítulo.... apartamento do Ed... será será??_

_Reviews please!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Música para o capítulo: "I'm Yours" by The Script**

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours_

Eu posso não ter o toque mais suave  
Posso não dizer as palavras mais suaves  
E embora eu tente que não pareça tanto  
Eu sou seu  
E embora por fora eu possa ser rude  
E nunca ache que eu seja o suficiente  
Pode não parecer tanto  
Mas eu sou seu

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradutora: Larissa Catanhêde_

O caminho ao meu apartamento não foi tão cheio de conversa como tinha sido o caminho até o laser tag. Escutamos mais Demetri Martin, mas fui incapaz de me concentrar nas palhaçadas de Bella porque estava muito ocupado tentando lembrar-me se Ben tinha jogado fora aquela pizza há quatro dias. E se tinha alguma cueca minha no meu quarto ou no chão do banheiro. E se Ângela e Ben ainda estariam lá.

Se Ângela ainda estivesse lá, ela poderia distrair Bella enquanto eu limpava o meu quarto… e a cozinha… e a sala de estar… somente para me assegurar que tudo parecia em ordem.

Estacionei no lugar habitual fora do meu prédio e me virei no banco para olhar Bella. "Você tem certeza que quer subir? Realmente não tive chance de limpar…"

"Pssh. Tenho certeza que está tudo bem," ela disse brilhantemente, dispensando o meu argumento débil. A sua mão pairou por cima da maçaneta de porta durante um segundo e logo foi removida. "A menos que você não queira que eu suba. Então podemos fazer outra coisa."

O relâmpago de incerteza nos seus olhos e a voz baixa de decepção na sua voz acabou com a minha resolução. "Não. Quero que você suba."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente pra mim e abriu a porta. Saí do meu lado e encontrei-a em frente do carro.

"Podemos?" Perguntei, oferecendo o meu braço para a sua mão. Isso era uma completa idiotice e o gesto antiquado, mas Bella riu e tomou o meu braço. Conduzi-a escada acima ao meu apartamento no segundo andar, nervoso sobre o que eu encontraria do outro lado.

Destrancando e abrindo a porta em uma fenda, fiz uma varredura rápida para assegurar-me que nada embaraçoso ou rude estava visível.

"É esse," eu disse com um floreio, balançando a porta aberta e dando passagem portanto Bella pode entrar primeiro. "Casa de Cullen y Cheney."

Segui-a apartamento adentro e fechei a porta enquanto ela dava uma olhada em volta. Tinha alguma coisa sobre Bella ver este lugar pela primeira vez que me deixou nervoso. Com todos os outros eu trouxe, fiquei bem. Mas ela era diferente.

Eu queria que ela gostasse do que ela via. Eu queria que ela aceitasse as paredes brancas bastante nuas, a mobília enorme, usada, e as coisas espalhadas em todas as partes do apartamento. Aquelas eram normalmente as coisas minha mãe repetia sempre que ela vinha aqui para uma visita.

Andamos pela sala de estar e ela imediatamente comentou a peça proeminente na sala. "Nossa… de que tamanho é aquela tela?"

"Uh, 62 polegadas."

Os seus olhos alargaram-se e ela assobiou baixo na avaliação. "Meu pai _amaria isto."_

'Sim, a maior parte dos caras amam.' Eu vou admitir que era muito grande para um universitário normal. Meu pai pode ter sido um pouco exagerado quando mencionei que precisava de uma televisão maior para ver o que acontecia quando jogava dividindo a tela com quatro pessoas no meu PS2 ou Xbox 360.

Bella vagou até a minha coleção e de Ben de vídeos e jogos e ela correu os olhos pela pilha, observando vários dos títulos.

"Assim basicamente… se ele for ação, horror, ou kung-fu, você tem," ela indicou.

"Sim. Mas o kung-fu é todo de Ben."

"Ahh. Isto faz sentido. Você realmente não parece fazer o estilo kung-fu."

Eu quis perguntar o que ela quis dizer com isto, mas ela já tinha ido as minhas séries de televisão.

"Você tem uma coisa por vampiros?" ela perguntou casualmente. Ruborizei um pouco. Ela tinha notado, ao que parece que eu tinha todas as temporadas de 'Buffy' e 'Angel'.

"Não vampiros, por si. Tenho uma coisa por Joss Whedon," corrigi.

"Oh. Sim, ele é legal." Ela fez uma pausa na sua análise e virou para me olhar. "Ele fez aquela demonstração 'de Pirilampo', certo?"

Juro por Deus, se eu pensasse que tinha uma possibilidade no inferno dela dizer 'sim', eu sairia amanhã e compraria um anel.

"Sim," respirei. "Ele fez isto."

"Hum." Ela virou ao contrário e voltou a onde tinha parado. Olhei-a silenciosamente olhar o resto da sala de estar e logo vir a onde eu estava.

"Então… posso ver o seu quarto?" ela perguntou, um canto da sua boca levantado em um sorriso esperançoso, mas tímido.

"Com certeza" respondi indecisamente. "Deixe-me somente verificar que não há nada, um, embaraçoso por lá."

"Tudo bem."

Apressei-me ao meu quarto e dei uma olhada rápida. Nada no chão – checado. Nenhuma foto obscena de meninas à vista – checado. Nada visível que pudesse ser tomado ofensivamente – checado.

"Tudo bem, você pode entrar," chamei da minha porta. Bella meio-omissa, meio que andou em direção a mim. Ela deu passos em volta de mim e virou 360 graus.

"Você _realmente_ gosta de Guerras nas Estrelas," ela observou ligeiramente. Do jeito que ela disse, não estava seguro se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

"Sim. O que a fez notar?"

"Oh, você sabe… o cartaz, o R2D2 de tamanho natural, os sabres de luz, os bonecos de ação na suas caixas originais… sou uma garota inteligente. Posso juntar as partes," ela provocou.

"O que posso dizer? Sinto uma conexão com Luke Skywalker que muitas pessoas não entendem."

"Luke, hum? O Han foi sempre o meu favorito." Bella sorriu, divertimento iluminando os seus olhos.

"Ele _era_ um homem de senhoras." Que é porque me identifiquei mais com Luke do que com Han.

Ela acenou com cabeça distraidamente, andando até a minha escrivaninha. "Não me odeie, mas só vi os filmes uma vez."

Respirei em choque e horror. _Uma vez?! Como isso era possível?_

"Como você pegou as referências então?" Perguntei, confuso. Talvez ela tivesse memória fotográfica.

"Tenho muitos amigos homens. Eles tendem a citar os seus filmes favoritos quando ligeiramente bêbados," ela disse, encolhendo os ombros como se isso explicasse. "Sinceramente. Posso repetir provavelmente cada coisa que Will Ferrell disse alguma vez, embora eu só tenha visto uma mão cheia dos seus filmes."

"Tá bom." Afastei-me da porta e parei junto dela. "É parecido com o que você tinha pensado que seria?" Perguntei, referindo-me ao meu quarto e não a citação de Will Ferrell.

"Ele é…" As suas sobrancelhas levantaram e ela fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa. "Não. Não, não parece. Mas eu gosto dele," ela apressadamente acrescentou. "Especialmente o cartaz do Darth Vader."

Nós dois olhamos o cartaz, que estava suspenso na parede acima da minha cama. Ele mostrava Darth Vader na metade dele, e logo tinha 'Um cara que pode ser chamado de Annie muitas vezes' em grandes letras brancas na outra metade. Era um cartaz de propaganda da primeira exposição dos seis episódios de Guerras nas Estrelas da Sike TV.

"Nunca vi nada como ele. Onde você conseguiu?" Ela passou a minha cama e sentou-se. Vê-la na minha cama estranhamente me fez salivar e engolir alto, tentando limpar a minha boca, portanto eu não salivei quando falei.

"Eu, uh, ganhei um concurso deste site web que eu freqüento. Você ouviu alguma vez do geeksofdoom (ponto) com?"

Ela sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Não".

"Bem, ele tem revistas de muitas coisas de que eu gosto e outras coisas. E ocasionalmente eles fazem concursos. Somente aconteceu de eu ser o feliz cara que ganhou."

"Isto é legal."

Caímos no silêncio. Bella continuou olhando em torno dela, e logo ela inesperadamente virou de lado para deitar-se na minha cama.

"Confortável," ela disse suavemente, virando de lado para me olhar.

AI. Meu. Deus.

Ela estava na minha cama. Ela estava na minha cama.

Não seria nada para mim me deitar ao lado dela. Natural até.

Mas não posso fazer isto. Ela não queria que eu repulsivamente subisse na cama com ela.

Mas agora a minha cama ia cheirar que nem Bella. Eu ia estar respirando o cheiro relativo a fruta, intoxicante de Bella toda a noite toda.

Oh, Deus.

Por que ela me torturava assim? Ela me odiava?

Talvez isto fosse somente uma das suas coisas. Uma peculiaridade. Talvez ela andasse pelos quartos dos rapazes e testasse as suas camas.

Ferozmente esperei que eu estivesse errado sobre isto.

O que eu precisava era algo para me distrair da bela vista de Bella enrolada na minha cama. Algo em que eu pudesse envolvê-la e parar de pensar nela.

"Você alguma vez viu o blog do 'Doutor Horripilante' cante-junto?" Deixei escapar, alívio me lavando no meu rápido pensamento na nossa conversa mais cedo de shows de Joss Whedon. Ela sacudiu a sua cabeça "Não", portanto expliquei o que era, ficando excitado com a possibilidade de compartilhar algo que eu realmente gostava com Bella, que poderia apreciá-lo de fato.

Ela sentou-se, uma expressão interessada no seu rosto. Arrastei a minha cadeira da escrivaninha me sentei, rematando a minha explicação. "E tenho todos eles no meu HD externo, se você quiser olhá-los."

"Sim, parece engraçado. Amo Neil Patrick Harris em 'How I Met Your Mother'," Bella admitiu, levantando-se e andando para além de mim. Rapidamente percebi que não tinha nenhuma outra cadeira para ela usar, e desde que eu estava certo que ela não iria querer sentar no meu colo (não importa o quanto eu quisesse isso), eu lhe dissesse para sentar na minha cadeira enquanto fui pegar uma da sala de jantar.

Desajeitadamente trazendo uma cadeira ao meu quarto, fiz uma nota mental para comprar outra, pequena cadeira. Pelo menos uma cadeira embutida. Porque maldito seja, era difícil transportar esta cadeira. Minha mãe tinha bom gosto, mas comprar cadeiras de madeira pesadas altas pro apartamento de um cara universitário parecia meio gay. Não era certo.

Manobrando a cadeira pelos cantos de porta, levantei os olhos para fazer alguma observação sobre precisar de uma porta maior, só para encontrar Bella fitando a minha tela de computador, boquiaberta.

Percebi o que esteve na tela e quase perdi o meu dedo do pé quando deixei a cadeira cair.

Merda.

O seu perfil do Facebook maldito ainda estava na tela. E agora ela sabia que eu era um perseguido louco.

Bella se virou e começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu – somente liguei–"

"Posso explicar, veja–"

Nós paramos e olhamos um para o outro. Limpei a minha garganta e tentei novamente. "Eu via o seu perfil antes de ir te buscar, só pra ver o que você gostava de fazer. Imaginei que eu conseguiria alguns pontos se a conversa fluisse entre nós."

Não foi bom. Mas meio que fez sentido, de um modo distorcido.

Naturalmente, a minha alternativa era dizer algo até mais retardado, como 'eu gosto de olhá-la. Você é bonita.'

Bella quebrou um pequeno sorriso. "Você estava fazendo pesquisa."

"Sim, pesquisa." Soou muito mais bonito do que atacar à espreita. Eu tinha de lembrar-me disto no futuro.

"Bem, neste caso … penso que é justo que eu veja o seu perfil." Ela sorriu de modo afetado e rapidamente concordei, arrastando a cadeira embaraçosa para ela e sentando-me. Cliquei no meu perfil e deixei-a ler.

"Não tem muita coisa," ela observou, rolando pra baixo.

Encolhi os ombros. "Realmente não me entendo muito."

Ela sorriu docemente. "Tudo feito."

'Ok …' fechei a página da Web e abri a pasta de HD externo, clicando na primeira parte de DHSAB. 'Prepare-se para o impressionante.'

Ela riu suavemente e se encostou na cadeira. Segui e logo ríamos de Neil Patrick Harris e Nathan Fillion como eles cantaram e lutaram um com o outro.

Ahhh… a pessoa genial que é Joss Whedon.

'Isto é a coisa mais triste que já vi,' ela disse abandonadamente depois da última imagem do DHSAB.

'Sim, é bastante pungente no fim,' concordei, desligando. Bella me deu um sorriso aquoso e nós nos olhamos durante um momento. Eu quis lhe dar um aperto, ou acariciar o seu ombro, ou algo, mas escapei disso.

"Ei, Edward?" ela disse tentativamente.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado por sair comigo. Estou me divertindo muito com você."

"Eu também." O que era a verdade. Cada minuto parecia com uma nova aventura com esta garota e estava relutante que fosse terminar. Os seus olhos sugaram-me de volta, me fixando com as suas profundidades ocultadas.

Bella começou lentamente a inclinar-se em direção a mim, colocando uma mão no meu joelho em apoio, e olhei-a chegando mais perto, polegada por polegada, os meus olhos oscilavam entre o seu olhar fixo e os seus lábios deliciosos.

_Oh meu deus. Ela vai me beijar._

_Ok, faça alguma coisa Edward. Não se sente aqui como uma estátua._

ndecisamente estendi a minha mão e segurei o seu rosto, o meu polegar que acaricia a sua bochecha. A sua pele era lisa e uma cor de rosa leve floriu embaixo da minha mão e através do seu rosto. Ela nunca pareceu mais encantadora.

_E se ela usasse a sua língua? Nunca fiz isto antes. Uso a minha língua?_

_Gah! Lamento que eu não tenha mais experiência com isto._

Senti a sua respiração quente contra os meus lábios. Ela estava tão perto… eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume encantador que me puxa como o canto da sereia, a promessa do prazer mais profundo do que algo que eu tinha sonhado alguma vez antes.

E logo–

"E Edward! Você está aí?"

Bella e eu rapidamente nos separamos quando Ben gritou do outro cômodo como se tivéssemos sido pegos fazendo algo sujo. Respirando profundamente e inseguro do que dizer a Bella, tirei o covarde do caminho e levantei-me da minha cadeira.

"Sim, estou aqui," respondi a Ben, passando e abrindo a porta para encontrar Ben e Ângela de outro lado. "O que é ?"

Ângela deu uma olhada no meu ombro e perguntou, "Bella está aí?"

"Sim, espere." Sai do caminho e abri mais a porta para eles para entrar. Quero dizer, não é como se eles já não tivessem matado o clima. Eles poderiam matar também o meu encontro… er… saída.

Ângela pareceu aliviada quando ela viu Bella levantar-se. "Estive tentando encontrá-la durante a última meia hora. Por que você está ignorando as minhas chamadas?"

"Desculpe," Bella pediu desculpa rapidamente, jogando as suas mãos para cima em frente dela. "Esqueci o meu telefone em casa. O que é tão urgente que você foi atrás de mim?"

Ângela riu. "'Não fui atrás de você'. Vimos o carro de Edward fora e imaginei que você estava aqui com ele. Alice queria que eu lhe dissesse que estamos fazendo um jantar em aproximadamente uma hora no lugar habitual, se você quiser vir. Ela está bastante enamorada pelo seu novo garoto brinquedo, portanto acho que ela vai expô-lo a todo mundo."

Ben e eu trocamos uma olhada. Garoto brinquedo? Quem fala assim?

"O Oohh… é Jasper?" Bella perguntou, a sua voz caindo a um sussurro de conspiração silenciado. Ângela acenou com cabeça. "A garota trabalha rápido, ela é boa."

Bella chamou a minha atenção. "Deste modo, o que você pensa? Você quer ir?"

Vi-me concordando em buscar Bella ao mesmo tempo em que Ben encontraria com Ângela na casa KD em meia hora, portanto as meninas podiam se trocar pra essa 'coisa de jantar'. O que quer que coisa de jantar fosse. Olhei Bella ir embora com Ângela, uma pequena parte do meu coração indo com ela. Nenhum beijo, nenhum abraço, nem mesmo um aperto de mão trocado antes que ela partisse. Somente uma insinuação de um sorriso e um pequeno aceno.

Uma vez que elas tinham ido, lancei-me sobre Ben para informação. 'Então o que 'coisa de jantar' significa?'

Ele sorriu de modo afetado. "Você verá."

Confuso, esperei por ele para clarificar, mas ele somente sacudiu a sua cabeça e partiu, sorrindo de modo afetado o tempo inteiro. Muito para a minha fonte de informação interna.

Às vezes eu lamentava que eu não morasse só.


	8. Chapter 8

**Música para o capítulo: "Be Somebody" by Kings of Leon**

_Given a chance, I'm gonna be somebody  
If for one dance, I'm gonna be somebody  
Open the door, it's gonna make you love me  
Facing the floor, I'm gonna be somebody_

_Dada a oportunidade, eu vou ser alguém __  
__Se por uma dança, eu vou ser alguém __  
__Abra a porta, isto vai fazer você me amar_

_Encarando o chão, eu vou ser alguém _

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8 **

_Tradutora: Larissa Cantanhede_

**EPOV**

Optei por dirigir meu próprio carro para buscar Bella porque um, eu não estava seguro sobre quanto tempo ela ia querer ficar e dois, eu não queria depender de Ben e Ângela para uma carona. Então, meia hora depois que ela partiu com Ângela, encontrei-me dirigindo até a casa KD atrás do antigo Oldsmobile Cutlass* de Ben. Estacionei aoo lado dele e nós saímos ao mesmo tempo. Sem dizer nada fizemos o caminho, aquele que eu tinha feito a menos de três horas atrás.

_* Oldsmobile Cutlass: http: // __www . seriouswheels . com / pics – 1970 – 1979 / 1970 – Oldsmobile – Cutlass – Custom – Convert – fa - sy_ . jpg

Ben bateu na porta enquanto eu esperei. Ela se abriu um momento depois e as meninas saíram, como se elas estivessem esperando por nós atrás da porta. Bella parecia adorável em uma blusa azul escura e um par de calças bastante apertada, com o seu cabelo solto e em ondas suaves que enquadravam seu rosto. Ela sorriu pra mim antes de tomar a minha mão e conduzir-me escada abaixo. Andamos em silêncio por um tempo até que eu não pude manter minhas perguntas para mim.

"Então, o que normalmente acontece nessas coisas?" Perguntei, olhando para Bella. O seu cabelo ligeiramente balançou enquanto ela andava. Era tentador estender a mão para somente pegar e tocá-lo, talvez até correr os meus dedos pelas ondas.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nada demais. Comemos, falamos, bebemos um pouco. Coisas de jantar normal."

Sim... _isso_ respondia à pergunta. Não foi absolutamente vago.

"Quantas pessoas estarão lá?" Eu estava aflito com o que eu queria ouvir. Com muitas pessoas a atenção não estaria toda em mim, o novo garoto. Contudo, eu tenho a tendência de fugir de um grande número de pessoas, que é o porque eu não gostava tanto de festas. Mas com apenas algumas pessoas, mais atenção seria focada em mim estando lá com Bella. O que era provavelmente pior.

Grr. Uma rocha e um lugar estranho me pareciam melhores do que as próximas horas.

"Normalmente em torno de vinte pessoas aparecem. Nós sempre nos asseguramos de reservar o salão de trás, assim há muito espaço para todo mundo, mas ainda ficamos separados do resto do restaurante." Ela lançou os olhos para trás, o que me fez olhar também. Ben e Ângela estavam no seu próprio mundinho, perdidos de tudo que não fosse eles mesmos.

Bella me deu um sorriso brilhante e apertou a minha mão. "Nunca levei alguém a isso antes."

Isto me surpreendeu e mostrei isso através do meu rosto. Ela riu suavemente e sacudiu a sua cabeça como se estivesse incrédula com a minha reação. "Não é como se eu não tivesse namorado antes, mas eu encontrava-os lá," ela esclareceu. "O que eu quis dizer é que eu nunca _levei_ alguém a esses jantares antes. Porque antes, eles já eram parte do grupo."

"Oh." Foi tudo o que eu pude dizer. Porque eu tentava muito não fazer uma pergunta vital a minha sanidade mental: Eles _ainda_ são parte do grupo?

Eu me ofereci para um jantar cheio dos exs de Bella?

Agora eu me sentia _muito_ inseguro. Quase como um cordeiro que é levado para sua matança.

Bella parou junto do meu carro, o que me parou também já que eu tinha estado no piloto automático durante os últimos poucos minutos. Ela sorriu pra mim novamente, o que fez os seus olhos iluminarem. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante.

E naquele momento, isso foi tudo. Simplesmente porque ela me olhava como se eu de alguma maneira no inferno significasse algo para ela. Talvez não hoje, ou amanhã, mas em algum lugar no futuro, eu podia vir a ser _alguém_ para ela. E aquele conhecimento foi suficiente e para qualquer coisa que ela quisesse de mim. Somente um estalar de dedos; eu era o escravo voluntário dela.

Maldição. Um dia com ela e eu estava completamente encantado.

Eu tinha pedido por isso naquele primeiro encontro - ela era uma sereia, conduzindo-me às rochas agudas e traiçoeiras, e enfim à minha morte.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou suavemente, o seu sorriso desmontando nos cantos.

Apressei-me para assegurá-la, não querendo que esse sorriso fosse a lugar algum. "Estou perfeito."

Além disso, não havia nenhuma razão para trazê-la aos meus pensamentos idiotas.

Destranquei e abri a porta do passageiro, fechando-a quando ela sentou. Ben e Ângela já saíam do estacionamento quando eu deslizei para o meu banco.

"Onde é?" Perguntei, forçando um sorriso para os meus lábios e tentando amolecer os meus olhos.

"Você sabe onde fica a pizzaria Papa Rollo's?"

"Sim. Eu sempre quis ir lá, mas nunca tive uma razão pra isso."

"Bem, agora você tem," ela arreliou ligeiramente.

"Agora tenho," imitei, não mais forçando o sorriso. Dirigimos em um silêncio confortável durante alguns minutos, o que me surpreendeu porque minutos antes eu estava cheio até a borda de perguntas. Assombroso como rapidamente ela me acalmava. Lancei um olhar para ela e peguei o perfil do seu rosto enquanto ela virava pra longe da janela.

Sim, efeito completamente calmante.

Não era um caminho longo até o restaurante, portanto pouco tempo depois estacionei e saí, assegurando-me de dar a volta e abrir a porta de Bella antes que ela tivesse uma possibilidade de fazer isso. Bella alcançou a minha mão e dei-a livremente enquanto nos aproximávamos da entrada.

"Pronto?" ela perguntou, uma pontada de nervosismo evidente no tom levemente mais alto no final da palavra.

"Sim," ri hesitantemente. "Pronto como nunca estive antes, eu acho."

"Você se sairá bem," ela disse com certeza. "Mas agora que estamos aqui, lamento que tenhamos que entrar." Ela suspirou e olhou pela porta de vidro da entrada. "Eu preferia muito mais ter ficado e assistido um filme com você."

Isto me parecia uma grande idéia.

"Ainda podemos fazer isto," respondi rapidamente, já planejando a noite na minha cabeça. Primeiro faríamos uma maratona de Guerras nas Estrelas – somente os três originais, claro, pediríamos alguma pizza e então, se Bella acabasse adormecendo no sofá, nenhum problema. Ela poderia…

"Não," Bella disse vivamente, interrompendo o meu devaneio. "Eu disse que nós viríamos e já estamos aqui. Podemos fazer isso em outra vez."

Tanto como aquele 'outro vez' emocionou-me, indiferentemente fui junto com ela e o seu raciocínio, considerando que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde o salão de trás ficava. Ela conduziu-me pela área de assento principal e abaixo num corredor curto sem saída visível. Estive a ponto de indicar que estávamos em um corredor sem saída quando ela empurrou e abriu a parede.

Hum. Não esperava isto…

Uma porta oculta. Legal.

A porta abriu revelando outra área de jantar menor com só algumas pessoas nela. Bella não diminuiu o passo enquanto ela se aproximava do que pareceu ser uma porta de caixa forte bancária. Imaginei que deveria ser pesada, portanto estendi a mão para abri-la, mas Bella alcançou primeiro. Ela a abriu com tranqüilidade e deu passos para dentro de outra sala. Os comentários altos de esportes assaltaram as minhas orelhas enquanto eu entrei no limiar. Então virei e vi o que assumi ser o salão de trás, uma grande (maior do que a minha, pelo menos) tela de televisão virada com algum jogo de beisebol que ninguém assistia, um par de velhos jogos eletrônicos de escola contra a parede e algumas pessoas sentadas ao redor de uma mesa no centro da sala. Ben e Ângela estavam de um lado, falando com Alice e um cara alto e loiro que eu supus ser o infame Jasper.

Alice gritou no segundo que viu Bella e correu em direção a ela. Houve um segundo de divisão enquanto ela corria onde eu temi pela vida e segurança de Bella, mas Bella fixou-se apropriadamente e deixou a minha mão se preparando para o impacto.

"AhMeuDeus, estou tão contente que você está aqui. Você _tem_ de conhecer Jasper, ele é maravilhoso. Vou me casar com ele e ter toneladas de crianças. E ele é lindo, não é? Completamente digno de Brad Pitt, se você me perguntar –" Alice jogou tudo isso em uma respiração só, ainda falando enquanto arrastava Bella com ela para conhecer o grande Jasper. Bella deu uma olhada pelo seu ombro em mim, sussurrando algumas desculpas. Encolhi os ombros porque realmente, o que eu poderia fazer? Mandar Alice largar Bella e não me deixar sozinho em uma sala estranha com gente estranha?

Ben testemunhou a minha condição e veio em minha ajuda, resgatando-me de estar desajeitadamente sozinho. Conversamos sobre o novo aplicativo de WoW porque ele era um companheiro de jogo, gradualmente andando e sentando em uma das pequenas mesas que se alinhavam a uma das paredes. Estávamos no lado oposto onde as meninas estavam com Jasper, portanto pude ver Bella ter bastante tempo com ele.

O estúpido, quero-ser-modelo loiro.

Sim, isso mesmo, ria. Ria com a minha talvez namorada. Tudo era uma grande piada de merda. Ha ha há.

Eu odiei-o.

Bem, talvez não o odiasse. Mas eu realmente não gostei dele e a sua maneira calma, sobretudo quando estava focado na MINHA Bella.

Mais pessoas apareceram, um ou dois eu vagamente reconheci do campus universitário. Um cara tinha estado em uma das minhas aulas no ano passado… saúde, eu acho.

As sete em ponto (e sei isto porque eu tinha ficando olhando o meu relógio a cada minuto na esperança que o tempo pulasse repentinamente para duas horas à frente), Alice aplaudiu em voz alta e chamou a atenção de todo mundo para ela.

"Todo mundo pode se sentar, por favor? Eu gostaria de deixar esta reunião em ordem," ela disse em voz alta.

Reunião?

Que reunião?

Pensei que isto fosse um jantar.

Fuzilar uma olhada interrogativa para Ben provou-se infrutífera porque ele apenas sorriu insolente e levantou para achar Ângela. Segui, encontrando e sentando-me junto de Bella em uma das mesas longas no meio da sala. Alice tomou a cabeceira da mesa e ficou em pé enquanto todos os outros tomaram um assento. Ninguém pareceu surpreso ou por fora das observações de Alice.

Ao que parece eu era o único fora do laço, o que era ótimo. Porque não há nada como ser o homem ímpar para fora para impulsionar os espíritos.

"Todo mundo aqui?" Alice perguntou, olhando em torno da sala. Ela não esperou por uma resposta antes de avançar. "Ótimo. Vejo algumas novas pessoas, mas vamos guardar isto por um momento." – As minhas sobrancelhas subiram vertiginosamente com isso – "Primeiro, temos de votar a matéria na mão".

Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade a esse ponto. Votar? Onde eu _estava_? E quem _eram_ essas pessoas?

Este era algum grupo de culto em que eu tinha tropeçado? Uma fraternidade co-educacional secreta sobre a qual apenas alguns 'escolhidos' especiais conheciam?

Eu senti como se estivesse entrando em 'Scare Tactics'. A seguinte coisa que você sabe, eles puniriam um dos seus membros por não conseguir fazer algo humilde como o aperto de mão. E por 'punir', quero dizer que cortam a mão do ofensor ou algo igualmente drástico.

Mas não. Não tanta sorte. Isto parecia legítimo.

Eu não via nenhuma câmera em qualquer lugar, pelo menos.

"Como a maior parte de vocês sabe," continuou Alice, esquecido no meu desvario interno. "Jasper e eu decidimos começar a namorar. Queremos ser exclusivos." Ela fez uma pausa propositalmente, permitindo que a informação fosse absorvida. "Deste modo, com esta reunião, coloco em votação. Levante as mãos, quem está de acordo com esta decisão?"

Olhei ao redor da sala, assistindo várias mãos subirem vertiginosamente no ar. Voltando-me para Bella, eu imaginei se me seria permitido votar, embora eu fosse um 'novato'.

Alice acenou com a cabeça enquanto contava as mãos e logo sorriu brilhantemente. "Catorze a sete – o voto passou." Ela pulou entusiasticamente no lugar e fez uma pequena dança feliz batendo palmas antes de Jasper alcançá-la e visivelmente acalmá-la com um único toque. "Desculpe sobre isto," ela se desculpou. "Continuando, eu saúdo Bella Swan, que agora tem a palavra."

Bella empalideceu um pouco, mas ela levantou-se e enfrentou as pessoas intrigadas. "Ei pessoal," ela começou como tentativa. Eu quis confortá-la, ou no mínimo, deixá-la saber que não estava sozinha, então eu fiz algo completamente incomum para mim. Suavemente coloquei minha mão por cima da sua. Ela sacudiu a sua mão em volta e agarrou a minha ao ponto de ser doloroso.

O que quer que fosse isso, ela não queria fazê-lo. As suas afirmações antes que entrássemos no restaurante ficaram um pouco mais claras para mim.

"Então, como vocês provavelmente notaram, eu trouxe alguém comigo esta noite. O seu nome é Edward e nos conhecemos na festa da SAE na noite passada." As atenções de todos estavam em mim. Exatamente onde eu _não_ queria. Tremulei e empurrei os meus lábios pra cima, esperançosamente formando um sorriso e não uma careta.

Eu realmente odiava ser o centro da atenção.

Bella continuou falando. "Sei que não é muito tempo, mas sinto que podemos confiar nele."

A minha mente vacilava. Por que ela estava fazendo isto? Por que ela justificava ter me trazido aqui esta noite? Isso não fazia sentido.

Alice assumiu e Bella sentou agradecida, afundando-se abaixo em sua cadeira.

"Alguém mais conhece Edward?"

Ben e Ângela levantaram as suas mãos de baixo da mesa. Alice concentrou-se neles e perguntou, "E vocês responsabilizam-se por ele?"

"Sim," ambos responderam em uníssono.

"Ok então. Algo mais tem de ser trazido à mesa?"

Era isto? A minha introdução estava acabada?

Eu não pude me parar. Enquanto alguém mais se levantou e dirigiu-se ao grupo, debrucei-me para Bella e sussurrei "O que _foi_ isto?"

Ela inclinou a sua cabeça em direção à minha. "Você tem de ser recomendado e atestado antes que você possa sentar-se em uma das nossas reuniões. Alice meio que quebrou o protocolo votando pela sua coisa primeiro, mas acho que ela estava ansiosa demais para esperar."

"Pensei que isto fosse somente um jantar com algumas pessoas. O que está acontecendo?"

Ela sorriu apologeticamente. "Não é suposto que falemos sobre isto para pessoas de fora do grupo, o que é porque eu não pude lhe dizer. Sinto muito sobre isto. Isso começou como apenas um modo bobo de trazer coisas à atenção das pessoas no ano passado, mas agora é esta coisa enorme… é realmente estúpido."

"Isto definitivamente não é o que eu esperava," respondi, querendo concordar, mas com o conhecimento de que não seria legal chamar os amigos de Bella de 'estúpidos', mesmo que ela tivesse sido a primeira a chamá-los. Eu não podia acreditar que Ben tivesse guardado isto de mim. Teríamos uma conversa séria sobre a etiqueta de companheiro de quarto e não deixar os seus amigos serem sugados quando estivéssemos de volta ao apartamento, sozinhos.

"Então, vocês se encontram muitas vezes?" Perguntei, assegurando-me de manter a minha voz baixa, portanto ninguém mais poderia ouvir por acaso a nossa conversação.

"Só quando alguém chama." Ela deu uma olhada pelo meu ombro pensativamente. "O que tende a ser uma vez por mês, mais o menos."

"Você _tem_ de vir a cada um?"

"Não," ela respondeu prontamente, sacudindo a sua cabeça. "Não somos um clube. Não pagamos taxas ou temos multas. Nós somente… oh, eu nem mesmo sei como descrevê-lo. Eu acho que é mais tribunal do que outra coisa. Como se consideramos a opinião de todo mundo. Mas não é necessariamente lei. O que votamos e sobre o que conversamos não tem de ser seguido à risca." Ela suspirou e concentrou-se no tapete do chão entre as nossas duas cadeiras. "Não sei se isto faz sentido, mas é o que fazemos. Você não tem de ser uma parte disso, se você não quiser. Mas eu imaginei que já que Ben vem aqui com Ângela, você gostaria de estar incluído também."

Presenteado com o seu modo de pensar, eu não poderia culpá-la por considerar os meus sentimentos e não querendo me deixar de fora. Mas por outro lado… isso era esquisito. Certo? Votar em quem alguém pode namorar, ou quem pode vir a essas coisas, ou até, como ouvi ser discutido agora mesmo, como alguém pode resolver uma discussão com um companheiro de quarto… isso parecia como um encontro de cidades que pertenciam a Zona de Crepúsculo.

O tribunal tinha sido um bom modo de descrevê-lo, mas ainda era esquisito.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a Bella porque eu ainda processava tudo o que estava acontecendo, portanto terminei não dizendo absolutamente nada. Escutamos o resto das questões apresentadas e logo Alice terminou a reunião com um 'Ok, vamos comer!'

Duas garçonetes entraram, cada uma transportando uma grande pizza e uma jarra de coca. Elas colocaram-nas nas mesas e voltaram pela porta. Esperei como todos os outros enquanto elas voltavam, desta vez carregando pratos, guardanapos e mais pizza.

Os sabores eram insanos. Você podia ver apenas o queijo embaixo de todo o hambúrguer e lingüiça no topo. Não vi nenhum pepperoni, mas eu imaginei que eles não o tinham trazido ainda. Portanto esperei um pouco mais. Mas a terceira pizza e a última depositada pareciam queijo.

"Vai haver algum pepperoni?" Perguntei a Bella calmamente.

Ela apontou para o queijo. "Eles põem uma segunda camada de queijo por cima do pepperoni, portanto é difícil dizer às vezes."

Tendo segurado um par de fatias, todo mundo pegou e discutiu a despeito da televisão esquecida. O volume na sala aumentou, mas não tanto que se tornasse desconfortável.

Bella começou a dizer aos sussurros os nomes das pessoas que começaram a falar comigo e pequenas informações sobre elas. Como a menina Jéssica sentada do outro lado. Ela uma vez ficou tão bêbada em uma festa KD no ano passado que ela riscou o sistema grego em uma aposta. O seu apelido depois daquela noite ficou 'grumosa' por razões sobre as quais eu só podia especular. Mas é seguro dizer que eu nunca a chamaria disso, na sua cara ou de outra maneira. Bella confessou-me que ela também odiou o apelido, uma vez que ela tinha lutado para libertar Jéssica disso, mas foi em vão.

Cada vez que Bella se inclinava eu sentia sua respiração quente escovando contra a minha face e orelha. Lutei para suprimir cada tremor que passou por mim. Minha reação ansiosa e contínua a ela me fez pouco inclinado a minha falta de ação. A minha inexperiência com o sexo teve de ser a razão de eu reagir tão violentamente a cada toque leve ou relance dela.

O jantar passou mais rápido do que eu pensava que seria. De vez em quando alguém vinha trazer uma história que eu não entendia porque era alguma que eu 'tinha que estar lá', o que me fez sentir-me muito bem como o estranho que eu era. Especialmente quando Bella ria de cada lembrança.

Ela tentava explicar-me, mas realmente não ajudava muito. No entanto, ela era doce por tentar incluir-me.

Perto do fim do jantar, eu peguei um cara perto do fim da nossa mesa passando rapidamente os olhos sobre Bella, tentando ser sorrateiro sobre isto. Eu o vi com o canto do meu olho, observando que, sempre que Bella ria ou alguém a chamava pelo nome, ele olhava para ela.

Eu não sabia quem ele era, nunca o vi antes desta noite, mas eu estava quase certo que este era um daqueles caras que Bella tinha namorado. Um que tinha sido 'já parte do grupo'.

Eu queria abertamente olhar para ele e lhe dar o meu melhor olhar 'ela é minha', mas eu não tinha pedido por Bella realmente dessa forma. E não era como se eu pudesse enfrentá-lo. Ele era, no mínimo, trinta quilos mais pesado do que eu e a maioria parecia ser músculos.

Era uma maldição intimidar alguém que poderia chutar o seu traseiro com ambos os braços amarrados atrás das costas.

A única coisa boa era que Bella pareceu não notar sua vigilância. Isto e ela ter começado a tocar meu braço quando ela se virava para mim. Isto era completamente inocente, mas, no entanto, deixou minha pele formigando com seu breve toque.

No momento em que sua mão demorou um pouco e ela levemente apertou meu braço, eu aqueci.

Literalmente.

Eu podia sentir meu sorriso ficar mais insano, meu interior queimava, propagando o calor em meu corpo inteiro. Eu era uma porra de uma garotinha, isso estava me deixando doente.

Como Bella poderia ser atraída por mim do jeito que eu parecia estar atraído por ela, bem, sem esperança. Uma causa perdida.

Novamente, o que eu estava fazendo aqui?

Oh, certo. O olhar.

O olhar de 'eu posso ser alguém'.

_Lembre-se do olhar_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Queime-o em seu cérebro e o use durante casos como este._

_Ela vale a pena. Ela vale a pena cada momento difícil desse. Lembre-se disso. _

Eu estava mais do que feliz, radiante eu diria, quando Bella me disse que estava pronta para ir embora. Meu nível de ansiedade tinha escalado a cada minuto que passava. Eu a queria só para mim novamente. Eu não gostava de partilhá-la com esta gente. Era o suficiente para que eu tivesse que lutar com meu auto-controle porque tudo que eu queria era jogá-la sobre meu ombro e dirigir de volta para meu quarto para terminarmos o que tínhamos começado antes de sermos interrompidos por Ben.

Bella disse 'adeus' a todos, enquanto eu dizia aquela coisa de 'foi um prazer conhecer você'. E depois saímos de lá.

Eu me controlei o suficiente para que eu não pulasse de volta no meu carro. Em vez disso, eu caminhei ao lado de Bella e abri a porta para ela, dando a ela a impressão de que eu era um cavalheiro, e não olhando sua bunda empinada, que estava bem diante de mim por pelo menos oito segundos, movendo oh tão ligeiramente de lado a lado, enquanto ela limpava o banco.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que meu carro estava impecável.

Eu silenciosamente agradeci a Deus por aqueles oito segundos, arquivando-os para a leitura do meu próprio lazer mais tarde na cama.

_Feche já a maldita porta, seu grande idiota_, eu me repreendi, percebendo que eu tinha ficado olhando para Bella há algum tempo com a porta escancarada. _Pare de fazer a si mesmo de tolo._

Eu me movi em torno do carro o mais rápido que pude e tentei deslizar suavemente em meu assento, dando a Bella um sorriso que transparecesse esperançosamente que eu sabia _exatamente_ o que eu estava fazendo.

Yeah. Eu quis fazer uma pausa por um tempo em sua porta, parecendo com um palhaço confuso.

Eu me dei dois segundos cheios pra pensar que estávamos voltando para o meu apartamento e não ao de Bella, enquanto eu me impedia de sair da vaga do estacionamento. Infelizmente, eu sabia que meu tempo com Bella tinha chegado ao fim. Ela precisava voltar para sua casa.

Merda.

_Um dia_, eu pensei saudosamente saindo do estacionamento e fazendo meu caminho de volta ao campus. _Um dia eu nunca vou chegar ao final do tempo com Bella e ela vai ficar comigo para sempre. _

... Mas não do jeito assustador 'eu vou mantê-la como minha prisioneira comigo'.

Bella suspirou, voltando a minha atenção para ela.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, automaticamente alcançando sua mão.

Ela apertou minha mão entre sua duas e seu corpo inclinou lateralmente no assento. "É desesperadamente patético que eu não queira ir para casa ainda?"

Meu coração parou com um corte. "Não" eu grasnei, em seguida limpei a garganta e tentei novamente. "Não, não é. Eu também não quero que você queira voltar para casa."

"Sério?" Ela sorriu e me encarou mais de perto, brincando com a minha mão.

"Sim, realmente. Se você for para casa, então este dia acabou e eu não quero que acabe." De onde quer que este novo nível de confiança e honestidade estava vindo, eu rezava que fosse se estender por apenas um pouco mais. Eu adorava não ser o garoto gago e desajeitado que eu normalmente era perto de Bella. Na verdade, eu me sentia confortável em torno dela.

Talvez até mesmo confortável o suficiente para lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite.

Talvez.

"Edward?" Bella rompeu minha admiração.

"Sinto muito, o que você estava dizendo?"

Ela riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça, os cabelos balançando em torno de seu rosto. "Não importa. Estou cansada, no entanto, então você provavelmente _deve_ me levar de volta a KD."

"Ok", eu suspirei, tentando, sem bastante sucesso esconder a decepção da minha voz. Eu não sei por que fiquei tão decepcionado. Eu já tinha me resignado a levá-la em sua casa. Apenas algum pensamento ansiosamente latente, eu acho.

Cheguei ao nosso destino mais cedo do que eu queria. Bella parecia se sentir da mesma forma porque ela não largou da minha mão quando eu desliguei o motor e as luzes do carro, deixando-nos no escuro.

"Você não tem que andar comigo até a porta" ela sussurrou de repente.

Fiquei magoado que ela pensasse assim, mas eu não queria balançar o barco. "Se você tem certeza. Embora eu não goste da idéia de você andando sozinha no escuro."

A luz fraca das lâmpadas dos postes iluminava acima dela na escuridão apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse vê-la quando ela deu de ombros. "As calçadas são iluminadas. Além disso, eu fiz isso várias vezes antes".

"Certo..." Eu deixei a contragosto, não me permitindo imaginar todo o mal que poderia acontecer na breve caminhada de Bella até a casa KD.

"Bem" ela suspirou. "Acho melhor eu ir."

Engoli em seco, forçando-me a segurar todas as minhas razões porque ela deveria ficar comigo para sempre, ou pelo menos por uma ou duas horas. Ela soltou minha mão e me olhou com expectativa.

Este era o momento. O momento do adeus. Eu deveria beijá-la. Deveria ser tão fácil apenas me aproximar e fechar a curta distância entre nós.

Meus olhos desceram para seus lábios. Seus tentadores lábios completamente molhados e rosados.

Tê-los pressionado contra os meus... o simples pensamento fez meu sangue ferver.

_Ela está esperando que eu a beije_, eu fundamentei. _Então eu deveria beijá-la. _

Mas algo me segurou. Seja o meu medo pela inexperiência, ou apenas o simples fato de que eu senti que não era bom o suficiente para conhecer a sensação de seus lábios se movendo contra os meus não importando o quanto eu quisesse.

Minha mente gritava para eu agir antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que eu perdesse esta oportunidade de ouro.

Mas eu não agi. Eu não pude.

Em vez disso eu trouxe os meus olhos de volta até os dela e disse em uma voz muito baixa, "Boa noite".

Bella piscou em surpresa e se afastou rapidamente de mim como se eu tivesse apenas batido nela. "Sim. Boa noite".

Minha cara caiu, assim como o meu coração, quando ela saiu do meu carro sem dizer mais nada, só olhando para trás uma vez para me dar um pequeno aceno.

Merda.

_Eu devia tê-la beijado_, pensei desanimado, batendo a cabeça contra o volante.

O que eu fiz?

Eu tinha estragado isto antes mesmo de começar?

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ sim... isso mesmo... eu adoro ter algo a dizer..._

_Gente, como demorei a postar esse capítulo, estarei postando um extra.... e que tal vc deixar uma review extra também? Bjus_


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Ali In The Jungle", de The Hours **___

___Não é onde você está, __  
__É onde você está indo, __  
__Onde você está indo? _

_E não é sobre as coisas que você fez, __  
__É o que você está fazendo agora, __  
__O que você está fazendo agora? _

_Todo mundo quer te derrubar, __  
__Todo mundo quer te derrubar__, __  
__Quão rápido você vai se levantar? __  
__Quão rápido você vai se levantar agora? __  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**BPOV ****  
**  
Por que eu não o beijei?

Essa foi a única coisa que eu pensei. Isso me perseguiu quando eu falei para Alice sobre a minha falha épica quando cheguei em casa, enquanto eu tentava dormir naquela noite, foi o primeiro pensamento que tive quando acordei na manhã seguinte, e isso permaneceu no fundo da minha mente enquanto eu estava me vestindo para o trabalho e fui até a biblioteca para o meu turno.

Por que eu não o beijei?

Ele estava ali, olhando fixamente para minha boca e eu tinha congelado.

Havia alguma coisa sobre ele, uma aura (se eu acreditasse em tais coisas), que gritava "inocente". Quem era eu para tirar isso dele? Arrastá-lo até a sarjeta com a minha imoralidade e pensamentos sujos?

Dane-se tudo no inferno. Eu me importava muito com ele para manchar sua virtude de boa fé. Porque embora seu corpo dissesse 'homem', seus olhos diziam 'menino'. Eu tinha visto isso claramente no momento em que estive no seu quarto ontem à tarde. Essa quase-criança maravilhosa. Como se eu fosse a resposta a todas as questões da vida.

Então, se eu não conseguia parar de me imaginar agarrando seus cabelos indisciplinados e beijando-o por todos os cantos, valia a pena? Seus óculos tortos ficariam bem melhor, bem melhor. E eu não queria nem _começar_ a mergulhar no sonho que tive ontem à noite com Edward, acorrentado ao teto, e eu usando-o como um poste de stripper, esfregando-me de cima para baixo nele enquanto girava ao seu redor.

Yeah.

Não posso mesmo fazer isso.

Eu apenas _não poderia_ ser a pessoa que lhe estragaria assim.

Suspirei pesadamente, percebendo o número de olhares que recebi de alunos com excesso de zelo que já estavam passeando por lá, todos os quais eu tinha interrompido com o suspiro.

Felizmente o meu trabalho não exigia muito do poder da mente e, já que o ano letivo ainda não começou oficialmente, eu fui deixada com meus próprios pensamentos por um longo período de tempo. O que foi perfeito porque eu precisava descobrir uma maneira de corrigir isso. Para que ele soubesse que eu queria a ele também.

Eu carreguei o meu carrinho cheio de livros para guardar e comecei a tarefa servil de circular pela primeira vez no andar grande, colocando os livros de volta onde pertenciam. E quando eu estava no meio do caminho, o mais terrível pensamento cruzou minha mente, parou o meu coração e deixou o meu sangue frio.

E se eu tivesse o afastado por apresentá-lo aos meus amigos estranhos?

O carro continuou sem mim, correndo fora de controle quando eu estava ainda no meio de um corredor. De repente, uma voz "ow" quebrou-me do meu transe. Corri ao virar da esquina e vi um homem pulando, segurando o joelho com as duas mãos perto do peito, como se estivesse em dor extrema. Quando percebi quem era, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Mike Newton.

O meu 'chefe' e um grande cachorro.

"Pooorrraaa!" ele gritou. "Isso dói. Owwww, dói".

Eu abafei o riso atrás da minha mão e olhei em volta para ver se alguém estava vendo isso. Felizmente essa parte da biblioteca parecia estar deserta. Depois veio o momento em que percebi que ele não tinha me visto ainda. Eu poderia apenas rastejar para trás das pilhas e ele nunca saberia quem o tinha ferido.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso... podia?

_Sim, eu podia_, eu decidi quando eu continuei a ver seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho. Andando para trás o mais silenciosamente que pude, eu escapei da tempestade que se aproximava com o conhecido temperamento de Mike e deixei minha mente vagar de volta para o pensamento do que tinha iniciado isto.

Eu sei que eu tinha deixado a decisão de ir para o jantar com Edward, mas ele não sabia onde ele estava se metendo. Eu estava grata por ele não ter saído da sala gritando na noite passada, não querendo falar comigo novamente. Mas e se, após ter a noite para pensar sobre isso, ele decidisse que não valia a pena? Que minha vida e meus amigos eram demais para ele suportar?

Merda.

Agora eu _tinha_ que fazer isto direito.

Mas como?

Eu estava atrás do balcão do caixa, considerando o meu problema pelo que pareceram ser horas. E então foi como se de repente Deus separasse as nuvens e me desse um vislumbre do céu...

Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer, graças a um pequeno conselho que Alice me deu na noite passada.

Pus meu plano em ação imediatamente.

**EPOV ****  
**  
Havia algo de errado comigo.

Tinha que ser isso.

Talvez eu tivesse um interruptor na minha cabeça que ainda estava preso em 'garotas esquisitas', de modo que eu era fisicamente incapaz de ficar perto delas. Ou talvez eu precisasse admitir que eu deveria ter corrido atrás de Bella na noite passada e explicado como eu era um completo perdedor com experiência zero quando se tratava de meninas e então a beijado até que ambos estivéssemos sem fôlego.

Porque isso teria sido muito melhor do que o que eu fiz, ir para casa e olhar para o teto na maior parte da noite, vendo Bella sorrindo, rindo, flertando... todas as coisas que eu provavelmente nunca veria novamente.

Marchando para o trabalho eu mantive minha cabeça baixa, envergonhado por todo o caminho. Eu não tive vontade de olhar ou falar com ninguém. Eu esperava que eu fosse capaz de manter isso pelas próximas semanas porque eu imaginei que seria o tanto correto de tempo necessário para a boa lamentação de minha perda, no silêncio e na solidão.

Alguém me cumprimentou quando eu pisei fora do elevador e fiz meu caminho até a minha mesa, mas eu não olhei para cima ou para acusar quem quer que fosse. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de fingir civilidade hoje. Não quando eu estava me sentindo dessa forma terrível.

Eric correu para mim e pegou uma cadeira, batendo-se nela antes de apressar-se em alguma história. Eu dei uma atenção meio-irresoluta, ocasionalmente assentindo onde ele parava para respirar e então ele parou abruptamente e olhou para mim. Olhei para trás, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Você ao menos ouviu o que eu disse, cara?" ele perguntou em um tom exasperado.

"Sim, eu ouvi" eu respondi logo, a minha ira queimando. Por que nem todo mundo via que eu só queria ficar sozinho?

"Mike. Foi atingido. Com um carrinho. Vamos, é um clássico. E a melhor parte é, ele não sabe quem fez isso!"

A exaltação de Eric sobre a dor de Mike não fez nada para despertar a mim, ou a minha atenção. "Uh-huh."

Eric suspirou. "Esqueça isso, cara." Ele saiu em um huff, se retirando rapidamente da cadeira e virou-se no corredor. Me encolhi, girando a tela do meu computador e clicando no site do departamento de TI. Eu precisava me concentrar em outra coisa agora e trabalho parecia ser a única solução disponível para mim. Assim, o trabalho seria.

Rapidamente, eu fiz a varredura nos relatórios dos problemas listados na tela. Hmm, não há muito a fazer. Eu poderia ir pelo campus e ajudar um cara em um dos dormitórios ligar-se à internet no campus. Ou eu poderia ficar aqui e passar o serviço a alguém. Levei dois segundos para tomar minha decisão.

"Eric!" Eu gritei, virando-me para localizá-lo. Ele levantou a cabeça acima de sua mesa e olhou para mim. "Você vai atender o número dezessete" ordenei. "E não se esqueça de usar o seu crachá enquanto isso". O rosto dele caiu e ele murmurou algo baixinho enquanto ele recolheu suas coisas e saiu. Interiormente, sorri para seu descontentamento. Ele iluminou meu dia um pouco.

O telefone tocou, mas felizmente alguém atendeu antes que eu pudesse me fazer levantar o braço. Eu olhei com indiferença a tela do computador, esperando que alguma coisa fosse aparecer para que eu pudesse fazer alguém infeliz.

Miséria adora companhia, depois de tudo.

"Edward!" de repente alguém gritou do outro lado da sala. Lentamente girando em volta, vi Terrance fazendo o seu caminho até mim. Enfiei um pedaço de papel na minha cara e ele começou a falar quando eu estendi a mão e peguei o papel dele. "Você foi solicitada para um trabalho lá em cima. Aparentemente, um computador travou e o reiniciar não funciona porque ele só trava novamente."

Eu rosnei para ele, mas levantei-me, certificando-me de pegar o meu kit de computador. Olhando para baixo no papel, notei que o computador era localizado no mesmo departamento de Bella. Meu coração caiu e, em seguida, começou a bater no meu peito. Eu não sabia se de medo ou de felicidade ao vê-la tão cedo sem ter algum tipo de plano. Por um lado, eu poderia explicar o meu comportamento na noite passada, mas por outro lado, eu poderia acabar me fazendo de completo idiota novamente.

Sentindo-me um pouco enjoado, eu fiz o meu caminho para cima, abri uma das portas de vidro pesadas que separava o salão principal da biblioteca em linhas de pilhas de livros e cruzei o limiar. Bella estava atrás no balcão e ela olhou para cima, vendo-me no mesmo momento em que eu a vi.

Gaahhh.

_Eu vou vomitar_.

Bella sorriu para mim e meu estômago parecia que tinha sido suspenso e chutado.

Yep. Havia _definitivamente_ uma pequena possibilidade de que eu estivesse vomitando no minuto seguinte.

Eu olhava freneticamente ao redor por algum abrigo, algo pra me esconder por trás de modo a permitir-me tempo para me controlar antes de falar com Bella, mas não havia nada. Nada que se interpusesse entre mim e ela. Minhas opções poderiam ser apenas ter que engolir o meu nervosismo, ou fazer uma corrida até ela.

Minha mente gritava 'fuja! Corra daí!' e eu pensei, indo a toda velocidade, que eu poderia chegar os corredores em quatro segundos e sair da biblioteca de novo. Dando dois passos para trás, esperei até que a minha respiração estivesse normal, limpando o suor da minha testa, e tentando essa coisa toda de novo.

_Ou_, eu pensei com um suspiro, _eu poderia ser homem e colocar o meu 'garotão' nas calças porque se eu fugisse agora_, _eu poderia beijar qualquer pequena chance que eu tive com Bella e dar adeus._ E esse resultado não era aquele com o qual eu estava disposto a viver.

Então eu respirei fundo e comecei a andar em direção a Bella. Ela animou-se quando viu que eu estava me dirigindo até ela e me deu um pequeno aceno. Tentei sorrir de volta, mas _tive_ que abandonar qualquer expressão que passou pela minha face, pois a grande formação de caroço na minha garganta tinha preferência. Rapidamente limpando minha garganta, eu parei em frente ao balcão e respirei (Respire! Como uma menina! Como um flertador, caça têtas, 'Eu vou me pressionar em você' garota!), "Hey Bella."

Eu imediatamente quis bater o meu rosto para baixo na bancada no segundo em que as palavras deixaram minha boca.

_Que forma de afirmar sua masculinidade, Edward. __  
_  
No entanto, Bella nem sequer piscou com a minha temerosa abertura inspiradora. "Ei, Edward" ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para baixo com os cabelos cobrindo os lados do seu rosto como um véu. Ela brincava nervosamente com uma caneta enquanto eu me recuperei até falar novamente.

"Então... Bella," Comecei desajeitadamente. "Eu tenho que consertar um computador aqui em cima, mas enquanto eu tiver terminado, eu queria saber se, talvez, nós poderíamos conversar...?"

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu um pouco. "Você não tem nada para consertar. _Eu_ era a pessoa que ligou lá pra baixo."

"Oh". Minha mente ficou totalmente em branco enquanto eu tentava encontrar outra coisa para dizer. "Legal".

_Legal?_ De onde veio isso?

"Eu queria vê-lo," Bella disse, levantando um ombro pouco mais que o outro. Ela limpou a garganta, endireitou os ombros e, rapidamente, olhou para a área em torno de nós. "Na verdade, eu esperava que você quisesse conversar também."

"Sim", deixei escapar. "Eu quero".

Mas será que ela queria falar sobre a mesma coisa que eu? O que ela teria a dizer? Que ela teve bons momentos na noite passada, mas ela achava que seria melhor se nós fossemos apenas amigos?

Deus, eu ouvi essa frase tantas vezes que eu deveria apenas tatuá-la na minha testa para que a próxima garota pudesse apenas lê-la sem ter que criar sua própria variação.

"Que bom", disse ela, sorrindo brilhantemente e parecendo muito aliviada. "Você confia em mim?"

"Sim" respondi sem hesitação. Bella acenou para que eu fosse ao redor do balcão, assim que eu fui ela estendeu a mão para eu pegar. Agarrando-a muito bem, eu fui puxado pelo corredor atrás do balcão, vindo de repente a parar quando Bella ficou de frente à primeira porta, sem uma placa sinalizando o que tinha lá. Então ela abriu a porta rapidamente, empurrando-me para dentro com força suficiente para me fazer tropeçar um pouco. Quando eu encontrei o meu pé, consegui olhar em volta e descobri que estávamos em um armário de vassouras - e um grande armário de vassouras, mas ainda, porém, um armário de vassouras - antes que Bella batesse a porta atrás de mim. O barulho me fez pular e girar ao redor para tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Mas Bella veio até mim e falou primeiro. "Desculpe. Eu precisava de algum lugar onde não fossemos interrompidos."

Eu fiz uma careta confuso. "Para -"

'O que' seria a próxima palavra, mas foi interrompida assim que eu fui apanhado completamente desprevenido quando Bella delicadamente colocou suas mãos em meus ombros, levantou-se de modo que ela ficou apenas no nível com o meu queixo, e em seguida, levemente escovou os lábios dela contra os meus.

Sua boca macia me queimou, aqueceu todo o meu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Eu não pude mais controlar a minha resposta como eu podia impedir que a Terra girasse. Curvei minha cabeça para baixo e eu peguei sua boca com a minha, beijando-a com uma paixão não diluída.

Esse beijo, com essa mulher - porque Bella _era_ uma mulher e não mais uma menina - deveria ter sido nervoso e desajeitado, mas não foi. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha desejado alguém de tantas maneiras como eu desejava Bella.

Nunca tinha desejado tanto fazer tudo certo.

E de alguma forma, milagrosamente, eu fiz.

Pelo menos, eu _acho _que eu fiz.

Bella gemeu, o que deveria ser o único e melhor som do universo, e ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, apertando seu corpo contra o meu. Levantei minhas mãos e segurei seus quadris pequenos, segurando-a firmemente contra mim, tentando trazê-la de alguma forma mais próxima e eliminar cada milímetro de espaço entre nós. Sua boca ficou mais insistente contra a minha e então sua língua varreu a costura da minha boca fechada. Eu abri com ela e timidamente toquei a sua língua com a minha própria. Isto era tudo tão novo para mim que eu não conseguia me mexer.

Eu queria sentir seu gosto. Eu queria devorá-la. Eu queria beber tudo o que fizesse dela _ela_, e ver se isso me transformaria no homem que às vezes eu pensava que deveria ser - suave, sofisticado, charmoso.

Imitando seus movimentos, eu deslizei minha língua e recuei, explorando sua boca pequena e provando-a. _Degustando-_a. E doce céu, que gosto. O sabor remanescente de hortelã, o mais provável de ser de sua pasta de dente, um leve toque de pêssegos, e apenas... ela. A essência que compunha Bella.

Meus pulmões gritavam por ar, mas eu não conseguia me afastar. Eu não conseguia o suficiente. Não era possível obter o suficiente dela, deste momento feliz, dessa... vida! Meus pulmões poderiam esperar mais um ou dois minutos. Ar não era tão importante.

Mas eu não tive muito tempo para esperar porque Bella interrompeu, virando a cabeça assim descansando sua testa contra a minha bochecha, respirando forte o suficiente para eu sentir a corrente de ar entrando e saindo de sua boca. Nos abraçamos enquanto recuperávamos o controle da nossa respiração e minha mente entrou em parafuso, tentando conciliar o que tinha acontecido e como eu me sentia a respeito.

Eu me sentia... eu estava... bem. Exultante. Explodindo de alegria. Não é só alegria, mas ALEGRIA.

Ela me beijou.

Voluntariamente, sem necessidade nenhuma de ação da minha parte, ela me beijou!

E então eu a tinha beijado de volta.  
_  
__Quem sabia que eu tinha isso em mim?__  
_  
Bella meio que riu, meio que limpou a garganta, e me puxou de volta para avaliar minha expressão. "Você está bem?" ela perguntou calmamente.

Hah_. Eu_ estava bem?

Como eu poderia colocar suficientemente em palavras meus sentimentos sem saltar para cima e para baixo, enquanto gritava "Aleluia" com o máximo de meus pulmões?

"Uh-huh."

Bella riu baixinho e sorriu. "Você gostaria de tentar de novo?"

"Uh-huh" eu havia dito mais uma vez, dando alguns acenos de cabeça lentamente, só para misturar as coisas.

Ela sorriu e começou a empurrar-se para frente, mas eu inclinei-me para encontrá-la no meio do caminho para que ela não tivesse que ir para cima na ponta dos pés novamente. No último segundo, Bella inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, para que nossos narizes não colidissem entre si. Em seguida, os lábios dela estavam pressionados contra os meus mais uma vez e eu estava de volta ao céu.

Sendo um profissional neste momento, eu assumi, beliscando e sugando seu lábio inferior até que eu tive um suspiro suave dela. Então, pensando que eu a tinha totalmente sob controle, eu dei um passo à frente, tentando arrastar Bella para trás. Eu queria pressioná-la contra a porta, senti-la ao longo de cada membro e centímetro do meu corpo. O que eu não estava percebendo era que eu não era Gene Kelly. Um grande beijo de fazer a Terra tremer não me transformava em Cary Grant.

Porque eu, de alguma forma, consegui viajar sobre o meu próprio pé e, conseqüentemente, ambos caímos no chão.

Felizmente, a minha coordenação do olho da minha mão é estelar, graças às muitas horas que passei jogando jogos de vídeo, e eu fui capaz de proteger a cabeça de Bella de bater no chão acarpetado, com uma mão enquanto a maioria do meu peso a apoiava sobre a outra.

Bella piscou para mim em estado de choque, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar se ela estava bem, ela caiu na gargalhada. Eu estava tão feliz, tão incrivelmente encantado, que eu comecei a rir também. E assim nós rimos no chão de um armário de vassouras... porque sim.

Quando o nosso riso diminuiu, eu me movi e ajudei Bella a se levantar. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, arrumando alguns fios rebeldes de cabelo pra fora do seu rosto.

"Sim, estou ótima" ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme. "Você está bem?"

"Mais do que bem" eu disse calmamente, olhando para seus lábios atraentes como se fossem um farol numa noite escura e tempestuosa.

Um canto de sua boca levantou em um meio sorriso. "Não..." ela repreendeu suavemente. "Nós realmente precisamos conversar." Ela parou e eu relutantemente levantei o olhar para seus olhos. "Você quer começar primeiro, ou eu devo?"

"Comece."

"Ok ... bem, primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem à noite. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado antes de te jogar aos meus amigos loucos daquele jeito". Comecei a abanar a cabeça para indicar que ela não precisava fazer isso, mas ela levantou uma das mãos para me deter. "Não, é necessário um pedido de desculpas porque eu te coloquei em uma posição bastante desconfortável sem lhe dar qualquer aviso prévio. Foi errado da minha parte e eu sinto muito."

Vendo a culpa e angústia nos olhos dela, eu aceitei prontamente o seu pedido de desculpas, mesmo que apenas para apagar esses atrozes sentimentos desnecessários para sempre.

"É a minha vez?" Eu perguntei timidamente, empurrando as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça cargo e curvando os ombros. Ela balançou a cabeça 'sim'. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e me foquei no tapete bege abaixo de nós antes de lançar meu próprio pedido de desculpas.

"Me desculpe por não tê-la beijado na noite passada... eu queria" eu admiti, e então eu disse suavemente novamente. "Deus, eu queria, mas eu não beijei." Arremessando um olhar para cima, eu parei. A boca de Bella estava aberta e ela parecia... atordoada.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, confuso e um pouco preocupado com a reação dela.

"Uhhh... nada" ela respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente de lado a lado duas vezes. "Eu não estava esperando isso".

Eu dei de ombros em resposta, incapaz de avançar e sem mais nada a dizer. Bella sorriu ternamente e deu um passo em minha direção, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Ela descansou seu rosto no meu peito e suspirou. "Então... você queria me beijar a noite passada?"

"Sim", eu ri, o som que saiu em jorros me ajudou a me soltar. A tensão lentamente deixou meu corpo e pude relaxar, colocando meus braços em volta do corpo esguio de Bella e vagamente apertei as mãos atrás das suas costas. Ficamos assim por mais um minuto. Eu me deleitei com seu toque, seu calor e o conforto que me passava.

De repente, senti a necessidade intensa de lhe perguntar algo. Algo que era tão infantil e juvenil, que era embaraçoso.

Mas eu _tinha_ que perguntar a ela.

Porque eu tinha que saber a resposta, independentemente da forma como era embaraçoso.

"Bella?" Comecei timidamente.

"Hmm?" ela respondeu, fazendo o som inquisidor mais como um suspiro satisfeito.

"Umm... isto é estúpido porque eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas... eu estava me perguntando se você quer ser minha, uh, namorada?" Inconscientemente eu segurei minha respiração, esperando a sua resposta. Esperando que ela fosse reiniciar ou terminar a minha vida.

Bella se aconchegou em meu peito e apertou minha cintura. "Sim" ela riu, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para olhar para o meu rosto. Os olhos dela procuraram os meus e ela ficou muito solene. "Sim" ela sussurrou, se colocando ao lado do meu rosto e subindo nas pontas dos pés. Ela beijou-me levemente e sussurrou novamente.

"Sim".

Em seguida, um outro beijo e um outro sussurro.

"Sim".

Ela fez isso de novo e de novo, até que eu não podia suportar mais beijos castos e eu segurei sua cabeça para que eu pudesse realmente beijá-la. Um minuto ou dois se passaram em um êxtase feliz antes de ela bruscamente se afastar.

"Preciso voltar ao trabalho" ela disse em forma de explicação. Minha cara caiu quando eu me lembrei que eu, também, precisava terminar o meu turno. Bella recuou, fixando o seu rabo de cavalo, e de má vontade eu me soltei dela. Ela tirou a poeira de suas roupas e endireitou-se, piscando-me um sorriso.

"Você parece como se tivesse colocado o dedo em uma tomada" ela riu. Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos, sentindo a indisciplina deles e fazendo caretas quando os fios não respeitavam o meu desejo para que eles ficassem para baixo.

_Eh. Não importava muito_, eu decidi, logo descartando isso da minha mente.

Bella rastejou até a porta e encostou a orelha contra ela, ouvindo com atenção qualquer ruído externo. Sua mão repousava levemente sobre a maçaneta, pronta para girá-la na primeira oportunidade.

"Ei" eu sussurrei, vindo por trás dela.

"Hmm" ela respondeu ainda ouvindo os ruídos externos.

"O que você vai fazer esta noite?"

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Nada. Por quê?"

"Você quer voltar lá em casa? Nós poderíamos assistir a um filme e comer alguma coisa."

"Sim, eu gostaria disso" ela disse com um sorriso.

"Ótimo" respondi, voltando o seu sorriso. Ela voltou a escutar na porta e, em seguida, muito lentamente a abriu. Enfiando a cabeça para fora no corredor, ela acenou para mim que a barra estava limpa. Saímos do armário e eu silenciosamente fechei a porta atrás de nós. Bella pegou minha mão e tomamos o nosso tempo andando de volta para o balcão da frente.

"Eu te ligo quando eu chegar do trabalho?" Bella perguntou.

"Parece bom."

"Ok, então eu vou te ver esta noite."

"Vejo você esta noite" eu repeti. Não querendo deixar Bella, mas sabendo que eu tinha que sair agora ou nunca conseguiria, eu andei para trás até chegar às portas de vidro. Bella deu um último aceno, eu puxei e abri uma porta e continuei com o meu dia.

Quando eu pisei fora do elevador e voltei para minha mesa, eu tinha uma mola no meu passo que não tinha antes. Quando eu tinha saído daqui, eu estava tão inseguro sobre o que iria acontecer entre mim e Bella. Mas agora... agora ela era minha namorada.

E nós nos beijamos. Não poderia esquecer dessa parte.

Não que eu _pudesse._ Aqueles poucos momentos estavam tão entranhados em mim agora, pois eles eram parte de mim.

Bella era minha namorada.

Hah.

A vida era engraçada, às vezes. Dois dias foram tudo o que precisou para ela me desligar completamente do meu mundo. Dois dias ... e agora eu tinha uma namorada. Bonita, engraçada, inteligente, uma linda namorada que parecia por algum milagre gostar de mim.

Eu tive um súbito desejo de dizer a alguém sobre a minha grande sorte. Assim, impulsivamente, eu disquei o primeiro número que eu sempre ligava em momentos como este.

"Olá?"

"Ei" eu respondi. "Quer ouvir algo engraçado, Emmett?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradurora:** Gente.... eu adorei esse capítulo... se vocês não gostaram... leiam de novo! ahahahaha _

_Será que eu não mereço review? Deixa review? Eu gosto de review! *louca, eu sei*_


	10. Chapter 10

'_**I Can't Hold Back' de Survivor**_

_I can feel you tremble when we touch_

_And I feel the hand of fate_

_Reaching out to both of us_

_This love affair can't wait_

_Eu posso sentir você tremer quando nos tocamos  
E eu sinto a mão do destino  
Alcançando a nós dois  
Este affair não pode esperar_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradutora: Larissa Catanh__êde_

**BPOV**

Eu ajeitei o meu top e olhei no espelho.

"Como você se sente em relação a esse?" Perguntei a minha consultora de moda digna de confiança, mais conhecida como Alice. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado e enrugou os lábios.

"Por que você até mesmo possui isto? Esse tom de verde faz você parecer doente e nauseada." Ela dançou pelo meu guarda-roupa e agarrou uma blusa de manga curta cor de rosa sem levar mais de um segundo para olhar tudo no meu guarda-roupa. Estreitei os meus olhos em suspeita. Quase parecia como se ela tivesse planejado isso.

Aff.

Eu peguei a blusa e a coloquei, girando de um lado para outro para me ver de cada ângulo. Alice sorriu pra mim como se ela estivesse se divertindo.

"O que?" me irritei, virando ao contrário para encará-la.

"Nunca a vi assim antes," ela explicou, gesticulando pra cima e para baixo em mim. "Você está se preocupando com a sua aparência! Finalmente." Ela murmurou esta última palavra sob a sua respiração, possivelmente esperando que eu não a ouvisse.

Mas eu ouvi.

Fazendo cara feia, lancei os olhos para trás por cima do meu ombro olhando o meu reflexo no espelho. Alice tinha razão. Eu nunca realmente tinha me importado com o que usar antes. Normalmente eu só saia com o que eu visse primeiro, mesmo quando eu namorava e saía. Só que havia algo sobre Edward que me fez querer parecer bonita. Não necessariamente ostentar o meu corpo, mas parecer bonita... para ele.

"Você realmente gosta dele, você quer beijá-lo, você quer abraçá-lo, você quer fazer amor com ele," Alice cantou me provocando.

Rolei os meus olhos pra ela e sacudi o meu cabelo para trás do meu ombro. "Você precisa parar de assistir tanto a aquele filme. Ele está apodrecendo o seu cérebro e deixando-a louca."

"Tanto faz," ela respondeu, não levando em consideração o meu aviso. "Você ficará contente por eu ter visto tanto esse filme quando eu for uma agente do FBI Miss America. Além do mais, você me ama, maluca e tudo." Então ela fez a cara mais estranha, sugando o seu lábio superior e cruzando os olhos, portanto ela parecia como um insano esquilo, mas ainda conseguindo parecer atraente.

"Ok, estou indo," eu disse a ela, pegando o meu telefone e chaves do topo do meu aparador. "Não me espere acordada."

"Tchau! Divirta-se," Alice riu dissimuladamente, piscando como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer a insinuação mais safadinha conhecida pela humanidade. Eu realmente precisava mantê-la longe dessas comédias românticas. Eles transformavam o seu cérebro em mingau.

Pensar em filmes me fez pensar em Edward e esta noite. Subindo na minha pick up, imaginei que filme ele planejou para nós assistirmos esta noite ... e quanto tempo o assistiríamos de fato. Senti uma rápida onda de contentamento tensionar o meu corpo inteiro, mas suprimi isso antes que ela pudesse explodir pra fora de mim na forma de grito. Talvez depois. Quando não houvesse pessoas dentro de carros perto de mim.

Foi um curto caminho até o prédio de Edward e um caminho até mesmo mais curto até o seu apartamento, uma vez que praticamente corri escada acima. Apertando a campainha, inspirei profundamente e exalei, dando um último puxão na minha blusa e alisando o meu cabelo. A porta abriu-se e lá estava ele – cabelo quase totalmente em pé, óculos inclinados, usando uma camisa cinza onde se lia 'Os Dados Estão Tentando Me Matar', um par de calças verde, e tênis. Se eu tinha sentado um dia e tentado enumerar como eu queria que o meu cara perfeito parecesse, confie em mim quando digo que isto não seria ele.

Mas por qualquer razão, era exatamente o que eu queria.

Como eu o queria. Período.

"Ei," Edward disse, sorrindo o seu sorriso indução-de-luxúria torto. Pensamentos safados corriam pela minha mente quando ele sorria desse jeito.

"Ei," respondi, dando passos para dentro quando ele se moveu para o lado para me deixar passar. Ele seguiu atrás de mim na sala de estar onde eu dei uma parada no meio da sala, já que não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ele tinha planejado. Edward veio para o meu lado e virei em direção a ele, esperando por ele para fazer o primeiro movimento.

"Então..." ele começou, os seus olhos dançando entre os meus olhos e a minha boca enquanto ele não decidia para onde olhar. Não pude fazer nada a não ser sorrir. Ele era adorável demais.

"Sim?" Perguntei, tentando contribuir para ele.

"Um." Ele disparou uma olhada em volta de nós e logo fixou o seu olhar nos meus olhos. "Tudo bem comida chinesa? Eu achei que já que comemos pizza na noite passada, você não iria querer novamente."

Fui um pouco desapontador que ele não me beijasse, mas deixo isso passar por enquanto. "Comida chinesa está perfeito. Não sou exigente."

Ele fez um movimento em direção à cozinha, parou, e logo girou em volta. "Por que você não escolhe algo para nós assistirmos?"

"Ok." Passei pela torre de DVDs e esquadrinhei os títulos, lembrando-me de ter visto alguns filmes que me intrigaram ontem. Peguei um que eu meio que tinha vontade de assistir, mas não o bastante para eu me importar se as coisas ... progredissem entre Edward e eu.

"Você gosta de Dr. Pepper?" Edward repentinamente gritou da cozinha, afastando as imagens de mim e ele emaranhados no sofá da minha mente.

"Adoro," respondi, deixando a capa do DVD em cima da mesa de café e indo até ele. Surpreendi-o quando ele se afastava do refrigerador com uma lata de Dr. Pepper em cada mão, fazendo-o pular um pouco. Ele riu um pouco enquanto ele fechava a porta da geladeira com o seu pé.

"Não a viu aí."

Encolhi os ombros, não me preocupando se eu o tinha assustado. Tinha coisas maiores na minha mente.

"Não se incomode com isto," assegurei-o, tomando dois passos para frente, que me trouxeram diretamente na frente dele para que os meus olhos estivessem agora no nível da sua clavícula. Sempre me esquecia de quão alto ele era até que eu estivesse diretamente ao lado dele. Ele retrocedeu nervosamente e chocou-se com o refrigerador.

"Ei," eu disse suavemente, estendendo minhas mãos e as descansando nos seus antebraços. "Não há nenhuma necessidade de ficar com medo de mim."

"Não estou, uh, não estou com medo de você," ele protestou timidamente.

"Você parece estar com medo de mim... você parece um cervo pego por faróis."

A respiração de Edward ficou mais errática e comecei a ficar preocupada. "Só relaxe. Inspire e expire." Movi as minhas mãos dos seus braços ao seu peito e lentamente dirigi-as de cima para baixo na sua camisa, em uma maneira confiantemente calmante. "Isso mesmo – pra dentro e pra fora. Agora... me diga o que há de errado," murmurei de maneira calmante.

"Não sei que fazer," ele admitiu depois de várias respirações profundas.

"Sobre que?"

"Sobre... como agir... em volta de você."

"Oh." Uma bolha infeliz de riso começou a subir na minha garganta, mas valentemente lutei-o à morte. Nunca entendi por que tinha vontade de rir em momentos impróprios. Isso nunca terminou bem.

"Você deve agir como você," eu disse duramente, inclinando-me muito ligeiramente para ele e o calor que ele irradiava.

"Gostaria de saber quem eu sou."

Não pude fazer menos do que sorrir porque, lá no fundo, não é assim como todos nós nos sentimos?

"Ok então," suspirei. "Serei eu e você somente segue o meu exemplo."

As suas sobrancelhas arquearam acima da armação dos seus óculos enquanto dei o último passo para frente que fechou o espaço entre nós, fiquei na ponta dos meus dedos do pé, e ligeiramente mordi o seu lábio inferior. Edward grunhiu, o que foi um barulho surpreendente para ter notícias dele. Mas não quase como surpresa, ou tão quente, como a seguinte coisa ele fez.

O que foi ele enrolar os seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me girava em volta para que eu estivesse contra o refrigerador. Então ele esmagou os seus lábios nos meus e fiquei perdida. Perdida na sensação dele apertado contra mim, perdida no calor que correu pelo meu sangue, perdida na certeza disso tudo.

Até que eu ouvisse um baque, o baque, e logo um direito deeeeeele enquanto eu senti um borrifo de algo frio e peliculoso através do meu pescoço e braços. Edward e eu pulamos para longe do refrigerador com gritos do choque. Girei o meu pescoço em volta de Edward para ver o que tinha acontecido enquanto ele agarrava uma toalha da pia e a lançava em minha direção. Os meus olhos caíram a uma lata de Dr. Pepper bem no chão embaixo do refrigerador, vomitando os seus conteúdos e cobrindo cada polegada da cozinha que ele pode conseguir de carbonato de sódio marrom pegajoso.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei, nem mesmo me preocupando que metade da minha camisa estava coberta de carbonato de sódio marrom. Só que Alice ia me matar por arruiná-la.

"Puf. Derrubei as latas. Foi estúpido, eu sei, mas esqueci que as estava segurando e–"

"Edward," interrompi. "Tudo bem."

Ele abaixou a cabeça e correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo, o que provavelmente não era a idéia mais inteligente, já que ele só transferiu Dr. Pepper da sua mão para o seu cabelo.

"Sou tão idiota às vezes."

"Não, você não é," comecei a discutir, mas ele me olhou como se eu fosse idiota e reavaliei a minha resposta. "Ok, às vezes você é um idiota. Mas neste exemplo, você não foi. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer pessoa."

Ele fez um barulho de protesto pela sua garganta que soou como 'mmph'.

"De verdade, está tudo bem. Agora. Você tem uma camisa que possa emprestar? Porque acho que posso sentir Dr. Pepper secar e não é uma sensação agradável..."

Edward me deu uma olhada e riu. Ele tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam grudando no meu pescoço e respondeu, "Sim, tenho uma camisa que posso emprestar."

Então ele virou e andou em direção ao seu quarto, e o segui, francamente porque eu não queria ficar na cozinha e esperar ele voltar. Ele andou pelo dormitório até que ele chegou ao guarda-roupa e logo ele puxou a segunda gaveta.

"A maior parte das minhas camisas vão ficar enormes em você, mas tenho esta" - ele puxou com um floreio uma camisa cinza usada,– "já que eu estava no ensino médio, portanto deve caber em você."

"Obrigada," eu disse enquanto ele a entregava.

"Vá em frente e se limpe antes. Eu vou limpar toda a desordem na cozinha."

Eu queria lhe dizer que eu ficaria mais do que feliz em ajudar com a limpeza, mas Edward já tinha tomado a dianteira da coisa toda, portanto imaginei que seria mais fácil ir somente junto com ele. Mas jurei de ficar não pegajosa o mais rápido possível para ajudá-lo na cozinha enquanto Edward me apontou na direção do banheiro que unia os quartos dele e de Ben.

Eu me concentrei em não ficar com qualquer gotinha de carbonato de sódio na minha calça ou sapatos, portanto foi só quando eu tinha jogado a camisa pingando na pia que vi a escolha de Ben e Edward de decorações do banheiro e ri em voz alta.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Isso tinha de ser uma das coisas mais nerds que eu já vi alguma vez, mas eu estava ligeiramente com medo disso também.

A decoração de três paredes, de cima a baixo, era... o que parecia ser uma cena contínua de Super Mario Brothers, o original Nintendo um. Em uma parede, Mario pulava por cima de uma flor, que saía de um tubo verde acima do banheiro, portanto ele pode bater em um bloco dourado. Outra parede tinha cogumelos pequenos com olhos, andando pelo aparador de toalha. Havia algumas moedas douradas acima de mais tijolos e logo um par de tartarugas marítimas na terceira parede.

Só reconheci o jogo porque costumava ver alguns amigos jogá-lo quando era mais nova. Nunca fui uma jogadora de vídeo game porque a minha coordenação olho-mão era uma merda, mas isto não me impediu de apreciar aquela gente que conseguia jogar bem. Apostei que Edward podia jogar bem. Eu apostaria qualquer coisa como a sua coordenação olho-mão era enorme, especialmente depois de pegar em mim tão impressivamente esta tarde.

E aqueles dedos longos... movendo para a frente e para trás rapidamente em um controle....

Oh, senhor.

De repente ficou quente aqui?

_Mantenha o foco__, Bella_, lembrei-me. _Deixe de sonhar sobre os dedos de Edward. Especialmente sobre aqueles dedos que correm de cima para baixo do seu traseiro nu, movendo-se pelo seu estômago, e brincando com o seu umbigo. E logo, somente quando você pensa que você vai perder a cabeça com a luxúria, ele lentamente move-os mais pra baixo para esfregar cobre o seu clitoris e-_

Jesus!

Eu tinha de deixar de fazer isto ou eu _nunca_ deixaria este banheiro.

Oh, deus. O banheiro _dele_. O lugar onde ele tira a roupa, fica nu, e toma banho, ficando todo molhado e cheio de vapor e-

Não.

Pare com isto. Agora. Mesmo.

Se limpe e volte para a cozinha. Esta é a missão.

_Mantenha a maldita missão_.

Dez minutos depois, usando uma camisa que era dois tamanhos maior que eu, dei passos para fora do banheiro. Edward se sentou na sua cama, agora usando uma camisa esverdeada onde se lia 'Sol Azul' e tinha algum símbolo japonês embaixo.

"Ei, você já acabou? Porque eu ia ajudar..." Diminuí e conscientemente enrolei o pedaço extra da camisa em uma mão, logo o soltando. Eu gostei de usar roupas soltas durante um tempo, mas isto logo foi afastado. Eu queria parecer bonita para ele, não como se eu fosse uma sem-teto.

"Sim, não levou muito tempo. E a comida chegou enquanto você estava lá dentro."

"Oh." Ao que parece eu tinha demorado muito enquanto eu sonhava no banheiro.

"Você está com fome?" ele perguntou, levantando-se da cama. Andei até ele e peguei sua mão, dando um pequeno aperto.

"Sim, estou."

Andamos de mãos dadas até a sala de jantar onde toda a comida que ele tinha encomendado estava exposta no estilo de buffet. O meu estômago roncou em resposta, o que foi bastante embaraçoso, mas o que você pode fazer? Fizemos os nossos pratos e lutei para ter um assunto para falar antes que o meu cérebro pudesse ter a oportunidade de inventar outra situação de Edward nu.

"Então, o que a sua outra camisa significa? Aquela com os dados."

Edward ruborizou, de fato ruborizou, o que foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo e engoliu a comida que ele acabava de botar na sua boca. "Supõe-se que isso seja engraçado. Em Calabouços e Dragões, tudo que você faz depende do rolamento de dados que você tem, assim quando você tem alguns maus rolamentos sucessivos, você não tem nenhuma escolha só pensar que os dados estão tentando matá-lo."

"Calabouços e Dragões?" Ângela não tinha mencionado algo sobre isto outro dia?

"Sim, D&D. Jogo cada um por vez em um grupo de garotos. De fato, vamos jogar amanhã."

"Oh, sim?" O meu interesse era definitivamente melindrado agora.

"Sim... você... um, você quer brincar conosco?" Sorri de modo afetado com a sua pergunta e ele corou quando ele compreendeu a razão disso. "Quer dizer, você quer se juntar... não necessariamente se juntar, mas nos olham, se você quiser." Ele esfregou as costas da sua cabeça energicamente e suspirou desanimadamente.

Sorri com simpatia por causar nele tanta aflição e, para compensá-lo, respondi docemente, "eu gostaria de brincar com você, Edward."

Ele virou uma beterraba vermelha com isto e sorri, amando como eu podia arrancar tal reação dele. Rapidamente terminamos a nossa refeição e fomos para a sala de estar para começar finalmente o filme que eu tinha escolhido, 'Weird Science'. Uma hora e seis minutos depois, nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção no filme.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__O que será que levou a falta de atenção durante o filme? Um mistérioooooo... =D_

_Gente... adorei o banheiro do Ed.... e vcs? Será que merecemos algumas reviews? _


	11. Chapter 11

_**"Holding Out For A Hero" de Bonnie Tyler **__**  
**__  
__Eu preciso de um herói_

_Eu busco por um herói até o fim da noite_

_Ele deve ser forte e ele deve ser rápido_

_E ele deve estar pronto para a luta_

_Eu preciso de um herói_

_Estou procurando por um herói até a luz da manhã_

_Ele deve ser certo e isto deve ser logo_

_E ele deve ser maior do que a vida_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11 **

_Tradutoras: Irene e Juliana_**  
****  
****BPOV ****  
**  
Sábado à noite, encontrei-me exatamente na mesma posição que eu tinha estado na noite anterior - em pé na frente do meu espelho, tentando avaliar se a minha roupa era boa o suficiente para sair do quarto vestindo. Mas com uma grande diferença.

"Alice, pela última vez, eu NÃO vou me vestir como uma fada!"

"Bella! Você _precisa_. Este é um grande negócio para eles. Eu li tudo sobre isso esta manhã."

"Não. E ponto final."

Ela me deu um olhar suplicante, segurando as asas verdes brilhantes outra vez, mas eu balancei a cabeça firmemente 'não' e tentei parecer severa e implacável. Alice finalmente recuou (batendo os pés, devo acrescentar) e andou mais para o seu lado do quarto, atirando-se dramaticamente na cama.

Revirei os olhos, mas não disse nada. Se eu quebrasse a minha concentração, eu iria sorrir e arruinar o que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro nestes últimos vinte minutos. Olhando para o espelho uma última vez, eu enxuguei uma mancha de maquiagem sob os meus olhos e peguei minha bolsa no gancho da parede.

"Tudo bem, estou indo. Não fique aborrecida por toda a noite", eu disse a Alice. Virei-me a tempo de vê-la enfiar a língua para fora pra mim.

"Muito maduro, Ali", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto eu me dirigia para baixo.

Dirigindo até o apartamento de Edward pela segunda vez em muitas noites, eu estava extremamente nervosa. Uma coisa era sair com ele só nós dois, mas outra coisa era sair com seus amigos. Eu não queria fazer nada para estragar a dinâmica de grupo ou envergonhar Edward.

Embora, eu sabia que as chances de _não_ envergonhá-lo eram pequenas já que eu nunca tinha jogado Dungeons & Dragons antes. Eu nem tinha nem mesmo idéia do que isso era até fazer uma pequena pesquisa esta manhã. A maioria dos artigos na Wikipédia eram tão técnicos e confusos que o meu cérebro doeu como se tivesse acabado de concluir o SAT*.

_*SAT - teste de avaliação de conhecimento exigido para entrar em curso superior nos E.U.A. (abrev. de Scholarship Achievement Test). É como o nosso vestibular__._

Edward me cumprimentou na porta com um sorriso enorme e me levou para a sala de jantar onde Ben estava arrumando as coisas para a noite. Um par de grandes e largos, mas não muito grossos livros, estava em cima da mesa e por trás deles, um buffet de petiscos variados estavam alinhados em uma pequena mesa aparador.

O fato de que dois rapazes em idade universitária eram donos de uma mesa aparador parecia estranho para mim. Meu palpite era que uma das mães tinha algo a ver com isso.

"Tudo bem," Edward começou, puxando a minha atenção para ele. "Eu disse para você vir cedo porque eu queria que Ben e eu a ajudássemos ensinando o básico antes que os outros caras aparecessem".

Ele acenou para mim para tomar assento à mesa e se sentou ao meu lado, com Ben tomando o lugar ao meu outro lado.

"Ei, Ben," eu disse, dando-lhe um pequeno aceno.

"Hey," ele respondeu.

"Então, aqui vai o que fiz esta tarde." Edward deslizou dois pedaços de papel em toda a mesa para eu olhar. De primeira parecia um inquérito preenchido com números em que ele escreveu tudo sobre ele.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, olhando confusa para o papel.

"É o seu personagem," afirmou, apontando para o alto, onde claramente se lia 'Ficha de Personagem'.

_Duh, Bella._

"Preenchi o que eu poderia sem assumir completamente o personagem". Ele passou a explicar o que era cada seção nos papéis significava e o que eu poderia mudar, se eu quisesse. Sinceramente, fiquei chocada com a quantidade do trabalho que ele tinha colocado nisso para mim. E eu não sonhava em mudar nada, mesmo se eu soubesse _como _mudar isso.

Os espaços não preenchidos eram apenas o nome do personagem, idade, altura, peso, traços de personalidade, hábitos e o fundo de paisagem. Edward e Ben aconselharam-me sobre o que mudar e, depois de olhar para os nomes mais comuns do sexo feminino para elfos e humanos, eu me resolvi por Cassi.

"Então, como um meio-elfo você tem uma vantagem distinta porque você pode aprender um poder de encontro a partir de qualquer classe que você desejar, e é bom porque, como um paladino, você causa mais dano com..." Edward continuou a falar sobre os méritos de diferentes poderes de encontro que tinha escolhido para mim e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça junto como se eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Não era no _mínimo _confuso dentro da minha cabeça. Porque quem _não_ entende da primeira vez o que a frase 'delírio radiante' significa.

Sério, esse jogo fez a minha cabeça doer, e nós não tínhamos sequer começado a jogar ainda. Mentalmente eu me chutei por concordar em jogar quando eu deveria ter dito que eu iria somente assistir nesta primeira vez.

"Agora, este é o _seu_ personagem. Eu jogo com um elfo ranger* chamado Lucas; Ben é um clérigo humano chamado Thorn; e há dois outros caras que jogam com a gente - Eric e Tyler. Eric é um eladrin wizard* chamado Aramil e Tyler é um caçador de dragões chamado Torinn". Ele ia continuar falando, mas eu o parei colocando uma mão em seu antebraço e segurando a outro na frente de seu rosto. "Whoa. Nada disso faz sentido para mim".

_* Ranger: nome em inglês dado ao personagem de RPG que vive da natureza._

_* Wizard: a classe de personagem __**mago**__ em jogos de RPG, sobretudo __Dungeons & Dragons._

Edward inclinou a cabeça para um lado, pensativo. "Umm... e se eu anotar em baixo?"

"Isso seria ótimo", eu suspirei aliviada. Eu estava no meu limite, isso era, intelectualmente falando. Nada mais poderia entrar em minha cabeça sem ter sérias repercussões na minha média geral de notas.

"Uma coisa importante a lembrar é que, uma vez que o jogo começa, você deve tentar abordar-nos pelo nome de nosso personagem porque estamos supostamente nos 'tornando' o nosso personagem, que é o ponto principal desse jogo", Edward explicou enquanto ele escrevia as coisas que eu precisava saber ou lembrar.

_Ok... se tornar o personagem. Eu posso fazer isso. __  
_  
Eu acho.

Não há nenhum tempo como o presente para aprender, eu acho.

Depois de algumas instruções de última hora, principalmente como lidar com seus "riscos" no jogo e o que acontece durante um encontro de combate, a maioria das quais eles tratavam como um grupo, minha cabeça estava girando. Eu tinha um recém encontrado respeito pelas pessoas que realizaram a proeza difícil de aprender e de jogar este jogo, o que, por sua vez, me deu um profundo respeito por Edward.

A campainha tocou, sinalizando a minha salvação de tentar compreender mais do que Edward e Ben estavam me dizendo. Pelo menos nesse momento. Ben foi atender a porta, deixando-me sozinha com Edward por poucos, preciosos segundos.

"Obrigado por fazer isso", Edward disse, voltando a olhar para mim.

Eu sorri. "Qualquer hora".

Eu ia dizer mais, mas fui interrompida por um grito que veio da porta da frente.

"Wolverine!"

_O quê?_

Eu ouvi Ben responder a voz misteriosa do sexo masculino da mesma forma, gritando a palavra 'Wolverine' no topo de seus pulmões. Assustada e muito confusa, eu dei um olhar até Edward. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. Eu não podia culpá-lo por estar um pouco constrangido, mas se essa era a coisa mais estranha que seus amigos faziam, eles ainda eram mais perto do normal que meus amigos.

Um cara que tinha cabelo desgrenhado na cor marrom semelhante ao meu entrou na sala, seguido de perto por Ben. Seus olhos brilharam quando me viu. Ele fez uma apresentação muito boa curvando as costas e, em seguida, estendeu a mão para mim. Eu não tinha certeza se era para eu pegá-la, por isso optei por não.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, minha senhora. Quando Edward nos informou que uma mulher de seu prestígio iria se juntar a nós nesta noite, eu mal pude acreditar nos meus ouvidos".

Foi um milagre eu não rir na cara dele.

Não me interpretem mal, eu queria. Mas eu me segurei. Por Edward.

"Obrigada?" Eu respondi, não tendo certeza qual o protocolo para responder a algo assim.

Ao meu lado, Edward suspirou e nos apresentou. "Bella, esse é Tyler. Tyler, Bella." Ele virou para mim e disse: "Por favor, desculpe-o. Ele é um pouco envolvido _demais_ em feiras renascentistas".

Eu sorri, finalmente sentindo como se eu estivesse dentro da brincadeira, em vez de parte dela. "Ahh. Isso faz sentido".

"Eu sei que você fala mal de mim, senhor, mas eu sou, acima de tudo, um cavalheiro. E cavalheiros nunca se depreciam buscando vingança." Tyler fez uma careta, claramente chateado com Edward por subestimar seu... hobby, por assim dizer, e sentou-se transversalmente a nós. Ele girou sua mochila sobre a mesa e abriu o zíper dela.

"Você trouxe os grids*?" Edward perguntou enquanto Tyler começou a retirar vários livros.

_*Grids: mapas utilizados no jogo, ex.: câmara de audiência, templo perdido, sala de tortura, corredores, escadas, salão real etc._

"Sim, eles estão aqui em algum lugar", Tyler respondeu, abruptamente deixando cair a fala 'medieval'. "E eu fui capaz de modificar algumas missões para o nível de Bella, para alguns dos que fizemos há nove meses".

"Maravilha. Obrigada por fazer isso."

Tyler deu de ombros. "Eh, nada demais."

A campainha tocou novamente e Ben saiu mais uma vez para atender. Edward e Tyler começaram a falar sobre o novo show de Joss Whedon "Dollhouse" e os boatos flutuando sobre as refilmagens e o canal atrasando a data de estréia. Tyler mencionou quão quente ele pensava que a atriz Eliza Dushku era, o que fez Edward se mover desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira enquanto dava uma olhada de soslaio para mim.

_Interessante_, eu pensei, divertida que ele reagia como se eu fosse ficar automaticamente chateada ou com ciúmes se ele achasse outra mulher atraente. Será que ele realmente achava que a minha auto-estima era tão pobre?

Eu interrompi, expressando minha opinião sobre o assunto para que eu pudesse mostrar a Edward que eu estava segura o suficiente para lidar com a beleza de outras mulheres. "Sim, ela é ridiculamente bonita. Eu mataria para ter aqueles músculos abdominais". Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram um pouco quando eu continuei. "Você viu as fotos de maiô que ela fez na 'The New Guy'?"

"Vê isso?" Tyler exclamou, com os olhos brilhando. "Eu as tenho no meu iPod!" Então ele abaixou-se e começou a procurá-lo em sua mochila, e eu tinha certeza, totalmente intencionado para nos mostrar a cena, mas Ben e um outro cara que eu não conhecia entraram e arruinaram o seu momento.

"Ei, Eric," Edward disse rapidamente, claramente querendo mudar de assunto. "Eric, Bella. Bella, este é o Eric".

Eric assentiu com a cabeça na minha direção e nós apertamos as mãos. Muito mundano comparado com a entrada de Tyler. Ben se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado novamente e Eric se sentou na cadeira vazia.

"Então, onde nós paramos na última vez?" Ben perguntou, olhando em volta da mesa. "Tyler, atuando como DM* neste jogo, você se importaria de recapitular?"

_*DM = Dungeon Master, ou Mestre do Jogo. _

"Claro" ele respondeu, largando a mochila agora vazia no tapete ao lado de sua cadeira. "Então, quando por último deixamos nossos aventureiros, tínhamos acabado de completar o dungeon* e escapado do Hamlet de Nad. Ben, você estava começando a reparar sua armadura. Eric, você estava no mercado discutindo por nossas guarnições e tentando vender alguns dos seus tesouros. Eu estava dormindo em uma cama na pensão, que também é onde você está, Edward, tendo seus ferimentos tratados pela filha de olhos e cabelos castanhos da roliça dona da pensão -".

_*Dungeon: quer dizer masmorra. O termo é usado em jogos de RPG para designar cavernas ou labirintos repletos de monstros, armadilhas e tesouros. _

Edward de repente interrompeu o discurso de Tyler, com uma forte tosse seca. Convenientemente quando isso estava ficando bom, também. Ben gargalhou ao meu lado e Edward disparou-lhe um olhar penetrante, que fechou-o rapidamente.

"Isso não é exatamente como nós terminamos as coisas e você sabe disso, Tyler", Edward criticou, destacando o nome de Tyler de uma forma bastante ameaçadora. Era certamente um lado diferente de Edward do que eu estava acostumada a ver.

Tyler piscou-lhe um sorriso atrevido e encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei, mas eu não pude resistir. Desculpe, Bella" ele disse, concentrando sua atenção em mim. "Eu quis dizer que as feridas de Edward estavam sendo tratadas pelo próprio dono da pensão, um homem corpulento, grossamente constituído, que tinha um olho para elfos rangers bonitos -".

"Tyler!" Edward gritou enquanto Ben, Eric e eu caímos na risada. O rosto de Edward estava o clássico vermelho, provavelmente uma combinação de raiva e de mortificação.

"Oh, iluminado, Edward. Ele está só se divertindo um pouco na frente de sua amiga", disse Eric salientando.

"Sim, iluminado," eu ecoei, batendo no ombro de Edward com a meu. Ele me olhou desconfortavelmente, mas não conseguiu manter a carranca em seus lábios uma vez que ele viu o meu sorriso.

"Tanto faz" ele suspirou, curvando sobre a mesa em derrota. Eu escorreguei minha mão na sua e dei a ele um sorriso tranqüilizador. Ele realmente precisava se soltar e relaxar, se isto estava sendo por diversão.

"Tudo bem. Agora que foi esquadrinhado, todo mundo pronto para começar?" Ben perguntou ao grupo. Nós todos assentimos o nosso consentimento e os caras farfalharam através de seu material, recebendo folhas de seus personagens enquanto Ben agarrou o conjunto de dados especiais utilizados no jogo e colocou-os no meio da mesa.

"Do seu lado, DM," Ben disse, estabelecendo-se para trás em sua cadeira. Eu tinha a impressão de que ele era o líder oficial e moderador do grupo.

Tyler voou abrindo o primeiro livro sobre sua pilha para uma página marcada e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção em nós. "Assim, como a Bella é nova, ela deve ir primeiro?"

Essa questão certamente me chocou. Eu estava esperando para observar os outros jogando antes de eu ser jogada aos lobos.

"Bella? Você quer dar uma facada nele?" Edward perguntou suavemente, esfregando o polegar sobre os dedos de minha mão, que ainda estava fechada na sua.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Claro, por que não?"

_Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer? __  
_  
"Maravilha," Tyler exclamou, esfregando as mãos em estilo vilão. "Qual é o nome do seu personagem mesmo?"

"Cassi".

"Certo, Cassi. Um menino que você conhece da sua aldeia vai até você com uma mensagem do líder eleito da área. Parece que um elixir precioso que contém a única cura conhecida para um feitiço sobre a mãe do menino foi roubado. Alguém viu o ladrão correr em uma caverna que fica no subsolo, onde é conhecido viver um pedaço de Fungo Violeta e Shriekers*. Seu objetivo é entrar na caverna, encontrar o elixir e trazê-lo de volta antes que a mãe do menino morra. Vocês aceitam esta missão?"

_*Shriekers= Guardiãs_

Eu imediatamente me virei para Edward com um olhar suplicante para ele explicar o que diabos Tyler tinha dito e o que eu deveria fazer.

"Shriekers são um nível de asseclas que são mais fáceis de matar quando você tem um poder de encontro à distância, o que você tem. A mesma coisa vale para os Fungos Violetas, que são de nível dois de emboscadas" ele esclareceu.

"Eles não têm nada em você, Cassi," Ben entrou na conversa.

"Sim, paladinos beija bunda" acrescentou Eric com veemência.

Sorri com cautela para eles e apertei a mão de Edward. "Você pode fazer essa missão comigo?" Eu perguntei, dando-lhe os meus olhos arregalados, parecendo uma donzela em perigo. Eu podia vê-lo em conflito com ele mesmo em sua mente, oscilando sobre o que me dizer. Finalmente, ele balançou a cabeça para frente e para trás lentamente.

"Não, eu não deveria porque eu estou suficientemente mais acima de você que eu poderia atrair monstros de um nível superior. Você morreria muito mais rápido dessa forma."

"Ah. Ok, o que eu faço?"

Depois que eu comecei a jogar e realmente atravessei os movimentos, não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria. Isso ainda estava confuso como o inferno, mas os rapazes, especialmente Edward, eram bons e rápidos para sugerir movimentos e táticas que eu não teria conhecido sozinha.

E Eric estava certo, os paladinos são beija bunda. Afinal o meu beijou porque eu terminei a missão, só encontrando um pouco de dificuldade com o primeiro Fungo Violeta que me deparei, e recebi 300 pontos de experiência no processo.

Inferno, yeah!

Os rapazes eram realmente privados de egoísmo quando me deixaram jogar até minha missão ser concluída, uma vez que Edward havia me dito anteriormente que, geralmente, eles se revezavam para uma pessoa não manipular demais o jogo. Uma vez que eu tinha terminado, optei por ficar de fora por um tempo e Tyler começou-os em uma campanha do grupo, envolvendo orcs e um castelo abandonado.

Eu assisti fascinada sempre que era a vez de Edward em um encontro de combate, enquanto ele trabalhava com os diferentes movimentos que ele poderia fazer em sua cabeça antes de cometer um. Deveria ter sido chato, como observar um jogo de xadrez, mas, estranhamente, não foi. E eu sabia que ele era inteligente, mas conhecer e ver são duas coisas muito diferentes. A maneira rápida e eficiente em que ele calculou todos esses giros e modificadores, até mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de saber o que adicionar aos _outros_ personagens... Era uma espécie de liga.

Que me fez ficar mentalmente estupefata porque eu estava ficando ligada... pela matemática.

_Matemática._

Não havia palavras para explicar como isso me incomodou profundamente. Talvez eu pudesse vê-lo como era, o que me transformou foi _Edward_ fazendo matemática. Porque isso parecia melhor. E mais são.

Os rapazes ficaram atarefados na maioria da missão, só saindo fora do assunto realmente uma vez, que rapidamente se transformou em uma partida gritando. Tudo começou quando Tyler disse a Eric que um orc estava rodeando atrás dele em uma sala secreta, que ele tinha perdido durante a sua exploração da sala.

"O quê? Você vai deixar de ser como uma merda Naratardo! Por que é que existe uma sala secreta? Eu explorei a sala!" Eric surgiu do nada, fazendo-me saltar.

"Olha, não é culpa minha se você falhou na verificação de furto e perdeu a alavanca escondida ao lado da estátua! E não me chame um Narutardo! Naruto é um grande anime e se você levar a cabeça para fora de seu burro, você pode ver isso!" Tyler gritou de volta.

Ben levantou-se e teve de separá-los fisicamente, pois ambos tinham se levantado de suas cadeiras e estavam perigosamente perto do espaço pessoal um do outro. Eu estava com uma espécie de medo que eles fossem começar a se socar quando Edward levantou-se demasiadamente e protegeu-me da vista enquanto tentou acalmá-los. Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para ver em torno dele, incapaz de desviar o olhar por muito tempo, assim como um acidente de carro ao lado de uma rodovia.

"Você gosta tanto Utawarerumono e Fullmetal Alchemist. Por que não se concentram nisso, em vez de ir sempre às gargantas uns dos outros sobre diferentes opiniões sobre um anime?" Edward tentou argumentar com eles.

"Uta é muito legal" Eric admitiu, perdendo um pouco do seu fluxo.

"Yeah. E assim é FMA," Tyler consentiu, seguindo o exemplo e recuando.

Os caras chegaram a uma espécie de trégua e começaram a jogar novamente depois de uma curta pausa para se acalmar. Depois que eles voltaram, dentro de dez minutos eles estavam rindo e brincando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward tentou me explicar o que tinha ocorrido durante o intervalo, mas eu sinceramente não sabia o suficiente sobre o anime para entender.

Milagrosamente, eu fiz isso durante toda a noite sem o meu cérebro explodir com a sobrecarga de informação.

"Bella, foi um prazer jogar com você", Tyler me informou enquanto ele enfiava os livros que ele trouxe de volta em sua bolsa.

"Eu concordo totalmente", disse Eric concordando.

"Bem, obrigada. Foi bastante divertido de jogar, depois que eu entendi", eu respondi, sufocando um bocejo de um ataque súbito de cansaço. Eu disfarçadamente olhei para o relógio, percebendo que eu não tinha verificado a hora há um tempo.

_Wow, uma hora da manhã_. Estranho que tínhamos jogado por quase seis horas, quando parecia como se tivéssemos acabado de começar. Eu pude ver como isso poderia tornar-se viciante porque eu tinha esse desejo estranho de ir em busca de outra missão, e outra, até que eu subisse de nível. Era uma coceira sobrenatural que eu precisava coçar.

Ben disse a Edward que ele limparia tudo, por isso acabamos indo para o quarto de Edward porque eu não queria ir embora ainda. Edward se sentou na cadeira do computador, deixando-me a cama... ou o seu colo. Eu estava na frente dele, passando de um pé para o outro, tentando trabalhar até a coragem de agir sobre o cenário que tinha acabado de se formar em minha mente.

Ele olhou para mim, a imagem de doçura, com uma expressão de questionamento. "Você se divertiu?"

Um canto da minha boca curvou e eu decidi ir até ele. "Sim, eu me diverti. Mas eu acho que deveríamos falar sobre esta missão que recentemente veio a minha atenção."

"Que missão?" ele perguntou, duas linhas de expressão aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas.

"Esta aqui". Eu sorri maliciosamente, dei um passo em frente, e então montei sobre seu colo, descansando minhas mãos em seus ombros. Seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar para fora de sua cabeça.

"Amável senhor, eu peço ajuda. Um bruxo do mal me amaldiçoou por me recusar a beijá-lo. Agora estou condenada a procurar um homem disposto a beijar-me todos os dias para o resto da minha vida, ou eu certamente vou morrer. Você poderia me ajudar?" Soltando minha voz com um sussurro, acrescentei: "Você _está_ disposto?"

"Quem poderia resistir a tal oferta?" Edward respondeu, levantando as mãos para enrolar em torno de meus quadris. Corri minhas mãos nas laterais do seu rosto antes de me inclinar para frente e escovar minha boca sobre a sua em um calmo, morno, quase beijo.

"Venha agora", disse ele baixinho, quando me afastei. "Isso não é um beijo".

Com mais confiança do que eu esperava dele, ele agarrou a minha cabeça com uma mão e levou minha boca a sua mais uma vez. Meus lábios entreabriram em um gemido soproso, carente que eu estava segurando durante toda a noite pela sua proximidade, mas tive pouco contato físico com ele. Isso era _exatamente_ o que eu precisava depois de horas sendo uma boa menina.

Seus dentes morderam suavemente no meu lábio inferior, mordiscando e chupando-o antes de sua língua acariciar ao longo de sua borda, calmamente afastando a picada leve de sua mordida. Debrucei-me para frente, perseguindo sua boca para aprofundar o beijo. Meu corpo queimava por seu toque, por suas mãos largas para delinearem minhas curvas, para reclamá-las como dele. Eu queria o peso duramente sólido dele contra o meu peito, barriga e coxas.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, sua língua finalmente procurou a minha. Eu gemi em gratidão, escorregando em seu colo até nossos peitos se tocaram levemente. Ele gemeu no fundo da garganta, sua boca comendo a minha em um beijo profundo e louco enquanto ele escorregou a mão que estava cavando meu quadril em torno da parte baixa das minhas costas e me esmagou contra ele. Eu senti a protuberância dura de sua ereção empurrando contra mim exatamente onde eu precisava dela, mas seu corpo permaneceu imóvel e tenso debaixo do meu.

Eu não era tão disciplinada.

Sem mais pensar em como ele iria reagir ou em como mal nos conhecíamos, eu me esfreguei ritmicamente contra ele, deixando a pressão se concentrar, deleitando-me com a fricção do jeans e seda molhada deslizando eroticamente ao longo de minha excitação, despertando minha carne.

Minhas mãos passearam por seus lados e para baixo de suas costas, em seguida, transferindo-se para se torcerem em seu cabelo. Pressionei minhas coxas e montei-o mais rápido enquanto nós continuamos a nos beijar, os dedos de Edward criando marcas na minha pele de tanto pressionar. Ocasionalmente um suave gemido escapava de nossas bocas, apenas para ser engolido por outro. Minha mente me inundou com imagens de Edward penetrando-me, empurrando duro e preenchendo esse vazio dolorido dentro de mim.

Meu orgasmo bateu duro e rápido e mais intenso do que qualquer outro que eu pudesse recordar ter experimentado antes. Nossos lábios se partiram e Edward enterrou seu rosto no lado de minha garganta, grunhindo e gemendo. O entendimento me pegou, fazendo minha respiração travar, pois tivemos um orgasmo juntos.

Eu flutuei de volta à terra, inconsciente, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos. Seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura e ele me segurou firmemente ao seu peito.

"Acho que eu te amo" ele raspou quente contra o meu pescoço.

Meu queixo caiu e um pânico enorme e um sentimento de perplexidade me encheu.

"Eu..." Eu esforcei-me para dizer outra palavra, para quantificar como me sentia em algo semelhante em uma frase, mas não pude. Eu não sabia como me sentia sobre ele, além do que eu gostava dele e cobiçava o seu corpo como ninguém.

Mas não é isso que você diz a alguém quando dizem "eu acho que eu te amo". Uma reação como essa seria correta com dizer "obrigada" em resposta. Isso apenas não foi feito.

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. Minha boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, abrindo cada vez porque eu queria verbalmente reconhecer sua confissão, mas depois se fechava quando nada saia. A pressão se construiu por trás de meus olhos no mais longo silêncio que durou entre nós. Eu fiquei desesperada, querendo saber como eu poderia corrigir essa situação.

Merda. Eu ia estragar tudo entre nós porque eu não conseguia dizer-lhe que me sentia da mesma maneira sem mentir.

Mas Edward me surpreendeu. Ele gentilmente tocou em concha ao lado do meu rosto e afastou a solitária lágrima que tinha escorregado no meu rosto.

"Shh, está tudo bem", ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que ainda é cedo para nós, mas eu tinha que lhe dizer. Eu precisava que você soubesse".

Baixei a cabeça voluntariamente após a leve pressão de sua mão, para descansar minha cabeça sobre a curva de seu ombro. Nós nos abraçamos até meus joelhos protestarem contra essa posição dobrada. Fungando, me levantei, varrendo as mãos sobre meu rosto para enxugar a umidade.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir", murmurei, querendo sair, mas ainda relutante em ir embora antes que eu soubesse ao certo se ele estava bem com a minha não-resposta.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se, fazendo caretas quando ele se endireitou "Um... Eu vejo você lá fora, mas" - ele apontou vagamente na direção do seu colo - "Eu estou achando isso desconfortável estando aqui, quanto mais andando em qualquer lugar."

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso aguado. "Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe", ele rebateu com firmeza. "Valeu a pena isso e muito mais a experiência de que foi com você."

Ele poderia ser mais perfeito? Eu levei a sua resposta como confirmação de que estávamos bem.

"Ok, eu aceito isso", eu cedi.

"Bom".

Olhamos um para o outro por mais um par de segundos antes de eu fazer um movimento para sair. "Ok, eu vou, uh, eu acho que eu vou falar com você mais tarde?"

"Definitivamente" ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu me levantei nos dedos dos pés para beijar-lhe um adeus e depois me virei para ir. Minha mente partiu em uma milha por minuto no momento em que saí do seu quarto, tentando processar os fatos que haviam acontecido na última hora.

Ele acha que me _ama_?

Nós nos conhecíamos há menos de uma semana - cinco dias para ser exata. Como ele poderia suspeitar de algo tão monumental como o _amor_ nesse curto período de tempo?

E enquanto era doce ele querer que eu soubesse dos seus sentimentos, isso ainda me inquietou. O que eu deveria fazer com essa informação? Se ele chegasse à conclusão de que ele me _amava_, eu seria capaz de responder na mesma moeda quando chegasse a hora?

E se eu não pudesse, então, quando nós alcançaríamos o ponto em que ele ficaria tão cansado com a minha falta de resposta que ele acabaria por ficar ressentido?

Havia muitas perguntas, muitas incógnitas, e uma forma grande de pressão.

Eu precisava de alguém para conversar. Alice era a minha melhor amiga, mas ela era uma espécie volúvel quando se tratava de coisas como esta. Ela veria isso como destino e tentaria me convencer que eu estava apaixonada por Edward e que íamos casar e viver ao lado uns dos outros depois de graduados.

Eu não podia falar com Alice sobre isso.

Eu precisava de alguém que iria ouvir sem preconceito. Que soubesse quando calar a boca e deixar-me falar, e quando me calasse antes que eu falasse de algo que eu queria.

Ângela... Eu precisava de Ângela.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**_ _Gente, esse foi o capítulo mais dificil de traduzir da minha vida. Eu não sei nada sobre esse jogo. Eu e a Juliana passamos a semana pesquisando e procurando os significados _

_das coisas pra podermos traduzir o capítulo. Vocês gostaram? Desculpem se houver erros. Mas o final valeu totalmente a pena... e fiquei na duvida... o que vai acontecer depois dessa noite? Vcs tem alguma sugestão? Review!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Guias e Definições:**

**Dungeons and Dragons - DnD** - Não, você não tem que vestir-se para jogar. Acabei de colocar isso de forma cômica. A folha de personagem é A coisa mais importante para um jogador que está iniciando porque tem todos os fatos listados sobre seu personagem. Meio-elfos podem escolher o seu nome de qualquer um dos elfos ou da lista de seres humanos e Bella escolheu um nome humano (ou melhor, eu escolhi, já que eu criei o personagem). Paladinos são os "guerreiros sagrados" do jogo e a classe que eu mais me identifico porque eu costumava jogar como um paladino em WoW. Eu escolhi cada característica dos rapazes como personagem, raça e nome baseado em sua personalidade na história. "Aventurar-se" é igual a sair em missões e matar as coisas, se necessário. Grids referem-se a grades de batalha que os jogadores usam durante o jogo para mostrar seus personagens em relação a outras coisas. Encontro de Combate simplesmente significa que eles estão lutando. O Hamlet de Nad tem o nome de seu fundador, o Nad, que é o caçador de homens-rato. Modificadores diferem para a habilidade de um jogador que querem usar, o que depende da sua raça, classe e habilidades, e são adicionados à seleção correspondente ou girando um jogador usando o lado correto do dado, geralmente um verso-20, caso contrário conhecida como D20. Delírio radiante é a "oração diária" sugerida ou o poder do dia para a Proteção do Paladino, que é o que eu escolhi para o personagem de Bella ser.

**Wikipedia -** grande banco de dados onde as pessoas controlam a qualidade da informação. Às vezes é merda e por vezes vale ouro. Você nunca sabe, por isso é como jogar roleta de referência.

**SAT **- para os não-americanos lá fora, o SAT é o Teste Acadêmico Padronizado que cada criança que planeja ir para a faculdade tem de fazer. Bem, o SAT ou o TAP, que é a coisa como um todo. Mas o SAT dura para sempre e quando você estiver pronto, você sente que seu cérebro morreu porque há um som tocando em seus olhos (sim, seus _olhos_ - não me pergunte como isso funciona, ele só faz) que não vai ir embora e você não consegue lembrar o seu nome ou como sair do edifício onde você fez o teste. Eu tinha que ir para um torneio de debate depois eu fiz a primeira vez. Yeah... foi um desastre.

**'Wolverines!** - Uma citação de "Red Dawn", que é o maior filme dos anos 80 relacionado à invasão da União Soviética e tropas cubanas em solo americano já feito. Aparentemente, o mascote da escola secundária no filme são os wolverines, mas ninguém sabe quando eles estão assistindo, por isso só parece um grito de guerra muito aleatório. Meu pai, meu irmão e eu gritávamos para o outro o tempo todo, o que deixava a minha mãe louca.

**Dollhouse** - Nós conversamos sobre isso, mas eu sinto a necessidade de resolver alguma coisa. Alguém não gosta do show, mas a sua lealdade para com Joss Whedon é tão forte que você sente que tem que continuar assistindo? Porque eu faço. E eu estou apostando que eu não sou a única lá fora.

**The New Guy** - na verdade um filme muito engraçado sobre um garoto que refaz-se em um "bad ass" quando se transfere de escola. Em um ponto no filme, Elisha Dushka, o interesse amoroso, tem cerca de uma montagem de cinco minutos de sua dança em torno de diferentes maiôs minúsculos. Tenho a sensação de que meu irmão assistiu a este filme tantas vezes, e apenas nessa parte, mas nunca admitiu. E, como minha adorável beta salientou, 'Bring It On' tem muito de Elisha minúscula. Acho que ela só gosta de andar por aí quase em roupas íntimas.

**Newb **- Eu acho que nós abordamos isso, mas estou com preguiça de olhar para trás. Você também pode vê-la grafada como novato, n00b, ou n00bie, mas todas elas significam a mesma coisa - um novato. Normalmente dito em uma maneira negativa, como em 'Pare de portar a largura de banda com seu jogo chato, seu n00b!" (Essa é a versão de classificação-G, de qualquer maneira.)

**Narutardo -** uma combinação das palavras Naruto e retardado. Segundo um amigo que está realmente em anime, pessoas que pensam que Naruto é retardado chamam os seguidores da mostra que realmente estão obcecados por ele de Narutardo. Não quero ofender se você realmente assistir ao show. Eu sou apenas um imparcial de terceiro partido quando se trata deste anime, como a notícia.

**Utawarerumono** - um anime que supostamente seria para rapazes, de acordo com um amigo que está em anime. Eu não sei nada sobre isso, além disso. Além do mais, a palavra anime significa apenas animação japonesa, para aqueles de vocês que _realmente_ não conhecem.

**Fullmetal Alchemist** - possivelmente a série mais legal e cativante de anime já criado. Eu estava tão dentro dele que eu fiz uma maratona com a coisa inteira e assisti ao filme em uma semana. Há dois irmãos, Edward (sim, eu sei) e Alphonse (também conhecido como Al) Elric. Ao longo da série você descobre a sua história e porque eles procuram a Pedra Filosofal. É focada principalmente em suas relações e como eles se sacrificaram um para o outro, e sua mãe, que os leva através desta missão embalada de ação. Se você tiver tempo, cheque isto. (E agora eu quero vê-lo novamente. :Suspiro:)


	12. Chapter 12

**"Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar**_  
We are young  
Heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises no demands  
Love is a battlefield.  
We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield._

_Nós somos jovens  
De mágoa em mágoa nos reerguemos  
Sem promessas sem exigências  
O Amor é um campo de batalha  
Nós somos fortes  
Ninguém pode nos dizer que estamos errados  
Procurando nossos corações por tanto tempo  
Nós dois sabemos  
O amor é um campo de batalha_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradutora: Larissa Catanhede_

**  
EPOV**

Abri os olhos ao ouvir o canto dos pássaros, o sol brilhando, e... algo estava errado com as minhas cuecas. Por que elas estavam...? Coloquei minhas mãos por baixo das cobertas para ajustá-las e encontrei o algodão úmido e pegajoso. Oooh, então é por isso.

Devo ter sido um pouco ativo demais durante o meu sonho depois do sonho erótico do corpo suave e nu de Bella se contorcendo embaixo do meu na noite passada. Sem preocupação. Tirei as cuecas e as joguei pelo meu quarto na direção da minha pilha de roupa suja.

_Lá_, pensei com um suspiro de alívio. Muito melhor.

Agora onde eu estava...  
_  
Bella descansou o seu rosto na sua mão e olhou pra mim. Ela deveria estar estudando. Eu podia sentir os olhos dela enquanto terminava de digitar o Java script necessário para a minha aula de programação no meu computador. Olhando pra ela através das minhas pestanas, fiquei maravilhado com o quão realmente bonita ela era. Sua beleza natural era rara e sempre excitante._

_"Você já terminou de ler?" Perguntei, assustando-a para fora dos seus pensamentos._

_"O que? Oh, não, ainda não. Somente fiquei distraída," ela respondeu, olhando de volta para o seu livro enquanto um leve cor de rosa preencheu suas bochecas. Como eu disse, excitante. E agora eu estava distraído._

_Bella levantou os seus olhos para os meus e sorriu de modo afetado. "Você já terminou de digitar?"_

_"Sim, na verdade já," eu disse, pegando-a fora de guarda._

_"De verdade? O que você vai fazer agora?" ela perguntou, lambendo o seu lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Aquele pequeno gesto foi diretamente pra baixo na minha virilha._

Isto era minha fantasia, certo? Isto significava que eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse?

Sim, decidi. Significava que sim.

_Empurrando o computador da mesa, nem estremeci quando ele bateu no chão, embora em algum lugar da minha mente eu imaginei se estava tudo bem. Mas isto não importava porque não era real._

_Subi para a mesa e puxei Bella para um beijo áspero, chupando aquele lábio inferior que me tinha importunado para um segundo depois ficar de um suave cor de rosa. Ela gemeu e apertou-se mais perto, mas não era bastante. Agarrando os seus quadris, levantei-a para cima da mesa até que ela estivesse deitada embaixo de mim._

_"Esta mesa é bastante forte para nos aguentar?" ela perguntou sem fôlego._

_"Espero que sim," eu disse de modo ansioso._

_Ela lançou os olhos nervosamente em direção ao corredor. "Como você sabe que Ben não voltará logo?"_

_"Isso importa?" Atirei de volta, inclinando-me para capturar os seus lábios mais uma vez. Beijando ao longo da sua mandíbula, fazendo o meu caminho até o lugar sensível atrás da sua orelha que sempre a fazia gemer, ouvi o seu suspiro "Não", embora a pergunta tivesse sido retórica. Enquanto explorava a sua garganta e dava beijos de boca aberta pela curva da sua clavícula, as minhas mãos fizeram um trabalho rápido com a sua blusa e sutiã._

_Sentei nos meus calcanhares e sequei Bella com paixão, meio coberto de desejo. A sua pele branca pálida incandesceu um pouco com o brilho das luzes fluorescentes a cima das nossas cabeças, o que só destacou os seus mamilos cor de rosa. Os meus olhos os encontraram como bóias luminosas na escuridão da noite._

_Bella se contorceu sob o meu olhar e levantou os seus braços como para se cobrir na sua timidez. Agarrei-os firmemente e sacudi a minha cabeça para ela. "Nunca se esconda de mim," exigi enquanto me curvava e chicoteei um dos seus mamilos com a minha língua. Ela arqueou as suas costas e gemeu o meu nome roucamente. Sorri com a sua reação, agradado que ela estava tão disposta e ansiosa._

_Soltando os braços dela, deitei ao lado dela, apoiando-me em um cotovelo e esticando-me até que o meu corpo tocasse o comprimento do seu. As suas mãos prenderam no meu cabelo, trazendo a minha cabeça para outro beijo. A minha língua foi sugada na sua boca repetidamente em puxões profundos até que eu me encontrei movendo o meu quadril com ritmo constante, buscando a estimulação que traria o meu alívio._

_A minha mão livre agarrou o seio exposto dela, apertando-o ocasionalmente e pegando o seu mamilo entre os meus dedos e ligeiramente puxando-o. Bella engasgou depois que o fiz mais duas vezes e retirei a minha mão, deixando descansar o meu peso nos meus antebraços, portanto flutuei diretamente acima do seu peito. Com um mergulho rápido da minha cabeça, coloquei a minha boca por cima da sua auréola e puxei. As suas costas arquearam e ela gemeu, enterrando as suas mãos no meu cabelo novamente para manter-me no lugar._

_Preguiçosamente rodeei a ponta da minha língua em volta do seu mamilo até que ela choramingasse com a necessidade, e logo troquei para o outro seio, só para fazer a mesma coisa. Os joelhos de Bella levantaram embaixo de mim, batendo no meu peito, e apoiei-me para que ela pudesse estendê-los. Coloquei-me novamente no meio dos seus quadris, que era o meu lugar favorito para estar, e lancei os olhos pela linha do seu corpo, ficando muito duro e pulsando quando vi que os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de desejo e de... amor._

_Já chega de preliminares. Não posso esperar nem mais um segundo._

_Rapidamente abri o botão da sua calça e puxei o zíper pra baixo enquanto as mãos dela deslizavam por baixo da minha camisa e a puxaram pelos meus braços. Ficando de joelhos, agarrei o colarinho da minha camisa e rudemente puxei-o por cima da minha cabeça, jogando-a para o lado. Então eu estava de volta à cintura de Bella, puxando a sua calça e calcinha pelos seus quadris e pernas. Tirei uma perna e depois a outra, jogando as peças no chão também._

_Bella suspirou o meu nome e agarrou os meus ombros, puxando-me de volta para sua boca. Rastejei em cima do seu corpo nu e pairei uma polegada acima dos seus lábios. A minha mão deslizou pelo seu maxilar, por trás do seu pescoço. Mergulhei os meus dedos no seu cabelo e puxei-a até encontram a minha boca em um beijo lento, quente, e completo. As mãos de Bella tremularam para baixo nas minhas costas e logo se moveram até o cós da minha calça. Ela lutou com o botão e apressadamente abriu o zíper antes de empurrar a minha calça e a minha cueca pelos meus quadris. Então ela usou os seus pés para terminar de tirá-la._

_Lutei contra a vontade de tirá-la logo e quando ela finalmente chegou ao chão, Bella enrolou uma de suas mãos pequenas mãos quentes ao redor da minha ereção pulsante e o mundo rapidamente girou ao redor dos movimentos dela. Gemi quando ela me acariciou em movimentos rápidos, torcendo o seu pulso quando ela se aproximou da ponta da minha cabeça._

_Foi muito, muito rápido. Eu tinha de estar dentro dela, mas eu não duraria muito mais se eu a deixasse continuar com isso._

_"Pare," falei, agarrando o seu pulso e afastando a sua mão. Bella fez um beiço lindo, mas então suspirou quando afastei as suas pernas com os meus joelhos e me posicionei em cima dela. Deus, posso sentir o calor que vem da sua... era tudo o que eu podia fazer para não mergulhar e somente a tomar._

_"Edward," ela choramingou, levantando os seus quadris de encontro aos meus._

_"O que você quer, Bella?" Perguntei, a fitando profundamente em seus olhos. Ela arquejou, os seus olhos ficaram sem foco, mas ela não respondeu portanto tentei novamente. "Você quer o meu pau dentro de você?"_

_As suas pálpebras tremularam de modo selvagem e ela de modo trêmulo acenou com cabeça. "Sim", ela disse em uma voz fraca._

_Era tudo o que eu tinha de ouvir. Com um grunhido de satisfação, agarrei os seus quadris para mantê-la no lugar enquanto me movi para frente e deslizei para dentro dela em um impulso firme. Bella gritou, fechando os seus olhos e jogando a sua cabeça pra trás._

E então senti um puxão forte nas minhas bolas e gozei, muito, com um golpe final. Na verdade gemi, em vez de pensar somente no gemido, porque pensei que pudesse agüentar mais tempo. Se tivesse sido de verdade, teria sido embaraçoso ser tão prematuro.

Sou somente outro virgem excitável-demais.

Eu definitivamente tinha de trabalhar na duração mais longa porque se acontecesse de verdade, se Bella um dia me deixasse em qualquer lugar perto dela enquanto ela estivesse nua ou até parcialmente não vestida, duvidava que eu fosse capaz de me impedir de gozar só em pensar na sensação do seu calor molhado em volta de mim. Muito menos de fato em fazer isso.

... bem, isso se ela não me evitasse depois da minha confissão humilhante na noite passada.

O que eu tinha pensado?

Puf, essa não é a pergunta certa. Eu não tinha pensado, o que era parte do problema. A pergunta certa seria – Por que eu o tinha dito em voz alta?

Sacudi as cobertas de mim, coloquei os meus óculos, e fiz o meu caminho até o banheiro, ligando a luz e automaticamente piscando até que os meus olhos estivessem ajustados ao brilho.

Se eu tivesse me contido, tudo isso seria sem importância e eu seria capaz de aparecer confortavelmente com Bella novamente, sem necessidade de me incomodar em espantá-la com anúncios emotivos demais.

Frustrado e completamente repugnado comigo mesmo, abri a torneira de pia e limpei o meu estômago com uma toalha de mão.

Se eu a chamasse agora mesmo, ela voltaria? Ou ela me passaria para a secretaria eletrônica e me enviaria horas depois uma mensagem de texto sobre como ela estava 'ocupada' e me ligaria depois?

Lancei a toalha no chão quando acabei e fui me fitar no espelho acima da pia.

E se a perdi?

Eu seria capaz de viver com isto? Ou eu lutaria?

Agarrei os lados da pia e inclinei-me, encarando os meus próprios olhos até que eles enchessem a minha visão.

Eu lutaria, decidi. Eu a forçaria a reconhecer-me. Para deixar-me pelo menos ter a possibilidade de convencê-la que talvez ela sentisse a mesma coisa porque lá no fundo eu sabia, embora só tivesse sido um tempo curto, ela era importante para mim. Eu não sabia se a amava, não realmente. Eu não sabia como era amar, mas eu sabia que ela estava nos meus últimos pensamentos antes que eu adormecesse à noite, e o meu primeiro pensamento quando me despertava na manhã seguinte.  
_  
Agora só tenho que me vestir_, pensei, olhando para o meu corpo muito nu. Os meus olhos foram ao meu pênis flácido, vermelho do uso excessivo e ainda ligeiramente brilhante dos eventos da noite passada. _Pobre rapaz... nada de se esfregar com Bella durante algum tempo…Banho? _Desloquei os meus olhos para o Box do chuveiro, mas então olhei adiante novamente.  
_  
Não, sem tempo!_ Estava em uma missão, uma missão de Deus.

Tá bom, talvez não de Deus. Na verdade, isto não era uma espécie de missão em 'busca pelo Santo Graal' ou 'juntar a banda', mas era imperativo para mim e isto é a única coisa que importava.

Suspirei e rolei a minha cabeça e ombros em volta, me esticando. Ok, plano em ação. Vou me vestir, comprar aquele maldito livro de 120 dólares pro minha classe de 'Raciocínio de Métodos em AI', e logo ligar para Bella e ver o que é que há com ela. E se ela ignorar a minha ligação, tentarei novamente.

Mas se ela ignorar esta, raciocinei enquanto andei de volta ao meu quarto e me dirigi ao meu guarda-roupa, _não ligarei uma terceira vez, porque três chamadas sucessivas são patéticas, e quero evitar ser patético e um idiota._

_O plano finalizou, abri a gaveta superior com um ar determinado sobre mim e pus mãos à obra._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ok, entendi agora," ela simplesmente disse, apoiando-se contra a parede e o montículo de travesseiros que ajudavam a sustentá-la.

"Vê por que estou desconcertada agora? Não tenho nenhuma idéia do que fazer," suspirei, contente de desabafar o meu problema para alguém e somente fazer o que ela me diria para fazer.

"Ele definitivamente disse 'acho'?" Ela realçou a última palavra.

"Sim, como a canção daquele 'Partridge' de Family Guy."

Ela olhou de longe e a olhei, tentando adivinhar o que ela pensava. "Como você se sente sobre isso?" ela finalmente perguntou.

"... não sei. Eu gosto dele. Eu, uh, Deus isto é embaraçoso para dizer, mas acho que ele é Clark e eu a Lois," admiti em um tom silenciado.

Ângela somente sorriu de modo afetado um pouco e fitou-me analiticamente. "Mas você acha que o ama?" ela perguntou.

"Não," eu disse com uma sacudidinha de minha cabeça. "Não ainda, de qualquer maneira."

"Ok, então é simples. Não faça nada," ela sugeriu encolhendo os ombros.

Sentei e fiquei de boquiaberta. "Não faça nada? Este é o seu conselho?"

"Claro. Não foi uma confissão de amor eterno. Mais provavelmente só um efeito da sua... sua 'atividade'. Só porque você não corresponde aos sentimentos dele não significa que há algo de ruim com você. E ele pareceu lidar muito bem com o seu silêncio, não se deixando abater. Não vejo por que você de fato tem que fazer algo," ela explicou praticamente.

Incrível.

Não faça nada...

Eu nem tinha considerado isso como uma opção.

Sentei-me lá, olhando para a cama sem realmente vê-la, tentando envolver a minha mente em tão simples e assombroso conceito.

Não faça nada.

E ela tinha razão. Isso provavelmente foi um efeito do que tínhamos feito. Ângela tinha feito parecer como se Edward nunca tivesse tido uma namorada antes, portanto essa provavelmente era a razão para ele nunca ter se amassado com ninguém antes. As declarações feitas naquelas circunstâncias nem sempre eram verdadeiras. Quer dizer, eu devia saber melhor do que a maior parte das pessoas que eles não eram verdadeiros.

"Gostei disso," eu disse, levantando a minha cabeça para sorrir para o meu próprio Dr Phil, só o meu era _muito_ mais bonito e ela deu o melhor conselho.

Ela devolveu o meu sorriso. "Eu sabia que você iria."

Mas então um pensamento bateu-me. "E se ele tocar nesse assunto?" Perguntei nervosamente, carranqueando.

"Bem, neste caso, você deve falar com ele sobre isso."

A minha carranca converteu-se em uma careta. Falar sobre _sentimentos_… hmph. Não exatamente o meu forte, mas posso fazê-lo. Se Edward tocasse na noite passada, poderia falar com ele.

"Obrigada, Ângela. Você realmente me salvou de me estressar em relação a isso e perder mais sono do que o necessário antes das aulas começarem."

"Não se incomode com isso," ela respondeu. Levantei-me e fiz um movimento para ir embora quando ela disse algo mais, algo que me resfriou até o osso.

"Você realmente deve dizer a ele." Nós duas sabíamos a que ela se referia.

Sacudi a cabeça. "Não, não posso. Aconteceu e eu lidei com isso. Não vejo por que tenho de voltar ao passado."

"Bella," ela suspirou, exasperada porque já tínhamos conversado sobre isto tantas vezes. "Acho que seria bom para você falar sobre isso. Além disso, ele tem o direito de saber."

Tem o _direito_? Ninguém tinha esse direito, não até que eu dissesse que sim.

"Ele ainda não tem," eu disse firmemente, andando para fora do seu quarto antes que ela pudesse responder.

-----

Eu imprimia o meu horário de aula depois naquela tarde quando o meu telefone tocou, vibrando e andando em cima da minha escrivaninha. Lancei os olhos ao identificador de chamadas e mordi o meu lábio com indecisão.  
_  
Edward._

Tinha de responder. Era como colocar um band-aid, quanto mais rápido eu acabasse, melhor seria. Suspirando, apertei o botão 'aceitar' e levei o telefone até a minha orelha. "Olá?"

"Bella?" ele interrogou desnecessariamente. Naturalmente era eu. Quem mais estaria respondendo o meu telefone? "Ei", ele disse, o seu tom de reconhecimento.

"Ei, Edward. E aí?" Lancei os olhos para a minha escrivaninha e rocei os nós da minha mão livre contra a madeira falsa, trabalhando um pouco com o nervosismo que zumbia em todas as partes do meu corpo.  
_  
Não toque na noite passada, não toque na noite passada, não toque na noite passada …_

"Nada." Pude ouvir a sua voz diminuindo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Me preparando para amanhã."

"Oh, certo… nunca perguntei em que classe você está neste semestre," ele insinuou, dando-me uma grande abertura para uma conversa segura, neutra. Alegremente tomei-a e falamos sobre as nossas classes e como o primeiro dia era sempre extremamente irritante porque você nunca realmente sabia como os seus professores agiriam, mas como também era ótimo porque havia uma possibilidade de 99 por cento que você chegaria cedo e sem tarefa de casa para a próxima aula.

Daí, discutimos o que tínhamos feito nesta semana e sem cerimônia mencionei a festa da KD 'De volta às aulas' na Sexta-feira à noite.

"Parece divertido," ele disse seriamente.

"Você quer ir?" Perguntei depois de um segundo de silêncio. Ele hesitou e sorri, adicionando, "comigo. Você quer ir comigo?"

"Sim… posso fazer isto." Ele soou tão indeciso e nervoso, mas tentou levar na esportiva. Tive de sorrir, imaginando o quão atraente ele parecia agora mesmo com a sua testa enrugada, correndo uma das suas mãos pelo seu cabelo.

"Legal," eu disse, combinando com o seu tom casual. Vendo o relógio na parede, suspirei, "Bem, tenho que comer alguma coisa. Falarei com você depois, ok?"

"Ok, Bella. Boa noite."

"Noite, Edward."

Desligamos e coloquei o meu telefone cuidadosamente na minha escrivaninha. Não tinha sido tão difícil. Parecia que esse 'não fazer nada' ia dar certo.

_Obrigado, Ângela_. Silenciosamente enviei isto até onde quer que 'obrigado' silencioso vá e me levantei, pegando o horário impresso na minha impressora.

Puf._ Faculdade_, pensei com repugnância, olhando o primeiro de aula que eu tinha amanhã de manhã._ Odeio_ acordar cedo.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **[matem essa faladora] Meninassssss... eu sou super apaixonada por esse Geek... e adoro que a Bella seja tão descolada e tranquila com ele... tadinho... é tudo tão novo pra ele. _

_Espero que vocês também estejam gostando.... porque muita coisa boa vos espera!.... ahahaha  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**"Stuck In The Middle With You" by Steeler's Wheel**

_Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor?  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore.  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right!  
__Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._

_Tentando encontrar algum sentido nisso tudo,  
Mas eu posso ver que isso não faz sentido algum,  
É legal dormir no chão?  
Porque não acho que posso agüentar mais.  
Palhaços à minha esquerda, Brincalhões à direita!  
Aqui estou eu, preso no meio com você._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**

_Tradutoras: Larissa Cantanhede e Irene Maceió_

A semana passou rapidamente. As aulas começaram, anotações foram feitas, palestras ignoradas e as informações dos capítulos que magicamente permaneceram na memória a curto prazo exatamente pelo tempo necessário para regurgitá-lo depois em testes foram repassadas e lidas.

Bella e eu não encontramos nenhum tempo para passar juntos cara a cara de segunda-feira até quarta-feira, mas nos ligamos pelo menos uma vez por dia e mandamos mensagem até mais sobre coisas triviais como, como o nosso dia ia e o que fazíamos naquele momento. Cada dia fiquei agradecido pelo assunto do sábado passado não vir à tona. Parecia como se ela estivesse disposta a fazer vista grossa ao meu erro e eu não era de olhar os dentes de cavalo dado, portanto eu não trouxe o assunto à tona também.

Mas o meu contato limitado com ela depois de ter o melhor fim de semana da minha jovem vida adulta era frustrante, na melhor das hipóteses. De qualquer maneira me esforcei, buscando o alívio ocasional com a minha mão no chuveiro ou quando me despertava depois de um sonho que me endurecia em particular, sempre imaginando-a.

Parte inferior do formulário

No forte ardor da paixão, gemendo o meu nome.

Em um conjunto de lingerie de renda vermelha flamejante.

Na minha cama.

Era "O sonho". Aquele que eu continuei lembrando repetidas vezes. Aquele que eu estava determinado a tornar realidade, se eu não estragasse tudo mais do que já tinha estragado.

Rufei os meus dedos na pequena mesa de madeira francesa na minha frente, impaciente para que o Dr. Speegle terminasse de explicar a diferença entre um banco de dados relacionado e um banco de dados de objeto – os dois que estaríamos cobrindo o semestre inteiro. Poderia ter aprendido facilmente tudo isso lendo o capítulo que ele nos indicou na metade do tempo que ele usou para explicá-lo e eu estava amaldiçoando duramente o dia que ele nasceu quando ele _finalmente _liberou a classe pedindo desculpas por nos prender.

Eu tinha encontrado uns trinta meros minutos nos meus horários e nos de Bella onde ficávamos livres para o almoço e agora, graças ao Professor 'Nos prenda por mais Cinco Minutos,' eu ia chegar atrasado.

Peguei a minha mochila e corri para fora da sala, batendo contra as portas que conduziam pra fora e abertamente tentando evitar a multidão de estudantes entrando. Gritei 'desculpa' a quem quer que eu tivesse batido com a minha mochila, mas não parei enquanto ia em direção ao prédio da União dos Estudantes, também conhecido como UDE.

Aproximando-me da entrada mais perto, diminuí o passo para conter a minha respiração e limpar a minha testa esfregando com a manga da minha camisa. Os meus óculos recusaram-se a ficar no lugar com a camada fina de suor que tinha se acumulado na ponta do meu nariz fazendo-o escorregadio, portanto tirei-o e me debrucei, usando a bainha da minha camisa para tirar o suor. Colocando os meus óculos no lugar, pestanejei durante um tempo para refocar os meus olhos e logo me encaminhei para o interior.

Não me tomou muito tempo para achar Bella, que falava com uma pequena garota atraente com o cabelo castanho claro perto de onde eu entrei na parte principal do UDE – a parte com as mesas, computadores de escola, poltronas e televisões LCD arrumadas no espaço aberto. Ela lançou os olhos à entrada quando comecei a caminhar em direção a ela e ela me deu uma segunda olhada quando percebeu que era eu. Sorri pra ela e ela retornou.

Senti-me aliviado por finalmente vê-la de novo, como um peso enorme saindo do meu peito, mas também nervoso já que essa era a primeira vez que íamos compartilhar o mesmo espaço desde... aquela noite, vulgo a noite em que a minha boca se revoltou contra o sentido comum. E rezei muito para que continuássemos ignorando o que eu tinha deixado escapar em um momento de felicidade pós-coito. Este era o melhor caminho, pelo menos isso é como eu racionalizei, porque se nunca falássemos sobre isso, então talvez seria esquecido.

Bella virou para sua companhia quando eu a alcancei. "Falarei mais com você sobre o francês esta noite, tudo bem, Jen?"

Jen lançou os olhos a mim e logo de volta pra Bella, sorrindo como o Gato Chechire. "Com certeza Bella. Vejo você esta noite".

Abertamente peguei a olhada de despedida significativa de Jen para Bella antes de que a menina em questão me dirigisse a sua atenção. "Edward..." Bella cumprimentou, um sorriso aparecendo lentamente, mas incandescente, que iluminou o seu rosto.

"Bella..." eu respondi, a sua felicidade contagiosa me deixando quase tonto.

Então, sem um único relance em volta da sala ou um pensamento à própria etiqueta de demonstração pública de afeto, ela se esticou para cima, agarrou os meus ombros e beijou-me na frente de todo mundo. A sensação dos seus lábios suaves afastou todo o pensamento de lado e quando enrolei os meus braços em volta da sua pequena cintura, ela fundiu-se em mim. Apertei os meus braços, gostando das suas curvas flexíveis e o calor contra o meu corpo e gemi contra os seus lábios, o som ecoando dentro da minha boca.

Agradecidamente ela teve o bom senso de retroceder antes que as coisas esquentassem entre nós, mas imediatamente senti falta dela nos meus braços. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam enquanto ela mordia o seu lábio e pegou a minha mão, guiando-me pelas mesas reunidas em direção ao balcão de comida.

Decidimos por pizza, já que era rápido e tínhamos tempo limitado juntos. Paguei pelos nossos almoços, ignorando a insistência de Bella que ela poderia pagar para ela e nós, com sorte, encontramos uma pequena mesa em uma esquina relativamente tranqüila.

"Como foi a aula?" ela perguntou enquanto mexíamos na nossa comida.

Encolhi os ombros tentando ganhar tempo, assim poderia engolir e não responder com a minha boca cheia de pizza mastigada. "O de sempre. Codifique isto, ajuste isto. E sinto muito ter chegado atrasado. O meu professor decidiu nos segurar hoje, o que não estabelece um bom precedente durante o semestre. Estou esperando que isso não se torne um hábito. Como o seu dia está indo?"

Bella fez um som enfadado. "Não sei _por que _decidi ter francês como língua estrangeira." Ela fez uma carranca e uma pausa durante um momento. "Ok, sei por que o fiz, mas querer ler 'Os Miseráveis' na sua língua original não parece mais uma razão bastante boa".

Ri da sua expressão atraente, fazendo beicinho. "O que a fez deixar de gostar tanto de francês em um dia? Não foi você que fez uma narração pra mim ontem sobre como você queria viver na França durante um ano depois de se formar e que você estava contente de que você seria capaz de comunicar-se na língua nativa?"

"Sim," ela concordou com relutância. "Mas foi antes da aula de hoje quando a minha professora decidiu me azucrinar".

"O que ela fez?" Tentei quando Bella não ofereceu uma especificação.

"Bem, supõe-se que nós conversemos exclusivamente em francês durante a aula e ela convidou-me para responder uma pergunta, mas não consegui lembrar do que uma palavra significava, portanto tive de procurá-la. Enquanto eu fazia isto, ela começou a discutir sobre como nunca serei capaz de entender totalmente o francês se eu não praticar diariamente e ela ficou apenas nisso durante dez minutos, começando esta enorme aula sobre a importância de ser disciplinada sobre a prática de francês cada dia, até durante o intervalo de verão".

Ela respirou profundamente enquanto cobri sua mão com a minha para pará-la de torcer o seu guardanapo. "É bastante ruim que não entendi a pergunta imediatamente, mas não, ela teve de fazer um sermão sobre isso".

"Sinto tanto, Bella. Parece que ela é uma vadia de verdade," eu disse com simpatia como o bom namorado que eu era.

Bella riu cautelosamente. "Sim … ela é bastante nervosa. Mas, eh" – ela encolheu – "o que você pode fazer?"

"Do mesmo jeito, sinto pelo que aconteceu".

"Obrigada," ela respondeu com um sorriso agradecido. Apertei a sua mão em uma demonstração do suporte e rapidamente terminamos o resto do nosso almoço em silêncio. Uma vez que tínhamos jogado fora o nosso lixo, peguei o meu celular e lancei os olhos para as horas.

"Merda," eu disse. "Tenho de ir. O meu turno começa em dez minutos".

"Ok," Bella suspirou. Ela entrelaçou sua mão na minha e andamos para fora, demorando-nos durante um minuto antes que seguíssemos os nossos caminhos separados.

"Oh! Quase esqueci," ela anunciou repentinamente, balançando a sua mochila embaixo do seu braço. Ela largou a minha mão para abrir o zíper da sua bolsa e arrancou algo cor de rosa. Tive uma suspeita horrível de que eu sabia o que ela ia dizer depois.

"Aqui está a sua camisa da festa de amanhã," ela disse, empurrando a ofensiva coisa cor de rosa nas minhas mãos. Eu sabia que ela ia dizer isto. Sacudi a blusa e olhei para todo aquele rosa dela.

Bella riu da minha expressão. "Todo mundo tem de usar essa cor. Isso não é uma afronta pessoal para você".

"Mas por que tinha de ser cor de _rosa_?" Lamentei-me.

"Você não tem de usá-la na festa, somente durante o dia".

"Oh, como se _isso_ ajudasse a minha imagem na rua," atirei de volta.

Ela riu. "Acho que a sua imagem ficará bem... e pense no lado bom, Ben tem de usar a mesma camisa," ela disse, sorrindo de modo convencido porque ela sabia que ela me conquistaria com aquele fato. Só imaginar que Ben ia sofrer junto comigo foi bastante para aceitar a camisa sem mais reclamações.

Com um beijo rápido no meu rosto e um aceno, ela foi para a sua próxima aula, o seu rabo de cavalo balançando conforme os seus quadris balançavam. Suspirei e apressei-me à biblioteca, empurrando a camisa na minha bolsa, imaginando como eu tinha me envolvido com uma irmandade que forçava os caras a usar cor de rosa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, saí do meu quarto dando-me uma levantada de auto-estima dizendo que haveria outros caras usando a mesma camisa porque eu sabia, _sabia_ que eu ia ser difamado por usar rosa quando era esperado que eu estivesse esbanjando a minha elegância. Eu só fiquei contente de não ter que trabalhar hoje porque aqueles caras eram absolutamente impiedosos.

Eu saía da cozinha com uma barra de café da manhã na mão quando Ben saiu do seu quarto, balançando a sua bolsa de mensageiro por cima do seu peito. O meu maxilar caiu em assombro, seguido de perto por ultraje.

"Que PORRA é essa?" Exclamei, apontando pro seu peito.

Ele olhou pra baixo e depois de volta pra mim, um sorriso afetado de bundão presunçoso na sua cara. "_Não_ uma camisa gay colorida?"

Fui em direção a ele, indignação irradiando de mim à vista da sua camisa idêntica, exceto que era _preta_. "Não! Você não pode usar essa camisa enquanto tenho de usar esta!"

O bastardo teve a audácia de encolher os ombros indiferentemente na minha _cara_. "O que posso dizer? A minha mulher me conhece melhor pra me forçar a vestir cor de rosa."

Olhei embasbacado pra ele, a minha mão livre se fechou em um punho enquanto o meu lado enfurecido gritava pra eu socar aquele sorriso afetado na sua cara. Tomando um par de respirações profundas, o meu ultraje inicial esfriou bastante para eu relaxar o meu punho.

"Tanto faz," repliquei veementemente, dando a volta e pegando a minha bolsa do sofá onde eu a tinha lançado na noite passada. Deixei o apartamento em um humor pior do que com o que eu tinha começado o dia, tentando condensar o discurso violento que passava pela minha mente na forma de mensagem de texto para enviar a Bella. Não posso _acreditar_ que ela tivesse me feito usar rosa enquanto Ben saltitava com uma camisa preta.

Rasguei o pacote de alumínio da barra de café da manhã e abocanhei um bocado enquanto descia a rua em direção ao campus.

Com certeza para alguém que via de fora isto pareceria ser um pecado leve, mas eu tinha _critérios_, merda! E um desses critérios era nunca deixar a cor rosa tocar este corpo a menos que estivesse enrolada em volta de uma garota.

_Mas_, o meu lado racional apontou, _Bella não sabia que a camisa de Ben era preta, não é?_

Isto me fez parar. Porque ela não sabia.

Merda duas vezes.

A minha raiva dissipou-se com cada passo que dei em direção a minha primeira aula até que eu me sentisse culpado por ficar chateado com Bella. Não era culpa _dela_ que seja quem for que estava encarregado de fazer as camisas escolheu a cor rosa. Mas sempre posso bater naquela pessoa e fazê-la pagar.

Os pensamentos de vingança bruxulearam pela minha mente, fazendo-me sorrir conforme ia ficando mais criativo. Finalmente me limitei a criar uma máquina gigante de algodão doce, enrolando ela, quem quer que ela seja, em algodão doce rosa, e então fazê-la andar por aí assim o dia todo.

* * *

Isso era ridículo. Depois de passar todo o dia na degradação de cor de rosa, você pensaria que eu agarraria a possibilidade de escolher a minha própria camisa para ir à festa esta noite. Ainda aqui estava eu, de pé em frente do meu armário, fitando as roupas suspensas em alguma espécie de ordem inexpressiva. Não só isso, mas eu começava a sentir frio ficando em pé sem camisa durante tanto tempo.

Ok, preciso ir com algo bonito, mas não pomposo. Talvez uma camisa de botão?

Dei uma olhada criticamente nas duas camisas de botão que eu tinha.

Não. Que tal uma camisa de cor clara?

Movi a fileira de camisas abaixo uma por uma e olhei pra cada uma. Merda. Xinguei. O que aconteceu pra eu deixar minha mãe escolher as minhas roupas? Nunca tive de me incomodar em parecer estúpido porque ela sempre sabia o que ficava bem em mim.

Ligeiramente pensei em ligar pra ela… mas então rapidamente decidi que isso era retardado. Eu era um garoto grande agora. Eu só tinha de colocar minhas calças de garoto grande e escolher algo.

Bufei com aquele pensamento porque eu já estava usando calça. Era uma camisa que eu tinha que colocar.

Rindo de mim, peguei uma camisa de botões de manga curta azul escura listrada e a coloquei, abotoando enquanto andava até o meu banheiro. O meu cabelo era uma causa sem esperança, como sempre, mas isso não me impediu de tentar dar um jeito nele pra ver se talvez hoje seria o dia em que ele faria o que eu queria.

Infelizmente hoje não seria esse dia, então, com uma última passada de mão no meu cabelo, deixei o meu banheiro, peguei a minha carteira e chaves da escrivaninha e saí do dormitório.

Ben e eu tínhamos decidido andar até a festa, já que o estacionamento seria uma dor de cabeça para se lidar em uma noite de sexta-feira. Eu tinha tentado me desculpar durante esta manhã, mas ainda assim foi um passeio quieto pelo campus. Eu acho que ele pôde sentir o quão nervoso eu estava e ao menos uma vez me deu um tempo.

Aproximando-nos da casa KD, nós descobrimos uma cena de caos. Os estudantes caíam pra fora pela porta dianteira, cada um deles mantendo uma xícara de plástico de Blue Solo nas mãos, balançando-se com a batida pesada de baixo e bateria que saía pela porta aberta.

Rolei meus olhos para os copos azuis, imaginando se esse pequeno detalhe foi escolhido pela mesma pessoa que estava encarregada da cor da camisa.

Ben olhou pra mim antes que virássemos para o caminho da entrada até a casa e, adotando um pobre acento de Dr. McCoy, perguntou, "O meu Deus, Jim, onde nós estamos?"

Sorri de lado e respondi com a minha melhor personificação de Capitão Kirk, "Fora do controle e cego como um bastão".

Sorrimos sabiamente um para o outro e com uma olhada que perguntou 'podemos?', nos dirigimos para o interior, empurrando para fora do nosso caminho as pessoas que se amontoavam na entrada. As nossas cabeças giraram em direções opostas uma vez que chegamos na sala principal, procurando as meninas.

"Você as vê?" Gritei na direção de Ben uma vez que a minha procura foi considerada fútil.

"Não!" Ben gritou por cima do seu ombro pra mim. "Espere!... Bella está mais pra lá!" Ele apontou para um grupo de corpos no lado oposto da sala. Levantei o meu pescoço por cima das pessoas que estavam no espaço aberto na nossa frente e vislumbrei a perfeição, conhecida aos outros como Bella.

Sorri largamente e empurrei o meu caminho em direção a ela, nem mesmo esperando Ben achar Ângela antes que eu o abandonasse. Todos os meus pensamentos estavam focados em alcançar Bella. Vendo o seu rosto sorri novamente.

Deus, eu estava tão caído.

Mas de qualquer maneira, não me preocupei. Se isso significava ser adornado pela sua presença e beijos e sorrisos, então eu seria alegremente 'caído' e obedeceria aos comandos dela. Inferno, eu tinha usado rosa para ela, não é?

Eu acho que isso dizia tudo.

"Bella," gritei para chamar a sua atenção, finalmente abrindo passagem pela última linha de pessoas que estavam entre ela e eu. Virando ao contrário para ver quem tinha gritado o seu nome, ela sorriu quando ela me viu. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar e agarrei-a, puxando-a pra perto e cercando a sua cintura. Ela correspondeu enrolando os seus braços em volta da minha cintura e descansando contra mim.

Repentinamente a música, a multidão, a sensação de ser apertado dentro de um espaço fechado e a minha inquietude foram embora. Tudo porque ela estava nos meus braços novamente. Inclinei-me para a frente, descansado a minha testa contra a sua.

"Estou contente por você estar aqui," ela disse por cima do barulho. Sorri e apertei-a, enterrando o meu rosto no lado do seu pescoço e inspirando profundamente.

"Quero que você conheça alguns amigos meus," ela disse depois de se afastar. Ela agarrou a minha mão e puxou-me na direção do grupo de pessoas com quem ela tinha estado falando antes que eu me fizesse notar.

Segui ao longo do caminho e fiquei de pé ao seu lado desajeitadamente enquanto ela gritava a eles que eu era Edward e logo passou a apontar para cada pessoa e nos apresentar. Primeiro foi a menina com quem ela tinha estado falando na UDE ontem. "Esta é Jen. Ela está na aula de francês comigo".

Jen e eu apertamos a mão e trocamos um 'Oi'. Então havia uma bonita menina de cabelo marrom que estava junto de Jen. "Esta é Annie. Ela é _a_ pessoa mais doce que você conhecerá." Annie riu enquanto ela não podia acreditar que Bella tivesse dito isso e sacudiu a minha mão.

Em pé ao lado de Annie estavam Alice e Jasper. Alice e eu acenamos com a cabeça um para o outro e Bella me olhou com uma expressão curiosa. "Você já conheceu Jasper?"

Sacudi a minha cabeça com um "Não" e então fui formalmente apresentado ao garoto estilo surfista. Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir um som metálico leve na sua voz e não o jovem tom de Keanu Reeves californiano que eu tinha imaginado que ele teria. Tomando a sua mão em uma sacudidela firme com a minha mão direita, eu deslizei minha mão esquerda para a cintura de Bella em uma demonstração de posse. Somente para avisá-lo do que era o que. Ele levantou as suas sobrancelhas ligeiramente em resposta, mas pareceu mais divertido do que chateado que eu estivesse reclamando minha posse sob Bella. Uma vez que as apresentações acabaram, Bella perguntou-me se eu queria algo para beber.

"Eu posso pegar," insisti, lançando os olhos em volta para a entrada da cozinha.

Ela colocou uma mão no meu peito e subiu nas pontas dos dedos do pé para falar em um volume normal na minha orelha. "Não seja bobo. Sou uma das anfitriãs desta festa, portanto é a minha função assegurar que cada hóspede aqui esteja bem fornecido com álcool e salgados. Agora, o que você quer?"

"Um, uma cerveja seria bom, eu acho".

"Já volto," ela respondeu, dando-me um rápido beijo no rosto antes de partir. Fui abandonado sozinho com um grupo de pessoas que eu não conhecia, uma situação que eu normalmente tentava evitar.

Annie sorriu com simpatia, provavelmente vendo a minha aflição, e perguntou-me as cinco perguntas habituais****** que você faz quando você conhece outro universitário, como nome, patente e número de série de qualquer soldado. Respondi a ela rapidamente, na expectativa da volta de Bella mais do que pensando em minhas respostas. Annie derrapou para outra conversa com todos os outros uma vez que não tentei questioná-la com as mesmas perguntas porque eu estava também impaciente para que Bella voltasse. Salas cheias e pessoas novas querendo respostas rápidas de mim. Precisava de Bella por perto para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Virando para Jen, que estava mais perto de mim, perguntei onde era a cozinha e ela apontou a minha esquerda. Desculpei-me e fui à procura de Bella porque se ela não vinha até mim, então eu ia até ela.

Caminhei pelos corpos de pessoas e dei a volta na esquina de um corredor, agradecido que a música estava um pouco abafada nesta parte da casa. A cozinha estava diretamente na minha frente, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Bella, portanto virei à esquerda no corredor, procurando por ela. Estava cheio aqui também, mas na maior parte por casais que conversavam sem a música barulhenta que impedia conversas de 'começar a conhecê-lo'.

Andei lentamente pelo corredor, então o casal a minha direita se mexeu e vi Bella. Ela inclinava-se pra trás na parede com um cara alto, musculoso, bronzeado que pairava por cima dela, o seu braço direito mantendo o seu peso contra a parede ao lado da sua cabeça, ocultando o seu rosto de mim. Foi como um pontapé no estômago quando os vi acolhedores em uma esquina escura do corredor.

Mas que diabo de jogo ela estava jogando, convidando-me aqui só para me deixar no segundo em que eu chego por este cara? Este cara que parecia estranhamente familiar com o seu cabelo preto.

O peso pesado da traição me bateu, me fazendo cambalear sob o seu peso. Fiquei cego de raiva por ser tratado como um tolo. Eu posso ser um nerd, mas eu não era algo para alguém brincar. Borbulhando agora, eu empurrei os últimos dois indivíduos que estavam caminhando na direção oposta e tinham momentaneamente bloqueado minha visão de Bella e meu novo arqui-inimigo. Eles voltaram à vista e fiz uma pausa, o ar saiu ruidoso de mim e levou todos os meus sentimentos de injustiça com ele.

Porque Bella não estava acarinhando esse cara, ela estava brigando. Seu braço havia se movido e eu pude ver seu rosto enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Seus dentes estavam cerrados quando ela disse algo a ele que eu não ouvi e parecia que ela iria jogar fogo e enxofre sobre a sua cabeça, se pudesse. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, forçando-a a virar a cabeça em minha direção, mas ela não me viu porque seus olhos estavam bem fechados e ela estava fazendo caretas com tudo o que ele disse.

Minha raiva abruptamente mudou seu alvo para o cara que tocava a minha namorada contra sua vontade. Eu sabia que ele ia chutar a minha bunda, mas isso não ia me parar. Eu tinha que defender a minha dama, mesmo que isso significasse certo prejuízo. Assim, sem me deixar pensar no que eu estava fazendo, eu caminhei para frente e agarrei seu braço, gritando, "Ei!"

Ele girou e eu reconheci-o imediatamente da festa de uma semana e meia atrás, na qual eu tinha conhecido Bella. Foi para o benefício desse cara que Bella tinha fingido que eu era seu namorado. Quando ele se virou, vi que sua mão direita segurava o pulso de Bella. Sua mão estava em punhos como se ela tivesse tentado se afastar, mas não conseguia.

"Tire as mãos de cima dela!" Eu gritei cheio de raiva.

Ele bufou como se eu não valesse a pena para gastar seu tempo. "Sai fora, idiota. Eu sei que você não é namorado dela. Perguntei por aí".

Olhei rapidamente para o rosto assustado de Bella e agarrei seu outro pulso, esperando que isso fosse mostrar ao Golias que eu falava sério. "Bem, sua informação está errada, idiota, porque eu _sou _o namorado dela. Agora, _largue_ ela".

Ele zombou, soltando o pulso de Bella, e olhou para ela. "Você sabe que pode voltar, não é?"

A face de Bella se tornou algo lívido, lindamente furiosa, tanto que eu fiquei com um pouco de medo pela minha vida durante cerca de uma fração de segundo. Eu rapidamente soltei sua mão, vendo a sua intenção depois do que esse idiota falou. Ela rangeu os dentes e puxou o punho para trás, em seguida, deu um soco certeiro contra seu queixo.

Ele pareceu atordoado por ela bater nele, provavelmente por isso ele não se protegeu quando ela o acertou com tanta força que até _eu_ senti.

Chupei no ar com os dentes cerrados, sentindo a dor do cara porque ele _não_ sabia que ela ia acertar uma joelhada nas bolas? Doeu. Como uma mãe.

Mas isso não significava que eu não podia tirar algum prazer de seu rosto retorcido de agonia quando ele agarrou suas bolas e caiu de joelhos. Bella se inclinou muito perto de seu rosto depois que ele caiu e cuspiu, "_Nunca_ mais chegue perto de mim novamente, ou você não vai andar por uma semana. Você entendeu, Jake?"

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, provavelmente também sem entender completamente o que ela tinha dito. Olhei em torno de nós, e me surpreendi quando todos nos aplaudiram. Parecia que tínhamos atraído uma multidão, dando às pessoas um pouco de entretenimento para animar a festa.

Agarrando a mão de Bella, eu a levei para longe da multidão e dos gemidos de Jake, que ainda estava ajoelhado no chão. Algumas pessoas aplaudiram Bella na parte de trás enquanto caminhávamos e ofereceram as suas opiniões sobre como foi "impressionante". Bella fez uma careta, mas por outro lado aceitou o elogio enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a cozinha.

Estava menos lotado aqui e Bella se apoiou contra o balcão central mais distante, longe da fila onde as pessoas estavam esperando por sua chance de chegar ao barril. O barulho e todos à nossa volta desapareceram no fundo quando eu me concentrei em inspecionar os nós dos seus dedos e seu punho procurando por qualquer ferimento ou corte. Verificando cada dedo, apertei aqui e ali, em silêncio, perguntando se doía. Ela balançou a cabeça como "não" a cada vez, mas eu percebi a carranca leve que ela fez quando eu estendi seu dedo médio para fora.

"Fique aqui." Ordenei antes de caminhar até onde as bebidas não-alcoólicas estavam alinhadas e coloquei um pouco de gelo em um guardanapo. Eu coloquei o gelo envolto em cima de seus dedos, quando cheguei ao seu lado novamente e disse a ela para segurá-lo lá por algum tempo para ajudar com o inchaço.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Quando você se tornou médico?" ela brincou levemente.

Empurrando seu cabelo para fora de seu rosto, eu toquei-o e olhei nos olhos dela, deixando toda a minha preocupação ser mostrada a ela. "Você está bem? Realmente bem? Porque se ele tocou em você-"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem, Edward. Pare de drama, por favor, pare por mim... Mas obrigado por aparecer. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu conseguiria ficar longe dele".

Eu bufei de desgosto. "Nem fiz muita coisa. Você é que o derrubou".

Ela sorriu tristemente e inclinou a cabeça até que ela descansou no meu ombro. Eu passei meus braços em volta dos seus ombros e abracei-a lentamente, deixando a adrenalina que tinha sido bombeada através de mim desde que eu vi pela primeira vez Bella e meu inimigo mortal número um, conhecido como Jake, passar através de mim. Eu esperava que o saco dele ficasse preto e azul e caísse. Isso iria ensiná-lo a não mexer com Bella.

Bella se virou, colocando a mão direita com o gelo em cima do balcão e, em seguida, enganchou o braço esquerdo em torno de minhas costas, pressionando-nos juntos, enquanto ela segurava firmemente as costas da minha camisa. Segurei-a contra mim, ocasionalmente esfregando suas costas enquanto eu a deixava acalmar sua própria adrenalina. Ter esse tipo de coisa pode levar a tremores, palavras incoerentes e hiperventilação, isso não ajudaria agora.

Um pensamento surgiu, empurrando de lado a minha preocupação com Bella.

O que eles disseram um ao outro antes que eu os interrompesse? E por que ela não tinha mencionado que esse cara, Jake, era mais que uma ameaça quando ela o deixou? Tudo o que ela tinha dito era que ele era "um admirador indesejável". Ele tinha tentado merdas como essa antes? E o que ele quis dizer quando afirmou, "Você sabe que pode voltar, não é?"

Essa coisa toda foi um estridente "você não conhece essa garota assim como você pensou que conhecia." Apenas quando eu pensei que estava a avançando, algo como isto me atinge e eu encontro-me mais para trás do que quando eu tinha começado.

Tantas perguntas... daquelas que só Bella podia responder. Mas eu poderia perguntar isso para ela agora?

Seu braço me soltou, ela soltou minha camisa. Seu braço deslizou pelas minhas costas até chegar em cima da minha calça jeans, em seguida ela afastou e suspirou.

"Nós provavelmente devemos voltar para lá. Quero saber o que aconteceu... depois," Bella disse, levantando a mão direita para cima, a que ela tinha batido em Jake, e olhou para ela.

"Bella" Eu comecei a fazer a minha pergunta mais pertinente – "O que ele disse a você antes de eu interromper? -", mas fomos interrompidos. Coincidência, conheça a ironia.

"Bella!"

Bella e eu viramos na direção que seu nome foi gritado, onde vimos Alice de olhos arregalados e caindo sobre nós com Jasper no reboque. Ela deslizou até parar na frente de Bella e agarrou seu braço.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Ouvi dizer que você chutou a merda do Jake! Isso é verdade?" Sua cabeça girou para trás e para frente para olhar entre Bella e eu.

"Alice, não foi tão dramático como isso. Eu só lembrei a ele que eu não sou influenciável, ele pensa que eu sou." Bella explicou, afastando-se e se concentrando totalmente em Alice. Deixei que Alice a tranqüilizasse, dando a elas algum tempo sozinhas, mas na verdade eu queria algumas informações. Andando a curta distância até onde Jasper estava de pé, assentimos com a cabeça um ao outro na linguagem universal dos caras que dizia, 'Ei, cara'.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos de trás da minha calça e respirei fundo antes de cair de cabeça nisso "Ele ainda está aqui?"

Eu não tinha que esclarecer quem 'ele' era.

"Não, alguns caras que são amigos de Bella ouviram o que aconteceu e o levaram para fora para acabar com o trabalho que ela começou." Ele riu e acrescentou: "Ouvi dizer que ela o fez chorar".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu espero. Ela bateu nele forte o suficiente para que eu provavelmente tivesse chorado como um bebê".

"Cara, isso é duro. Mas isso é a Bella para você."

"O que significa isso?" Eu perguntei, confuso que esse cara que, pelo que eu sabia, conheceu Bella dois dias depois que eu, teria mais detalhes sobre sua personalidade do que eu.

Jasper deu de ombros. "Você sabe, ela não aceita merda nenhuma das pessoas. Como o que aconteceu no ano passado... você nunca teria imaginado que ela agiria assim porque ela nunca pareceu afetada por isso."

"O que você está falando? O que aconteceu no ano passado?"

"Putz... Eu pensei que você sabia." Ele olhou para Alice e Bella nervosamente. "Eu deveria deixá-la dizer. É a história dela de qualquer maneira. Eu só sei o que eu ouvi de outras pessoas e você sabe que pode não ser confiável."

Nós ficamos em silêncio, olhando as meninas enquanto eu pensava com excesso de energia, estourando e fazendo mais perguntas sobre este acontecimento misterioso que cercava o passado de Bella.

Bella sorriu brilhantemente, balançou a cabeça em algo que Alice disse, e, em seguida, fez sinal para o outro lado da cozinha. Alice deu de ombros e, em seguida, caminhou até nós, enquanto Bella foi até a fila de pessoas esperando por uma cerveja, jogando fora o guardanapo agora pingando com o gelo derretido, sem perder o passo.

"O que ela está fazendo?" Perguntei a Alice, mantendo meus olhos em Bella.

"Ela disse que precisava de algo para beber."

"Huh. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde" eu disse distraidamente, me afastando antes que eles respondessem. Ou se responderam, eu não os ouvi. Parando por trás de Bella, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris e minha cabeça curvou para baixo até que a minha boca estava em sua orelha. "Você quer sair daqui? Ir a algum lugar mais quieto?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, segurando minhas mãos e puxando meus braços em torno dela como um cobertor. "Alice disse que John, Bryce e Chris cuidaram de Jacob", ela disse calmamente.

Esses nomes vagamente me lembraram a semana passada, na pizzaria e eu senti uma pontada de pena de Jacob porque os caras com esses nomes não eram uns magricelas.

Bella pegou um copo de plástico cheio de cerveja do cara que os servia quando tirei meus braços dela. Ela bebeu a cerveja, aparentemente em um gole só. Segurando o copo, ela pediu para encher e depois começou a sair. Eu segui atrás dela, realmente não sabendo o que fazer.

Seria sábio vê-la se embebedando nesse estupor superficial? Porque do jeito que estava indo, não demoraria muito.

Voltamos para a sala principal e com o movimento tumultuoso de corpos, vi Ângela e Ben, ao mesmo tempo em que eles nos viram. Eles deviam estar esperando por nós porque eles não perderam tempo fazendo seu caminho.

"Bella! Você está bem?" Ângela perguntou, a preocupação escrita por todo seu rosto. Bella sorriu e acenou com a mão na frente de seu rosto enquanto ela levantou o copo e com um outro gole tomou tudo. Acho que foi sua maneira de evitar a resposta.

As sobrancelhas de Ângela subiram questionadoras e ela olhou para mim, silenciosamente me perguntando o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Dei de ombros porque eu não tinha certeza. Este comportamento era normal para festas, ou era algo mais?

Eu tive que achar que não era parte do seu comportamento normal, se Ângela estava me perguntando o que estava acontecendo, então me deixei lidar com isso mecanicamente. E nunca beber como um mecanismo de fuga terminava bem para alguém.

"Bella, querida, por que você não para com a cerveja?" Sugeri levemente.

Ela me encarou entre o casal e, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem..."

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando ela voltou para a cozinha para trocar de bebida. Ângela praticamente me segurou para obter detalhes sobre o encontro com Jacob quando Bella estava fora de vista. Eu disse a ela tudo o que eu tinha visto e quando eu retransmiti as palavras de Jacob antes de Bella virar o Chuck Norris***** sobre ele, ela ficou muito quieta e introspectiva.

Eu _realmente_ precisava saber o que aconteceu no ano passado porque a minha ignorância sobre o assunto estava se tornando irritante. Todos, menos eu, pareciam saber sobre isso.

Bella voltou com o que parecia ser uma bebida vermelha no seu copo e nós mudamos para temas seguros, como a forma como a primeira semana de aulas tinha sido. Nós ficamos sem assunto e Ângela e Ben se afastaram. Bella voltou para pegar outra dose e eu a acompanhei.

Nós conversamos com a maioria das pessoas que Bella conhecia por mais uma hora ou algo assim, falando apenas com algumas pessoas que eu estava familiarizado, ou das aulas ou por eu tê-los ajudado com um problema técnico. Bella falou mais. Concordei, tomei a minha bebida e tentei não me sentir muito desconfortável encontrando tanta gente nova em uma noite. Eu mesmo avistei Emmett em um momento, mas ele estava muito entretido com uma loira para me perceber.

E foi indo tudo bem, até que uma música pop começou o tocar através dos alto-falantes e Bella me puxou para o meio da sala - a designada "pista de dança" - alegando que essa era uma de suas músicas favoritas. Eu fui junto com ela, mesmo que eu detestasse dançar. Eu era péssimo nisso. Eu sabia disso, eu aceitei e eu até disse a Bella que não dançava, mas ela acenou-me dizendo que eu estaria bem.

Era uma daquelas músicas agitadas e alegres, a menina estava cantando sobre como esse cara era quente e frio em seguida em relação a ela. Parecia que ele era bipolar e que ela deveria buscar algum tipo de ajuda psiquiátrica, mas Bella parecia gostar da música. E maldição, eu amei assisti-la curtir a música******.

Seus braços foram levantados sobre a cabeça dela e ela balançava no ritmo da música, seus quadris faziam um pequeno oito. Tão fodidamente deliciosa... Eu só queria agarrá-la, arrastá-la contra mim e nunca a deixar ir.

Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção aos meus movimentos erráticos. Inferno, eu não ficaria surpreso se eu estivesse parado olhando para os quadris de Bella. Mas de repente eu estava abalado na terra da fantasia quando Bella saltou no ar e, em seguida, colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, quase caindo no processo. Segurei-a firme com as mãos nos quadris, exatamente onde eu me coçava pra tocar alguns segundos antes. Foi uma sensação gratificante quando ela literalmente caiu em minhas mãos assim.

Até que eu percebi que ela estava bêbada. Uma bêbada feliz, pela aparência dela.

Bella sorriu zonza para mim, entrelaçando os dedos no meu cabelo. "Deus, você está lindo" ela disse em voz alta, provavelmente pensando que ela estava sendo discreta.

Merda.

Inclinei-me e cheirei seu hálito, que cheirava a álcool. Lembrei-me das últimas horas. Ela tinha se tacado na bebida?

Não. Eu tinha estado com ela o tempo todo... exceto pela primeira vez que fomos na cozinha.

Merda. E mais outras três vezes. Ela se ofereceu para reabastecer as nossas bebidas para que eu pudesse terminar de explicar a Brian, um cara que estava em uma de minhas aulas no ano passado, que Simon Pegg******* estar no próximo filme Star Trek era uma decisão brilhante.

Deve ter sido o soco. Ela tinha bebido pela última hora ou algo assim. Devia ser normal.

Claro que era. Esta era uma festa. Socos _sempre_ eram cravados em festas.

Estúpido! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Eu deveria ter imaginado isso antes.

Suspirei, franzindo a testa vendo Bella bêbada e tentando ignorar o quão bonita ela parecia quando ela estava completamente fora de si. Porque era errado se entreter com fantasias sexuais com meninas bêbadas.

Havia regras a esse respeito.

Eu procurei em volta por Alice ou Ângela, me perguntando que procedimentos seriam para tratar de uma pessoa intoxicada, e que era menor de idade. Mas eu não vi nenhuma delas.

E as mãos de Bella de repente entraram na minha camisa.

Eu recuei, delicadamente tirei suas mãos de debaixo da camisa, para o grande desgosto do meu corpo, porque, caramba, suas mãos na minha pele eram celestiais.

Foco, Cullen.

Eu precisava levá-la para fora daqui antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa que ela mais tarde lamentaria. Transportando-a para fora da pista de dança, quase a apoiando enquanto ela estava disposta a deixar, eu encontrei um lugar relativamente mais calmo e menos lotado contra uma parede na outra sala.

"Bella" eu disse, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela estava ocupada demais passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo para se concentrar.

"Bella" eu tentei novamente, forçando suas mãos pra longe do meu cabelo. Ela fez beicinho e me olhou por baixo dos cílios lindamente. Meu coração se contraiu com a visão, mas eu me recusei a ser distraído. Pelo menos ela estava prestando atenção agora. "Eu vou te levar para o seu quarto agora, ok? Você precisa se deitar".

Ela me olhou intrigada. "Você vai se deitar comigo?"

"Umm..." Eu não estava realmente certo como responder a isso. "Se você quiser..."

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, mordendo o lábio, e depois deu uma risadinha. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do porque ela deu uma risadinha, mas era muito bonito e muito perturbador. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo para ela, sem querer passar seu humor brincalhão.

Gaaaah! Foco, homem!

Sacudindo-o, eu carreguei Bella em uma posição vertical e que de alguma maneira a carreguei até o quarto dela sem tropeçar muito e tentando nos impedir de cair. Eu depositei Bella em sua cama e voltei a fechar a porta, certificando-me que estava trancada, então nenhum freqüentador da festa poderia interromper Bella enquanto ela dormia com o álcool em seu sistema.

Virando-se, eu assisti Bella quando ela tentou fazer com que seu tênis saísse. Ela puxou um fora, mas o outro parecia dar-lhe algum trabalho. Agarrando o fundo com as duas mãos, ela puxou tão forte quanto pôde e acabou caindo na cama, rindo.

Revirei os olhos por sua tolice, que era fodidamente adorável, e fui me ajoelhar no chão ao lado da cama para retirar o sapato que a incomodava.

"Obrigado, Clark," ela suspirou, correndo a mão pelo meu rosto. "Eu sempre gostei de você mais que do Super-Homem..." Então ela rolou na cama e se enrolou em uma bola.

Bem... porcaria. Devo ficar? Devo ir?

E fiquei com a música do The Clash******** tocando na minha cabeça.

Perfeito.

Levantei-me e olhei para ela, esperando que ela me desse algum tipo de dica para me ajudar com a minha decisão. Ela parecia tão calma que eu não queria perturbá-la, mas eu senti que ela estava me devendo algumas respostas.

"Bella" eu disse baixinho, sacudindo seu ombro.

Ela se mexeu e rolou de costas, esfregando os olhos. "Mmm... Edward? Hey..." Ela sorriu sonolenta e veio até mim.

Permiti-me ser puxado para a cama e sentei-me ao lado dela. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Só se você se deitar," ela insistiu, se afastando mais para deixar espaço para mim.

Com um suspiro de derrota, mas eu estava secretamente pulando como um menino dentro do caminhão monstro, chutei os meus sapatos fora e me deitei ao lado de Bella. Ela se enrolou em mim, aconchegando a cabeça na curva do meu ombro.

"Muito melhor" ela disse, suspirando contente. Sorri e passei meus braços em torno dela, concordando com ela que isso era de fato muito melhor.

Tentei aliviar a minha pergunta, suavizando o golpe, esfregando seu lado com a mão esquerda, cobrindo a mão que ela tinha no meu peito com a minha direita. "Bella... essa foi a primeira vez que Jacob tentou alguma coisa com você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele me perguntou antes, mas nunca foi tão difícil." Ela apoiou-se em um cotovelo e estudou o meu rosto. "Alguém já disse que você tem lindos olhos? Eles são tão... _verdes_".

Bella pegou meus óculos e eu a deixei deslizá-los na minha cara, minha visão instantaneamente borrou. Ela o colocou na mesa de cabeceira e depois se inclinou mais, varrendo um polegar debaixo do meu olho e em toda a minha bochecha. "Como você consegue ser tão bonitinho?" ela perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu não sei sobre o 'bonitinho', mas na verdade é apenas a questão de genes dominantes quando eu estava no ventre de minha mãe, a partir da combinação do DNA dela e do meu pai" respondi, sem entender bem a pergunta.

"Você é bobo" ela riu. Em seguida, ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo até que seus lábios estavam a milímetros dos meus e sussurrou, "Eu quero você".

Senti um chute no intestino novamente, mas desta vez ele veio com uma onda de luxúria sem fôlego, fazendo-me endurecer quase que instantaneamente. Eu gaguejei, me puxando até ficar em uma posição sentada. Bella avançou novamente, subindo no meu colo e enfiando as mãos no meu cabelo.

"Você não me quer?" ela perguntou suavemente, correndo uma mão até o botão mais alto na minha camisa.

"Sim. Oh, Deus, sim. Eu quero. É só que você está bêbada e eu não posso fazer _isso_... enquanto você está intoxicada. É errado, Bella. Errado, errado, errado".

Ela me puxou bruscamente e piscou várias vezes em uma sucessão rápida. "É por que eu sou uma prostituta, não é?"

"O quê?" Eu exclamei, meus olhos ficaram largos com o choque. De onde diabos tinha vindo _isso_?

Bella realmente começou a chorar, isso assustou a merda fora de mim. Aqui estava uma garota forte e corajosa, que derrubou um cara duas vezes do seu tamanho a apenas algumas horas antes, algo que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer, e agora ela estava chorando porque pensou que eu estava rejeitando-a por ser uma prostituta.

Eu oficialmente não entendia as meninas.

"Bella, você não é uma prostituta. Sshh, Sshhh, está tudo bem" eu disse suavemente, puxando-a de volta em meus braços. Ela caiu no meu peito e me abraçou com força. "Você não é uma prostituta. Essa afirmação não tem qualquer veracidade".

Bella deixou escapar um soluço e meus braços contraíram em torno dela, segurando-a mais perto. "Oh Deus, Bella. Isso é por causa da semana passada? Eu sei que estamos indo um pouco rápido, inferno, _eu_ mudei um pouco rápido com o que eu disse, mas de maneira nenhuma isso significa que você é uma prostituta".

"Você quis dizer isso?" ela perguntou.

"Eu quis dizer o quê? Que você não é uma..." Eu não consegui dizer a palavra. Porque as palavras têm poder se você repeti-las, senti-me como se eu estivesse gastando uma energia desnecessária com essa palavra e a implantando no subconsciente da mente embriagada de Bella. Então, eu mudei de assunto. "Sim, eu quis dizer isso".

"Não", ela suspirou. "Você quis dizer o que você disse depois de nós... sobre me amar?"

Heh.

Eu não estava esperando que ela questionasse algo como isso.

"Umm... Sim, quer dizer, eu _acho_ que sim." Eu disse calmamente. "Mas eu nunca quis divulgar isso tão cedo".

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e então ficou realmente séria. "Tenha certeza de achar isso. Porque você nunca pode retirar o que disse. Depois de dizer isso..." A cabeça dela desceu e então ela retirou as palmas de suas mãos de seus olhos, levantando a cabeça de volta para cima. "Uma vez que você diz isso, ele pertence a essa pessoa" ela sussurrou ferozmente.

Ela agarrou meu rosto, se aproximando, e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos. "Você tem que confiar no seu coração. Entendeu? Porque você não pode retirar o que disse!"

Eu senti como se estivesse à beira de descobrir algo importante sobre Bella. Isso era pertinente ao que estava acontecendo dentro dela e talvez se eu fizesse as perguntas certas, ela falaria mais sobre isso.

Peguei seus pulsos com as minhas mãos, puxei-as para longe do meu rosto e enxuguei as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar em seu rosto. "Você já disse a alguém que você o amava?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça com um 'sim' lentamente, carrancuda.

Doeu saber disso, mas eu me esforcei, querendo chegar ao coração do problema. "Será que não disse isso de volta?"

Ela balançou a cabeça com um 'não'. "Eu confiava nele."

"Eu sei, querida. Foi um erro dele abusar de sua confiança." Eu estava tão perto de conseguir todas as pistas. O zumbido de antecipação corria através de mim quando eu fiz a pergunta seguinte, "Será que isso ocorreu no ano passado?"

Seu rosto amassou e ela começou a chorar novamente. "Eu só... Eu só..." Um pequeno soluço escapou de sua boca. "Eu quero que isso acabe".

Minha testa franziu de confusão e começou a formar na minha boca uma outra questão, mas Bella continuou alisando o rosto como se tivesse acabado de perceber algo.

"Mas _você_... Você é diferente. Diferente de todos eles." Ela pareceu pensativa enquanto ela acrescentou baixinho, "Talvez seja por isso que eu quero tanto você. Às vezes eu sinto que vou _enlouquecer_ se eu não tocar em você o tempo todo".

Corei contra a minha vontade, sabendo que esta não era a hora de começar corar pela admissão de Bella, por ela me querer da mesma maneira que eu a queria, mas aconteceu assim mesmo.

"Especialmente quando você cora" ela disse, isso me fez corar ainda mais.

"Eu quero você também, Bella".

"Mesmo que eu seja uma prostituta?"

Maldito seja. Pensei que tínhamos passado por isso.

Tentei mais uma vez convencê-la. "Você _não_ é uma prostituta. Ninguém pensa que você é uma prostituta".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado e sorriu tristemente. "Mas _ele_ pensava."

Quem pensava? Jake? Jake disse isso? Era isso que se passou entre eles antes de eu chegar?

"Quem pensou isso? Jake? Eu vou matá-lo." Eu murmurei, minha visão estreitou pensando em limpar o chão com aquela cara de idiota dele.

"Não." Ela sussurrou. "Paul".

Paul? Eu não conhecia nenhum Paul, nem tinha sido apresentado a um recentemente.

"Quem é Paul? Ele está envolvido com essa coisa que te aconteceu no ano passado?" Eu perguntei impaciente porque eu tinha que saber. Eu tinha que saber quem ele era, o que aconteceu com ela. Mas acima de tudo, eu queria que ela ficasse bem.

Bella balançou a cabeça e suspirou em meu pescoço. "Cansada... Amanhã..."

Engoli minha raiva e respeitei, segurando-a, enquanto ela adormecia, pensando neste desaparecimento de _Paul_ e desejando que eu pudesse protegê-la do mal para sempre.

* * *

_**N.A.: Para vocês terem algum tipo de resposta ... hehehe. **__**  
**__  
__A coisa das camisas__ – Para um esclarecimento, na minha faculdade, em cada evento, festa, reunião - tudo tinha a sua própria camisa. E você vestia a camisa que se correspondia com o que estava acontecendo naquele dia/noite durante todo o dia. Se você estivesse namorando alguém, ou em uma irmandade, ou fraternidade, provavelmente acumulava entre vinte a quarenta camisas em um ano. _

_As 5 Perguntas__ - Qual é o seu nome, qual é o seu primeiro nome, de que ano você é, com quem você está no dormitório, e de onde você é. __Elas provavelmente variam um pouco dependendo de onde você escuta, mas essas são as cinco principais. _

_*****__Chuck Norris__ - Vocês sabiam que as lágrimas desse cara podem curar o câncer? __É muito ruim que ele nunca chore... _

_******__A música que eles dançaram__ - "Hot and Cold" da Katy Perry, ela era muito popular na época desta história. Agora é apenas irritante e exagerada. _

_*******__Simon Pegg__ - ator e escritor, mais conhecido por ter feito "Shaun of the Dead", "Hot Fuzz", e agora 'Star Trek'. __Eu amo esse cara. __E se você ouvir os 'Extras' do Mini Episódio 3 do podcast comigo e a Danielle, você vai ouvir o quanto eu o amo. __(Quem pensou que ele roubou todas as cenas quando ele estava em 'Star Trek'? Eu acho que eles deveriam fazer um filme só com ele.) _

_********__A música do The Clash__ -"Should I Stay or Should I Go" = "Devo ficar ou devo ir?" O refrão continua preso na minha cabeça o tempo todo. __É muito irritante._


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Rain", de **__**Bishop Allen**___

_****_  
_Oh, let the rain fall down_

_And wash this world away_

_Oh, let the sky be grey_

_Cause if it´s ever gonna get any better_

_It´s gotta get worse for a day_

_Oh, deixe a chuva cair __  
__E lavar esse mundo afora __  
__Oh, deixe o céu ser cinza __  
__Porque se ele nunca for ficar melhor __  
__Terá que piorar por um dia_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

___**EPOV**__**  
**_  
Eu bocejei em silêncio novamente e olhei para o relógio. Era tarde... ou de manhã cedo, dependendo de como você olhava para isso. A festa tinha se acalmado o suficiente para que eu mal ouvisse as pessoas lá embaixo.

Eu estava tão cansado e precisava ir embora, mas eu não queria deixar Bella.

_Basta um rápido cochilo para aumentar minha força_, eu prometi a mim mesmo quando minhas pálpebras se fecharam. _Então eu voltarei para casa._

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi que eu estava voltando lentamente à consciência. Estiquei-me e encontrei resistência diante de mim. Esfregando minha ereção matinal contra aquilo sem pensar, eu apertei meus braços em torno da coisa macia que eu estava segurando e suspirei em contentamento.

Então a coisa se moveu.

_Isso é incomum_, eu pensei grogue. _A maioria dos travesseiros não se move_.

Lembranças da noite passada caíram no acaso e eu percebi onde eu estava... e o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu estava me esfregando contra Bella.

Pulando acordado, eu abafei um gemido quando vi Bella deitada inocentemente em meus braços enquanto eu estava descaradamente me aproveitando de seu estado inconsciente.

Eu não tinha ido para casa como eu tinha planejado. Eu devo ter adormecido durante o meu 'cochilo rápido'.

Em algum momento durante a noite nós mudamos as posições porque eu estava enrolado em torno de Bella como se ela fosse meu cobertor de segurança, suas costas pressionadas contra meu peito. Ela se moveu de novo e eu congelei, não tendo certeza do que eu deveria fazer. Meu braço direito estava sob ela e dormindo muito, mas eu não conseguia movê-lo sem tremer e acordar Bella.

Eu precisava de uma escova de dentes, imediatamente. E um banho. Mas primeiro, eu precisava sair dessa cama sem Bella acordar e descobrir que eu tinha me transformado em um polvo durante a noite.

Então isso me bateu.

Eu tinha passado a noite com a Bella. Minha primeira noite com uma garota! Apesar de que poderia ter ocorrido em circunstâncias melhores, mas ainda era demais.

No entanto, eu não tive tempo para fazer a minha dança feliz porque eu ainda precisava me retirar da cama. As duas pernas dela estavam entre as minhas e mais fáceis de soltar do que os meus braços. O colchão balançou um pouco com os meus movimentos, mas Bella não acordou, então eu contei isso como uma vitória.

Agora que minhas pernas estavam livres, eu poderia usá-las como alavanca para me afastar de Bella e, esperava assim, que trouxesse a libertação do meu braço. Eu observei o lado de seu rosto enquanto eu cuidadosamente removi o meu braço de debaixo dela, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a sensação da minha pele esfregando ao longo do fundo de seu peito.

Um problema se formou quando tudo o que restou foi a minha mão.

Eu não queria que o meu primeiro verdadeiro toque em peitos acontecesse enquanto a outra parte estivesse dormindo. Não me parecia certo.

Eu pensei brevemente sobre puxar minha mão, mas isso seria inútil.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. E havia duas razões para isso. Um, eu tinha acabado de acordar, então todas as engrenagens não estavam girando a toda velocidade ainda e, dois, eu estava começando a pensar que talvez não fosse tão ruim enfrentar a sensação enquanto Bella estivesse dormindo.

_Não é como se ela fosse saber_, argumentou o recém-descoberto lado pervertido do meu cérebro.

Mas pareceu que todos os meus argumentos não valeram nada porque Bella fez a decisão por mim. Ela rolou para ficar sob seu estômago e o movimento foi tão repentino que eu não tive tempo de reagir quando seu seio quente e oh-tão-pressionado ajustou-se perfeitamente na palma da minha mão aberta à espera. Meus dedos instintivamente se enrolaram em torno dele e eu fiquei muito duro, esticando o tecido da frente das minhas calças ainda mais do que eu costumava ficar durante a manhã.

Meus olhos fecharam e eu flexionei meus dedos, desfrutando tudo do momento.

Oooh... o seio de Bella estava na minha mão... Eu estava tocando-o...

Espere.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Apalpando uma garota adormecida?

Eu pulei para trás e puxei meu braço em direção a mim com mais força do que antes. O impulso de puxar o meu braço para trás, juntamente com o meu corpo enrijecido do salto, me levou a começar a rolar em minhas costas. E eu não tinha percebido o quão perto eu estava da beirada da cama porque eu senti um momento de leveza quando eu me mexi para agarrar alguma coisa antes de proferir em pânico, "Merda!"

Então eu caí forte no chão com um baque.

"Hmm," Bella gemeu de cima da cama e sua cabeça apareceu sobre a minha. Eu só consegui ver a forma de sua cabeça porque tudo estava embaçado sem meus óculos.

"Edward?" ela perguntou com uma voz grossa.

"Sim," eu respirei, rolando em minhas costas com um 'ooph'.

As mãos dela foram para os lados de sua cabeça e ela desapareceu de vista. Sentei-me quando ouvi mais gemidos e me virei tentando encontrar os meus óculos no criado-mudo, que eu tinha milagrosamente evitado bater.

Colocando-o, eu cruzei meus braços em cima do colchão e descansei meu queixo sobre eles. Bella estava enrolada em uma bola com os olhos fechados e apertando as mãos pressionadas contra as têmporas.

Estendi a mão para empurrar seu cabelo fora de sua testa, prendendo-o atrás de sua orelha, mas realmente não funcionou com a mão dela no caminho. Ela parecia tão miserável que me senti obrigado a ajudá-la.

Bella girou os olhos abertos e franziu a testa. "Isso dói." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei. Você tem uma aspirina aí?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"No banheiro." Ela disse, fechando os olhos novamente.

Levantei-me e rapidamente localizei o frasco de aspirina no armário de remédios. Olhando ao redor, eu não vi nenhum copo de água, então fui ao frigobar que estava ao lado de Alice do quarto. Peguei uma garrafa de água, duvidando que ela se importasse, e caminhei de volta para Bella. Sentando na cama, eu suavemente instruí, "Sente-se, então você pode tomar".

Bella gemeu, mas obedeceu. Eu me aproximei mais, mantendo uma mão nas costas dela enquanto ela engolia as pílulas brancas pequenas e bebia metade da garrafa.

Coloquei a água de lado quando ela terminou e se arrastou para o meu colo, colocando a cabeça na dobra do meu pescoço. Felizmente minha ereção matinal tinha se dissipado, então eu fiquei perto de Bella e aproveitei o momento, adiando a conversa que eu sabia que precisávamos ter por apenas mais alguns segundos.

Mas era inevitável que o momento chegasse e eu suspirei, indo para a minha parte chata que exigia respostas.

"Bella?" Comecei, acordando-a de seu estado semi-adormecido.

"Hmm?" ela respondeu, mexendo nos meus braços.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu na noite passada?"

Ela ficou tensa nas minhas palavras. "Sim." Ela disse, com a voz tensa.

"Nós não temos que falar sobre isso, se você não quiser." Eu sugeri, dando-lhe uma opção se ela quisesse. Ela já se sentia um lixo. Eu não queria deixá-la pior.

"Não, está tudo bem." Ela enrolou-se para mais perto de mim e riu ironicamente uma vez. "Fico muito filosófica quando eu bebo uns drinques".

"Sim, você fica." Eu concordei, lembrando de sua 'palestra' sobre alguém que está amando.

"Então... o que você quer saber?"

"O que aconteceu no ano passado?" Corri a mão para baixo de seu cabelo solto e voltei esperando que ela começasse quando ela estivesse pronta.

"Eu queria poder dizer que fui sábia quando escolhi os meninos no ano passado, mas, infelizmente, eu não fui." Bella começou. "Eu fui para uma escola pequena e a maioria dos caras que estudavam lá eram um pouco irritantes às vezes, mas em geral eram legais." Ela respirou fundo e afastou-se, olhando para mim. "Eu não acho que estou começando bem. Estou tentando dar uma razão para o meu comportamento".

"Você está me matando, Pequena." Eu suspirei, deixando cair minha cabeça para que a minha testa descansasse em cima da dela. "Apenas me diga o que este Paul fez para que eu possa ir chutar a sua bunda e acabar com ele".

Bella balançou a cabeça e saiu do meu colo, virando-se para me encarar. "Ele se formou. Eu não sei onde ele está, mesmo que eu queira que você 'chute sua bunda'." Ela esfregou sua têmpora e franziu a testa. "Isso é inútil. Sinto náuseas e dor de cabeça. Não estou no clima de falar sobre isso agora. Posso tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e me trocar antes de continuarmos?"

"Sim, isso soa bem." Eu respondi, de repente, com um humor muito rude. "Você quer me encontrar para o almoço?"

Bella olhou para o relógio muito rapidamente e fez uma careta, segurando o lado de sua cabeça novamente. "Claro." Ela disse lentamente. "Que tal na cafeteria a uma hora?"

"Ok". Eu encontrei meus tênis e forcei os meus pés dentro deles, não me incomodando em amarrá-los. Levantando-me, eu ajeitei minha camisa e apertei a mão em meu cabelo. Com um olhar sobre Bella, eu hesitei quando a simpatia dominou todos os outros sentimentos que estavam em execução através de mim. "Você vai ser capaz de lidar com todo esse barulho?"

Ela encolheu os ombros com cuidado. "Se for muito ruim, vamos para onde você quiser ir".

"Tudo bem. Vou te ligar quando eu chegar lá." A simpatia diminuiu, deixando uma raiva inexplicável assumir novamente e eu comecei a andar até a porta depois de verificar meus bolsos para me certificar de que eu tinha tudo.

"Tchau", ouvi Bella dizer calmamente atrás de mim.

Eu não olhei para trás.

Eu não poderia explicar _por que_ eu estava com tanta raiva, só que eu estava.

Talvez isso tivesse algo a ver com a forma como eu tinha finalmente encontrado uma garota que eu poderia conversar sem parecer um perdedor, que sabia que eu era um grande geek, mas não parecia se importar, que realmente gostava de fazer as mesmas coisas que eu. E depois descobrir que ela tinha bagagem emocional... talvez tenha sido o meu limite?

Eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu com ela?

Isso mudaria alguma coisa?

E onde estava vindo toda essa hostilidade?

Eu não era esse tipo de cara. Esse era mais o estilo de Emmett do que o meu.

Eu cheguei em casa e rapidamente tomei banho, me troquei e escovei os dentes. Eu não achava que era sábio lidar com uma navalha no meu atual estado de espírito, por isso eu não fiz a barba perto do pescoço.

Com meia hora faltando antes de dar a hora de ir embora, eu andei pelo meu quarto tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com Bella.

Os comentários de 'prostituta' da noite passada me levaram a pensar que era algo ruim. Algo que necessitava de terapia, se ela já não estivesse fazendo.

Eu não sabia que eu seria capaz de lidar. Se fosse realmente ruim, eu veria Bella da mesma maneira? Era por isso que ela estava tão relutante em dizer-me?

Era por isso que uma parte de mim não queria saber?

Eu tinha tantas perguntas e meu atual estado de espírito não estava ajudando. Eu precisava permanecer aberto para qualquer coisa que Bella me dissesse e ser paciente com ela. Eu queria saber, mas eu não queria que isso mudasse nada entre nós.

Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando por ela, mas eu precisava saber exatamente por quem era que eu estava apaixonado.

Tudo girava de volta sobre si mesmo. Todos os meus sentimentos, perguntas e todas as intenções estavam voltadas para o que tinha acontecido entre Bella e Paul.

Então, eu fui para a cafeteria.

A maioria das faculdades têm cafeterias de estudantes dentro dos dormitórios, mas a nossa faculdade era um pouco diferente. Ainda tínhamos cafeterias nos dormitórios, mas elas eram pequenas e raramente eram usadas por estudantes que não viviam lá. Em vez disso, todos tendiam a ir para a cafeteria principal, que era em um edifício separado no meio do campus e chamado pela maioria dos estudantes como "a cafeteria".

Eu fiz o meu caminho para lá, movimentando-me lentamente sempre que a minha impaciência tirava o melhor de mim e peguei meu celular enquanto eu localizava a entrada principal. Bella respondeu e disse-me que já estava na fila para comprar uma salada, então eu entrei para tentar encontrá-la.

Estava lotada, mas muito longe do nível que ficava durante o almoço em um dia de aula, o que tornou mais fácil localizar Bella.

Ela parecia muito melhor do que ela estava há uma hora e meia atrás. Mais desperta e consciente.

Ela estava usando óculos escuros, pois a iluminação fluorescente poderia ser forte para alguém que _não estava_ recuperado de uma ressaca, por isso fazia sentido.

"Hey," eu disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ela saltou e então lentamente se virou. "Hey," ela respondeu.

Tirei minha mão, agora me sentindo um pouco estranho, e olhei em volta. "Eu vou comprar um hambúrguer. Quer comer lá fora?"

"Sim, isso seria... melhor." Ela respondeu com um sorriso ligeiro, o que foi ótimo para mim porque eu preferiria conversar sobre isso em um ambiente mais privado, de qualquer maneira.

Agarrando um hambúrguer, batatas fritas e uma bebida, eu paguei a minha refeição e encontrei Bella fora da porta da frente. Ela nos guiou para a pequena área do parque a alguns metros de distância e espalhamos nossa comida entre nós em um banco de madeira, sentamos em estilo indiano em frente um do outro.

Eu nunca gostei de comer quando alguém se sentava perto de mim em silêncio, mas de alguma forma eu comi perto dela, sem deixar cair ou derramar nada.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntei depois que eu engoli meu hambúrguer.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Yeah. Tomei mais um Tylenol, ou Advil... ou o que quer que fosse que eu tinha e eu acho que funcionou porque minha cabeça não está tão ruim".

"Isso é bom." Eu disse, pegando duas batatas fritas e as mergulhando na montanha de ketchup que eu tinha feito. Comemos em silêncio por um pouco mais. Eu limpei minha garganta, sentindo um pouco de desconforto quando eu estava terminando de comer e comecei a recolher todo o meu lixo.

"Você terminou?" Perguntei a Bella, apontando para a salada que ela escolheu.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta. Limpei tudo e joguei na lata de lixo mais próxima antes de me sentar de volta, desta vez da forma como você deveria se sentar em um banco, o que me colocou de lado para Bella.

Embalando minha bebida em meu colo, eu baixei a cabeça e esperei que Bella começasse. Eu a vi se contorcer ao meu lado com o canto do meu olho e, em seguida, ela suspirou, movendo seus óculos escuros ao topo de sua cabeça.

"Não vou sair dessa, vou?"

Eu ri, mesmo que não fosse engraçado. Eu só precisava aliviar um pouco a tensão.

"Okay." Bella disse lentamente. "Eu vou arrancar isso como um band-aid. Vou apenas puxar rapidamente e ver o que acontece." Ela respirou fundo e começou. "Eu conheci Paul no último semestre em uma das primeiras misturas de fraternidades que eu participei. Eu fiquei imediatamente caída por ele porque ele era legal, quente e um formando. Ele exalava charme e confiança, o que fazia as pessoas se aproximarem dele, inclusive eu".

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto eu afundei num poço de desespero.

Charme e confiança?

_Então, o oposto de mim_, eu pensei com um tom depreciativo enquanto Bella continuou a falar.

"Surpreendentemente - pelo menos eu pensava assim na época - ele parecia estar muito afim de mim e começamos a namorar. Ouvi rumores sobre ele de algumas das outras meninas da KD, mas quando eu o confrontei sobre isso, ele disse que elas estavam apenas com inveja. E eu acreditei nele, mesmo que eu deveria ter me tocado disso. Eu não sei por que eu acreditei nele... Deus, eu fui tão estúpida".

"Que tipo de boatos?" Eu interrompi, estudando os cubos de gelo boiando no copo que eu segurava nas minhas mãos.

"Coisas como ele ser um jogador e trocar de meninas como se fossem Kleenex*****. Variações disso, na verdade." Ela respondeu. "Eu deveria tê-las escutado. Especialmente quando Ângela entrou no vagão e começou a me avisar sobre ele, mas eu pensei que eu estava apaixonada. Portanto, eu ignorei todas elas e continuei vendo Paul".

_*__Kleenex__: é uma marca registrada mundialmente conhecida no ramo de lenços de papel (como lenços, papel higiênico, fraldas etc), que pertence à empresa americana Kimberly-Clark Worldwide Inc. Os produtos da marca, que foi introduzida em 12 de junho de 1924, são oferecidos em mais de 130 países._

As coisas começaram lentamente a cair no lugar enquanto ela falava. Os comentários de Bella de ontem à noite estava fazendo um pouco mais de sentido agora.

"Foi pouco antes do Dia dos Namorados quando eu decidi... hum, dormir com ele. Eu pensei que seria especial, sabe? Nós estávamos juntos apenas há algumas semanas e eu normalmente não me envolvia tão rápido, mas eu pensei que ele seria 'aquele'."

Um pedacinho do meu coração rasgou ao ouvir Bella falar que dormiu com alguém. Eu queria que ela fizesse tudo comigo.

Empurrei os pensamentos para lidar mais tarde, e recomecei a ouvir.

"Eu estava tão iludida." Ela riu amargamente. "Acontece que os 'boatos' eram verdadeiros porque no _momento _depois que fizemos sexo, ele se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele começou a ver outras meninas de imediato e nem sequer _falou_ mais comigo sem agir como um completo canalha." Bella soltou uma respiração irregular e, em seguida, fungou. Olhei para ela e então senti uma pontada de simpatia imediata por ela pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Chegando timidamente, peguei uma de suas mãos. Um canto da boca de Bella levantou e ela virou a mão para entrelaçar os dedos com os meus.

"De qualquer jeito" ela disse, começando de novo depois de ficar sob controle. "Eu estava realmente ferida por suas ações porque como eu disse, eu achava que estava apaixonada por ele. Mas não era realmente ele, era? Era a idéia que eu tinha dele que eu amava. O cara que ele fingiu ser isso para entrar em minhas calças".

"Eu sinto muito, Bella".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Eu superei isso. A noite passada foi apenas inesperada, então eu tive uma recaída menor".

"Estou sendo muito intrometido se eu perguntar o que Jake disse a você antes de eu aparecer?"

"Heh. Ele me disse que ouviu Paul dizer que eu era uma boba, fácil e iria me entregar para qualquer pessoa que tivesse um pinto grande. Então eu perguntei a ele por que ele achava que seria incluído nessa categoria. Levou... um segundo para ele entender isso." Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso triste. "Ele realmente não gostou desse comentário".

Eu ri apesar de tudo porque eu tinha apenas repetido a reação dele em minha mente. Hesitante sobre continuar, mas precisando saber de qualquer maneira, eu me arrisquei em uma pergunta que eu normalmente não faria. "Então, é por isso que você pensou que fosse uma prostituta?"

Bella se encolheu. "Eu me senti como uma." Ela sussurrou. "Eu me senti suja e usada após o que Jacob disse".

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Confissões pessoais nunca foram meu forte.

Eu usei a tática da tranqüilidade, esperando que fosse o suficiente. "Você sabe que eu nunca pensaria isso de você, certo?"

"Sério?" Bella olhou para mim, toda vulnerável e quebrada. Isso me fez doer ao olhar para ela.

"Sim, realmente. Nunca em um bilhão de anos eu pensaria isso de você. Bella, pra mim... você é perfeita." Eu respondi, com o meu coração na minha garganta.

"Obrigada." Ela disse calmamente com um pequeno sorriso. Concordei e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas de mãos dadas e refletindo sobre o que tinha sido dito.

"Alguma coisa mais que você queira saber?" ela perguntou.

"Yeah... semana passada, você pirou por causa do que aconteceu com esse cara?"

"Algo assim." Ela disse, franzindo a testa. "Isso me assustou mais do que qualquer coisa porque isso foi _tããão _cedo".

"Certo. Esse foi o meu mal".

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Não, foi o meu. Eu devia saber que era rápido demais para nós fazermos qualquer coisa como aquilo".

"Ei, isso não é justo. Você não estava sozinha." Eu retruquei.

Ela empurrou levemente contra o meu ombro com a mão, mas não disse nada. Eu me senti horrível por ela, e triste que ela tivesse passado por tudo isso, e com raiva de que alguém tivesse a maltratado até o ponto de ela se perguntar o que ela fez para merecer isso, e inútil porque a pessoa que era a culpada se foi e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

_Bem, isso não era verdade_, eu percebi, vendo enquanto Bella pegava na sola de seu tênis. Eu poderia ser exatamente o tipo de cara que ela precisava. Alguém que a amasse e não a pressionasse a fazer algo que ela não quisesse fazer. Basicamente, alguém que não a lembrasse de Paul, embora eu duvidasse que eu sequer estivesse na mesma categoria que ele se a descrição de Bella fosse realmente real.

Bella deve ter sentido que eu estava olhando para ela porque ela olhou direto nos meus olhos. "Você não quer nada comigo agora?" ela brincou sem entusiasmo.

"Não, muito pelo contrário." Eu protestei imediatamente. "Eu acho que você é um mistério que eu quero desvendar".

Bella sorriu, um brilho nos olhos que não tinha estado lá antes. "Eu deveria mudar meu nome para Carmen Sandiego e começar a deixar pistas para que você possa seguir?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu disse ironicamente, corando.

Bella riu. "Eu sei, mas é tão divertido provocar você".

"Haha." Eu ri falsamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, e tudo o que eu queria era beijá-la. Mas eu resisti porque tinha mais uma coisa que eu queria dizer.

"Bella." Eu disse sério, fazendo-a olhar para mim. "Eu não quero te machucar".

"Eu sei-" ela começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

"Espere, deixe-me dizer isso." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei, "Eu penso que nós devemos ir lentamente porque tudo isto é novo para mim." Fiz uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda. "Eu nunca tive uma namorada, então eu realmente não sei o que fazer, mas eu quero que isso funcione. Então vamos a qualquer velocidade que você estiver confortável".

"Isso é realmente doce." Bella disse fervorosamente. "Obrigada".

Dei de ombros. "Eu gosto de você, Bella".

"Eu gosto de você também, Edward." Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Bella se aproximou de mim colocando a cabeça no meu ombro e eu curvei meu braço em torno de suas costas, segurando levemente em sua cintura.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido estava no passado, que era onde deveria ficar porque tudo o que eu queria era um futuro com Bella. E mais dias em que ela sorrisse como ela sorria feliz por estar comigo.

Nós ficamos observando as pessoas por um tempo, fazendo com que ríssemos tentando adivinhar o que alguém estava pensando ou prestes a fazer e apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

Mesmo começando com toda essa merda, acabou sendo um dia bastante legal.

Parecia que havíamos limpado o ar e poderíamos começar a realmente conhecer um ao outro. E eu não podia esperar para passar todos os dias com essa garota nos meus braços, aprendendo todos os seus caprichos e as coisas que faziam dela _Bella._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Autora: **__O que você achou? Será que eu expliquei tudo? Foi tudo bem?__**  
**__  
__**Referências/Definições:-**_

_"Você está me matando, Pequena"__ – Do filme 'Sandlot' e eu digo isso o tempo _todo_. Eu amo esse filme. É tão bonitinho. _

_Carmen Sandiego__ - Não finja que não jogou o jogo de computador "Onde está Carmen Sandiego?" ou assistiu ao programa no Nickelodeon. Você queria um casaco vermelho e chapéu combinando tanto quanto eu. _

_Além disso, eu estarei postando o meu primeiro extra de RG na semana que vem, como uma história separada. __Ela se realiza entre este capítulo e o próximo, mas realmente não tem nada a ver com o enredo, então você não precisa ler se não quiser._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Meninas, eu sei que demoramos a postar, por isso peço desculpas. A Lari estava dividindo a fic comigo e assim como eu, ela ficou sem internet. Mas eu ainda tenho acesso de dia, por isso depois de uma reorganização no meu tempo, estou voltando a postar aqui. Essa fic é muito boa pra ficar parada... e teremos muita coisa legal no próximo capítulo. Estou vendo com a Juliana se ela pode postar a cena extra a qual a autora se refere. Ai depois eu postarei o capítulo 15. Na verdade, a cena extra é muito legal e se encaixa muito bem na história_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando. A autora dessa fic é muito fofa e eu adoro a maneira que ela escreve._

_Quero agradecer mais uma vez a Juliana por me ajudar, betar, traduzir e postar aqui por eu não estar podendo. __**Você está sendo meu braço direito amiga!**_

_Bjus a todas e __**Welcome to Perva´s Place, baby**__!_


	15. Cena Extra 1 – Encontro no meio do dia

**Cena Extra 1**** – Encontro no meio do dia**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

Olhe para o telefone quando ele tocar, espere para ver se alguém atende, suspirar e depois atender o telefone quando ninguém mais atender, ouvir a reclamação do incompetente que ligar, arrumá-lo, registrá-lo e chamar de incompetente, corrigi-lo, registrá-la, e repetir.

Esta era a minha vida, o que parecia.

Quinze a vinte horas por semana, isto é o que eu faço.

E como era tedioso.

A única vantagem era o acesso livre aos computadores conectados que eu e os outros caras no calabouço aproveitávamos. Alguém tinha facilmente acessado ilegalmente os protocolos de rede ao redor do campus, então podíamos acessar e instalar tudo o que queríamos.

Nosso "supervisor" não se importava, contanto que respondêssemos aos telefonemas e ocasionalmente o deixássemos entrar nos jogos.

Agora mesmo eu estava jogando Magic: The Gathering***** online com Eric e chutando sua bunda. Ele só tinha dois pontos de vida para perder e eu estava bem sentado em dez.

_*__Magic: the Gathering__, ou simplesmente Magic, é um jogo de cartas colecionáveis (TCG) no qual cada jogador utiliza um baralho de cartas construído por si para tentar vencer o adversário. A diversidade de cartas editadas até a data é imensa, existindo atualmente mais de 10 mil cartas diferentes. Cada jogador faz o papel de um "Andarilho dos Planos" (planeswalker), uma entidade de pura energia capaz de se movimentar entre os vários planos do multiuniverso Magic. __O jogo__: cada jogador começa com 20 pontos de vida e constrói deck de pelo menos 60 cartas (40 se for partida de deck selado, ou se o jogador for iniciante). Perde o jogador que tiver seus pontos de vida reduzidos a zero pontos de vida, ou menos; se aquele jogador que tiver de comprar um card e não puder fazê-lo por seu grimório estar vazio ou por efeitos de cartas. __Magic é um jogo de turnos, um jogador joga seu turno e passa a vez para o outro. Algumas prioridades permitem que um jogador jogue cartas no seu turno que não poderia jogar - no turno de outros jogadores. Assim sendo, os movimentos da sua jogada não podem ser desfeitos, dando uma boa estratégia ao jogo. Os jogadores precisam de estratégia, sem ela não é possível fazer aquilo e ativar aquilo. As cartas são divididas em permanentes e não-permanentes. As não-permanentes (mágicas instantâneas e feitiços) são jogadas e, quando seu turno é resolvido, elas são descartadas. As primeiras são cartas rápidas para usar a qualquer momento, enquanto as segundas são cartas mais poderosas para uso somente no turno do próprio jogador._

"Como se sente, Eric?" Eu zombei dele depois de ouvir seu suspiro na estação de computador ao lado do meu.

"_Como_ é que se sente?" ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Como se sente ao saber que eu vou ganhar?"

Sorri quando tudo o que ele fez foi uma careta e voltou a olhar para a sua tela, mais provavelmente criando uma estratégia sobre como me derrubar. Eu sabia que ele não poderia ganhar com as cartas que ele tinha deixado, então eu estava presunçoso na minha vitória.

O telefone tocou novamente e eu silenciosamente quis alguém para atendê-lo. Minha oração foi respondida quando a luz piscou e o toque cessou.

Voltei para a edição do meu post sobre as vantagens do software livre versus software corporativo, que alguém tinha estragado na noite passada no Wikipédia, e o reli para me certificar que tudo estava correto mais uma vez.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, eu cliquei em "Enviar" e recostei-me na minha cadeira, lançando sobre a tela do MTGO (Magic: The Game Online) para ver se Eric já tinha jogado um cartão.

O telefone tocou novamente e eu sabia que não poderia evitar outra ligação, então eu fiz o meu trabalho e atendi o telefone.

"Alô?"

"_Hola! Mi computadora no responde y no se como desbloquearla._" Uma voz feminina disse tão rápido que tudo que eu ouvi foi o burburinho.

"Hum, minha senhora? Eu não falo espanhol." Eu interrompi. "Você pode esperar enquanto eu encontro alguém que fale?"

Ela disse algo que eu assumi ser concordância e eu coloquei-a em espera.

"Pepe!" Eu gritei, inclinando a cabeça até achar o cara.

"O quê?" Foi a resposta. Pepe disparou de uma das mesas de baixo e sobre uma linha.

"Esta pessoa está falando espanhol. Você é porto-riquenho, você fala com ela".

"Eu não sou de Porto Rico." Pepe corrigiu. "Eu sou da República Dominicana. Por que você sempre entende errado?"

"O que seja, cara. Perto o suficiente. Basta atender a ligação." Eu pedi. Ele bufou e sentou-se enquanto eu transferia a chamada para a sua estação.

Meu celular tocou ao lado do teclado assim que eu coloquei o telefone no gancho. Olhando para a tela, vi que Bella tinha me enviado uma mensagem de texto. Lendo-a, eclodi em um enorme sorriso e sinalizei para Eric que eu iria fazer uma pausa. Ele assentiu enquanto continuava a olhar para a tela do seu computador e acenou despedindo-se de mim.

Correndo pelas escadas porque o elevador demorava muito, eu fui em direção ao nosso "local", que nós tínhamos reivindicado como o lugar que nós deveríamos sempre nos encontrar enquanto estivéssemos trabalhando ao mesmo tempo. Olhando ao redor enquanto secretamente cantarolava minha música tema de espião, que é composta principalmente pela música de 'Missão Impossível', eu deslizei para o armário do zelador e fechei a porta.

Virei-me e fui recebido por um borrão de uma pessoa, que saltou em mim com um grito de alegria. Saboreando seu entusiasmo porque eu me sentia do mesmo jeito, eu caí para trás contra a porta, segurando Bella para mim quando ela agarrou meu rosto e começou a me beijar como se tivesse passado dias desde a última vez que vi nos vimos, ao invés de um par de horas.

Minhas mãos deslizaram para o seu traseiro, suspendendo-a contra mim antes eu fosse capaz de me parar e ela gemeu em minha boca. Virei-nos e pressionei suas costas contra a porta esmagando meu corpo ao dela. Depois de mais beijos energéticos muito necessários, nos separamos, ofegantes.

"Senti sua falta." Bella disse sem fôlego.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Eu respondi com um sorriso brilhante. Nunca deixou de me surpreender que Bella pudesse sentir-se da mesma forma que eu me sentia sobre ela.

Nós fomos de encontro um ao outro novamente e expressamos o quanto sentíamos falta do outro com nossas ações. Porque as palavras não chegariam tão longe.

Eventualmente, nosso ritmo febril desacelerou e ficou mais suave. Eu sabia que precisava parar logo porque a combinação de estar ao lado dela em uma sala fechada com essa elevada tensão sexual zumbindo através do meu corpo só poderia levar ao fracasso certo para cumprir com as restrições que eu tinha colocado em mim.

Eu tinha deixado Bella definir os limites e eu sabia que iria forçá-los em breve, por isso me afastei acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Bella com as pontas dos meus dedos. Ela sorriu docemente e eu observei que seus lábios estavam vermelhos, uma indicação clara do que nós tínhamos acabado de fazer. Tenho certeza de que eu não parecia melhor, já que Bella tinha o hábito de puxar meu cabelo a cada minuto.

Não que eu me importasse.

Eu adorava tê-la puxando meu cabelo.

Inclinei-me para um beijo rápido e depois sorri. "Sente-se melhor?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. "Você é muito tentador para o seu próprio bem".

Eu caí no riso e balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que você tem isso invertido".

Bella ficou tensa e girou ao redor na direção da porta, o que me fez tenso também. Eu deixei as minhas mãos caírem, confuso com o que ela estava fazendo, até que ouvi o som distinto de passos abafados no lado de fora no corredor acarpetado. Este era um corredor bastante isolado, razão pela qual era perfeito para os nossos _encontros_. Portanto, passos abafados significavam problema.

Bella se virou para mim, uma pergunta formando-se em sua boca esfolada, mas já era tarde demais. Eu sabia o que ela ia perguntar e a resposta ocorreu-me imediatamente.

Eu tinha esquecido de trancar a porta.

Minha mente correu para descobrir como nos tirar desta situação.

A maçaneta girou.

Virei-me e peguei qualquer coisa que estava na prateleira acima da minha cabeça assim que a porta começou a abrir.

"Era isso que você queria?" Eu perguntei em voz alta, olhando para trás sobre meu ombro para Bella e desejando que ela entrasse no jogo.

Seus olhos perderam o seu olhar 'cervo nos faróis'*****, quando ela pegou-o. "Sim. Três desses, por favor".

_*__Cervo nos faróis (deer in the headlights)__: um estado mental de grande excitação causada por ansiedade, medo, pânico, surpresa e/ou confusão, ou abuso de substâncias. A pessoa que experimenta a síndrome do "cervo nos faróis" freqüentemente mostra sinais comportamentais lembrando os de um veado submetido aos faróis de um carro, como abre os olhos amplamente abre os olhos e a falta de reações motoras_

Entreguei-lhe três blocos de papel legítimos porque era isso que eu tinha pegado, e ambos nos viramos ao som de alguém limpando a garganta.

Mike estava enquadrado na porta, um olhar confuso em sua cara quando ele pegou nossas aparências.

"Edward. Bella. O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou com firmeza, os olhos brilhando.

"Ei, Mike. Edward estava apenas me ajudando a conseguir algumas provisões que eu não podia alcançar." Bella mentiu.

"Bem." Eu exclamei antes que Mike pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Acho melhor eu voltar. Meu intervalo está quase acabando".

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, Edward." Bella disse, continuando a nossa falcatrua.

"Sem problemas, Bella." Eu passei perto de Mike e saí para o corredor. Bella me seguiu enquanto Mike ficava na porta como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Coitado.

Esperemos que ele se distraia com algo brilhante em breve.

Voltei para o calabouço depois de um olhar de despedida de Bella, tentando alisar meu cabelo para baixo ao longo do caminho. Eu parei na mesa de Pepe e perguntei, "O que aquela pessoa queria?"

Ele olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos quando me viu. Eu acho que eu parecia pior do que eu pensava.

"O que falava espanhol?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Não foi nada. Apenas um erro pebcak*".

_*__PEBCAK (__Problem Exists Between Chair And Keyboard):__ u__m problema entre a cadeira e o teclado (expressão usada pelo pessoal de apoio técnico quando eles acreditam que o problema no programa é causado pelo próprio usuário). _

"Oh." Eu respondi com um sorriso. "Obrigado por fazer isso".

"_No es nada._" Pepe disse.

Eu não tinha idéia do que aquilo significava, mas ele não parecia tão ameaçador então eu concordei e voltei para minha estação. Sentando, eu olhei para Eric, que estava olhando para mim com o maior sorriso de comedor de merda que eu tinha visto em um tempo.

"O quê?" Eu suspirei.

"Como está Bella?"

_Como ele sabia?_

Eu dei a ele um olhar confuso e ele revirou os olhos.

"Por favor. Você só volta dos intervalos parecendo que um aspirador de pó passou pelo seu cabelo nos dias que você recebe uma mensagem de texto." Ele explicou. "Eu não sou um idiota".

Eu sorri, sentindo-me realmente viril e orgulhoso com o fato de que eu tinha uma garota como Bella, mas eu não era aquele de beijar e contar, então eu olhei para a tela de meu computador. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Sim... claro que não." Ele respondeu sarcasticamente. Após uma breve pausa, acrescentou, "A propósito, eu ganhei".

"O quê?" Eu mudei para a minha tela do MTGO e imediatamente avaliei a situação. "Você trapaceou!" Eu berrei enquanto Eric ria e atirou-se para fora da cadeira, fugindo de mim. Eu pulei atrás dele e circulamos a sala algumas vezes, os outros caras torcendo por nós.

Apenas mais um dia no calabouço...

* * *

_**N.T.:** Essa é a primeira cena extra da fic, semana que vem será um cap. "normal"... Obrigada à **D** por betar esse cap.! Espero que tenham gostado! Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... **Ju**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**"Got My Mind Set On You", de George Harrison **_

_Vai levar algum tempo __  
__Um monte de tempo precioso __  
__Vai ser preciso paciência e tempo, ummm __  
__Para fazê-lo, para fazê-lo, para fazê-lo, para fazê-lo, para fazê-lo, __  
__Para fazê-lo direito_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 15 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**BPOV ****  
**  
Fazia sete semanas desde que eu derramei minhas tripas para fora e disse a Edward sobre o meu passado pouco agradável. Sete semanas que passamos algum tempo juntos, que nos divertimos e fazemos coisas novas, enquanto nós conhecemos uns aos outros.

Bem, geralmente as coisas que fazíamos eram divertidas.

Esta não foi.

"Okay, Bella, vamos tentar novamente", disse Edward pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez naquela tarde. Ele estava me ajudando a estudar para um teste de matemática que eu tinha daqui a dois dias, o que eu precisava desesperadamente de ajuda. Todas as letras e números necessários para a fórmulas tendem a correr juntos em minha mente, e receber qualquer coisa abaixo de um B na aula não era uma opção.

Suspirei e disse rapidamente, "b negativo mais ou menos a raiz quadrada de b ao quadrado menos 4 AC, todos os outros são 2-a. "

"Excelente!" exclamou ele, parecendo muito aliviado. Provavelmente porque ele tinha me explicado por cerca de uma hora sobre a fórmula quadrática. "Agora vamos tentar trabalhar alguns problemas."

"Mas... por quê?" Eu gemi. "Na verdade, por que especialistas em Inglês ainda precisam aprender matemática? A única coisa relacionada a matemática que fazemos é contar sílabas em haikus*.

_*__Haiku é uma forma poética de origem japonesa. É a arte de dizer o__máximo com o__mínimo._

"Eu não sei. Porque você precisa", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é como se essa parte da matemática fosse mesmo difícil", ele murmurou sob sua respiração quando ele se virou para pegar alguns documentos.

"O que você disse?"

Edward empalideceu, sabendo que ele tinha sido capturado. "Um... é só que... isso é a coisa fácil. Possivelmente, a classe mais simples de matemática que eu já vi projetada para estudantes universitários."

Olhei para ele. Ele estava me chamando de _burra_!

Edward engoliu em seco e parecia desconfortável. "Isso era uma coisa errada para dizer, não era?"

Balancei a cabeça lentamente e ele suspirou, soltando a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Sinto muito", disse ele sinceramente. "Eu deveria ter escutado a Alice."

Isso chamou a minha atenção. "O que Alice disse?"

"Que você era sensível sobre a sua inteligência quando se tratava de matemática", confessou.

Oh.

Eu deixei a minha raiva ir com uma respiração profunda, porque honestamente, eu meio que era sensível.

Edward me olhou por um minuto e depois colocou um pedaço de papel na minha frente com os problemas à mão sobre ele. Comecei a olhar para as minhas notas, mas Edward me interceptou, colocando-as fora do alcance. "Não. Você tem que fazer isso de memória, porque isso é assim que vai ser no teste."

"Mas..." Eu protestei fracamente, fazendo biquinho.

"Sem mas", disse ele com firmeza, e depois suavizou. "Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, Bella. Você é mais esperta do que você pensa."

Eu resmunguei baixinho sobre suas percepções distorcidas, mas não consegui segurar o pequeno sorriso que veio das palavras de incentivo de Edward. Ele me deu o pequeno impulso de confiança que eu precisava para começar a resolver os problemas que ele tinha criado.

Senti seus olhos me observando enquanto eu tateava as etapas simples, escrevendo tudo à mão. Eu tentei ignorá-lo, mas meu rosto ficou quente de qualquer maneira.

"Você está olhando", eu indiquei em silêncio.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e murmurou: "Desculpa".

Sorri, porque ele ainda era tão adorável quando ele ficava envergonhado ou tímido sobre algo tão trivial como olhar para mim, voltei a calcular os problemas enquanto Edward abria um de seus livros. Eu perdi-me lentamente no ritmo constante de escrever os mesmos números e letras, repetidamente, fazendo meu caminho para baixo da página.

Com um sorriso brilhante, eu escrevi a última resposta uma hora e meia mais tarde e vitoriosa declarei que eu tinha terminado. Edward tirou os papéis de mim e, em seguida, os colocou ao lado de sua calculadora gráfica na frente dele. Segurando um lápis na mão direita e usando a esquerda para digitar números na calculadora, ele passou a verificar cada uma das etapas que eu havia escrito.

Eu assisti seus dedos voarem sobre a calculadora, transpassando por seus movimentos rápidos através do teclado numérico. Edward era a única pessoa que eu sabia que podia fazer s matemática ser "sexy", e de alguma forma ele estava fazendo os cálculos em uma calculadora bem sexy.

Minha visão estreitou enquanto eu imaginava os mesmos dedos atravessando a minha pele nua, tocando os meus seios, beliscando meus mamilos, apertando e cavando no meu quadril, e - um arrepio percorreu minha espinha - bombeando dentro e fora de mim, me puxando mais perto do maior êxtase que eu já conheci.

O calor se espalhou por todo meu corpo e senti-me ficando molhada quando a minha fantasia tão sonhada se transformou em Edward me ajoelhando em cima da mesa da cozinha, onde estávamos sentados, e me penetrando por trás.

Eu estava assim no meu sonho que eu não percebi Edward tentando chamar minha atenção até que ele gritou meu nome e me sacudiu. Voltei ao presente e meus olhos deram ênfase no seu rosto confuso.

"Onde você estava?" ele perguntou.

"Desculpe". Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando limpá-la de todas as imagens sujas, e engoli seco. "Eu só... estava voando".

"Foi? Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Sorri e rapidamente e pensei em algo para distraí-lo. "Ei, eu ouvi uma coisa engraçada hoje. Pensei que você iria gostar."

"O que foi?" ele perguntou com cautela.

Inclinando para frente, coloquei minha mão em seu braço e disse roucamente, "Eu queria ser sua derivada para que eu pudesse estar na tangente de suas curvas."

Edward olhou para mim por um segundo e depois jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo alto.

"Fico feliz por saber que essa linha funciona", eu murmurei, o soltando e caindo de volta na minha cadeira. Eu assisti Edward rir com um sorriso divertido no rosto e depois dei uma risadinha quando ele bufou. Ele fechou a cara na minha direção, mas eu sabia que ele não estava com muita raiva de eu estar rindo dele, apenas com vergonha.

"Você é um babaca às vezes", eu suspirei. "Mas você é meu babaca".

Edward sorriu, abaixando a cabeça. Ele ainda não estava bem com os elogios - de qualquer tipo de elogio, na verdade -, mas um dia desses eu iria quebrar sua natureza tímida.

"Então, onde estávamos?" Eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça na direção dos problemas de matemática. Edward pegou onde ele parou e eu interiormente suspirei de alívio, depois de ter desviado com sucesso sua atenção de fazer mais perguntas.

Foi ficando mais difícil a cada dia que passava esconder meus pensamentos impróprios dele.

Eu só... o queria. No escuro, da maneira mais suja possível.

Geralmente os caras com quem namorei eram assertivos o suficiente para que quando viesse para o tema do sexo, eu soubesse exatamente onde estavam - eles queriam fazer. E quanto mais cedo acontecesse, melhor.

Eu tinha regras embora. Eu nunca tive uma noite só e eu me preocupava com o rapaz antes de qualquer roupa sair, no momento, de qualquer maneira. Mas independentemente disso, eu não era inocente depois de três relacionamentos. Especialmente desde que um deles foi com Paul.

Edward era algo totalmente diferente, embora. Eu não tinha pistas sobre nada. Eu não tinha maneira de saber se ele queria avançar e eu acho que era em grande parte devido a ele ser tão... verde.

Isso era realmente como a declaração que ele tinha feito há sete semanas. Ele estava me deixando ditar o ritmo.

E tanto quanto eu queria saltar nele, por algum motivo desconhecido, eu ficava me segurando de volta.

Edward apregoava sobre a forma como me tinha esquecido um número e olhou para mim para se certificar de que estava ouvindo. Eu balancei a cabeça nesse sentido, e depois voltei aos meus pensamentos quando ele terminou.

Por que eu estava me segurando?

Eu o queria.

Eu adorava passar o tempo com ele. Na verdade, a hora que não estávamos juntos eram uma tortura, pois tudo o que eu pensava era em vê-lo novamente, o que foi rapidamente se tornando incômodo para mim, porque era quase como estar com ADD* com Edward.

_*__Attention Deficit__Disorder; no Brasil DDA, Disturbio de Deficit de Atenção._

Eu adorava beijá-lo, ao ponto onde eu, por vezes, compensava mais do que algumas horas desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez.

Eu sabia que ainda estávamos no período da "lua de mel'. Este nível de paixão e tontura não poderia durar por muito tempo. Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer como isso, e saber que um dia eu seria capaz de me concentrar em algo diferente do que Edward estava me fazendo, naquele momento, me sentir um pouco melhor.

Mas eu estava pronta para o próximo passo?

Mas _ele_ estava pronto para o próximo passo?

Talvez fosse isso. Talvez eu tivesse medo de ser rejeitada.

A noite que eu tinha chegado bêbada, eu poderia ainda me lembrar da agonia, o constrangimento e a vergonha que eu sentia depois de ele ter dito "não" para meus avanços. Eu não queria reviver essa experiência novamente, especialmente se eu não tivesse álcool no meu sistema para suavizar o golpe.

O que fazer? O que fazer?

O simples fato da questão era que eu não sabia. O cara me deixar definir as fronteiras era uma experiência nova e eu não sabia como seguir em frente.

Eu devo falar com ele sobre isso, ou simplesmente começar a tocar em suas partes masculinas e esperar que ele percebesse?

Eu olhei pra Edward, curvado sobre os papéis com o lápis marcando as coisas e rabiscando longe das margens.

Eu poderia tentar falar com ele.

Qual era o mal em tentar?

* * *

"Por favor, não mais! Eu preciso parar antes que meu cérebro sangre por meus ouvidos", insisti, sacudindo o lápis que eu estava agarrada no livro de matemática aberto na minha frente.

"Ok, tudo bem. Mas me prometa que você vai estudar mais amanhã", disse Edward. "Pelo menos por quatro horas", ele interrompeu antes que eu pudesse concordar com a sua condição apenas para que eu pudesse escapar.

Eu considerei a sua alteração antes de responder. Quatro horas? De matemática?

"Feito," Concordei, sabendo que eu precisava fazer isso de qualquer jeito.

"Então, o que você quer fazer?" ele perguntou, após retornar quando eu entrei na sala.

"Que tal um filme?"

"Acabei de baixar um DVD ripado do 'O Incrível Hulk'", ele sugeriu.

"Uh, o novo ou o velho?" Eu perguntei.

"O novo. Deve ser muito melhor", respondeu ele. "Então... você quer?"

_Mais do que você imagina, Edward_, eu ronronei em minha mente.

"Claro", disse eu, sentando no sofá confortável.

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me colocá-lo." Edward entrou no seu quarto e voltou um minuto depois, segurando uma corda preta na mão.

"O que é essa corda?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para frente.

"É um cabo de S-video. Ele se conecta do computador para a tela da TV para que eu possa reproduzir filmes e shows que estão guardadas no meu disco rígido", explicou ele, andando pela frente da TV para que ele pudesse chegar por trás dela.

"Isso é... legal", eu disse distraída, olhando o seu jeans colado sobre seu bumbum enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a tela da TV.

_Merda... você deve se lembrar de assistir a mais filmes fora de seu computador. __  
_  
Fechei minha boca que estava aberta quando ele se endireitou, engoli a baba que tinha acumulado.

Seria possível ficar excitada _demais_? Acho que eu estava estendendo os limites aceitáveis de tesão normal a partir de agora.

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre falar com Edward, agora havia desaparecido. Porque se eu não fizesse algo rápido, eu sabia que logo não resistiria e atacaria o menino, possivelmente, até tiraria a sua virgindade à força.

Edward voltou para seu quarto e a tela da TV cintilou. A imagem apareceu onde antes havia apenas a escuridão.

Era um retrato de Edward e eu no rinque de patinação que tínhamos ido na semana passada. Era uma coisa completamente idiota e secundária de se fazer, mas tinha sido tão divertido. E a minha teimosia constante tinha me garantido os braços de Edward ao meu redor quase o tempo inteiro, isso tinha sido a minha parte favorita.

Perto do fim do nosso tempo lá, eu tinha puxado Edward no canto e o obrigado a tirar uma foto comigo. Ele protestou, claro, mas um pouco de beicinho meu fez ele se submeter.

Eu tinha enviado a foto para o seu telefone depois, mas vê-la como seu fundo do desktop foi uma agradável surpresa. Um quadro de vídeo apareceu e, em seguida, expandiu-se em tela cheia, isso aumentou a nossa foto fofa. Os créditos de abertura começaram quando Edward se juntou a mim no sofá depois de desligar as luzes do teto.

"Hey," eu disse, me arrastando para onde ele estava sentado.

"Hey", respondeu ele, levantando o braço para que eu pudesse aconchegar-me no seu lado. Eu suspirei de contentamento, enquanto observávamos a montagem de cenas que criavam o filme, respirando o perfume original de Edward.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, eu não agüentava mais. Me virei e me ajoelhei ao lado dele, olhando até que ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas em confusão.

"Eu odeio interromper, mas este filme é chato", eu confessei em silêncio.

Ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. "_É_ um pouco chato... você não teria outra coisa em mente para nós, você teria?"

Eu conhecia esse olhar. Eu tinha usado esse olhar sobre ele antes. O olhar meio-fechado, olhos escurecidos, enquanto olhava para a boca da outra pessoa.

Mas vê-lo em Edward me fez sentir fraca de repente. Inconscientemente, eu me inclinei para frente, pousei minhas mãos em sua coxa para apoiar o meu peso.

"Eu... só... quero...", eu sussurrei antes de nos encontrarmos no meio do caminho, tocando suavemente os lábios numa carícia suave.

Seus lábios se separaram lentamente e, em seguida, ele chupou meu lábio inferior em sua boca de forma completamente inesperada. Eu gemi, movendo minhas mãos em punhos em seu cabelo enquanto eu instigava um beijo mais apaixonado. Edward me puxou para frente quando ele girou ao redor no sofá e eu espalhei os joelhos para que eu pudesse encaixar ele.

Suas mãos fortes empurraram-me em seu peito quando o nosso beijo rapidamente escalou para um nível frenético.

Eu não podia chegar perto o suficiente até ele nessa posição e, evidentemente, ele se sentia da mesma maneira, porque logo me encontrei deitada nas almofadas do sofá, Edward agradavelmente pressionando na minha parte mais baixa.

Prendendo minhas pernas em torno de suas coxas, me deixei ir pela primeira vez desde que o havia tirado do ar. Nenhuma insegurança ou preocupação. Apenas Edward.

Minhas mãos se encontravam sob sua camisa e espalharam-se nos músculos tensos suas costas. Elas estavam fazendo seu caminho até a sua pele macia e quente quando Edward puxou de volta.

"Espere", disse ele enquanto eu olhava para ele, confusa. Tentei puxá-lo de volta.

"Devemos parar", continuou ele, começando a empurrar-se para fora de mim.

"Não", eu protestei, apertando meus braços e pernas em torno dele. "Eu acho que..." Eu balancei minha cabeça e disse firmemente: "Eu _sei _que eu quero ir... ainda mais longe com você."

Ele respirava com dificuldade pelo nariz enquanto ele olhava firmemente para mim, ele perguntou: "O que significa isso?"

Eu sorri. Isso era algo que eu poderia fazer. Eu tinha sido amiga dele o suficiente para saber como colocar em termos que ele iria entender. "Você sabe como às vezes nós começamos dando a volta na primeira base e depois decidimos que para ter sucesso temos que bater a bola uma única vez, por isso voltamos e ficamos na primeira?"

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, mas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Bem", eu continuei. "Essa batida deve ser duas vezes, pelo menos."

"Então você está dizendo..."

Sustentando-me no meu cotovelo, tive a certeza de que ele me ouviu com clareza. "Eu quero que você me toque, Edward."

Seus olhos fecharam, ele soltou uma entrada de ar instável e eu mordi meu lábio, pensando se eu tinha pisado na linha.

Um olhar torturado e angustiado estava gravado em suas características quando seus olhos se abriram novamente. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto eu tentava descobrir por que ele estava com dor.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, procurando em seu rosto por quaisquer pistas quanto ao que se passava em sua cabeça. Era cedo demais para _ele_?

Oh, Deus. Ele ia me rejeitar, não era?

Ele estava tentando arranjar coragem para me rejeitar.

Eu senti uma pressão súbita atrás dos meus olhos e uma facada no estômago que parecia tão familiar para mim, embora tivesse sido quase dois meses desde que eu senti isso. Girando de volta no sofá, eu tentei me acalmar o suficiente para que eu não fosse explodir em lágrimas no momento em que ele abriu a boca.

Eu. Não. Iria. Chorar.

Consegui enlouquecer completamente em apenas uma questão de segundos, enquanto Edward pairava acima de mim, formando em torno de sua boca as palavras que me faria sentir a punhalada afiada da rejeição.

"Onde?" ele finalmente disse.

Eu estava muito ocupada calculando quanto tempo eu tinha para chegar ao Wal-Mart* para agarrar uma caixa de sorvete de chocolate e um monte de calda antes de me desmanchar em lágrimas para ouvir o que ele disse. "O quê?" Eu perguntei, focalizando minha atenção de volta nele.  
_*Supermercado_

"Onde?" ele resmungou.

"Onde o quê?"

"Onde você... quer que eu, um, te toque?" ele perguntou, os olhos dardejando em todos os lugares, menos meu rosto.

Meu queixo caiu lentamente quando o que ele disse fez sentido para mim. "Ooohhh", eu respirei e sorri muito. "Em todos os lugares. Qualquer lugar".

Um canto da boca de Edward levantou timidamente e ele encontrou meus olhos. "Em qualquer lugar?"

"Pelo sutiã, sob a blusa... sobre a calcinha, sem sutiã, a blusa desabotoada... em qualquer lugar que você queira."

A respiração de Edward ficou fraca enquanto ele lentamente olhava para cima e para baixo do meu corpo, como se não pudesse se decidir por onde começar.

"Que tal começar devagar, ok? Basta fazer isso naturalmente", sugeri. Edward acenou com a cabeça, engolindo nervosamente. Eu escovei seus cabelos da sua testa. "Relaxe", eu sussurrei.

Eu levei minhas mãos até seus braços quando os nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu deixei Edward definir o ritmo e, aos poucos o nosso desejo começou a crescer. Ele gemeu quando a minha língua passou por cima da dele e eu enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, seus braços apertaram em torno de mim.

As minhas mãos encontraram o seu caminho sob sua camisa mais uma vez e eu me deliciei no rol de seus músculos, ele moveu seus braços, uma de suas mãos tocou meu rosto, enquanto a outra desceu para a barra da minha camisa.

Sua mão tremia enquanto ela subia pela minha barriga. Edward se empurrou para trás para olhar para baixo em mim quando seus dedos entraram em contato com o fundo do meu sutiã.

Ele lambeu os lábios e perguntou: "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim", eu respirei, agarrando seu pulso e movendo sua mão superior.

Edward estremeceu quando seus dedos lentamente tocaram meu peito coberto e ele engoliu. "Eu não... Eu não sei o que fazer", admitiu.

"Desse jeito" Eu instrui, cobrindo sua mão com a minha em cima da minha camisa e aplicando pressão para que ele gentilmente me apertasse. Tirei minha mão e ele fez sozinho, me observando. Honestamente, eu realmente não poderia sentir qualquer coisa desde que eu estava usando um daqueles sutiãs acolchoados, mas era um pequeno passo.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou ele nervosamente.

"Perfeito", eu elogiei. "Agora me beije."

Ele obedeceu sem hesitação, inclinando-se para baixo, mudando o ângulo da sua mão. As pontas dos seus dedos pressionaram para baixo no meu peito, e envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele.

Edward deslizou a mão sob o estofamento do meu sutiã e eu ofeguei, arqueando as costas. Meu mamilo endureceu no seu momento em que a palma de sua mão entrou em contato com ele. Ele parecia tão surpreso que era quase desolador.

"Espere", eu disse, chegando atrás de mim. Ele moveu a mão e empurrou-se até dar-me espaço para que eu tirasse meu sutiã.

"Ok", eu respirei. Edward engoliu e depois, lentamente, colocou a mão no meu peito agora nu. Ele me observava enquanto ele tentava descobrir coisas diferentes, como beliscar de um jeito e depois de outro. Ou escovar os dedos ao longo da parte inferior. Tudo parecia surpreendente, e quente, e ele parecia tão bonito mordendo os lábios e com a testa toda enrugada em concentração, mas nada disso escondeu o fato de que ele ainda estava tremendo.

Suas ministrações me fizeram começar a me contorcer debaixo dele e quando ele finalmente beliscou meu mamilo, eu tremi e gemi.

"Edward, tire sua camisa", eu implorei, querendo sentir sua pele quente em minhas mãos. Ele a tirou, rápido como um raio e, em seguida sentou-se novamente sobre mim, mas eu tinha outros planos.

"Sente-se", ordenei, esforçando-me para empurrar-me contra o apoio almofadado do sofá. Edward estava confuso, mas a compreensão apareceu quando eu cavalguei em seu colo.

"Você estava tremendo", expliquei.

"Oh, isso? Acho que eu estava", disse ele baixinho, as mãos apoiadas em meus quadris. Corri minhas mãos na frente do seu peito, vendo-o pela primeira vez. Seus músculos não eram definidos, não como alguns desses caras que ficavam correndo sem camisa quando as coisas começavam a ficar loucas nas festas, mas eu não me importava, no mínimo. Além disso, era mais fascinante ver seus contornos sempre que ele se movia.

Eu não queria nada mais do que cobrir cada centímetro da sua pele com os meus lábios... e com a língua, memorizando cada curva e pele que eu pudesse encontrar.

"Então..." Edward respirou, seus olhos pararam sobre meus seios nus debaixo da minha camisa.

"O que você está esperando?" Eu perguntei em um tom abafado, inclinando-me para escovar meus lábios contra os seus. Em um flash de ambas as mãos dele entraram debaixo da minha camisa, fazendo um passeio até a metade do meu estômago.

Passando minhas mãos por todo seu peito, costas, ombros - onde eu podia alcançar – fiquei me contorcendo, quanto mais impaciente e precisando me aproximar dele, mais ele me provocava.

"Por favor", eu ofeguei, me esfregando contra a sua ereção.

"Bella", ele suspirou, seus olhos escuros e semi-fechados. Então ele fechou os olhos e tirou a mão, me empurrando para frente para descansar a cabeça contra meu peito. "Eu não posso. Ainda não."

Eu amuei e fiz um barulho de tédio, isso foi patético e tão diferente de mim, mas finalmente me acalmei o suficiente para perceber que era o melhor. Para ir da primeira base ao home plate* em um dia era rápido demais para nós dois.

_*__É a base final que um jogador deve tocar para__marcar_

Ficamos assim por algum tempo e de alguma maneira eu acabei dizendo-lhe sobre o processo de pensamento que me trouxe para a minha conclusão de acelerar o nosso relacionamento físico.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava surpreso que eu queria que ele realmente me tocasse, com base em quantas vezes ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza que queria destruir todas as restrições sobre nosso relacionamento físico. Isso era ridículo, porque se ele não sabia que eu o desejava até agora, então é claro que eu estava falhando nesse trabalho. Assegurei-lhe várias vezes que eu não estava o forçando a ir mais rápido antes de eu ficar farta e agarrar sua cabeça com força para beijá-lo em silêncio.

"Eu quero você. Eu quero isso. Pare de questionar e nos leve ao inevitável", disse.

"Nós inevitavelmente vamos acabar assim?" Edward perguntou, um pequeno sorriso bonito sobre seus lábios.

"Sim. Agora cale a boca e me beije", perguntei.

Ele fez isso.

Passaram-se alguns minutos antes de ele se puxar e lançar os olhos para baixo discretamente. "Bella..." ele começou, hesitante, movendo o olhar para cima. "Eu poderia te tocar de novo?"

"Edward, você pode me tocar quando quiser", eu prometi.

Ele sorriu e mergulhou sob a minha camisa de novo, com as mãos cobrindo os seios em segundos. "Eu acho que poderia ficar assim para sempre", disse ele calmamente, inclinando-se lentamente para descansar no meu peito.

Passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, sorri contente. "Eu não sugiro isso, eventualmente, já que vamos ter que nos mover, mas você pode ficar à vontade para tentar."

Ele fechou os olhos languidamente quando ele sorriu. "Eu poderia ser seu sutiã de agora em diante."

"O quê? Você vai me seguir, andando com as garotas?" Eu perguntei, rindo.

"Sim".

"E se eu tiver que ir ao banheiro?"

"Um..." Ele levantou a cabeça para descansar o queixo no meu peito. "Talvez não então. Mas o resto do tempo, eu vou ser diligente. Eu não vou fugir da minha responsabilidade, não importa quais os obstáculos que poderemos encontrar. Seja entrar em um vestiário... ou deitar para dormir..."

"Oh, eu vejo como será. Você só quer um 'cartão de liberdade total', assim você pode entrar nas zonas onde só tem meninas," Eu brinquei com ele, despenteando seus cabelos.

Edward sorriu. "Poxa, você descobriu o meu plano, inconcebível."

"Bem, eu tenho a fórmula quadrática memorizada agora..." Eu sumi, passando minha língua nele.

"Isso é certo. Você é uma gênia da matemática".

"Hey," eu me afastei com raiva simulada. "Não se demita antes mesmo que você tenha sido contratado, Sr. Sutiã Maravilha".

Edward bufou e escondeu o rosto na minha camisa, com as mãos levemente tremendo das risadas contra a minha pele. Descendo tanto quanto pude, corri minhas unhas sobre suas costas e ele mexeu debaixo de mim.

"Então, nós temos um acordo?" ele perguntou.

"Hmm... o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Minha presença constante e atenção, é claro. Que são tão valiosas que você deve estar _me_ pagando para oferecer este serviço."

"Oh, realmente? Deus, como pensamos alto assim que um par de seios aparecem na foto," eu respondi, este nível novo de brincadeiras amorosas de alguma forma me atingiu.

"Será que alguém já não te disse que peitos fazem tudo melhor?" Edward disse, brincando.

"Devo ter faltado nesse dia da escola."

"Que vergonha", ele suspirou. "Então eu acho que você também ficou de fora no dia em que foi ensinada a arte de fazer cócegas."

"Wha" Edward me atacou antes que eu pudesse terminar a palavra, fazendo cócegas no meu lado direito entre as costelas, onde era mais sensível. Eu gritava, tentando me esquivar, mas ele me manteve presa contra ele. Com lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu gritei 'chega' e dei um suspiro de alívio quando ele parou, nos deitando para baixo no sofá, de repente apertado. Edward deslizou o braço em torno de minhas costas e me virei para ele, descansando minha cabeça no seu peito.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, tentando esticar o momento perfeito que nós nos encontramos, mas foi só uma questão de tempo antes que a mão de Edward rastejasse de volta para debaixo da minha camisa. Olhei para ele e ele sorriu. "O quê? Eu não posso ficar maneirando no trabalho no primeiro dia."

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, deixando-o ter o seu momento. Eu sabia o que eu faria logo quando meus olhos caíram na protuberância de seu jeans. _Muito em breve na verdade_, eu pensei, lambendo meus lábios.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Gente, eu estou muito triste com alguns comentários. Eu tenho ALGUMAS coisas para esclarecer. Nós nos esforçamos, raramente atrasamos capítulos, nós sempre procuramos selecionar as melhores fics pra vocês lerem. E outra coisa: Todas nós temos faculdade, trabalho, filhos, maridos e namorados (no meu caso, noivo *cofcof*). E a pessoa chegar aqui e além de ler de graça nossas fics, ainda se dar ao trabalho de dizer que está ruim? Sinceramente, eu convido você a procurar o Google e ler traduzido lá, deve ser bem melhor (para ambas as partes). Podemos não ser perfeitas, mas nós nos esforçamos. E sim, tenho que agradecer também a TODAS AS OUTRAS pessoas que nos acompanham, entendem e valorizam nosso trabalho._

_Isso é tudo para vocês. Eu nunca recebi um centavo pelo que eu faço, nem nenhuma das pérvetes. Fazemos porque gostamos. E sim... Eu ainda quero reviews. A __**D**__... super querida... betou pra mim esse capítulo. Adoroooo essa fic e quarta que vem tem mais!_

_**Welcome to Perva's Place!**_


	17. Chapter 16

"**Any Way You Want It" by Journey**

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

_Oh, ela disse, __  
__Qualquer maneira que você queira __  
__Esse é o jeito que você precisa __  
__Qualquer maneira que você queira _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16 **

**EPOV ****  
**  
Peitos.

Peitos, peitos, peitos, peitos.

Eu os tinha tocado.

Os segurei em minhas mãos.

Os seios de Bella...

Eu saí de outra fantasia, ignorando completamente todos ao meu redor, incluindo o professor na frente da turma que estava falando monotonamente do próximo projeto que era para ser entregue antes da pausa de Ação de Graças em um mês.

Os movimentos e barulhos dos pés sacudiram-me da fantasia sobre a sensação dos seios de Bella em minhas mãos. Juntei minhas coisas e corri de volta para meu apartamento, precariamente, jogando todos os meus livros sobre minha mesa na minha pressa para refrescar-me e mudar a minha camisa antes eu ver Bella em uma hora.

Era raro para nós sairmos durante a semana, especialmente quando ambos tinham aulas na manhã seguinte, mas Bella queria ir ver um filme para que ela pudesse relaxar e "fugir" após o teste de matemática que ela tinha feito hoje. Ela disse que não se importava com o que veríamos, então eu tinha escolhido Max Payne, embora eu particularmente não quisesse vê-lo. Era apenas o único filme que estava sendo exibido que parecia perto de ser interessante.

Abrindo a porta do meu armário para conseguir uma camisa nova, eu olhei o meu traje de Halloween pendurado com destaque no meio da barra. Era completamente diferente do que eu costumo optar para vestir, mas eu tinha autoridade para dizer que Bella adoraria. Eu não sabia qual seria seu traje, no entanto, desde que ela o escondeu sob sete chaves e se recusou a me dar uma dica. Então, eu não tinha escolha a não ser esperar até sexta à noite quando fossemos a uma festa em honra dos vampiros e fantasmas que percorriam a terra no dia de Todos os Santos*.

_*__**Hallow**__ significa sagrado, santo, consagrado. Então, na verdade O dia de Halloween também pode significar para nós o dia de Todos os Santos._

Eu queria conseguir mostrar a Bella que parecia que tudo que fazíamos era ir a festas. Nós raramente ficávamos apenas ela e eu, mas contrariamos isso na outra noite quando, de fato, ficamos e toquei seus peitos.

Talvez eu pudesse tocá-los outra vez esta noite...

Depois de passar vinte e um anos sem eles - bem, vinte anos, se contasse com a amamentação - você pensaria que eu seria capaz de sobreviver a dois dias. Mas, aparentemente, eu não podia.

Eles eram uma parte de mim agora. Eu precisava tocá-los com freqüência. Todas as horas, mesmo.

Quanto tempo até que eu visse Bella?

Olhando para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira, notei que eu tinha quarenta minutos. O que eu estava fazendo de novo?

Oh, certo. Uma camisa.

Peguei uma ao acaso, realmente não me importando com sua aparência, só olhando se não tinha nada de ofensivo escrito ou se estava amassada, e a vesti. Voltei para o banheiro para passar o desodorante spray em cima de mim de novo... só para o caso e, em seguida pensei em coisas que eu poderia fazer.

Eu odiava chegar mais de dez minutos mais cedo para nada, então eu não tinha escolha a não ser esperar, desperdiçando o tempo em outra coisa. Eu me afundei em minha cadeira e liguei a tela do meu computador, indo ao navegador Firefox. Desde que eu era TOC* às vezes, eu verifiquei o horário do filme para me certificar de que eu tinha visto direito e depois conectei ao Facebook - porque quando você precisava de perder algum tempo, o Facebook era a melhor invenção desde a televisão para fazer exatamente isso.

_*Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo__  
_

* * *

  
Percebendo que Bella tinha adicionado novas fotos dela e de outras pessoas neste verão em seu perfil, eu cliquei através delas, sorrindo quando eu vi Bella realmente feliz e se divertindo. Ela era absolutamente impressionante quando ela estava feliz.

E ela estava usando um biquíni na praia... era normal eu querer guardar para uma análise posterior. Você sabe, no caso de ela precisar de uma imagem de 'antes' por qualquer motivo.

Sim, eu estava me enganando ao tentar justificar salvar essa imagem. Eu sabia disso. Eu apenas odiava admitir que eu fosse um... cão farejador.

Minha mãe ficaria com tanta vergonha de mim.

Mas por outro lado, meu pai, provavelmente, começaria a agradecer a Deus que eu estava realmente no caminho certo e ele agora tinha provas. Nós tínhamos um bom relacionamento, independentemente de quantas vezes eu sentisse a necessidade de reiterar que eu era heterossexual. Ele me disse quando eu tinha quinze anos, e ainda era virgem de boca, que ele me amava, não importava a minha preferência de parceiros".

Ele realmente tinha dito parceiros.

Aquele dia manteve-se no topo da minha lista de "Momentos mais embaraçosos" até hoje.

As poucas meninas que eu saí, desde então, pouco fizeram para conquistá-lo, mas ter dito a ele sobre Bella há um par de semanas atrás, parecia apontar as chances a meu favor. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele aceitar o fato de que seu filho queria apenas meninas.

Ou melhor, uma menina. Singular. Queria apenas Bella.

Todas as outras meninas tinham deixado de existir para mim, por mais clichê e patético que soasse.

E, claro, pensar em Bella me levou direto para seu macio e gostoso seio.

Verificando a hora mais uma vez, eu decidi que minha regra era estúpida e desliguei a tela antes de tudo, e saindo fora do meu quarto, recolhi minhas chaves e minha carteira fora do armário.

* * *

"O que estamos vendo de novo?" Bella perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça quando ela olhou para mim.

"Max Payne", respondi, olhando rapidamente em sua direção.

"E o que é isso?"

"É um universo alternativo, onde uma droga chamada Valkyr basicamente destruiu este policial, Max Payne está vivo. Eu não quero dar muitos detalhes do jogo porque eu não sei como eles irão apresentá-los no filme, mas o jogo foi bom. Foi um dos poucos que eu estava jogando na época, que tinha uma história", expliquei.

"Hmm," Bella respondeu.

"Quer ver outra coisa?"

"Não. Não, tudo bem. Eu ainda estou voadora depois desse teste." Ela virou a cabeça para frente e relaxou no assento.

Estendi a mão para segurar sua mão. "E se nós abandonarmos o filme e simplesmente sairmos?"

"Tem possibilidades", ponderou ela. "Tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Livraria?"

Eu olhei para ela quando ela começou a sorrir preguiçosamente. "Livraria", ela concordou.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas ir a livraria tornou-se esta "coisa" para nós. Nós gastávamos horas discutindo os nossos livros favoritos, argumentando sobre qual tinha uma tradução que verdadeiramente capturava o espírito do texto original melhor, e recomendando que _tínhamos_ que ler as histórias um com o outro. Era típico para nós dois sairmos de lá com vários livros recém-adquiridos.

Eu estava tentando transformar Bella em uma leitora de Manga*, mas ela se recusou a ceder até que eu lesse romances. E não aquelas coisas de comédia romântica ou essas coisas.

_*__**Manga**__ – A industria dos desenhos animados (animes).  
_  
Não, ela queria que eu lesse erotismo. E depois discutisse com ela.

As chances de isso acontecer eram de mínimas a zero e ela sabia disso, mas isso nunca a impediu de tentar.

"Onde você quer começar hoje à noite?" Bella perguntou enquanto nós caminhávamos pela loja bem iluminada.

"Ficção Científica?"

Bella riu e balançou as nossas mãos entrelaçadas entre nós. "Você _sempre_ quer começar por lá."

"É verdade... mas eu sinto que você não deu ai 'Neuromancer'* uma chance de lutar." Eu amuei um pouco e dei-lhe um olhar triste para voltar a minha mendicância.

_*__**Neuromancer**__ - premiado romance de ficção científica do escritor de ciberpunk Williams Gibson_

Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo muito confusa, e, em seguida, assentiu. "Tudo bem. Vou dar-lhe outra chance."

"Yay! E para 'Foundation'*?" Eu perguntei entusiasmado.

_*__**Foundation**__ (A fundação) é o primeiro livro de Isaac Asimov' da Trilogia Foundation (expandida mais tarde para Série Foundation). Foundation é uma coleção de cinco narrações breves, que foram publicadas primeiramente junto como um livro por Gnome Press em 1951. Junto, dão forma a uma única história._

"Não force," ela disse com os olhos estreitos.

Eu apenas sorri, sabendo que eu só estava a deixando ganhar esta batalha e não a guerra. Fomos até a seção de ficção científica e eu, mais uma vez, comecei a contar a Bella os pontos bons de ler "Neuromancer". Sobre como ele começou todo um sub-gênero da ficção científica e cunhou expressões como "ciberespaço" e "ICE" ao explorar os aspectos da ciência que foram descobertos antes do tempo do autor.

Mas Bella não queria comprá-lo. "Eu simplesmente não consigo passar da primeira página. Eu sinto que preciso de um glossário para cada palavra! E o que acontece na ultima página? Eu não sei se eu quero ler algo que termina em uma nota tão triste."

"Por que você leu a última página?" Exclamei. "Você está estragando o final!"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu gosto de saber como vai acabar."

"O que aconteceu com a confiança nas pessoas? Bella, você não confia em mim? Você não gostou da Torre e a Colméia que eu recomendei?"

"Sim", ela suspirou.

"Então acredite que eu sei o que estou fazendo. Além disso, este livro vai ajudar você a me entender melhor", eu disse suavemente. "E você pode até se divertir."

"Ótimo", ela cedeu. "Mas você vai ter que me explicar todas as palavras que eu não entender."

Eu sorri, em êxtase que eu tinha finalmente a feito ceder. "Certo".

"Nós iremos para os romances agora", declarou ela, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para trás. Eu relutantemente entrei no corredor que era o lar dos homens semi-nus, malhados e mulheres mal vestidas com grandes seios.

Este não era o corredor para os indivíduos que tinham problemas de auto-estima quando se tratava de sua aparência e não prendiam a atenção do sexo oposto. Ou seja, eu.

"Eu sei que você normalmente não gosta de romances históricos, mas este é realmente bom," Bella disse-me, colocando um livro um pouco grosso em minhas mãos.

"Outlander*?" Eu li em voz alta. "Que diabos é um outlander? É como um Highlander**?"

_*Forasteiro._

_**Montanhês da Escócia__  
_  
"Não, é alguém que não é escocês. O livro é sobre esta mulher que viaja no tempo até ao século XVIII e tem que aprender a viver na Escócia, este bárbaro..."

"E você quer que eu leia isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Sim! Ele tem algo de ficção científica nele, eu pensei que você iria gostar. E o autor coloca um monte de detalhes em sua escrita, algo que eu notei que é um tema recorrente nos livros que você escolheu para mim," explicou. "Além disso, eu amei a relação entre Claire e Jamie, que são os personagens principais."

"Huh". Isso era tudo que eu poderia dizer. Bella andou sobre um abismo, porque eu tinha pedido para ela, e agora ela estava pedindo para eu fazer a mesma coisa.

Ela era sorrateira. Eu daria essa a ela.

"Umm". Tentei parar, assim eu poderia pensar em um jeito de sair disso, mas nada aconteceu.

Merda.

Este livro parecia uma sangrenta saga e Bella esperava que eu lesse tudo isso?

"O que você gosta sobre o relacionamento deles em particular?" Eu perguntei, subitamente inspirado.

"Bem..." ela começou, ficando tímida.

Oh. Era _aquele _tipo de livro, não era?

"Eu gostei de como a relação deles cresceu. Na verdade, me lembra um pouco a nossa", disse ela, olhando para baixo enquanto ela brincava com as pontas dos cabelos.

"Sério? De que maneira?"

"Claire é mais velha que Jamie... e mais experiente, então ela meio que acaba mostrando a ele o que fazer", explicou Bella lentamente, se transformando em uma sombra clara de vermelho.

Eu cantarolei em resposta, querendo saber como o cara, Jamie, reagiu. Ele ficou alucinado com isso também? Ele se estressou sobre como fazer uma boa impressão? Sobre não ser muito grosseiro ou muito ansioso em ser delicado com suas mãos?

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu queria saber. Havia uma parte de mim - a parte que era quase inefável com sua força - que tinha sede de conhecimento. E se eu tivesse sorte, talvez eu pudesse também descobrir o que acontecia com esse casal para que Bella se identificasse tanto.

"Tudo bem..." Eu desenhei as palavras, fazendo parecer que este era um trabalho enorme para mim.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou. "Então você vai ler isso?"

"Se isso vai fazer você feliz, sim."

Seu sorriso ficou enorme quando ela me abraçou com força. "Obrigado, Edward. Isto é tão excitante! Se você gostar dele, então você pode começar o-"

"Whoa, não vamos ser precipitados", interrompi. "Eu não li nem a primeira página ainda."

"Desculpe", disse ela, descendo sua mão para apertar a minha. "Você está pronto para irmos?

"Você não quer mais sair?" Eu perguntei, assustado que este era todo o tempo eu ficaria com Bella.

"Isso não é o que eu disse", retrucou. "Eu só não quero mais ficar _aqui_."

"Hum, ok." Fomos para a frente e pagamos por nossos livros. O caixa olhou para mim depois de dar uma boa olhada no título do livro, mas não comentou. Foi o suficiente, no entanto, para me fazer saber que tipo de livro que eu estava comprando.

Bella sugeriu que fôssemos para o meu apartamento depois de pegarmos algo para comer, pois sempre havia alguém na casa KD, então, depois de comprarmos alguma comida que iríamos ao meu apartamento. Não demorou muito para comermos, desde que o fast-food* fazia jus ao seu nome.

_*Comida rápida.__  
_  
Comecei a ficar nervoso perto da metade do caminho para o meu apartamento, porque eu não tinha idéia do que íamos fazer.

_Oh, por favor, deixe-me tocar mais em seus seios_, eu rezava fervorosamente enquanto esperava para a luz vermelha mudar.

Começando a suar frio, eu a levei para cima Bella e destranquei a porta, deixando-a andar à minha frente no apartamento. Ela se virou e começou a andar para trás, silenciosamente, desafiando-me a segui-la, e eu a segui. Eu coloquei o meu novo livro em cima da minha mesa e esvaziei os bolsos antes de sentar ao lado de Bella na minha cama.

"Oi", disse ela docemente, inclinando-se para mim.

"Oi", eu respirei enquanto nossos lábios se tocaram. Os braços de Bella circularam meu pescoço e ela agarrou em meus cabelos, apertando-se contra mim. Minhas mãos desnataram suas costas e então agarrei seus quadris, lentamente, empurrando-a para baixo na cama.

Deitados de lado, nós nos beijamos laguidamente, gemidos e HMMs eram os únicos sons que permeavam o ar. As mãos de Bella na minha pele nua me fez puxá-la infinitamente mais perto de mim para que seus seios ficassem esmagados em meu peito.

Foi uma tortura senti-los contra mim, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era enterrar meu rosto entre eles e nunca vir à tona para respirar.

Bella arqueou suas costas e minhas mãos deslizaram sob sua blusa, empurrando-a para cima e para fora do caminho para que eu pudesse ter acesso absoluto ao seu estômago. Ela pegou a barra inferior e arremessou-a para o lado, tornando-se a primeira menina que eu já vi sem camisa, em meus braços e deitada na minha cama. Fiz uma pausa, meus dedos abriram e pressionaram em suas costas enquanto eu olhava para baixo.

Sua segmentação foi a primeira coisa que eu vi. Seus seios estavam juntos e empurrados fortemente para cima, pedindo-me para acariciá-los. O sutiã que ela usava era vermelho e rendado, e de alguma forma sua pele pálida brilhava em torno dele.

Minha boca tinha ficado seca por estar aberta, e eu só notei quando eu tentei dizer o quanto ela era linda. Isso saiu mais como um som resmungo inarticulado. Olhei para Bella, que mordia o lábio e parecia nervosa e divertida. Fechando minha boca, eu engoli e molhei minha garganta.

"Você é excelente," Eu resmunguei, achando que era a palavra mais próxima que eu tinha para a sua beleza. Ela sorriu e inclinou-se para outro beijo. Eu senti o toque de sua pele macia em minhas mãos, a deixando cercar meus sentidos até que ela se tornou o centro do meu mundo.

Meus dedos atingiram a traseira de seu sutiã e eu hesitei, sendo sugado pela duvida. Devo tirar seu sutiã? Devo esperar ela fazer isso?

Eu nunca tinha tirado um sutiã antes. Honestamente, eu não sabia se eu conseguiria. Se os filmes e programas de televisão mostravam a realidade, sutiãs eram complicadas peças íntimas projetadas especificamente para frustrar os meninos virginais inseguros.

Bella levantando minha camisa me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Ela a puxou e levou-me a supor que ela queria que ela desaparecesse, por isso, arranquei-a e atirei-a ao lado dela. Ela apertou-me de volta e a sensação de pele em contato com a pele me deixou fraco... e incrivelmente quente.

Eu estava queimando, mas tudo que eu queria era chegar mais perto de Bella.

Nossas pernas entrelaçaram quando ela virou de costas, mantendo uma das mãos debaixo dela para apoiar o meu peso, enquanto a outra tocava cada sedutor centímetro de pele.

Bella gemeu e se empurrou de volta. "Posso tirar seus óculos? Eles continuam a bater no meu nariz", disse ela baixinho.

"O que-sim, com certeza", eu concordei às pressas, jogando os óculos na minha mesa de cabeceira antes que ela ter uma chance de removê-los. Bella riu quando eu não perdi tempo ficando de volta em seus lábios e deu suaves gemidos quando tracei a veia delicada ao lado de sua garganta com leves toques de língua.

Ela arqueou as costas, arranhando a renda vinculada a seus seios contra meu peito. Me movi para sua clavícula e chupei levemente sobre o ponto que pulsava na base da sua garganta.

Eu não poderia... parar. Eu sentia essa _necessidade_ compulsiva de tocar, lamber, saborear, e cheirar ela.

Eu não tinha noção do tempo ou do que acontecia ao meu redor além de Bella. Eu só precisava... me _perder_ nela.

Isso me levou a fazer coisas que eu só tinha feito antes em meus sonhos.

Arrastando minha boca até seu peito, eu parei no espaço entre seus seios e virei minha cabeça lentamente. Meu nariz roçou a ondulação do seu peito e eu suspirei, aquecendo-me no cheiro suave de baunilha que vinha dela.

Me aproximando, eu escorreguei uma alça fora de seu ombro e, em seguida, com os olhos bem fechados, eu desnatei meus lábios em seu peito até que eu senti seu mamilo endurecendo.

Todas estas semanas de tocar sem sentir, de sonhar sem ver tinha me levado até o presente momento. Eu soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando e lentamente abri os meus olhos, o movendo para enfrentar Bella e vê-la semi-nua, cheia de paixão olhando fixo em mim e então suspirando rapidamente quando eu toquei seu mamilo com a língua.

Anos de desejo reprimido, anos de espera - à espera _dela_ - caíram em cima de mim e eu fiquei idiota em minha busca por liberar este aperto dentro de mim.

Minhas mãos corriam para cima e para baixo de seus lados, enquanto eu lambia, mordiscava, chupava e beijava cada parte dela que eu podia. Minha consciência vaga só pegava as instâncias de Bella enquanto ela se contorcia, gemia, e agarrava meus cabelos pela raiz.

Eu me senti tão sufocado que eu era incapaz de recuperar o fôlego. Tinha essa _tensão_ na minha virilha e eu estava tão duro, dolorido para estar dentro dela, que fisicamente doía.

Ela tirou o sutiã, porque eu não podia parar a minha necessidade insaciável de sentir toda ela e havia me atrapalhado com o botão e o zíper de sua calça jeans não muito tempo depois. Assim que a tirei, ela enrolou as pernas em volta de mim e me beijou com uma selvageria que correspondia a minha.

Bella firmou entre nós uma mão em concha e mim, o aliviou a pressão suficiente para eu respirasse fundo antes de sua mão mergulhar em minhas calças e correr para baixo do comprimento rígido da minha ereção.

Eu tremi, ofeguei, enquanto o calor da sua mão acendeu um fogo dentro de mim. Ela me agarrou firmemente na base e, em seguida, acariciou até a ponta, fazendo-me gritar na barragem de intenso prazer que inundou o meu corpo quando eu vim tão forte que eu apaguei por alguns segundos.

Muito ofegante, eu enterrei minha cabeça na dobra do seu pescoço. "Maldição", eu respirei, já sentindo a tensão saindo quando eu retomei o controle do meu corpo.

"Sinto muito", Bella disse calmamente.

"Não devo ser o único a dizer isso?" Eu perguntei, encontrando energia suficiente para levantar a cabeça.

"Eu só... tinha que tocar em você." Ela sorriu se desculpando, mas seus olhos ainda estavam dilatados e com as mãos sem parar de passar sobre minhas costas.

Eu tinha chegado ao meu orgasmo. Ela não tinha.

Empurrando-me até me inclinar sobre um antebraço, eu levei a minha mão livre para baixo de seu lado e observei com muita atenção quando seus mamilos esticaram no ar frio.

Ela era realmente linda.

Ela era a menina que eu queria para o resto da minha vida se ela me quisesse.

Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes, mas o nível de dedicação que eu tinha por Bella corria dentro de mim, solidificando e ficando mais forte do que qualquer amor que eu sentia. Não tinha nada a ver com ela descobrindo o seu corpo para mim, mas sim como se ela descobrisse sua alma.

Eu tinha ficado sem ação, quando fui confrontado por ela. Ela era uma pessoa singular em um mar de repetições. E ela era _minha_.

Até que percebi que era um inútil na cama, porque eu não conseguia durar um minuto.

Determinado agora a trazê-la ao prazer, me abaixei para beijá-la suavemente enquanto meus dedos desnataram a borda da calcinha dela.

Eu não iria estragar tudo.

Bella virou-me com um suspiro suave e balançou os quadris num movimento circular, enquanto eu escovava levemente a pele logo abaixo da linha da costura.

Devo ir apenas até aqui? Posso provocá-la um pouco mais?

E como diabos eu ia saber o que era aquilo lá embaixo? Eu poderia muito bem bisbilhotar ao redor até que eu encontrasse o lugar certo.

Porra. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nos pornôs que Emmett empurrou em meu caminho durante a escola.

Eu sabia o básico, mas e se eu perdesse o meu destino?

"Você está pensando demais", Bella disse de repente, tirando-me do meu monólogo interior.

"O quê?" Minha cabeça disparou e eu olhei para ela, assustado. "Como você sabe?"

"Você ficou traçando o mesmo círculo em meu quadril por mais de um minuto. Ou você realmente gostou de lá ou você cismou com algo que deve ser guiado pelo toque, não pelo pensamento."

"Eu não -"

"Eu sei, Edward. Mas não há necessidade de se preocupar. Apenas me _toque_", ela confessou. "Eu vou deixar você saber o que funciona e o que não funciona."

Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu me preparei e deslizei minha mão até entre suas coxas. Escorregando um dedo sob a costura, eu empurrei-a de lado e com muito carinho pressionei minha última fronteira no corpo de Bella.

Ela estava tão molhada e quente que meu dedo escorregou ao redor enquanto eu tentava me orientar. Bella gritou e levantou seus quadris para fora da cama.

Tão perto, tão bom.

Ela estendeu a mão e guiou meu dedo para onde eu rapidamente avaliei ser seu clitóris, e eu sabia o que fazer com ele... na teoria.

Um olhar de pânico na direção de Bella me fez ver o que ela gostava. Movendo a pequena saliência em círculos, eu tirei de Bella suspiros e gritos de êxtase. De repente, ela agarrou meu pulso e passou a minha mão para baixo, empurrando meu dedo _dentro_ dela.

"Outro", ela instruiu, apertando meus dedos. Inseri meu dedo médio e Bella gemeu, pressionando sua pélvis na palma da minha mão. A sensação de estar nela era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já senti. Era tão _acolhedor_ e convidativo. Como se eu estivesse procurando a minha vida inteira por este nível de acolhimento e calor.

Bella começou a mover a minha mão para trás e para frente desde que eu estava tão fascinado que eu não tinha conseguido fazer isso. Ela movia meus dedos rapidamente e fortemente e, em seguida, agarrou a minha outra mão para colocar sobre seu peito, forçando-me a ficar de joelhos entre suas pernas.

Não demorou muito até que ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou pela força do seu orgasmo. Os muros que cercavam meus dedos os apertaram e eu fechei os olhos, imaginando como seria sentir quando fosse meu pau dentro dela. Ele mexeu no reconhecimento, impaciente para conseguir esse objetivo.

Mas agora não era o momento.

Cansado e mais que com um pouco de orgulho que eu tinha ajudado a conseguir aquele olhar em Bella, tirei minhas mãos e cai ao lado dela. Ela se virou para mim e nós olhamos fixamente um para o outro, maravilhados com o nosso novo nível de intimidade. Eu não queria que ela me deixasse... nunca.

De topless, desgrenhada, e respirando pesadamente com a boca aberta, ela era uma imagem da violação.

Eu tinha feito isso com ela.

"Fica comigo esta noite", disse-lhe, colocando em minha voz o meu desejo mais profundo antes de eu ter uma chance de falar realmente sobre isso.

"Tudo bem", disse ela, sorrindo suavemente.

Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça em direção ao banheiro. "Você quer usá-lo primeiro?"

"Claro. Hum, pode me emprestar uma de suas camisas de novo?"

"Claro", respondi. "Pegue a que quiser."

Ela catou suas roupas e foi ao banheiro enquanto eu olhava descaradamente seu corpo flexível em movimento. Alongando na cama, eu fiz uma careta com a sensação do sêmen seco em meu estômago e em minha boxer, mas esperei pacientemente a minha vez de me lavar.

Depois de limpos e de roupas trocadas, ficamos liquidados em minha cama, Bella estava com a cabeça no meu ombro e um braço jogado em meu peito. Eu a abracei, esfregando seu braço suavemente enquanto sussurrávamos boa-noite um ao outro.

Ela tinha que se levantar cedo para uma aula às oito horas, então eu sabia que não haveria tempo para brincarmos na parte da manhã, mas eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma decepção. Eu poderia tocá-la e abraçá-la a noite inteira. Isso teve um efeito poderoso e calmante sobre mim e eu adormeci quase de imediato, sem saber que a minha mão tinha se estabelecido bem em seu seio antes de eu escorregar na inconsciência.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora****:** O próximo capítulo é o único que eu estive esperando desde que comecei a escrever esta história. Eu acho que é o que você está esperando há muito tempo. ;)_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu nem sei o que nós estamos esperando a tantos capítulos... cof cof... Ahh... adorei as reviews meninas. É bom saber que vcs gostam do que estão lendo. Amo muito tudo isso!_

* * *

**Definições / Referencias - ****  
**  
Manga - qualquer quadrinho ou caricatura publicada originalmente no Japão. Eles são lidos de trás para frente, o que os torna tão atraente, porque eu sempre quis fazer isso.

Neuromancer - um romance de William Gibson e o primeiro livro da trilogia Sprawl. Tentei ler, mas achei que seria muito pesado para continuar. Eu vou esperar o filme, que deve sair no próximo ano, eu acredito.

Foundation - primeiro livro da série Foundation de Isaac Asimov. Eu tentei ler este também, mas é muito parecido com o que eu chamo de "cara de ficção científica' - futurista, detalhado, filosófico e prolixo. Basicamente, não é meu tipo de coisa.

Série da Torre e da série Hive - escrita por Anne McCaffrey, que é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas de ficção científica/fantasia. Eu amo essa série, porque a idéia de ter tanto poder que você pode transportar pessoas e objetos por grandes quantidades de espaço com apenas um pensamento nunca deixa de me fascinar.

_**Perva's Place... Oh Yeah!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**"Closer" by Ne-Yo**

I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get, the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says, "Come closer"

_Eu posso senti-la em minha pele __  
__Posso sentir sua língua na minha __  
__Ela é o mais doce sabor do pecado __  
__Quanto mais eu tenho, mais eu quero __  
__Ela quer me pertencer__  
__Chegue mais perto __  
__Ela diz: "Chegue mais perto" __  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

**EPOV **

"Você tem que lutar contra eles!" Eu gritei com Bella, apontando para os splicers* que estavam vindo pela porta.

_*Inimigo.__  
_  
"Não! Eles me assustam!" Ela gritou de volta, correndo na direção oposta.

"Mas essa é a única saída! Basta fazer o que eu lhe mostrei - use o Electro Blot* e depois bata neles com a chave."

_*Arma.__  
_  
"Tem que haver outra saída!" Bella gritou, tendo uma vista panorâmica dos destroços no salão.

"Não há. Corra agora e lute com eles ou eles vão fazer isso...", eu acrescentei de modo não convincente quando eles avançaram sobre o personagem de Bella.

"Eu não gosto mais deste jogo," ela gemeu, fracamente entregando-me o controle.

"Você só precisa pegar o jeito. Aqui, deixe-me mostrar outra vez a você." Eu comecei o jogo de volta para cima e corri através da busca simples, lutando contra os splicers rapidamente e passando da Recompensa de Netuno*. Bella sentou ao meu lado, assistindo calmamente e, ocasionalmente, suspirando.

_*__**Neptune's Bounty**__(em inglês) é o terceiro nível do jogo BioShock__._

"Você quer tentar novamente?" Eu perguntei, parando o jogo e lhe oferecendo o controle.

"Não, não realmente," ela respondeu. "Eu só vou assistir agora."

"Ok". Voltei a jogar, correndo através dos níveis que eu conhecia muito bem. Bella tinha sido a única a mostrar interesse em jogarmos BioShock*, então sua reação a isso foi enigmática. Ela disse que queria ver o que era tão bom nele. Agora eu acho que ela sabia.

_*Jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa.__  
_  
O primeiro Little Sister* do jogo veio na tela e olhei para Bella para ver sua reação. Uma coisa era ouvir a voz assustadora e outra era ver o proprietário da mesma. Ela encolheu-se e fugiu para perto de mim, tocando levemente meus joelhos enquanto seu corpo se inclinava para o meu.

_*Little Sister e Big Daddy (em português, Irmãzinha e Paizão) são um dos vilãos do jogo._

Então, um Big Daddy apareceu na tela e Bella envolveu a mão em meu braço, escondendo o rosto atrás do meu ombro, quando o Big Daddy cuidou dos splicers restantes. "Esse jogo é horrível", disse ela, com a voz um pouco abafada contra a minha camisa enquanto ela observava a cena por cima do meu ombro.

"Você é a única que quis jogar", eu indiquei.

Ela suspirou. "Não vamos falar nisso de novo".

"Certo," Eu ri, salvando o jogo. "Eu acho que você não vai se vestir como uma Little Sister no Halloween, então?"

"Claro que não. Coisinhas sinistras e assustadoras", ela murmurou. "Além disso, eu já tenho a minha fantasia."

"Está certo. Você ainda vai se recusar a me dizer qual é?" Desliguei a televisão, joguei o controle ao meu lado no sofá, e me virei para Bella.

"Sim. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa."

"Mas e se decidimos ir com a mesma coisa? Eu acho que você deveria me dizer, apenas no caso," Eu brinquei, tentando uma última vez tirar as informações dela.

Ela zombou. "Duvido sinceramente que isso vá acontecer. Você apenas tem que esperar até amanhã para descobrir."

"Ótimo. Desisto" Eu cedi, jogando minhas mãos para cima. "Mas, enquanto isso, eu sinto que estou devendo alguma compensação."

"É mesmo?" Bella disse devagar, levantando as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Sim". Eu sorri e agarrei-a pela cintura, puxando-a para o meu colo. Ela gritou, mas não lutou. Não que eu pensasse que ela faria isso. Ela parecia gostar quando eu tomava a iniciativa, o que eu tinha feito mais de uma vez na noite de ontem.

Nós não tínhamos feito nada tão intenso... desde então, ao invés de escolher o nosso quinhão de flertes sem se aprofundar em algo mais antes de nós decidirmos que era o momento certo. Mas nós estávamos muito mais livres em torno de si, com toques ousados.

"Muito melhor", pensei, passando minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de suas costas enquanto ela se inclinou sobre mim.

Ela se empurrou contra meu peito até que nossos rostos estavam a polegadas de distancia. "Isso é tudo que você tinha em mente?"

"Não", respondi, ficando de repente bastante sério enquanto eu olhava para ela. Seguindo a linha de sua bochecha, eu olhei nos olhos dela e tentei lhe dizer o quanto eu a amava sem realmente dizer as palavras. Seus olhos fecharam suavemente, eu me inclinei para a frente, deixando este beijo dizer o quanto eu precisava dela.

Se nada mais, minhas ações mostraram como me sentia, mesmo que eu não pudesse dizer isso em voz alta por medo de que ela não estivesse pronta para ouvir.

* * *

Se preparar para uma festa de Halloween nunca tinha sido tão tenso antes. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo na minha garganta enquanto eu arrumava o meu cabelo, penteando e usando uma grande quantidade de gel de cabelo.

Ângela tinha finalmente sido a única a influenciar a escolha da minha fantasia. Depois de Bella ter feito a sua escolha de fantasia cerca de um mês atrás, eu sabia que era porque ela achava que ia ganhar, ela teria a melhor fantasia e, em seguida, começaria a regozijar-se sobre isso durante todo o ano.

Eu tinha que superá-la. Era o meu instinto competidor se externando, eu sei, mas eu _tinha_ que fazer isso. Então eu mantive os meus ouvidos e olhos abertos, tentando encontrar a fantasia perfeita que iria tirar Bella de seu grande cavalo.

Um dia, Ângela, Ben e Bella tinham vindo almoçar comigo e nós estávamos discutindo sobre filmes mais antigos. Ben falou de Monty Python*, claro, e nós estávamos citando o Santo Graal, quando do nada Ângela, sorrindo maliciosamente, exclamou: "E 'Rebelde sem Causa'**, Bella?"

_*__** Monty Python and the Holy Grail**__ (__Brasil__: __**Monty Python - Em Busca do Cálice Sagrado**__) é um filme de __comédia__ de __1975__. Foi escrito, teve a performance e foi dirigido pelo __Monty Python__, um grupo britânico de comédia, durante o intervalo entre a terceira e a última temporada de sua popular série de televisão da __BBC__Monty Python's Flying Circus__._

_**__** Rebelde sem causa**__ é um __filme__estadounidense__ de __1955__, dirigido por __Nicholas Ray__, que conta a história de um __adolescente__ rebelde interpretado por __James Dean__ quem vem a um povo, conhece uma garota interpretada por __Natalie Wood__, desobedece a seus pais e desafia aos caciques da preparatória local.  
_  
Bella olhou para Ângela quando ela ficou com as bochechas cor de rosa, mas ela não disse nada. Fiquei curioso e perguntei a Bella, "Você gosta desse filme?"

Pessoalmente, eu nunca tinha tido atração por ele. Era um tipo de chato.

Ela corou ainda mais e abaixou a cabeça. Olhei para Ângela, para ela explicar o que aconteceu e ela começou a rir. "Ela não disse a você sobre seu fascínio por James Dean?"

"Não." Mas a reação de Bella tinha fechado isso para mim. Ela tinha uma coisa enorme por James Dean, quando ninguém podia ver ela deu um olhar para Ângela calar a boca.

Assim, a minha fantasia de Halloween foi decidida. Eu definitivamente iria ganhar.

Deslizando o pente em meu bolso, eu inspecionei o resultado final. O visual era bastante simples – A jaqueta vermelha ficava meio aberta, mostrando a camiseta branca, jeans apertado e enrolado sobre botas pretas. O cabelo que foi difícil de copiar. Era Flock of Seagulls* com Waves** e meu cabelo simplesmente não queria ficar.

_*__** A Flock of Seagulls**__ é uma __banda__New Wave__britânica__ formada em __Liverpool__, __Inglaterra__, em __1980__ por __Mike Score__, o seu irmão __Ali Score__ e os amigos __Frank Maudsley__ e __Paul Reynolds__. Ganhou popularidade na __Europa__ e nos __Estados Unidos__ no início dos __anos 80__. Eles usavam uma grande franja, algumas vezes a usando como topete._

_**Banda criada em 1980.__  
_  
Esperemos que o gel fosse resistir à maior parte da noite, porque eu não iria trazer nenhum comigo. Estes jeans eram muito apertados para colocar algo nos bolsos, exceto o essencial.

No geral, eu não tinha um aspecto ruim. Não era uma representação viva, mas eu provavelmente poderia ter provocado um olhar ou dois, se eu andasse pela rua em um dia que não fosse Halloween.

Teria que ser bom o suficiente porque eu olhei para o meu celular - estava na hora de pegar Bella.

A sensação de coração-pulsando-em-minha-garganta iniciou-se novamente e desta vez as pontas dos meus dedos formigavam. Foi uma pura força de vontade que me levou para fora do apartamento e até meu carro. Eu entrei em piloto automático enquanto eu dirigi para a censura Grega*, me preocupando com a minha escolha do traje para a hora que a encontrasse.

_*Expressão que diz respeito ao sentimento livre dos Gregos sobre a fantasia e a luxúria. Ele queria saber se ele seria aprovado dessa maneira por Bella._

Muito mais cedo do que eu desejei, eu estava de pé em frente à porta da casa KD. Eu tomei um par de respirações profundas, tentando me acalmar até bater na porta, quando de repente ela se abriu.

"Oh," uma menina loira vestida como uma empregada doméstica francesa disse em surpresa quando ela me viu lá. "Olá".

"Uh, oi Bella... está aqui?" Eu perguntei, empurrando as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco.

"Tenho certeza que ela está aqui em algum lugar. James Dean, certo?" ela perguntou, apontando para mim.

"Sim".

"Parece bom. Deixe-me ver onde ela está", a loira disse, virando-se para andar. Ela deixou a porta aberta, no entanto, então eu andei para o lado para que eu não ficasse em pé na soleira da porta como um burro, onde todos pudessem me ver, teria que me encolher para passarem.

Eu acho que eu tinha sido muito bom em esconder-me, porque a porta se fechou inesperadamente, me fazendo pular. Suspirando, me virei para ela, mas ela balançou levemente aberta, deixando minha mão suspensa no ar quando comecei a bater mais uma vez.

Bella estava ali, sozinha, vestindo quase nada em uma intrincada fantasia de Elfa Noturna, mas era demais.

Segurei o batente da porta com a mão para não cair para trás enquanto olhava a minha fantasia encarnada. Meu olhar sobre ela viajou, absorvendo avidamente cada detalhe: o brilho de seu cabelo recém colorido de roxo... a forma como seus seios brancos estavam unidos pelo top violeta... a curva do pescoço, tão atraente que a minha boca molhou em resposta... a linha fixa de seu estômago... as curvas suaves das suas coxas espreitando os revestimentos estrategicamente colocados... até mesmo as botas roxas que paravam bem acima dos joelhos pareciam sexy. A esmagadora, fantasia surpreendente era provocativa, exibia mais da pele pálida de Bella do que minha sanidade poderia suportar.

Eu nunca tinha visto uma mais vibrante e excessivamente bela mulher em minha vida e eu fui imediatamente preenchido com um desejo excessivo. Os pensamentos sobre os planos e os amigos desapareceram, e tudo o que restou foi a minha necessidade de possuí-la. Totalmente. Completamente.

Com um arranque, eu percebi que estava praticamente babando enquanto olhava para Bella e não conseguia dizer nada ainda.

Seus olhos castanhos escuros me olhavam com diversão quando finalmente levantei meus olhos para seu rosto.

"Você... você está... eu..." Eu engoli quando Bella sorriu suavemente.

"Você também, Edward", ela respondeu, estendendo a mão para dar um puxão na lapela da minha jaqueta. "O que aconteceu com seus óculos? Você está usando lentes de contato?"

Dei de ombros e fiz um barulho com a parte traseira de minha garganta. Eu não tinha idéia se era uma espécie de ruído de concordância, porque eu estava muito ocupado olhando para Bella novamente.

"Acho que você gostou da roupa?" ela perguntou, movendo seus quadris enquanto cruzava os braços, o que só empurrou ainda mais seus seios. Eu solucei e balancei a cabeça, lutando para manter as minhas mãos para mim.

"Como... como... onde?" Parecia que eu só poderia dizer uma sílaba de cada vez.

"Uma coisa de cada vez, Jim", disse ela com um sorriso e um olhar provocativo em seus olhos, quando ela empurrou-me para trás para que ela pudesse sair da ombreira e fechar a porta atrás dela.

Sua mão deslizou nas minhas, os nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, instintivamente, e Bella me puxou junto para irmos em direção à casa SigEp*, a fraternidade que estava hospedando as festividades desta noite. Meu braço esbarrou em sua almofada de ombro e então eu descobri que eu poderia dizer mais de uma sílaba. "Desculpe".

_*Sigma Phi Epsilon __**ΣΦΕ**_

"Está tudo bem", Bella murmurou. "Então, eu estou assumindo o 'como' você quer dizer 'como eu a encontrei'?"

"Eu acho que isso foi um deles, sim."

"Alguma garota estava a vendendo no Ebay*. Foi pura sorte eu a encontrar. Eu pensei que eu teria que fazê-la."

_*Site de leilão on-line. (N/T: Uma vez consegui comprar. Você dá um lance e fica aguardando para ver se o vendedor considera o seu o maior. É emocionante, para mim pelo menos)._

Eu nem sequer quero pensar sobre o quanto ela gastou para ganhar esse leilão. Eu a recompensaria de alguma forma. Talvez no Natal. "E vocês ainda tinham as mesmas medidas?"

"Quem me dera", Bella suspirou. "Alice teve que fazer vários ajustes."

"Ohh... Então, quando você teve mesmo a idéia de vestir-se como uma elfo noturna?"

Senti sua indiferença quando a curva de seu ombro bateu contra a minha jaqueta. "Não foi algo que eu procurei ativamente. Eu estava tentando descobrir mais sobre esse jogo, o World of Warcraft-"

"Apenas World of Warcraft*, sem o 'o'," Eu corrigi.

_*um jogo __on-line__, de ação e aventura, RPG_

"Tanto faz," ela continuou. "Então, eu estava olhando através desse fórum, e achei uma discussão sobre o quanto homens fantasiam sobre os elfos do sexo feminino. Havia fotos e dessas coisas lá, bem, algumas um pouco grosseiras, mas eu tenho a impressão de que muitas delas tinham que ver com a falta de roupas que elas vestem e a dança que elas fazem. Não demorou muito para descobrir que era o que eu queria vestir hoje à noite." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, que por sua vez, me fez olhar para ela. As orelhas eram difíceis de contornar, mas de alguma forma pareciam adoráveis nela. "Eu queria ser a sua fantasia... só desta vez", ela acrescentou, quase em um sussurro.

Parei de andar no ataque de necessidade instantânea que passou por mim para fazê-la entender que ela _sempre_ foi minha fantasia. Ela era a minha fantasia em cada momento de cada dia. Ela não tinha necessidade de colocar algo tão provocativo para me fazer desejá-la. Isso era como respirar para mim.

Ela era. Eu a queria.

Era tão simples.

Mas tudo isso era uma confusão na minha cabeça, que eu não poderia colocar palavras, por isso eu escolhi a melhor alternativa.

Me dando a permissão para me mover, eu estendi a mão e a puxei para mim, encontrando seus lábios no próximo segundo. Minhas mãos pousaram sobre sua pele nua. As movi sem pensar, em busca de mais do mesmo, amando a sensação de seu leve calor sob meus dedos e palmas das mãos.

"Sempre", eu respirei enquanto eu beijava abaixo de seu pescoço, esperando que ela entendesse.

Ela sorriu no meu cabelo e depois empurrou contra meus braços. Lamentavelmente, eu soltei meus braços e ela recuou, emoldurando meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Obrigado", disse ela, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, confuso e, ao mesmo tempo tentando combater a voz gritando na minha cabeça que ela foi longe demais.

"Por me fazer sentir desejada".

"Já houve alguma dúvida que você não era?" Eu disparei, incrédulo e irracionalmente irritado que ela não tinha entendido. Suas mãos deslizaram se afastando do meu rosto enquanto eu tentava fazê-la compreender como ela era desejável para mim. "Você não pode realmente ver o quanto eu te quero? Como às vezes eu não consigo dormir porque estou tão duro e... _dolorido _por você?" Minha voz caiu para um sussurro. "Como eu não queria nada mais do que fazer amor com você quando você acordou nos meus braços na terça-feira?"

"Edward..." Bella começou, lágrimas brilhando no fundo de seus olhos.

"Merda. Eu não queria fazer você chorar", eu disse calmamente, tocando seu rosto.

"Desculpe", ela respondeu com um sorriso aguado.

Ficamos entrelaçados uns nos outros. Bella tremeu quando uma brisa fresca soprou por nós e o momento se foi. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir à festa", disse ela, enxugando os olhos dela.

"Certo, a festa..." Eu repeti e depois parei. "Você, desse jeito, em uma festa... com outros caras..." Eu não gostei.

Bella olhou para mim. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Além disso, eu disse a Alice que me encontraria com ela lá. Ela não viu o conjunto todo ainda."

"Tudo bem..." Eu aceitei de má vontade. Nós continuamos a caminhar, sua pequena mão fechada na minha.

Nos aproximamos da festa que já balançava, meu estômago começou a torcer em nós. Isso estava errado. Eu não deveria estar permitindo que Bella estivesse em qualquer lugar perto de outros machos agora.

Como se para provar o meu ponto, um cara vestindo uma dessas camisetas da internet Halloween que estava escrito 'fantasia' virou em um tropeço quando começamos a subir a passarela e seu queixo caiu quando viu Bella.

"Heyyyyy, bei-bê", ele arrastou, secando os peitos dela.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha desdenhosa para ele. "Yeah, certo", ela murmurou sob sua respiração.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, com o foco no cara. Se ele só desse um passo em direção a ela, eu estava pronto.

"Vamos", ela me apertou, puxando minha mão. Eu não tinha sequer percebido que eu tinha parado de andar até que eu fui sacudido para a frente. Entramos na casa que estava vibrando de baixo da música de dança que eles estavam tocando, algo como 'apenas viva a sua vida'*, que eu achei paradoxal, uma vez que simplesmente estávamos vivos, você estava de fato vivendo a sua vida.

_*Live your life – T.I. e Rihanna - .com/watch?v=koVHN6eO4Xg_

Bella procurou por Alice e eu a segui, segurando a mão dela e procurando por qualquer cara que olhasse para ela. Suprimi a vontade de cobri-la com minhas mãos, meu casaco, uma manta - realmente qualquer coisa que pudesse protegê-la dos olhares indiscretos, eu rangi os dentes e respirei fundo pelo nariz em resignação.

Essa ia ser uma longa noite.

Por fim, ouvi um grito familiar e vi Alice rolar abaixo de nós em uma fantasia de Pocahontas, sorrindo. "Você parece fantástica! Eu disse que os destaques iriam funcionar", gritou, embora ela realmente não precisasse. A música não estava tão alta nessa parte da casa. Alice se virou para mim uma vez mais, quando ela olhou pra mim e riu. "Será que Bella o colocou nisso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com um 'não' e corei, de repente me tornando auto-consciente. Em toda a ansiedade e preocupação sobre Bella, eu tinha esquecido que eu estava vestido assim. E que minha calça estava _realmente_ apertada.

Eu olhei Jasper em nossa direção, vestido como um cowboy. Não era um daqueles trajes da loja de um dólar também, mas um negócio real. Não parecia desconfortável para ele e eu me perguntei se ele já a tinha em casa, ou se ele realmente tinha pensado em colocar essa roupa.

_Aposto que ele não se sente desconfortável em suas calças apertadas_, pensei amargamente e depois suspirei. Minha frustração não era com Jasper. Era com cada indivíduo neste lugar. Eu podia sentir seus olhos vagavam sobre a branca e leitosa pele de Bella, a imaginando nua. E possivelmente fazendo sexo com ela, isso era uma imagem só _eu_ fui permitido a ter.

Isso estava me deixando louco.

Parando atrás dela para bloquear sua parte traseira do ponto de vista, eu vagamente passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e esquadrinhei a sala para todos os espectadores lascivos. Um cara encostado na parede, no canto, vestindo uma roupa Jack Sparrow, completa, com dread e tudo, estava tomando seu tempo catalogando cada centímetro de Bella. Eu escavei buracos em seu crânio, gritando com ele na minha cabeça para ele parar de olhar para ela, para se virar e dar o fora, para ele me olhar antes de eu deixar minha raiva possessiva obter o melhor de mim e eu o matar.

Não seria tão difícil. Todo mundo estava absorto em sua própria festa. Estava alto o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse seus gritos por socorro.

Ele olhou para cima e eu fechei os olhos nos dele, ameaçando acabar com sua existência, se ele não parasse e desistisse. Ele vacilou e quebrou o contato visual, endireitando-se antes de sair da sala.

Bella conversava alegremente com Alice quando passei para minha próxima vítima, localizando um menino do segundo grau com os olhos fixos nos peitos de Bella, quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Assustado, olhei à minha direita. Jasper se inclinou e falou diretamente ao meu ouvido. "Você está me deixando nervoso, cara. Por que você não a leva para fora daqui?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu a assisti interagir com Alice. Ela estava completamente alheia a toda a atenção que ela recebia. Tanto quanto me doía, se ela quisesse ficar, eu ficaria. Isso era tudo o que faria.

Voltei ao local onde o aspirante a médico menor estava, mas ele não estava mais lá. Alice manifestou interesse em encontrar refrescos, mas Bella recusou. Ela virou-se em meus braços quando Alice e Jasper se afastaram e suspirou contra o meu pescoço.

"Não pense que eu não sei o que você está fazendo", disse acusadoramente. Ok... talvez ela não estivesse _completamente _alheia...

Inclinando-se para falar em seu ouvido, eu banquei o sonso. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Você está vestindo o traje errado, Conan", ela brincou. "É tudo muito desnecessário. Você sabe disso, né?"

"Eu sei disso", eu zombei, espantando um outro par de olhos indesejados à nossa direita.

Bella suspirou novamente. "Venha, Tarzan, vamos dançar. Talvez isso tire sua mente dessas coisas."

Eu resmunguei em resposta, mas fui porque o que mais eu ia fazer?

Na última hora me lembrei do transe que Bella me colocou em cada vez que dançamos juntos, então eu a segurei em meus braços neste momento, este raciocínio poderia me impedir de vagar desde que eu não seria capaz de ver o seu corpo. Era estranho encontrar um ritmo que se encaixasse com a música desse ritmo rápido, mas finalmente consegui e eu mais uma vez comecei a procurar por qualquer cara que teria a infelicidade de ser pego.

Mas, pouco a pouco o meu cérebro sucumbiu às exigências do meu corpo, que foi que todo o pensamento seria redirecionado para a sensação de Bella em meus braços... e todo o sangue redirecionou para o meu hemisfério sul.

O mundo exterior desapareceu quando olhei para baixo e me perdi nos olhos de Bella, encantado com a curva de seu lábio superior, absorto com as sardas que se espalhavam através da ponta de seu nariz. Minha respiração ficou mais rasa e os meus braços se apertaram, até que estávamos mal balançando ao som da música.

Apertando minhas mãos em punhos atrás de suas costas, eu lutei com a vontade de arrastá-la para um canto isolado, empurrar sua calcinha de lado e entrar nela. Um desejo selvagem se apoderou de mim enquanto eu olhava para Bella. Meus pulmões não conseguiam puxar ar suficiente. Minha virilha literalmente _latejava_. Estava em agonia e eu sabia que a única coisa que me aliviaria era ela.

Senti um lance de dor quando as minhas unhas escavaram na pele de minhas mãos, apenas o suficiente para me manter lúcido.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Bella... Eu não acho... Eu não posso..." eu respirei duramente, incapaz de dizer o que eu queria. Ela precisava saber o quão perto eu estava de a agarrar.

Eu acalmei quando ela deslizou até meu peito ficando nas pontas dos pés. Meu corpo endureceu com essa quantidade infinitesimal de toque e eu _sabia_ que ia quebrar se eu não a tivesse. Bella se inclinou até que seus lábios passaram sobre os meus quando ela sussurrou as palavras que iriam mudar tudo.

"O andar de cima".

Por um segundo emocionante o tempo congelou para mim e eu soube naquele momento o que estava para acontecer. Então, o mundo voltou ao lugar e eu agarrei Bella, correndo para as escadas.

A primeira porta que eu tentei estava trancada. A segunda tinha dois ocupantes já desfrutando de seu tempo, sozinhos. Minha frustração atingiu uma alta histórica, quando achei a terceira porta trancada e eu acho que rosnei em algum ponto.

A quarta porta se abriu para mim e em uma análise rápida me assegurei de que estivesse vazio. Arrastei Bella para dentro, bati a porta e a tranquei. Havia apenas luz suficiente das lâmpadas qu iluminavam a rua em frente, quando eu me virei para ela. Bella gemeu quando eu a empurrei contra a porta, batendo em suas orelhas protéticas.

Estremeci, perdendo um pouco da minha impaciência diante da dor de Bella. "Desculpe".

Ela as puxou e jogou-as para o lado antes de me dar um pequeno sorriso. "Está tudo bem. Agora... onde estávamos?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e, em seguida, deixei o meu corpo reinar mais uma vez. Abaixando, meus lábios colidiram com os dela e a minha língua entrou em sua boca aberta. Bella gemeu e encolheu os braços em volta dos meus ombros, raspando as unhas até a volta do meu pescoço e em meus cabelos.

Apertando as almofadas de seus ombros, consegui rasgá-las simplesmente porque me impediam de tocar nela. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e a ergui do chão, enquanto continuamos a nos beijar. Tropeçando na cama desfeita, caímos sobre ela, me estendendo quando eu bati no colchão para que eu não a esmagasse. Bella se moveu, roçando-me quando ela o fez e depois eu relaxei, caindo para sentir o comprimento do seu corpo contra o meu.

Ela puxou minha jaqueta dos meus ombros e puxou a minha camisa dos meus jeans enquanto eu trabalhava em sua parte superior desenganchando seu sutiã. Proferindo uma maldição de frustração, eu finalmente puxei a alça do centro entre seus seios e senti uma satisfação brilhante quando ela se rasgou ao meio.

Sentando no meu joelho, eu deslizei para fora da minha jaqueta e minha camisa e depois fiz uma pausa quando eu olhei para Bella, espalhada e esperando por mim. O amor que eu sentia por ela crescia em meu peito até que eu não consegui recuperar o fôlego. Bella colocou os dedos no meu jeans e perguntou: "Você está bem?"

Eu queria dizer a ela ali mesmo. Com intensa concentração, eu queria que ela soubesse como eu me sentia. _Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_.

Bella sorriu suavemente e me puxou para ela. Abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la, imaginei que ela me ouviu.

Fomos mais lentamente depois disso. Em quase uma confusão, descobrimos um ao outro. Comecei a murmurar palavras sem sentido, doendo para lhe dizer que eu a venerava, a adorava, a queria, precisava dela, não podia viver sem ela. Que eu estava esperando somente por ela.

Lembrando do preservativo que eu carregava comigo pelo que parecia anos no último segundo, eu de alguma forma consegui me revestir sem muito desastre, lembrando das aulas de educação sexual há muito tempo atrás.

Me colocando entre suas pernas, segurei-me por meus braços e olhei para ela. Bella acariciou minha bochecha e se estendeu até me beijar, mas parou na metade do caminho com um estremecimento.

"Você está prendendo meu cabelo", ela sussurrou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu movi meus braços rapidamente, murmurando desculpas várias vezes.

"Está tudo bem", ela garantiu-me antes de me beijar nos lábios levemente. Eu quase engasguei com as emoções crescendo dentro de mim quando ela se abaixou e eu me posicionei, a ponta da minha dura ereção deslizou dentro dela.

"Pronto?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu concordei e em seguida, engoli em seco, lutando com meus nervos para certificar-me de isso seria bom para Bella.

_Eu te amo_, eu pensei quando eu fervorosamente impulsionei para a frente. Um calor como eu nunca senti me cercou e eu enterrei meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella, deixando escapar um soluço quebrado.

Bella colocou os braços e as pernas em volta de mim, pedindo-me para ir para frente, levantando seus quadris para encontrar os meus. Me agarrei a ela, e então lentamente me retirei e afundei nela de volta, querendo chorar com este sentido de _lar_ que eu senti.

Após alguns golpes mais lentos, o meu controle quebrou e ficou mais selvagem e mais rápido quando eu me estendi para alcançar a borda do prazer na minha virilha que se espalhava por todo meu corpo.

Bella gemeu roucamente quando me movi um pouco para a esquerda e eu tentei continuar a bater em qualquer lugar que eu achasse, mas eu não consegui segurar muito tempo.

Eu me segurei em Bella, chorando quando meu orgasmo me pegou de surpresa com o deleite de tal forma que as costas dos meus olhos explodiram em luz branca.

Bella me embalou nos braços enquanto eu tremia em espasmos curtos remanescentes latentes do êxtase que passou por mim e alguns suspiros me escaparam. Essa sensação de saciedade e cansaço em minha respiração se acalmou. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e em seguida levantei a cabeça para olhar com espanto para a menina que tinha acabado solidificar seu lugar como o centro do meu mundo.

Bella sorriu, varrendo minhas lágrimas com seus polegares. "Foi tão ruim assim?" ela perguntou provocativamente.

Eu soltei uma risada e sacudi a cabeça. "Não. Isso foi... foi..." Eu não conseguia colocar em palavras. Mas minha mente estava clara o suficiente para perceber que eu tinha perdido alguma coisa. "Será que você... Quero dizer, foi bom para você?"

"Sim", disse ela. "Em ambos os casos."

"Oh". Orgulho me inundou. Era uma daquelas raras vezes que me sentia como um homem.

Eu satisfiz minha mulher.

Sorrindo, abracei Bella em mim e queria rir de tão absurdamente feliz que eu estava.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Eu respondi, me puxando para trás para olhar para ela.

"De quem é este quarto?" ela perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia." Mas eu queria saber e depois lhe agradecer profusamente por deixar sua porta destrancada.

"Oh, ok. Eu só estava pensando."

"Porquê?" Eu perguntei. Algo sobre o tom de Bella pareceu me confundir.

"Bem... há um monte de mulheres nuas olhando para mim", respondeu ela num sussurro.

"O q-?" Olhando para cima, dei de cara com o peito nu de uma modelo nua da Playboy. Dando uma olhada rápida nas paredes, uma vez mais, notei vários cartazes, recortes, desenhos e até mesmo animes cobrindo cada centímetro do espaço - todos mostrando uma mulher nua ou quase nua.

Era definitivamente perturbador.

Puxando Bella, eu rolei sobre nós e enfiei-a em meu lado. Tendo uma melhor visão da multidão de pornografia impressa, não pude deixar de soltar uma piada. "Você acha que o cara que mora aqui ficaria orgulhoso por eu ter conseguido colocar uma garota realmente nua em sua cama?"

Bella olhou para mim em choque e, em seguida, se enfiou no meu peito antes de cair na risada. "Você definitivamente conseguiria pelo menos um obrigado."

Eu bufei quando ela descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e se enrolou em volta do meu corpo. Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre, eu decidi.

"Ei, Bella?" Chamei baixinho.

"Sim?"

"Eu estou contente que foi você."

A senti sorrir no meu ombro. "Eu também".

A mantendo próximo, eu apreciei o momento.

Eu sabia que precisamos sair em breve, mas agora eu só queria abraçá-la.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:** Então? O que você achou? Eu fiz justiça ao Geekward em sua primeira vez?_

Referências:

**BioShock** - splicers, Big Daddies e Little Sisters são alguns dos vilões que você encontra no jogo, que é um dos melhores jogos de primeira pessoa que vi em muito tempo. Ouvi dizer que poderia virar um filme, seria interessante de se ver. A reação de Bella foi muito parecida com o que eu senti a primeira vez que joguei sozinha na noite escura. O meu namorado chegou em casa e me encontrou encolhida na cama com meu ursinho de pelúcia ao meu lado enquanto eu observava o meu filme favorito com todas as luzes do apartamento acesas. Ele riu de mim... Idiota.

**Rebel Without A Cause** - O filme que "lançou" James Dean ao estrelato. Ele interpretou um personagem chamado Jim Stark, razão pela qual Bella chama Edward de 'Jim' em algum momento.

**Elfo Noturna** - se você nunca viu a dança que o Elfo Noturno feminino faz no jogo, procure. Tenho certeza existem milhões de vídeos disso no YouTube. Você vai perceber rapidamente que por isso eu escolhi essa fantasia para Bella. Não é incomum para os indivíduos criarem um personagem feminino Elfo Noturno, pois apenas assim eles podem fazê-los dançar e flertar com outros personagens.

**'Live Your Life' **– música de T.I. com Rihanna. Eu gosto desta canção porque Kellan a colocou em sua lista do iTunes e a chamou de seu "hino". Heh. _Você é adorável, Kellan_.

**Conan / Tarzan** - Conan o Bárbaro. O Tarzan é auto-explicativo.

Fotos das fantasias:

**Edward**: http: /www. partystuffonline. co. uk/largeimages/ cardcutoutjamesdeanrebel. jpg

**Bella**: http: /farm2. static. flickr. com /1374/ 1068400145_86e968f288. jpg

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Meninas, o que acharam da primeira vez deles? Olha... essa fic tem sido meu maior desafio, porque eu nunca na minha vida joguei nada... e esse jogo tem muitas facetas... eu pesquisei um dia todo sobre os_

_personagens e não sei se alguns nomes no Brasil mudam, mas acho que não, porque encontrei alguns sites em português e estavam assim._

_Quero agradecer a D que betou e a todas que deixaram reviews. Muito obrigado._

_Semana que vem tem cena extra... se preparem! Tantantanta!_

**Perva's Place... enjoy!**


	19. Cena Extra 2 – Tomada Um do Capítulo 17

**N.A.: Isso não é muito longo porque, uma vez que eu decidi levá-lo em outro lugar, eu não continuei. Eu escolhi não ir por esse caminho porque parecia muito fora do personagem de Edward que eu criei. Embora, de alguma forma, você provavelmente vai ver algumas linhas que eu usei ou refinei.**

**

* * *

**

**Cena Extra 2 – Tomada Um do Capítulo 17**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_Edward tinha acabado de babar por Bella no meio da calçada e, em seguida, ele declarou mas__turbá-la por toda a noite..._

Ficamos lá assim por um minuto ou dois. Bella tremeu quando uma brisa fria passou por nós e o momento se foi. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos seguir para a festa." Ela disse, esfregando seus olhos.

"Certo, a festa..." Eu repeti e depois parei. "Você, parecendo assim, em uma festa... com outros caras..." Obviamente eu não tinha pensado por este lado, pois não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que isso aconteceria. "Eu penso que não." Eu disse em uma corrida, agarrando o braço de Bella e levando-a na direção que viemos.

"Espere, o quê? Onde estamos indo?" Ela tentou libertar-se do meu controle e eu franzi a testa enquanto considerava a distância que eu queria cobrir, o que seria difícil se ela continuasse a lutar.

"Você _não_ vai a uma festa vestida assim." Eu expliquei. "Portanto, eu não tenho escolha a não ser confiscar a sua pessoa".

"O que significa isso?" Bella perguntou exatamente quando eu me inclinei e a ergui no meu ombro. "Edward! Coloque-me para baixo!"

"Não." Eu disse, aproveitando esta reviravolta dos acontecimentos e minha nova confiança mais do que eu provavelmente deveria.

"Mas eu disse a Alice que a encontraria lá!"

"Eu disse 'não'. Agora, pare de se contorcer ou eu vou deixá-la." Eu retorqui.

"Quando você ficou tão mandão?"

"Eu posso ter pegado alguns maneirismos de Jamie," eu respondi, mudando-a para que ela ficasse mais equilibrada no meu ombro.

"Merda." Ela murmurou, contorcendo-se enquanto fez algo que eu não podia ver e depois ainda acelerou. "Jamie de Outlander*****?"

_*__Outlander__: Livro da Série Outlander, indicado por Bella no cap. 16_

"Não, Jamie do canto do mercado que bate em nada com as pernas." Eu disse insolente. "Sim, Jamie de Outlander".

"Imbecil".

Eu dei um tapa na sua bunda e sorri quando ela gritou indignada. "Não há necessidade de nomes." Eu disse calmamente.

O carro estava à vista quando ela começou a se esticar nas minhas costas para alcançar alguma coisa. Achei que ela estava indo para a minha bunda para me bater de volta por ter dado um tapa nela, mas eu frustrei sua tentativa colocando-a no chão junto à porta lateral do passageiro.

"Seja legal." Eu instruí, abrindo a porta para ela.

Ela cruzou os braços e enfiou a língua para fora para mim, mas entrou no carro. Eu dei a volta para o lado do motorista, sorrindo como um idiota.

"Eu ainda não vejo porque nós não estamos indo para a festa." Ela disse assim que eu estava dentro do carro.

"Eu não estou dando a nenhum cara a oportunidade de vê-la assim. Nem agora, nem nunca." Eu respondi, ligando o motor e saindo fora do estacionamento.

Bella resmungou algo baixinho, mas quando me virei para olhar para ela eu pude ver o reflexo do seu sorriso na janela. Eu me senti melhor sabendo que ela não estava realmente com raiva de mim.

Quando eu estacionei o carro no meu lugar habitual, Bella esperou por mim dando a volta no carro para abrir a porta para ela. Ela saiu, pegando minha mão, e me seguiu até meu apartamento.

"Então..." Ela começou quando eu abri a porta. "Nós apenas vamos ficar aqui, empanturrando-nos de doces e assistindo filmes de terror?"

"Claro, se é isso que você quer fazer".

"Isso não chega nem perto do que eu quero _fazer_." Bella respondeu com um simples levantar de uma sobrancelha quando ela passou por mim na sala. O aumento do fluxo de sangue correndo em minha já dolorida ereção correspondente a esse levantar de sobrancelha ocorreu com precisão surpreendente, quase como se ela tivesse planejado assim.

_Maldição. No que você se meteu, Cullen?_

De repente, esta não parecia ser a melhor idéia. Ela vestida assim comigo, sozinha, no meu apartamento.

_Bem, era isso ou a alternativa inaceitável,_ argumentei comigo mesmo.

Eu tinha um bom ponto, então eu me resignei ao fato de que Bella estava realmente vestida como a encarnação viva da melhor fantasia que eu já tinha sonhado e estava também atualmente se curvando para inspecionar minha coleção de filmes mais uma vez.

Não é como se eu tivesse acrescentado nada de novo desde a última vez que ela tinha olhado...

Bella olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu quando viu que eu estava olhando para ela. Levou tudo que eu tinha em mim não atacá-la no chão e tomá-la como um animal no cio. Assim, minhas narinas queimavam, meu maxilar cerrou e minhas mãos enrolaram-se em punhos apertados para me segurar. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram e ela endireitou-se lentamente, voltando a olhar para mim quando ela fez isso.

A necessidade agarrou-me enquanto eu olhava para Bella. Meus pulmões não poderiam pegar ar suficiente. Minha virilha literalmente _latejava_. Era agonia e eu sabia que a única coisa que me reviveria seria ela.

Senti um lance de dor quando as minhas unhas escavaram na pele das minhas mãos, apenas o suficiente para me manter lúcido.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Bella... Eu não acho... Eu não posso..." Eu expirava duramente, incapaz de dizer o que eu queria. Ela precisava saber o quão perto eu estava de agarrá-la.

Mas porque ela era quem ela era, ela deu um passo em minha direção, a preocupação comigo refletindo em seus olhos.

"Não." Eu pedi. "Eu não posso parar".

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Ela deu outro passo em direção a mim e meu corpo apertou, como se estivesse à beira da quebra. "Eu não quero que você pare".

Por um segundo o tempo emocionante congelou para mim e eu soube naquele momento o que estava para acontecer. Então, o mundo voltou ao seu lugar e eu disparei para ela, segurando-a com força contra mim quando eu ataquei sua boca quase com força contundente em um beijo faminto e ardente.

Eu tinha acabado de ter presença de espírito suficiente para nos guiar para o sofá, mas uma vez lá, eu me perdi em Bella.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Quarta feira que vem teremos um capitulo muitooooo especial. Espero as reviews de vcs pra me alegrarem a traduzir. A Ju traduziu a outra cena Extra e conforme for... eu vejo se posto ela ou o capitulo. Bjus!


	20. Chapter 18

_**"Dream Come True Girl" by Cass McCombs**_

You're not my dream girl  
You're not my reality girl.  
You're my dreams come true girl.

_Você não é minha garota dos sonhos __  
__Você não é minha garota da realidade. __  
__Você é minha garota dos sonhos se tornando realidade._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18 **

**EPOV ****  
**  
O problema imediato, que logo descobrimos, era o que Bella usaria uma vez que eu tinha rasgado sua roupa?

"Sinto muito." Eu disse novamente, manejando o pedaço inútil do material que eu peguei do chão, que costumava ser seu top. "Eu vou pagar".

Bella suspirou e colocou sua mão sobre a minha. "Edward, não se preocupe com isso. Está tudo _bem_".

"Bem... você pode usar a minha jaqueta." Eu sugeri. "Eu particularmente não gosto da idéia de você vestindo as roupas de um cara estranho, sem contar que isso seria considerado roubo, não seria? E eu realmente acho que nós fizemos o suficiente-".

Bella me interrompeu pressionando seus lábios contra os meus, um hábito que eu não me importava nem um pouco. Meu braço curvou em torno de sua cintura quase ao mesmo tempo, puxando-a para mais perto.

Ela recuou e sorriu. "A jaqueta está ótimo".

Enrolei a jaqueta de couro em volta dos seus ombros e fechei-a antes de ajudá-la a enrolar as mangas. Sem pensar, eu estendi a mão e corri os dedos pelos seus cabelos para desembaraçá-los. Bella me copiou, levantando sua mão e alisando meu cabelo. Ficamos arrumando um ao outro em silêncio e depois de outro beijo rápido, decidimos que era hora de sair. Honestamente, Bella não parecia tão diferente de quando eu fui buscá-la. Felizmente ela não usava muita maquiagem e seu cabelo estava liso esta noite, então ele caiu de volta no lugar quase que imediatamente.

Peguei seu top arruinado de onde eu tinha o deixado na cama. "Devemos deixar isto como uma lembrança para o cara?"

Bella aspirou. "Não há uma chance no inferno".

Ela estendeu a mão e enfiou-o no bolso do casaco assim que eu entreguei pra ela. As ombreiras foram enfiadas no outro bolso e a cama foi arrumada rapidamente para cobrir nossas ações. E, tão nojento quanto isso era, eu amarrei a camisinha no final e enfiei-a em meu bolso vazio de trás porque eu não poderia suportar profanar o quarto desse pobre garoto mais do que já tínhamos.

Bella estava agindo muito tranqüila sobre a coisa toda, mas, sinceramente, quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu me arrependia de usar e tomar Bella no quarto de um estranho. Especialmente um com paredes cobertas de pornô. Eu deveria ter segurado até que fôssemos juntos em algum lugar que eu soubesse no mínimo que era limpo.

Para alguém que declarava amar Bella (embora eu não tivesse reunido coragem para realmente dizer isso em voz alta), eu tinha certeza que não estava agindo dessa forma.

"O que está errado?" Bella perguntou, sua mão chegando até tocar na minha testa franzida.

"Nada." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça, mas logo pensei melhor e expressei o meu problema. "É só que... eu deveria ter feito isso mais romântico".

"Oh, Edward," Bella suspirou. "Você fez isso romântico. Eu não teria me importado se fizéssemos nos arbustos onde todos pudessem ver..." Ela olhou para o lado. "Bem, eu provavelmente teria pensado nisso, mas simplesmente porque eu estava com _você_, isso seria romântico. Embora eu tenha que admitir que sinto uma vontade incrível de tomar um banho agora." Ela disse, franzindo o nariz enquanto olhava ao redor do quarto.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça. "Eu sinto muito."

"Edward, eu juro por Deus que se você se culpar mais sobre isso, eu vou bater na sua cabeça. Se você se sente tão mau sobre isso, você pode fazer a coisa romântica mais tarde." Ela acrescentou com um encolher de ombros.

"Como, mais tarde esta noite?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente, o meu "segundo" cérebro tendo sua participação principal nessa excitação.

Bella riu. "Se você quiser. Você está pronto para ir? Eu preciso voltar para meu quarto e pegar algumas coisas antes de você iniciar a parte 'romântica' da nossa noite".

"Ok, deixe-me certificar de que ninguém está por perto primeiro." Tive uma sensação de _déjà vu, _abri a porta e enfiei a cabeça para fora olhando para a esquerda e depois para a direita antes de declarar que era seguro sair. Milagrosamente, só encontramos algumas pessoas ao longo do corredor e nas escadas, e eles estavam muito envolvidos com as suas próprias conversas e tentativas bêbadas de paquera para notarem nossa aparência um pouco desleixada.

Bella colocou os braços sobre o peito e deu a impressão de que estava com frio e cansada, o que foi a desculpa que ela teve quando encontramos uma menina que Bella conhecia. Estava um pouco frio lá fora quando finalmente deixamos a festa, então eu estava contente que Bella já estava vestindo minha jaqueta.

"Então..." Bella começou, seus braços ainda envolvidos em torno dela. "Você vai querer juntar-se a mim no chuveiro?"

Eu quase engasguei com o ar por respirar tão drasticamente e tive que parar de andar até meus pulmões começarem a funcionar novamente. "O quê? Sério?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Isso quer dizer 'não'?"

"Não! Não, não foi isso." Eu rapidamente lhe assegurei, correndo para alcançá-la enquanto ela continuava andando. "Eu apenas fiquei surpreso, isso é tudo." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bella, eu adoraria nada mais do que tomar banho com você".

"Isso foi bastante formal." Ela brincou. "Devo enviar um convite impresso da próxima vez para que você não seja pego de surpresa?"

"Apenas se você quiser que eu apareça em um smoking." Eu disparei de volta.

"Oooh, você em um smoking..." Ela ficou com aquele olhar distante no rosto e sorriu. "Isso precisa acontecer".

"O quê? Eu vestir um smoking?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão. "Quanto mais cedo, melhor."

"Talvez para o seu aniversário." Eu ofereci, e então percebi que não sabia quando era seu aniversário.

Ela fez beicinho. "Isso não é divertido. Meu aniversário é só ano que vem".

"Ok, eu vou pensar em algo para mais cedo. Agora, sobre o banho..."

Bella riu, girando em torno para andar de costas na minha frente. "Sim, nós dois estaremos nus. E sim," ela parou, fazendo-me parar também, e inclinou-se perto para sussurrar, "eu vou tocar em você por toda parte".

Meu queixo caiu quando eu arrastei uma respiração irregular. Bella deu um passo para trás e mordeu os lábios, seus olhos dançando com alegria quando ela pegou a minha reação. Eu honestamente não conseguia invocar a energia para me importar em como eu parecia. Eu estava muito ocupado tentando me lembrar como me mover... e respirar... e pensar.

"Isso não foi justo." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu sei, mas foi divertido." Ela respondeu e, em seguida, gritou quando começou a correr quando eu a segui com um rosnado. Ela me venceu facilmente até a porta da frente da casa KD. Bella não estava nem mesmo com falta de ar, mas eu tive que me curvar colocar minhas mãos sobre os joelhos para recuperar o fôlego.

Ela piscou-me um sorriso. "Valeu totalmente a pena." Ela disse antes de abrir a porta. "Você espera por mim aqui?"

"Sim." Eu estiquei meus braços sobre minha cabeça e andei a extensão da varanda enquanto esperava que Bella retornasse. "Cara, eu preciso malhar mais." Eu murmurei pra mim mesmo enquanto a dor no meu lado diminuía.

Bella não levou muito tempo, apenas o tempo suficiente para eu me acalmar. Ela tinha mudado de sua fantasia para um par de jeans e camiseta, mas ainda usava a minha jaqueta. Ela também trouxe sua mochila, mas ela não parecia tão pesada, então eu sabia que ela não estava carregando livros lá dentro. Talvez uma mochila para a noite?

Apenas o pensamento de ela planejar passar a noite no meu apartamento, sabendo que não teríamos aulas ou qualquer outra coisa marcada para a manhã, foi suficiente para fazer a minha respiração travar na minha garganta. Puta merda, eu faria maldades para esta menina.

"Posso levar isso pra você?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a mochila.

Bella balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mão, enlaçaando nosso dedos juntos. "Então, para onde estamos indo, Casanova?"

"Ahem. Eu acho que você quis dizer James Dean." Eu corrigi, acenando com a mão para a roupa que eu ainda usava.

"Oh, desculpe," Bella disse com um rolar de olhos. "Onde estamos indo, _James Dean_?"

"Como é que uma corrida de Hot-rod* em torno de algumas curvas acentuadas e em seguida um pequeno passeio ao meu apartamento soa?" Eu tive problemas em sufocar um sorriso por dizer algo tão extravagante e, finalmente, tive que rir quando vi a expressão cética de Bella.

_*__Hot-rod__ , são carros modificados para corridas._

"Ok, mas eu não quero acabar morta, está ouvindo?"

"Sim, senhora." Eu respondi, inclinando o meu chapéu invisível para ela. Ela riu, o que era adorável, e balançou a cabeça para mim. Eu estava tão feliz para me importar por ela pensar que eu era retardado porque estávamos prestes a ficar nus! Eu resisti parar minha dança feliz quando eu tinha Bella em segurança dentro do meu carro e fui andando para o lado do motorista. Um salto enquanto bombeava meu punho no ar _pode_ ter escapado de meu perfeito controle.

Eu tomei um cuidado extra ao dirigir para casa porque esta era uma noite em que eu não queria ter um acidente.

"Corrida da morte desafiando aqui." Bella provocou enquanto nós subíamos as escadas. Eu torci meu nariz para ela, destravando a porta da frente. Rezei para que Ben não estivesse aqui. Eu sabia que ele às vezes entrava sorrateiramente no quarto de Ângela para passar a noite e eu esperava que esta noite fosse uma dessas noites porque ele sabia magicamente através da nossa conexão extra sensorial de irmãos que eu precisava de um apartamento vazio.

Meu coração começou a correr no momento em que cruzamos a porta e senti como se uma guerra de dodgeball* estivesse acontecendo dentro de mim. Bella fez seu caminho para o meu quarto e eu a segui lentamente, jogando fora as perguntas a fim de prolongar o momento antes de nudez real ocorrer. Sim, eu estava animado sobre isso antes, mas agora eu tinha tempo para pensar. Era uma coisa ter que se despir no escuro, mas o meu banheiro era iluminado. E se ela de repente decidisse que 'magro como uma vara' não era o tipo de corpo que ela queria?

_*__Dodgeball__: Queimada ou jogo de bola em grupo._

"Você está com fome? Eu poderia fazer-"

"Sem fome".

"Com sede? Quer algo para beber?"

"Não".

"Quer assistir TV antes-"

"Não."

"Que tal um filme?"

"Edward." Ela disse exasperada, girando em torno para olhar para mim. "Existe uma razão para você estar adiando? Porque se você não quiser, tudo bem. Simplesmente me diga".

Frustrado, corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Não, não é isso".

"Então o que é?" Ela deixou cair a mochila no chão ao lado da minha cama e sentou-se no meu colchão.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e limpei meu rosto com as mãos. "E se... e se a luz fizer diferença?"

Bella inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "O que você quer dizer? Que tipo de diferença a luz faz, além de tornar possível ver ao seu redor?"

Olhei para ela enfaticamente, disposto a fazê-la entender sem eu ter de dizer isso. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oooohh. Você acha que... Olhe, Edward. Eu te amo, mas nós realmente precisamos trabalhar com seus problemas de auto-estima. Por que você acha que depois de todo esse tempo eu de repente perceberia-"

"Espere. Espereespereespere. O que você disse?" Perguntei depois de ter ficado momentaneamente mudo com sua declaração. Ela realmente disse o que eu acho que ela disse, ou foi tudo uma ilusão?

"Eu disse que precisamos trabalhar com suas questões de auto-estima." Ela repetiu, um sorriso manhoso se espalhando por todo seu rosto.

"Nãoooo... qual foi a primeira coisa que você disse?" Dei um passo mais perto da cama, meus olhos estreitando quando ela sorriu.

"Olhe...?

Dois passos mais me deixaram bem na frente dela. "Maldição, Bella. Pare de brincar".

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela recostou-se nas mãos, olhando para mim. "Edward, eu te amo".

Eu caí de joelhos e coloquei minhas mãos em suas pernas. "Você não está apenas dizendo isso?"

"O quê?" Ela riu, incrédula. "Você honestamente acha que eu estou dizendo isso por pena?"

Dei de ombros.

"Você é inacreditável." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro quando ela se inclinou para frente e segurou o meu rosto. "Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu te amo".

Repeti várias vezes essa frase na minha cabeça, achando mais fácil acreditar depois de cada pausa. Ela me amava. Ela me _amava_. Ela _me_ amava.

"Você me ama." Eu sussurrei.

"Por Deus, eu acho que uma criança teria entendido." Bella disse para o teto.

Eu bati levemente em seus joelhos. "Não é engraçado".

"Um pouco engraçado." Ela mordeu o lábio, o que não escondia o seu sorriso nem um pouco. "Então... você tem algo que você queira dizer de volta?"

"Hmmm." Olhei para a esquerda, fingindo pensar, enquanto quantidades crescentes de endorfina percorriam o meu corpo com a admissão de Bella.

Bella empurrou-me neste momento. "Não é engraçado".

Eu sorri para ela. "Um pouco engraçado." Ela olhou para mim. "Ok, agora que você mencionou isso, pode haver alguma coisa." Eu finalmente cedi.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Segurei suas mãos nas minhas e respirei fundo, olhando em seus olhos. "Bella, você deve permitir-me dizer a você o quão ardentemente eu admiro e amo você".

Ela sorriu. "Você se importaria de usar suas próprias palavras, por favor?"

"Tudo bem..." Eu reajustei minha mente antes de começar novamente. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu acho que eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi. E saber que você _me_ama, me faz mais feliz do que jamais imaginei ser possível".

"Muito melhor." Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos brevemente.

"Eu pensei que você ia gostar mais da versão de Austen*." Eu disse.

_*A frase que Edward diz é o que Mr. Darcy diz a Elizabeth Bennet em "Orgulho e Preconceito", quando ele pede sua mão em casamento.__  
_  
"Enforque Darcy. Eu prefiro ter você todos os dias." Ela respondeu, puxando-me em sua direção. Bella caiu para trás, meio que me arrastando em cima dela. Eu fiquei entre suas pernas, felizmente espalhando beijos em sua boca, rosto e pescoço enquanto eu rastejava minhas mãos sob sua jaqueta e sua camiseta. Ela riu, se contorcendo debaixo de mim enquanto eu fazia cócegas em seus lados. "Ok, ok," ela gritou sem fôlego. "Eu me rendo".

"Hora do banho?" Eu perguntei esperançosamente.

"Claro, apenas saia de cima de mim".

"Engraçado, não é isso que você estava dizendo há uma hora." Eu brinquei, rastejando para trás e ficando de pé.

As sobrancelhas de Bella subiram quando eu ajudei-a a sair da cama. "Uau. Isso foi inesperado. O que aconteceu com o meu menino nerd inseguro?"

"Ele descobriu que a mulher que ele ama o ama de volta e ele ficou irracionalmente feliz".

"Hmm. E o menino feliz quer ficar nu agora?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

"Sim, por favor".

"Pois então, vamos lá." Ela disse, agarrando minha mão e me puxando em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ * suspiro * Nenhuma descrição de intimidade? __  
_  
É verdade. Isso não se encaixava bem com o resto do capítulo e eu nunca quis que essa história se tornasse pesada e baixa com sexo, sexo e... espere... mais sexo. No entanto, você deve se sentir enganado (eu tenho certeza que a maioria de vocês), vou postar um 'extra' na semana que vem que é essencialmente uma one-shot de classificação +17.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Meninas, postamos todos os capítulos que a autora escreveu, semana que vem a Ju irá postar a cena extra citada pela autora. Assim que a autora me disser quando irá postar, venho avisar vocês. _


	21. Cena Extra 3 A Mensagem Misteriosa

_**N.A.: Sábia linha do tempo, isso acontece próximo ao final do semestre, durante a "semana morta" e cairá em algum lugar no meio do capítulo 19 de Residente Geek.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cena Extra 3 – A Mensagem Misteriosa**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Meu telefone soou com uma nova mensagem de texto de Edward. Sorri com alegria incontida, o que fez Ângela rolar os olhos quando olhou por cima de seu livro, eu abri meu celular e congelei.

Que inferno? Parecia rabiscos.

**0|\|(3 J00 |=!6|_||23 7|-|!$ 0|_|7, |-|34|) 70 |V|'/ |*|_4(3.**

Isso deveria ser uma equação, ou algo assim?

Talvez isso fosse alguma coisa que ele estivesse trabalhando para um projeto e ele apenas enviou para a pessoa errada?

"O que há de errado? Ele vai ter que trabalhar até tarde novamente?" Ângela perguntou, fixando seu notebook em cima do livro aberto à sua frente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu acho que ele me enviou uma mensagem destinada a outra pessoa. Não faz nenhum sentido".

Enfiei o telefone na cara dela. Ela leu o texto confuso com as sobrancelhas levantadas e, em seguida, sorriu. "Oh, Bella... você realmente tem _muito_ a aprender sobre nerds, não é?"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, magoada com sua acusação. _Eu_ não conhecia nerds? Desculpe-me?

"Procure no Google o termo 'leet'***** e você vai descobrir." Ela disse misteriosamente, abrindo seu notebook novamente e voltando para sua lição de casa.

_*__Leet__: é uma forma de se escrever o alfabeto latino usando outros símbolos em lugar de letras, como números, por exemplo. A própria palavra __leet__ admite muitas variações, como __**l33t, **__**1337**__ ou __**l337**__. O uso do __leet__ reflete uma subcultura relacionada ao mundo dos jogos de computador e internet, sendo muito usado para confundir os iniciantes e afirmar-se como parte de um grupo. Maiores informações em: __http:/ pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Leet (retirar os espaços)._

Eu pesquei meu laptop para fora da minha mochila e liguei-o, olhando ocasionalmente em meu telefone para mais mensagens misteriosas. Nenhuma veio através do tempo que o Windows inicializou. Abrindo o Firefox - porque Edward havia me instruído a nunca confiar em softwares da Microsoft a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário, parei na página do Google.

Como se escreve leet?

Lee-eat.

Hmm… L-E-A-T?

Esse foi o meu palpite, então eu digitei-o e cliquei em 'procurar' porque eu tinha uma pequena quantidade de muito orgulho para pedir ajuda a Ângela depois que ela me magoou assim. Os resultados da pesquisa voltaram quase que instantaneamente.

O primeiro foi um link da Wikipédia. Eu cliquei sobre ele e li:

'Um **leat** (também **lete** ou **leet**) é o nome comum no sul e no oeste da Inglaterra para um curso de água artificial, ou aqueduto, abastecimento de água de um moinho de água ou a lagoa do moinho. Leats também pode significar a água mineral para lavar e concentrar, para a irrigação, ou para um corante ou outras obras industriais.

Isso não poderia estar certo.

Ok... talvez eu escutei errado e seja leek (=alho-poró). Isso não era algum tipo de vegetal inglês utilizado em sopas?

Eu procurei-o e Wikipédia confirmou meus pensamentos. Era um vegetal.

E também não poderia estar certo.

Que diabos era 'leet' e como isso me ajudaria com a mensagem incompreensível de Edward?

Olhei para Ângela sobre a borda da tela do meu laptop e encontrei-a rindo maliciosamente para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei impaciente, frustrada por isso ser tão confuso. Por que eu não poderia ter um namorado normal e bons amigos que explicavam as coisas da primeira vez?

"Você já encontrou?"

"Não." Eu suspirei. "Como soletra isso?"

"L-E-E-T." Ela respondeu, descansando um cotovelo na mesa e apoiando a cabeça para cima na palma de cada mão.

Eu digitei-o e apertei procurar. Pela terceira vez o encanto e tudo o que...

"Linguagem Leet?" Eu meditei em voz alta, lendo a primeira linha do link da Wikipédia que apareceu primeiro nos resultados de busca. Eu me perguntava por uma fração de segundo se a Wikipédia era sempre o primeiro link em cada resultado de pesquisa já feito, mas então fui capturada no que eu estava lendo.

'... torna-se parte da cultura de Internet e gírias.' Isso soava exatamente como o beco de Edward. Eu deslizei um pouco e tirei a sorte grande.

Havia uma representação para cada letra com os diferentes símbolos que as pessoas usam. Rasguei um pedaço de papel do bloco de notas que eu estava usando e, segurando meu telefone na minha mão esquerda e uma caneta na direita, eu lentamente decifrei a mensagem de Edward.

'Uma vez que você descobrir isso, siga para a minha casa.'

Era isso? _Essa_ era a mensagem?

Confundiu o inferno pra fora de mim e então me fazer ir até você?

Humph.

Eu sentei lá, descontente e um pouco decepcionada, olhando para o pedaço de papel que eu tinha rabiscado todo.

"Você vai?" Ângela perguntou suavemente.

Dei de ombros.

"Ele te enviou essa mensagem por um motivo, Bella." Ela explicou com um tom exasperado. "Então, por que você simplesmente não segue isso? Que mal poderia fazer?"

Resmunguei uma resposta incoerente que realmente acabou soando como resmungar e depois suspirei dramaticamente. "Ótimo. Vou ser boa e seguir adiante. Feliz?"

"Você não imagina como."

Olhei para ela, meu mau humor elevando vários graus quando vi que ela estava propositalmente me encorajando.

_Vadia. _

Um canto da minha boca levantou com esse pensamento purificante e eu rapidamente arrumei tudo na minha mochila de livros, começando a sentir-me ansiosa para ver Edward de novo, mesmo que eu tinha acabado de deixá-lo para vir aqui na biblioteca estudar com Ângela há menos de três horas.

O que eu posso dizer? Eu amava o garoto nerd que me enviava mensagens codificadas.

Menos de dez minutos depois, eu estava batendo na porta do apartamento de Edward. Mas depois de esperar um minuto, ninguém tinha vindo para me deixar entrar.

Imaginando se eu estava ultrapassando meus limites, eu testei a maçaneta da porta e encontrei a porta destrancada.

Isso não era particularmente seguro...

Deixei-me entrar e fechei a porta atrás de mim, tentando decidir se eu deveria tirar a caneta como um canivete improvisado no caso de alguém ter invadido e matado Edward no tempo entre o momento em que ele enviou a mensagem e agora.

"Olá?" Gritei, fazendo caretas com o tremor em uma palavra. _Caminho para assustá-los..._ Eu fiz uma careta e tentei novamente. "Tem alguém aqui?"

Eu estiquei meus ouvidos ao menor ruído, mas havia apenas o barulho do ar condicionado. Eu circulei em torno da escuridão da sala e peguei um flash de luz no canto do meu olho. O mais suave brilho apareceu debaixo da porta de Edward. Preocupada até meu lábio inferior, argumentei comigo mesma sobre me aproximar dela. Eu já tinha visto filmes de terror o suficiente para saber que nunca era inteligente explorar sozinha no escuro.

O que eu nunca entendi era por que ninguém acendia a luz em situações como esta. Não era essa a finalidade das luzes? Revelar o que estava envolto em trevas?

Respirando acentuadamente, eu tateei até a parede e senti ao longo da superfície acidentada até a minha mão encontrar o interruptor da luz. Virei-o, mas nada aconteceu.

Merda. Você está brincando comigo?

Eu tentei algumas vezes mais, mas ainda assim, nada aconteceu. Não havia nenhum raio de luz. Nada. Apenas escuridão e aquela pequena luz espreitando para fora da porta do quarto de Edward, acenando para mim como um farol em uma tempestade.

Porra, porra, porra.

E se ele estivesse sendo picado exatamente agora enquanto eu estava aqui rígida de medo?

Eu queria correr tão, tão longe, mas não conseguia me mexer. Em nenhuma direção.

Meu cérebro subitamente ofereceu uma solução.

Telefone!

_Ligue para Edward. Veja se ele atende. _

Simples. Fácil. Não me obriga a me mexer muito...

Eu gostei.

Puxando meu telefone, eu apertei o '1' na discagem rápida, mas fui interrompida pela porta do quarto de Edward abrindo. Eu congelei, achatando-me contra a parede, e prendi a respiração. Eu não pensei sobre como eu estava bem no caminho da luz da porta e que eu deveria me mudar. Eu estava com muito medo nesse momento.

Eu também entendi naquele momento por que toda única garota estúpida reagia da mesma maneira nos filmes de terror: seu corpo se recusa a ouvir sua mente gritando e todas as suas articulações bloqueiam no local onde elas estão.

Alguém andou pelo batente da porta e deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio engasgado quando vi Edward olhando para mim.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, seus óculos refletindo a luz suave vindo perto dele enquanto ele caminhou adiante.

Eu ri em pequenas e rápidas sucessões, quase à beira da histeria, apertando minha mão contra meu peito. "Você assustou a merda fora de mim".

Ele atravessou a sala e me envolveu em seus braços, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu me aconcheguei em seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro para me acalmar.

"Eu não queria assustá-la." Ele disse se desculpando, esfregando minhas costas. "Eu não achei que você estaria aqui ainda, então eu ainda estava configurando".

Isso chamou a minha atenção. "Configurando? O que você estava configurando?"

Ele me levou para seu quarto e em seguida abaixou a cabeça, esfregando a nuca. "Isso deveria ser uma surpresa".

Olhei em volta espantada. Ele tinha colocado velas em quase qualquer superfície plana do seu mobiliário. Velas grandes, velas de chá, velas de vara. Parecia quase mágico.

Eu me virei para Edward e sorri. "Para o que é isso?"

"Eu só queria fazer algo especial." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Você esteve trabalhando tão duro ultimamente..."

Fiquei sem palavras.

Ok, isso não era inteiramente verdade.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, abraçando-o firmemente.

Ele descansou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou. "De nada".

Afastando-me, eu sorri novamente e então timidamente mordi meu lábio. "Então... você tem alguma coisa específica planejada para o que nós poderíamos... hum, _fazer_ a luz de velas?"

Ele corou, o que era exatamente a reação que eu estava procurando, e inclinou a cabeça para a cama. Eu olhei e percebi um tabuleiro posicionado em cima dela. Soltando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, eu me aproximei e olhei para o esboço de um grid e nossas folhas de personagens.

Eu não poderia evitar. Eu comecei a rir.

Ele queria jogar Dungeons & Dragons à luz de velas? Oh, senhor. Ele era outra coisa.

"Isso significa que você não quer jogar?" Ele perguntou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

Eu me controlei o suficiente para parar de rir. "Sim, eu quero jogar. Isso foi apenas inesperado, isso é tudo".

"Oh, ok. Bom." Ele parecia tão aliviado. Foi adorável.

"Eu não sabia que você podia jogar com apenas duas pessoas." Eu disse, estabelecendo-me sobre o colchão em frente a ele. Eu estava perto da cabeceira da cama e ele estava ao pé da cama.

"Você não pode, na verdade. Mas eu estabeleci algumas novas regras para que seja possível." Ele estava corando novamente, quase tropeçando em suas palavras.

O que estava acontecendo?

"Novas regras?" Eu repeti. Merda. Eu estava apenas agora começando a pegar o jeito das outras.

"Sim, mas elas são apenas para nós"

_Ok…_

"Então, o que fazemos é... vamos explorar uma masmorra abandonada e..." Ele parou e respirou fundo, olhando para o tabuleiro entre nós. "Quem quer que seja encontrado pela outra pessoa primeiro tira uma peça de roupa." Ele disse em uma corrida.

Meu queixo caiu. Ele acabou de dizer o que eu acho que ele disse?

Nós estávamos indo para jogar strip D&D?

Eu fiquei chocada. De onde veio isso?

Edward olhou para mim sob os cílios, provavelmente se perguntando por que eu não tinha dito nada. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha realmente iniciado qualquer tipo de 'jogos' como este. Adorei sua nova confiança e não queria lidar com isso da maneira errada porque tinha demorado tanto tempo para fazê-lo chegar neste estágio. Eu não sabia o que faria se ele retrocedesse e eu voltasse 'a estaca zero.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu estendi a mão e peguei os dados, segurando-os para ele. "Você quer rolar primeiro, ou eu devo fazê-lo?" Eu perguntei, jogando um pouco de tom sensual para que ele soubesse que eu estava com ele.

Ele sorriu lentamente, erguendo a cabeça até seus olhos estarem no mesmo nível dos meus. "Você pode ir primeiro".

Eu mordi meu lábio, de repente, muito animada para jogar D&D, e rolei os dados. Estabelecemos que eu iria primeiro e depois seria a vez dele.

Edward então explicou o resto das regras. Jogaríamos uma espécie de 'esconde-esconde' em uma masmorra. Eu começaria por um lado e ele do outro, e então teríamos de encontrar um ao outro nas várias salas interligadas entre nós.

"Espere. Então você conhece o esboço da masmorra e eu não?" Eu perguntei, percebendo que este jogo estava soando muito a seu favor.

"Um... yeah. Eu realmente não penso que..." Ele disse lentamente, olhando para baixo em seu edredom.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para ele e esperei que ele me dissesse sobre o esboço.

Mas, surpreendentemente, o rapaz não se mexeu.

Ele endireitou as costas e correu a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu acho que você simplesmente terá que descobrir isso." Ele disse com um raro espetáculo de frieza. Você poderia até dizer que ele estava flertando comigo.

Puta merda, eu tinha criado um monstro.

Eu sorri para ele e balancei meu cabelo para fora do seu rabo de cavalo apertado, sabendo que ele amava o meu cabelo solto. "É isso mesmo?"

"Mmm-hmm." Ele respondeu, visivelmente engolindo.

"Tudo bem. Que tal nós começarmos o jogo indo?" Eu sugeri, correndo o dado entre a palma da minha mão e minha coxa. Eu comecei a descer perto do meu joelho, rolei até cerca da metade e, em seguida, rolei de volta para baixo, começando todo o processo novamente. Seus olhos seguiram o movimento como um falcão se adaptando à sua presa.

_Não deveria mexer com o mestre,_ eu censurei-o na minha cabeça, decidindo que eu tinha brincado com ele o suficiente. Eu rolei o dado e planejei a minha jogada, mas Edward ainda estava olhando para minha perna. Isso não funcionaria.

"Edward?"

"Sim?" Ele sacudiu-se fora de seu estupor e olhou para cima.

"Eu vou explorar o primeiro quarto à minha esquerda".

Ele assentiu e disse-me tudo o que eu encontraria lá. Não havia nada de interessante, então eu passei a vez para ele.

Ele rolou e tomou sua vez, não encontrando nada de valor também. Então foi a minha vez, depois a dele, e a minha novamente. Foi durante este tempo em particular que eu furei ouro.

"Há uma alavanca no chão atrás da cadeira que você encontra depois de mover a cadeira para fora do caminho. Você gostaria de puxar a alavanca?" Ele perguntou, seus dedos demonstrando seu nervosismo. Ele tende a ficar com os dedos inquietos cada vez que ele estava ansioso ou tentando esconder algo.

Era uma maneira muito infeliz de descobrir porque era tão óbvio quando ele fazia isso.

"Sim." Eu respondi sem hesitação.

"Uma passagem secreta se abre à sua frente. Deseja entrar?"

"Sim".

"Isso leva a um outro quarto".

Isso era tudo que ele ia me dar?

"O quarto está vazio?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Não." Ele disse calmamente.

"Oh, sério? Há mais alguém aí?" Eu comecei a ficar animada novamente.

"Sim".

"É você?" Eu me inclinei para a frente, sorrindo.

"Sim".

Eu ri alto em triunfo. "Tire!" Eu comandei com um largo sorriso, apontando para ele.

Ele riu com a minha exuberância e inclinou a cabeça. "Como você quiser".

Edward deslizou sua camiseta sobre a sua cabeça e depois jogou-a no chão. Bati palmas, nem mesmo me importando que eu estivesse agindo um pouco como Alice.

Começamos em extremidades opostas de novo e Edward foi o primeiro. Ele me encontrou em sua quarta jogada.

Tirei um sapato, sorrindo o tempo todo. Edward franziu a testa, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas reposicionou seus óculos e ajustou-nos de volta para o início.

Ele encontrou-me novamente, desta vez na sexta rodada.

Tirei meu outro sapato e fomos novamente.

Ele tirou um sapato na próxima vez. Eu me livrei de uma meia. Ele tirou o outro sapato.

Em seguida, ele correu levemente. Tirei minha camisa e calça, agora coberta apenas pela minha calcinha e sutiã combinando.

Os olhos de Edward raramente desviavam-se do meu peito tempo suficiente para se concentrar no que ele estava fazendo, então eu fui capaz de encontrá-lo na próxima vez e ele se livrou de suas meias. Eu mordi meu lábio para não dizer-lhe que contavam como duas porque eu não queria estragar sua diversão.

Além disso, eu estava tão interessada em chegar ao final deste pequeno jogo como ele estava. Nós dois sabíamos para onde isso estava se dirigindo e era como uma corrida agora para ver quem iria quebrar primeiro.

Eu estava determinada que seria ele.

Com um plano de jogo em mente, eu me estiquei para o lado e segurei minha cabeça com minha mão. Edward engoliu em seco enquanto observava minha mão livre trilhar para baixo pelo meu lado e descansar levemente em cima da minha coxa.

"Pronto para jogar de novo?" Perguntei-lhe com a voz rouca.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos correndo entre os meus seios mal cobertos e o polegar que estava fazendo pequenos círculos na minha coxa.

Então, com uma explosão de energia, ele empurrou tudo para fora da cama e me abordou, fixando-me no colchão.

"Você venceu." Ele disse pouco antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus.

Eu gemia e passei meus braços em torno dele, nunca me cansando da sensação do seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Ele rapidamente tornou-se mais ousados e passou as mãos pelos meus lados, mudando de rumo e indo até minha frente antes de segurar meus seios em concha.

Algo dentro de mim estalou. Eu precisava de mais. Ali mesmo e lá.

Rasguei suas calças enquanto ele atacou meu sutiã e calcinha, nós dois ofegantes.

Finalmente, ambos estávamos nus. E ele era lindo.

O cabelo que eu amava caía em seus olhos toda vez que ele abaixava a cabeça para baixo e ele tinha que manter empurrando-o da testa. Seus óculos estavam ligeiramente inclinados para um lado e seus olhos continham uma pitada de desespero.

E o seu corpo...

Eu poderia escrever sonetos sobre seu corpo. Uma ode à sua bunda, que era tão suave e atrevida, eu queria mordê-la. Um poema sobre a maneira como os músculos em seus braços tensionavam e torciam enquanto ele movia sobre mim, segurando-se para cima. Uma canção composta para o seu quadril, que se encaixava perfeitamente entre as minhas pernas. E um livro dedicado ao seu pênis, listando todas as maneiras em que ele me esticava, me preenchia e me fazia gritar.

Edward deixou um rastro de beijos de boca aberta até meu peito e depois circulou ao redor, chupando um de meus mamilos em sua boca. Eu arqueei para fora da cama, enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos para mantê-lo lá.

Um dos seus joelhos empurrou o seu caminho entre as minhas pernas e eu espalhei-as de bom grado abertamente para ele. Ele se estabeleceu entre elas e, em seguida, passou os dedos levemente sobre o meu lábio inferior. Eu estava tão molhada que eu podia sentir a umidade em minhas coxas. Eu choraminguei em frustração quando tudo o que ele fez foi continuar a me provocar e eu levantei meus quadris em uma vã tentativa de conseguir mais.

Ele levantou a cabeça e beijou-me suavemente antes de dar um golpe com seu dedo médio para dentro de mim.

Eu gritei forte em sua boca com a invasão que eu queria e comecei a cavalgar em sua mão tão rápido quanto eu poderia.

Não foi nem perto do suficiente. Eu podia sentir o despertar do meu orgasmo, mas um dedo não era o suficiente para enviar-me sobre a borda, então agarrei seu pulso e puxei-o para fora de mim.

Ele partiu com um olhar de confusão.

"Preciso de você." Eu fui, de alguma forma, capaz de dizer coerentemente antes de envolver minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, cavando meu calcanhar na parte de trás das suas coxas. Ele não era nada senão um rápido aprendiz.

Ele posicionou-se acima de mim. Eu empurrei suas coxas contra mim com violenta impaciência e ele empurrou em mim. Mas eu ainda era apertada, então ele teve que se retirar e empurrar de novo, esticando-me até que eu o tomei todo dentro de mim.

Ele ajoelhou-se para trás e enrolou suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, empurrando para dentro de mim de novo e encontrando um ritmo rápido e frenético. Eu gemia e me movia com ele como alguém tendo uma convulsão, mas eu não me importei porque ele estava tão perto de atingir aquele ponto em mim que me faria ver explosões de luz branca.

Ele moveu um pouco a sua esquerda e de repente lá estava ele. A próxima estocada bateu naquele ponto e minha boca se abriu quando minha respiração ofegou. Ele fez isso uma vez mais e a pressão que tinha sido reunida na boca do meu estômago se liberou, inundando-me com ondas de euforia. Eu gritei e agarrei enquanto a luz branca, de fato, explodia em meus olhos.

Edward grunhiu e bateu em mim em um ritmo mais rápido até que ele fechou os olhos apertados e empurrou-se dentro de mim tanto quanto ele poderia ir, agitando-se com cada fluxo de sêmen que disparava dele. Em seguida, ele caiu em cima de mim, nosso suor se misturando enquanto tentávamos recuperar o controle de nossos corações batendo.

Limpei seu cabelo molhado da testa enquanto corria minha outra mão para cima e para baixo de suas costas. Edward se moveu e, em seguida, rolou para o lado. Virei-me e nós sorrimos um para o outro.

"Devemos fazer este o jogo oficial." Eu disse levemente, provocando-lhe com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele riu, puxando-me em seus braços e contra seu peito.

"Eu amo você." Ele suspirou.

"Eu também te amo." Eu murmurei em sua pele. Nós escapamos ao redor até que estávamos deitados na cama dele corretamente e Edward nos cobriu com um cobertor e edredom.

"Cochilo primeiro. Então, eu vou alimentá-la." Ele disse, tirando os óculos para colocá-los na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de nós.

"Sim, senhor." Eu respondi, sorrindo com o seu tom de comando.

Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar com esse Edward mais confiante.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Leet (ou "1337") é uma coisa real. Você pode pesquisar no Google. ;)_

_Atualização sobre meus planos de escrever:__ vou escrever o POV Bella para a primeira vez deles e, em seguida, focarei sobre o capítulo 19 de Resident Geek, que também será POV Bella. _

_Obrigado por ler! Eu espero que você tenha gostado._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Gostaram dessa cena extra? Eu particularmente acho que seria perfeito como um "cap. normal"... _

_Enfim, __esse foi o último cap. postado pela autora, mas a fic ainda __**NÃO**__ foi finalizada, então agora não depende das tradutoras, depende da autora! Portanto, o melhor é vc's colocarem essa fic em alerta e assim que um novo cap. surgir, a tradução virá! Continuem deixando reviews! Obrigada à D por betar o cap.!_

_Bjs… __**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 19

**Nota da Autora:** *espreita para fora de debaixo da pedra* Oh, oi. Faz um tempo. O resto de Resident Geek está completa, portanto, aproveite e, por favor, não me odeie demais por ter esperado tanto tempo para terminá-la.

Além disso, este capítulo começa em algumas semanas após o final do último capítulo.

* * *

_**"Smile" by Uncle Kracker**_

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

_Você me faz dançar como um idiota  
Esquecer como respirar  
Brilhar como ouro, zumbir como uma abelha  
Apenas o pensamento em você pode me deixar louco  
Oh, você me faz sorrir  
Você é minha garota dos sonhos se tornando realidade._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**BPOV**

"Então, como ele é?" Charlie perguntou quando nos sentamos para jantar. Eu estava em casa para o feriado de Ação de Graças por aproximadamente duas horas e, francamente, fiquei surpresa por ter levado tanto tempo para ele perguntar sobre Edward.

"Ele é muito bom. E bom para mim." Eu acrescentei rapidamente. "Isso é o que é importante, não é?"

Tentei manter tudo vago porque eu seriamente duvidava que ele quisesse a lista completa dos muitos traços maravilhosos de Edward. O primeiro e mais importante sendo a maneira como ele às vezes olha para mim com este brilho diabólico nos olhos, o que nunca deixava de fazer o meu corpo aquecer todo e eu ter que me conter para não atacá-lo. Ele não sabia as consequências desse olhar, porque ele o dava nos piores momentos - durante um almoço com amigos, sentados em um banco público, em uma biblioteca lotada. Se ele conhecesse o poder desse olhar, ele poderia usá-lo para o mal.

Melhor manter aquele pedaço específico de informação para mim, na verdade.

Charlie refletia sobre a minha resposta, mastigando pensativamente. "Você o ama?" Ele deixou escapar antes de ruborizar com o seu tom de voz forte.

Levando um segundo para decidir como responder, eu interiormente sorri enquanto suava. Escolhi a veracidade bruta, esperando apelar para o seu lado policial. "Sim, eu amo".

Ele assentiu lentamente, parecendo um pouco triste, mas não iniciou qualquer conversa enquanto nós acabamos de comer o jantar, mesmo que eu estivesse totalmente preparada para responder todas as perguntas com a verdade.

Quero dizer, por que não? Não era como se minha mãe não tivesse me interrogado implacavelmente desde que eu disse a ela que estava namorando alguém, embora eu não tivesse vindo a público e dito a ela o que eu pensava. Teria dado a ela um ataque cardíaco.

Eu poderia apenas imaginar como _aquela_ conversa seria.

_"Ele é bonito?"_ Minha mãe perguntaria sem fôlego, como se ela fosse apenas mais uma das minhas amigas que gostava de fofocas.

"Dolorosamente lindo." Eu diria. "Especialmente quando ele está usando óculos e olha para mim como se eu fosse a chave para a sua felicidade".

_"Ele mima você com presentes e afeto?"_

"Ele me dar numerosos orgasmos conta como presentes? Porque se assim for, sim, sim eeeee... sim".

_"Então, vocês já dormiram juntos?"_

"Em cada chance que podemos obter. E em mais algumas." Batidas de palmas acompanhariam essa afirmação, é claro.

_"Ele é muito bom?"_ Isto seria seguido de uma piscadela maliciosa, ou talvez uma cotovelada.

"Essa é uma pergunta um pouco estranha de se fazer, mamãe-em-minha-cabeça, mas eu responderei. Precisou de um pouco de prática, mas ele é um profissional agora. O melhor que_ eu já_ tive, de qualquer maneira".

_"Ele ama você?"_

"Sem dúvida".

_"Isso é bom, querida. Mas vocês dois estão tomando cuidado?"_

"É claro que estamos tomando cuidado, mamãe-em-minha-cabeça. Isso é mais informação do que eu jamais lhe daria na vida real, mas fizemos os testes antes de pararmos de usar preservativos, apenas no caso. E você sabe que eu uso anticoncepcionais desde que eu tinha 16 anos".

_"Querida, você sabe que anticoncepcionais não são o suficiente. São apenas 97% eficazes. O que acontece se você acabar como uma desses 3% de garotas e-"_

Eu balancei a cabeça para calar a boca da voz da mamãe-na-minha-cabeça. Eu não gostava de ouvir meus discursos, mesmo que parte de mim estivesse apenas tentando dar conselhos sensatos.

Charlie pediu licença da mesa para assistir qualquer jogo que estava passando. Eu rapidamente lavei os pratos e corri para o meu quarto, ansiosa para ligar para Edward depois de pensar nele o dia todo. Este foi o mais longo período que estivemos separados desde antes do Halloween e isso estava me deixando impaciente.

Edward atendeu no segundo toque. "Alô?"

"Ei." Eu suspirei de alívio. Apenas o som da sua voz tinha um efeito calmante.

"Ei, Bella. Espere, deixe-me ir para o meu quarto".

Eu ouvi sussurros, sons e vozes abafadas antes de ele voltar. "Desculpe por isso".

"Está tudo bem. Posso te ligar mais tarde se você quiser passar mais tempo com seus pais." Eu sugeri, secretamente esperando que ele não concordasse, mesmo que isso me fizesse sentir um pouco egoísta. Eu sentia falta dele. Isso não era razão o suficiente para querê-lo para mim?

"Não, não. Eu prefiro conversar com você." Ele assegurou-me e eu sorri em triunfo. "Então, como foi seu dia? A viagem foi tranquila?"

"Sim, foi boa. Um pouco entediante, mas passou muito rápido, graças à mistura que você me deu. E você?" Eu perguntei.

"Eh. Eu acho que ajudou eu poder conversar com Emmett".

"Oh, sim? E o que vocês dois discutiram por três horas?" Eu o provoquei.

"Um... principalmente sobre você." Ele respondeu hesitante.

"Oh. Qualquer coisa em particular que eu deva saber?" Eu tive um sentimento que eu sabia o que eles tinham discutido, mas eu não o encheria sobre isso. Se ele quisesse falar de sexo com Emmett, então, essa era sua prerrogativa.

"Na verdade, não. Apenas Emmett querendo saber todos os detalhes sobre o nosso relacionamento." Ele respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

"Então, o de sempre?"

"Sim." Ele riu.

"Ele realmente precisa encontrar uma namorada e parar de viver vicariamente através de você".

"Eu sei. Estamos na fronteira com o patético agora".

"O que aconteceu com Amy? Não houve um segundo encontro?" Eu perguntei.

"Aparentemente, ela ri como uma hiena. Essa é uma citação exata." Edward bufou e eu revirei meus olhos para a desculpa esfarrapada de Emmett. Eu disse a ele antes que não havia tal coisa como uma garota 'perfeita', mas ele se recusava a baixar seus padrões. Neste ponto, eu estava impressionada pela sua teimosia. Ele preferia chamar isso de 'dedicação'. Eu acho que dependia de como você olhasse para isso.

"Essa é a última vez que armo para ele com uma das minhas colegas de casa." Eu disse a Edward. "Amy é legal, e Emmett não a merece".

"Eu direi isso a ele".

"Por favor, diga." Eu disse. Estendendo-me na minha cama, eu me estabeleci para uma longa conversa sobre nada de importante. Apenas compartilhando informações sem sentido que surgem quando duas pessoas não querem parar de falar uma com a outra.

Independentemente de como percebemos o tempo, ele de fato continua a uma taxa constante, razão pela qual eu me vi dizendo adeus ao meu pai alguns dias depois, embora parecesse como se eu estivesse em sua casa por um mês.

"Você está com o seu telefone celular carregado?" Charlie perguntou em sua voz grave de 'Eu sou um chefe de polícia, então não pense que você pode mentir para mim'.

"Sim, pai." Eu lutei para manter uma cara séria. Essa era a terceira vez que eu respondia essa pergunta desde o café da manhã. Estranho como os papéis mudam quando estamos com determinadas pessoas, ou em certos lugares, não importa quantos lapsos de tempo aconteçam.

"Ok." Charlie olhou em volta como se ele não soubesse o que fazer.

Eu suspirei e estendi meus braços. "Vejo você no Natal, pai".

"Ligue-me quando você chegar lá." Ele disse enquanto nos abraçamos.

"Ligarei." Subi na minha caminhonete e acenei uma última vez antes de me afastar da casa.

Em apenas algumas horas eu veria Edward novamente. Tínhamos conversado e mandado mensagens quase continuamente enquanto separados, mas não era o mesmo que vê-lo pessoalmente. Eu sentia falta dele terrivelmente. Ligando o rádio, encontrei uma estação que tocava músicas de alguma forma decentes e contei regressivamente os quilômetros até que eu visse Edward novamente.

Uma hora depois meu celular tocou e eu o lancei aberto para ler a mensagem de texto.

_"Mal posso esperar para vê-la._ _Venha quando quiser._ _Eu estarei aqui"._

De Edward, é claro.

Sorri enquanto eu pensava sobre ele sentado em sua cama, digitando essa mensagem em seu iPhone, que era ridiculamente divertido de usar - ao contrário do meu tijolão feito-nos-anos-90. Então, depois de apertar 'enviar', ele se esticaria e bocejaria, e colocaria seu telefone na mesa de cabeceira antes de esfregar a ponte do seu nariz. Isso faria com que seu óculos ficasse um pouquinho inclinado.

Eu o tinha visto fazer isso centenas de vezes, mas nunca deixou de me fazer querer me enrolar em seu colo e beijar seu nariz por ser tão adorável.

Deus, eu estava tão _duramente _apaixonada poresse menino. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava apaixonada por alguém ao ponto do esquecimento e as pessoas estavam começando a perceber. Minhas notas foram mais baixas neste semestre, era uma coisa. Eu mal via Alice, não que eu me sentisse horrivelmente culpada por isso, já que ela estava em sua própria terra do esquecimento com Jasper. No entanto, o _que_ me preocupava era que meus compromissos com a Irmandade estavam se acumulando porque eu sempre inventava desculpas para sair das reuniões e eventos patrocinados. Eu precisava começar a trabalhar nisso se eu quisesse qualquer dinheiro sobrando para presentes de Natal este ano.

Porcaria. O Natal!

O que eu daria para Edward de Natal? E por que só _agora_ eu estava pensando nisso? Ele era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ser surpreendida, ou ele viria diretamente e diria para mim o que ele quer? Eu esperava que fosse o último porque eu era uma merda para dar presentes. É por isso que meu pai tinha um monte de equipamento de caça que não usava (mas se recusava a devolver), e minha mãe abrigava uma estante cheia de livros artesanais com instruções. Eu tinha pouca ou nenhuma criatividade quando precisava da arte de presentear.

Eu culpava meu pai, que não era muito bom nisso.

_Okay._ _Agora_ não é o _momento para entrar em pânico,_ eu disse a mim mesma com firmeza. Isso é fácil de resolver. Eu simplesmente perguntarei a ele o que ele quer.

Mas então o que aconteceria se ele perguntasse o que _eu_ quero no Natal? O que eu diria? Havia um monte de coisas que eu queria, mas não muitas que fossem itens tangíveis. No topo da minha lista está uma sessão Miss América Q&A*****. Depois disso estavam as coisas que eu gostaria que acontecessem, mas sabia que não eram suscetíveis de ocorrer. Por exemplo, 'gastar todo o meu tempo livre com Edward', 'ter outras pessoas fazendo o meu dever de casa', e um favorito pessoal, 'ganhar na loteria e nunca mais me preocupar com dinheiro de novo para que eu pudesse ler ao lado da minha piscina durante todo o dia, todos os dias'. Edward se tornaria meu Cabana Boy**, é claro.

_*Miss América Q&A: tratamento completo no salão e spa._

_**Cabana Boy: atendente masculino que presta serviços sexuais em hotéis._

Perguntei-me se ele estaria disposto a se tornar um Cabana Boy no Natal? Hmmm...

Esse pensamento veio com alguns recursos visuais agradáveis, o que me manteve ocupada o suficiente na última etapa da minha jornada para eu não pirar. Eu estava de volta na minha casa da irmandade antes que eu percebesse, carregando minhas malas até meu quarto.

"Bella!" Alice gritou assim que abri a porta.

"Alice!" Respondi com entusiasmo. Deixei minhas malas no chão e nos abraçamos como se não nos víssemos há anos.

"Como foi a sua Ação de Graças?" Ela perguntou, pegando a menor das duas malas e a jogando na minha cama.

"Foi bom. Charlie disse 'Oi'. Como foi a sua?"

"Ugh. Não me faça começar." Ela gemeu. "Parecia que eu estava no meio da III Guerra Mundial. Entre o meu irmão, sua esposa, e minha mãe, eu pensei que ficaria louca!"

"Foi sobre o bebê de novo?" Comecei a arrumar minhas coisas e jogar a roupa suja no cesto que Alice e eu compartilhávamos. Eu tinha aprendido cedo na vida que eu tendia a adiar, então, ou eu descompactava tudo agora, ou eu deixaria tudo até que eu tivesse que sair de calcinha em algum momento no próximo mês.

"É _sempre_ sobre o bebê. A maldita coisa ainda nem nasceu e eu estou mortalmente enjoada disso." Alice jogou-se de barriga para baixo em sua cama e gemeu de novo. Sentei-me ao lado dela e acariciei seus cabelos.

"Coitadinha." Eu simpatizei.

Alice suspirou e então se virou para me olhar com um olho vesgo. "Edward ainda não voltou?"

"Por que você está perguntando isso?" Eu me perguntava, deitando ao lado dela para que ela não tivesse que olhar para a luz do teto brilhante para me ver.

"Porque você está sempre lá. Imaginei que não a veria até depois da sua aula amanhã".

Eu fiz uma careta. "E eu aqui pensando que você estava muito absorta em seu próprio relacionamento para perceber que eu tinha ficado ausente".

"Oh, querida. Eu posso estar absorta, mas isso não significa que eu não perceba como nós não saímos mais".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei, estendendo a mão para ela. "Sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem. Eu estive praticamente da mesma forma." Ela assegurou-me com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu tomei uma decisão em frações de segundo. "Nós vamos sair sexta à noite. Só nós. Está decidido".

Alice riu. "Você já decidiu?"

Eu zombei e fiz uma careta. "Tudo bem... eu posso estar gastando tempo _demais_ com Edward e seus amigos".

"Não. É fofo. Depois você vai me dizer que delinquentes rasgaram a sua correspondência." Alice disse, rindo.

"Oh. Há. Há." Revirei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de sorrir para ela. "Você é hilária".

"Eu sei." Ela disse ela, arrumando suas pernas. "É por isso que Jasper me ama tanto".

Eu a empurrei de brincadeira. Ela gritou de surpresa e me empurrou de volta. E é assim que Ângela nos encontrou rolando na cama de Alice poucos minutos depois.

"Eu gostaria de ter uma câmera comigo..." Ela pensou em voz alta. "Tenho a sensação de que ambos os seus namorados ficariam _muito_ interessados nesta pequena cena".

Eu mostrei minha língua para ela e ela gargalhou.

"Oh! Falando em namorados." Alice gritou, pulando da cama e endireitando suas roupas. "Eu devo encontrar o meu em alguns minutos." Ela se apressou em arrumar seu cabelo no espelho antes de falar para mim. "Falarei com você amanhã, ok? Falaremos sobre sexta-feira então. Até mais!" Ela gritou, acenando com a mão para Ângela e eu antes de correr do quarto.

Ângela e eu compartilhamos um olhar antes de eu me levantar. "Eu acho que eu deveria ir também. Edward está esperando para me ver em algum momento hoje".

Ângela sorriu. "Não tente fingir que você não está se mordendo para vê-lo".

"Me mordendo?" Repeti com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Será que fomos para uma escola canibal na Ação de Graças?"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim antes de correr para fora do quarto enquanto eu ria com ela.

* * *

Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir isso para Ângela, eu estava de fato "me mordendo" para ver Edward. Eu tinha sentido falta dele. Processe-me. É por isso que eu praticamente corri pelo campus para o seu apartamento após falar com o meu pai. Corri as escadas dois degraus de cada vez e depois tomei um minuto para recuperar o fôlego, enxugando o suor da minha testa. Felizmente eu não vesti um casaco na minha pressa, então eu não estava muito superaquecida.

Bater na porta fez o meu coração começar a martelar tudo de novo, e quando Edward abriu a porta, isso acalmou. Meus pés, no entanto, não, enquanto eu procurava no seu rosto pela mesma ânsia e alegria que eu sentia.

"Oi." Eu disse, sorrindo timidamente.

"Oi." Ele respondeu. Então ele deu um passo em direção a mim e tudo o que tinha me mantido congelada no lugar foi destruído. Eu me atirei em seus braços, sentindo-me mil vezes melhor enquanto eles me cercavam e apertavam.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu senti sua falta também." Seguramos um no outro um pouco mais e depois nos separamos. "Ben está aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Por quê?"

Eu apenas sorri, certificando-me que a porta estava fechada e trancada antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede. Então eu o beijei, colocando todo o meu desejo e necessidade nisso. Ele respondeu na mesma moeda, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e depois mergulhando sua língua enquanto suas mãos me seguravam firmemente contra ele. Em poucos segundos estávamos pegando fogo, arrancando nossas roupas enquanto nós tropeçamos para o sofá.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta." Edward gemeu quando reencontrou meus seios. Um toque afiado em um trouxe um suspiro em meus lábios. Eu caí no sofá, tirando meus sapatos às pressas e balancei para fora da minha calça e calcinha enquanto ele tirava o resto da sua roupa.

Finalmente estávamos na horizontal e nus, nossas mãos e bocas reaprendendo cada mergulho, curva e ângulo.

"Preciso de você." Eu gemi quando Edward lambeu e depois levemente sugou em um ponto sensível atrás da minha orelha. Curvando minhas mãos em sua bunda, eu o empurrei para mais perto. Com um impulso ansioso, ele deslizou para dentro e então parou até que me tornei confortável.

"Bom?" Ele perguntou quando puxou para fora e depois voltou lentamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça com movimentos convulsivos, envolvendo minhas pernas em torno dele. "Mais rápido." Eu ordenei.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e bateu dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar de puro prazer.

_Oh, Deus._ _Exatamente assim._

Ele bombeou seus quadris rápido e forte, levando-me mais e mais alto. Minha respiração ficou difícil e eu vagamente ouvia pequenos suspiros vindo de mim com cada estocada.

Tão perto. Tão malditamente perto.

E então, como um vendaval, meu clímax rasgou através de mim, apertando todos os músculos do meu corpo. Edward gritou, empurrando mais duas vezes antes de se derramar em mim. Ele colapsou, estremecendo, e nos rolou para o lado, abraçando-me ao seu peito. _Perfeito._

"Eu te amo." Eu murmurei, ouvindo seu coração trovejar debaixo da minha bochecha. Saciada e exatamente onde eu queria estar, meus olhos fecharam sem lutar.

* * *

Tremendo de um sopro de ar gelado em meus braços, eu me aconcheguei no calor às minhas costas. Lentamente percebi que o calor era Edward, então eu virei e lentamente abri meus olhos.

"Ei." Ele disse suavemente, sorrindo.

"Ei." Eu resmunguei, olhando ao redor. "Como chegamos ao seu quarto?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu carreguei você para cá quando você desmaiou. Achei que você não gostaria se Ben chegasse em casa e visse você em toda a sua glória".

"Obrigada." Eu ri. "Eu não pensei nisso".

"É por isso que estou aqui".

Nós nos abraçamos por mais um momento antes de eu expressar a pergunta que esteve agitando ao redor do fundo da minha mente todos os dias. "Como vamos sobreviver às férias de Natal?"

"Eu não sei." Edward suspirou, virando em suas costas. Eu me enrolei em torno dele, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Você pode ir para casa comigo".

Eu tencionei. "Você está falando sério?"

"Sim. Você sabe, isso poderia funcionar. Você pode vir comigo para a casa dos meus pais por uma semana e, em seguida, depois do Natal, eu poderia acompanhá-la até a casa do seu pai por uma semana, dessa forma não teríamos de gastar mais do que alguns dias separados." Ele disse em uma corrida. Eu imediatamente amei a ideia.

"Há quanto tempo você estava pensando nisso?" Eu perguntei, radiante por ele estar tão desesperado para passar algum tempo comigo, assim como eu estava.

"Não muito tempo..."

"Hmm. Eu gosto da maneira como sua mente funciona, senhor." Sorrindo, eu coloquei um beijo em seu peito.

"Sim? Você quer fazer isso?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Levantando minha cabeça, eu olhei para ele. "Com certeza que sim. Terei que verificar com meu pai, mas eu tenho certeza que ele ficará bem com isso. Seus pais não vão se importar?"

"Não." Ele disse, um sorriso aparecendo lentamente. "Eu já perguntei a eles".

Eu balancei a cama com minha risada e o abracei apertado enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas. Uma vez que eu tinha acalmado, comecei a me preocupar. "Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim?"

"Claro que vão. Como eles poderiam não gostar?"

"Hmm, verdade. Eu sou bastante surpreendente." Eu provoquei, embora a preocupação subjacente ainda estivesse muito presente.

Edward gargalhou. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eu tenho, no entanto. Ficarei na casa do pai da minha namorada, que simplesmente tem uma arma e tem a lei do seu lado se ele decidir atirar em mim".

"Oh, ele não está tão ruim assim agora." Eu pulei para assegurá-lo. "Você deveria tê-lo visto com meu primeiro namorado. Eu acho que Charlie o fez fazer xixi nas calças quando eles se conheceram." Eu ri com a lembrança.

"Isso é reconfortante." Edward disse sarcasticamente, suspirando alto.

Eu golpeei sua perna e sugeri, "Vou esconder as armas dele antes de você aparecer".

"Perfeito. Deixe-o irritado antes mesmo de me conhecer".

"Meu plano, exatamente." Eu brinquei, suavizando com um sorriso brincalhão.

Ele deu-me um olhar mau, mas eu vi as engrenagens funcionando e soube que ele me faria pagar. Então ele me agarrou, fazendo cócegas no meu lado. Eu lutei de volta, determinada a não ser a única a renunciar.

"Pare! Pare!" Edward gritou quando eu comecei a puxar os cabelos das suas pernas. "Você ganhou!"

"Mwahahaha! E nunca se esqueça disso!"

"Puxa." Ele disse, esfregando suas infelizes panturrilhas nas quais eu tinha me focado. "Você é cruel".

"Sinto muito." Eu fiz beicinho, dando-lhe o meu olhar de cachorro triste.

"Está tudo bem." Ele cedeu, e eu voltei a me aconchegar em seu peito.

"Você sabe, essa é a segunda vez hoje que eu tive uma briga de cócegas em uma cama." Eu me lembrei.

"Oh, sério? Quem era a outra pessoa?" Edward perguntou desconfiado.

"Alice." Eu disse. "E eu chutei a bunda dela também".

"Sim?"

"Sim".

Ficamos olhando um para o outro, e então...

"Veremos quem é o chutador de bunda aqui!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Olá... eu disse que teríamos uma surpresa! _

_Então, a autora postou a fic toda, serão 3 capítulos (contando com esse), um Epílogo e um extra. Postaremos todas as terças. _

_Esperamos que gostem. Eu e a Ju traduzimos todos e ela revisou para que não tenhamos interrupções nas postagens. E sexta temos mais surpresas. O mulherengo estará de volta. Uhu... Yeh Yeh!_

_=p_

_Reviews?_


	23. Chapter 20

_**"All I Want For Christmas" by Maryah Carey**_

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is… you

_Oh eu não quero muito para esse Natal_

_Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo  
Eu só quero ver meu amor  
Parado na minha porta  
Oh, eu só quero você para mim  
Mais do que você pode imaginar  
Faça meu desejo se realizar  
Baby, tudo que eu quero de Natal é... você_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

_Roupa íntima? _Checado. _Artigos de higiene pessoal?_ Checado. _Presente de Natal da Bella?_... procurei na minha mala de novo, mas veio vazia. Merda. Onde eu o tinha colocado? Estava no papel de embrulho de pinguim, pelo amor de Deus, então não deveria ser difícil de encontrar.

Depois de saquear o meu quarto mais uma vez, eu o encontrei debaixo das cobertas, bem ao lado da mala. Claro.

Alguém bateu na porta enquanto eu fechava a mala. "Sim?" Eu respondi, não olhando para cima enquanto eu estabelecia a mala no chão e começava a procurar meus sapatos.

"Você está pronto para pegar a estrada? Bella provavelmente está nos esperando buscá-la." Emmett disse, entrando na bagunça que era o meu quarto.

"Tudo pronto." Eu respondi, levantando-me para examinar meu quarto mais uma vez. "Por que sempre sinto que estou esquecendo alguma coisa?" Perguntei em voz alta.

"Provavelmente porque você está. Mas, não se preocupe. O que quer que você tenha esquecido, tenho certeza que sua mãe comprará um substituto para você." Ele riu enquanto me seguia para fora do quarto.

Revirei os olhos, imaginando quanto tempo levaria antes de eu começar a sonhar em deixá-lo no posto de gasolina a alguns quilômetros da casa dos seus pais. Então eu poderia ter Bella só para mim antes de descermos na casa dos meus pais e nunca sermos autorizados a ficar sozinhos novamente. Puxando em uma vaga de estacionamento, olhei do outro lado da rua bem a tempo de ver Bella saindo da casa KD.

"Por favor, seja agradável. E não traga à tona nada de grosseiro, ou eu contarei a ela sobre aquela vez em que uma determinada parte do seu corpo foi congelada em uma cerca viva." Eu ameacei Emmett antes de sair do carro.

"Golpe baixo, Edward. Golpe. Baixo." Emmett murmurou, saindo também.

"Ei, deixe-me pegar isso." Eu disse, estendendo a mão para a mala de Bella. Eu a guardei no porta-malas com todo o resto, enquanto Emmett a cumprimentava. "Bella! Ouvi que nós temos o privilégio da sua companhia pelas próximas três horas".

"Eu não sei o quanto a minha companhia é um 'privilégio'. Eu ainda estou meio fora do ar por todos os meus exames." Ela disse a ele secamente. Eles rapidamente se abraçaram, o que me rasgou em duas direções. Era bom vê-los ficando juntos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria arrancar Bella dos braços dele. Eu deveria ser a única pessoa a tocá-la. Ponto final.

"_Por favor, _não fale comigo sobre os exames." Emmett gemeu. "Tenho certeza que falhei em todos eles e não me formarei em maio".

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu quando eu revirei os olhos. Eu tendia a fazer muito isso em torno de Emmett.

"Tenho certeza que você foi muito bem." Ela assegurou a ele antes de deslizar para o assento dianteiro do passageiro. Emmett entrou na parte de trás enquanto eu entrei no banco do motorista. "Mas, mesmo se você não se formar em maio," ela continuou, "você tem que pensar no lado positivo das coisas".

"Não ter que conseguir um emprego?" Emmett adivinhou.

"Não, bobinho. As calouras".

"Bom ponto." Emmett se estabeleceu em seu lugar, uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, enquanto ele contemplava uma nova rodada de carne fresca à sua disposição. Bella balançou silenciosamente com a risada.

"Isso deve bastar para uma viagem silenciosa." Eu comentei enquanto olhava para ela.

"Oh, atire. Você descobriu meu plano diabólico".

"Odeio ser o portador de más notícias, mas isso não foi tão diabólico".

"Cale-se." Ela disparou de volta. Eu apenas sorri e agarrei sua mão do seu colo. Talvez eu não deixasse Emmett para trás, afinal.

Três horas e uma parada mais tarde, virei para a rua em que eu havia crescido. O aperto de Bella em minha mão aumentou e ela se inclinou em seu assento. Acho que ela estava mais nervosa do que deixava transparecer.

"Relaxe, Bella. Eles vão amá-la." Assegurei a ela, acariciando as costas da sua mão com o meu polegar.

"Sim, Bella." Emmett saltou do banco traseiro. "Se qualquer coisa, eles vão amá-la _demais _e decidirão que eles preferem ter você como filha deles do que Edward".

Eu fiz uma careta. Ele provavelmente estava certo. Minha mãe provavelmente vai amar ter outra garota ao redor e meu pai ficará encantado no momento em que Bella sorrir para ele.

"Lembre-me novamente o que eles fazem." Bella pediu.

"Minha mãe é uma professora de arte na escola na qual eu me formei e meu pai é um professor de física na faculdade da comunidade." Eu desfiei.

"Mas a coisa com a qual o seu pai trabalha... não tem nada a ver com física".

"Verdade. Como ele coloca, a física é a sua paixão, mas quebra-cabeças são sua maldição".

"Eu não consideraria o 'Labirinto Cullen' uma maldição." Emmett murmurou atrás de mim. "É mais parecido com o que eles usam para determinar se você é material da Liga Principal, ou se está condenado a ficar preso nas Menores".

"É tão difícil?" Bella perguntou.

Eu atirei a Emmett uma olhada. Por que ele disse isso? Eu não queria assustá-la mais do que ela já estava. "Diga a ela." Emmett disse.

"A Mensa***** utiliza isso em seus questionários preliminares para os potenciais candidatos." Eu admiti com um suspiro.

_*Mensa International: é a maior, mais antiga e mais famosa sociedade que reúne pessoas com altos quocientes de inteligência do mundo. A organização destina-se à associação entre pessoas com Qis nos 2% do topo de qualquer teste de inteligência padrão aprovado._

A boca de Bella caiu aberta. "Você está brincando comigo? Seu pai é um maldito gênio?"

Dei de ombros. "Ele realmente não anuncia isso. Honestamente, ele é muito pé no chão. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." Ela não parecia convencida. Virei-me na calçada e, no momento seguinte, Emmett tinha desaparecido.

"Sobre o que ele está tão animado?" Ela perguntou, observando-o desaparecer pela porta da frente.

"Ele ama a minha casa mais do que a dele." Eu respondi. "Tenho certeza que minha mãe o está alimentando com cookies agora, enquanto ele derrama seu coração sobre como ele nunca encontrará uma garota tão boa quanto ela".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Isso acontece toda vez que ele vem. Não vejo por que hoje seria diferente." Eu sorri. "Pronta?"

"Vou receber um cookie também?"

Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que você vai".

"Então, sim, eu estou pronta." Bella soltou minha mão. Peguei minha mala e a de Bella, mas deixei a de Emmett na calçada. Se ele quisesse, ele teria que buscá-la. Abrindo a porta da frente, eu olhei para Bella. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou apenas... um pouco sobrecarregada? Eu não posso acreditar que você cresceu nesta casa".

Olhando para trás de mim para o hall de entrada e a grande escada, decorados de forma simples, mas frios, eu podia ver por que ela devia estar se sentindo dessa forma. "Eu sei que parece muito, mas a maior parte das antiguidades que você verá foram herdadas e os quartos que usamos são realmente muito normais e quentes".

Ela fez uma careta. "Última chance para sair, Cullen".

Olhei para ela com surpresa e deixei cair as malas no pequeno tapete, deixando a porta fechar atrás de mim. "Eu alguma vez tratei você como se eu fosse superior, ou fiz você se sentir mesmo que um pouco desconfortável porque eu venho de uma família rica?"

"Não." Ela suspirou.

"Então por que eu não quereria apresentar a garota que eu amo para os meus pais?" Perguntei a ela, puxando-a para um abraço. Seus braços deslizaram em torno da minha cintura e ela escondeu seu rosto contra o meu pescoço.

"Desculpe. Eu estou sendo boba, não estou?"

"Não, você está apenas nervosa, o que eu entendo." Eu disse, acariciando suas costas. "Tenho certeza que eu serei uma bagunça exatamente antes de conhecer seu pai".

"Promete?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Sim." Eu jurei, beijando-a levemente. "Agora, antes que Emmett coma todos os cookies, nós provavelmente devemos entrar".

Bella acenou com a cabeça e eu peguei nossas malas de volta antes de entrar. Estabelecendo as malas ao lado da escada, eu gritei, "Mãe?"

"Aqui, querido." Ela respondeu da cozinha.

Entramos para encontrar Emmett debruçado sobre um prato de cookies de chocolate, empurrando-os em sua boca o mais rápido que podia mastigar, e minha mãe ao lado do balcão, colocando massa de cookie em uma assadeira.

"Edward! Eu sei que você estava aqui, mas parece que já faz muito tempo desde que eu vi você." Ela disse, envolvendo-me em um abraço. Afastando-se, ela concentrou-se à minha esquerda. "E você deve ser Bella".

"Sim, senhora. É um prazer conhecê-la." Bella respondeu, sorrindo nervosamente.

"Oh, querida." Ela respondeu, acenando com a mão no ar distraidamente. "Chame-me de Esme. Você é praticamente parte da família, afinal. Edward falou quase sem parar sobre você quando ele estava aqui no feriado de Ação de Graças".

"Ele falou?" Bella sorriu para mim enquanto eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu tinha certeza que tinha ficado um tom escuro de vermelho agora.

"Sim, ele faz isso na faculdade também." Emmett interveio entre os cookies. Eu sabia que devia tê-lo deixado para trás no posto de gasolina.

"Eu acho que ele está impressionado." Esme murmurou alto.

"Bem, isso é recíproco." Bella disse, sorrindo para mim. "Estou muito impressionada também".

"Isso não é a coisa mais doce." Minha mãe murmurou. "Deixe-me trazer Carlisle aqui para baixo e então podemos discutir o jantar, ok?" Ela me deu um tapinha no braço como se não tivesse acabado de me envergonhar na frente da minha namorada e então caminhou rapidamente para fora da cozinha, indo para onde o meu pai estava. Provavelmente escondido em sua toca, trabalhando em seu mais recente quebra-cabeça.

"Então... você fala de mim o tempo todo, hein?" Bella sorriu quando fiquei vermelho novamente.

"Cale a boca." Eu murmurei, batendo meu quadril contra o dela. "Se você quiser um cookie, você terá que correr o risco de ter sua mão mastigada no processo".

"Meu." Emmett gritou, olhando para nós enquanto enfiava o prato de cookies mais perto do seu corpo.

"Oh-kay então." Dei de ombros. "Acho que você terá que esperar até que minha mãe faça mais. Peço desculpas pelo meu amigo porco".

"Sem problema. Eu não estava com tanta fome, afinal. Entããão, quando verei o seu quarto?" Bella perguntou, balançando para frente e para trás na minha frente e sorrindo. Eu estava prestes a ceder ao meu desejo de puxá-la para mim por um beijo quando meus pais entraram na cozinha.

"Bem, olá! Eu sou Carlisle, pai de Edward." Ele sorriu para Bella e apertou a mão dela. "É tão bom colocar um rosto a um nome. Você é tudo sobre o que Edward falou durante a Ação de Graças".

"É mesmo?" Ela sorriu para mim novamente enquanto eu fingia ignorar todos, virando-me para olhar para o relógio na parede.

"Puxa, estou com fome." Eu interferi. "O que há para o jantar, mãe?"

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair. Comida chinesa está bem? Bella?"

"Eu amo comida chinesa." Ela respondeu.

"Hum, Emmett?" Carlisle disse.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu entre mastigadas.

"Você é mais que bem-vindo para vir com a gente, filho, mas eu acho que seus pais estão esperando por você em sua própria casa".

"Você pode levar estes com você, é claro." Esme ofereceu quando Emmett começou a fazer beicinho.

"Obrigado, Sra. C! Verei vocês mais tarde, então." Emmett pulou, o prato de cookies debaixo do seu braço como uma bola de futebol, e acenou antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Olhamos um para o outro após a saída apressada de Emmett antes do meu pai perguntar, "Vamos?"

"Eu disse a você que eles a amariam." Eu a lembrei durante a bilionésima vez na última hora. Estávamos sentados no meu quarto assistindo _Curtindo a Vida Adoidado_ depois do jantar com meus pais. Eu não poderia evitar o sentimento de orgulho que me dominava toda vez que eu olhava e via Bella no mesmo quarto que tinha sido o berço de mais fantasias do que eu poderia contar. Eu tinha uma garota no meu quarto! Sim, era infantil, mas eu não me importava. Eu amava este sentimento, como se eu tivesse finalmente feito tudo o que eu prometi a mim enquanto eu estava no colégio.

"Eu sei. Eles são maravilhosos. Assinarei os papéis da adoção amanhã." Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Se você acha que tê-la como uma irmã me impedirá, de qualquer maneira, de namorá-la, você está redondamente enganada." Informei a ela.

"Primeiro de tudo, ewww. Incesto nunca é sexy. Segundo, se nós nos mudamos para o Arkansas, nós nos encaixaríamos direitinho. Yay!" Ela disse sarcasticamente.

Eu ri. "Forma de queimar todos no Arkansas".

"Você não sabia que eu era uma estatística, não é?"

Uma o quê? "Eu não acho que isso significa o que você acha que significa." Eu respondi.

"O que seja." Ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Você sabe o que quero dizer".

"Sim, você não pensa muito bem das pessoas no Arkansas. Existem outros estados contra os quais você têm preconceitos?"

"Hmmm. Não, eu acho que é isso." Bella mudou posições em sua cadeira de jogos*** **e suspirou. "Eu achei que essas coisas eram proibidas por serem formas de punição cruel e incomum".

_*Cadeira de jogos (game chair): aquelas cadeiras que simulam jogos. Foto: http:/ www. dudechair. net/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 10/ Gamer-Chair-1. jpg (retirar espaços)._

"Só porque você não é incrível e você não sabe como se sentar corretamente em uma cadeira de jogador, não é motivo para queixar-se sobre elas".

Bella fez beicinho. "Você não acha que eu seja incrível?"

Diante de tal beicinho, eu desmoronei. "Eu acho que você é um pouco incrível".

Ela sorriu e olhou para a cena passando na tela, aquela em que Ferris bate um desfile e inicia um motim de dança. "Às vezes eu desejo que eu pudesse ser Ferris Bueller".

"Eu acho que este é um desejo comum." Respondi.

"Sim, mas todo mundo passa shampoo no seu cabelo para fazer um moicano no chuveiro, a fim de imitá-lo?" Ela perguntou.

Bella em um moicano? Eu não podia imaginar isso. "Você faz isso?"

"Talvez." Ela respondeu enigmaticamente. "Quer tomar um banho comigo para descobrir?"

Oh, Deus, ela estava tentando me matar. Eu fiz uma careta, olhando para a porta fechada e imaginando meus pais nos encontrando no chuveiro juntos. "_Você _é uma provocadora".

"Não." Ela escorregou da cadeira e se ajoelhou ao meu lado no chão. "Provocadora é alguém que não segue o que diz. Eu não sou uma provocadora".

"Bella, meus pais estão em casa." Eu sublinhei, minha voz implorando, mesmo que tudo o que eu quisesse fazer fosse agarrá-la e arrastá-la para o meu colo, danem-se as consequências.

"E?" Ela se inclinou e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi e ela foi para matar, cobrindo meus lábios com os dela. Mãos enfiaram no meu cabelo, ela montou em mim e então nós dois gritamos quando tombamos para trás, caindo no chão.

Note mental: cadeiras de jogos não são destinadas a aguentar duas pessoas.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, rindo enquanto rolava de cima de mim. Por que a maioria das nossas sessões de amassos terminavam em lesões?

"Ow. Sim." Eu gemi, sentindo a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Eu acho que posso ter uma leve concussão, no entanto. Você provavelmente terá que me acordar a cada hora durante a noite para ter certeza que eu estou bem".

"Eu não sei... seus pais não se perguntarão por que eu estou me esgueirando para dentro e fora do seu quarto?"

Sentei-me devagar. "Não se você simplesmente esgueirar-se para dentro uma vez e ficar." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Oh, _agora _quem é o provocador?" Bella começou a inclinar-se novamente, mas parou quando ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor.

"Edward?" Esme chamou, batendo na porta do quarto. "Você e Bella estão bem? Eu pensei ter ouvido algo cair".

Bella rastejou de volta para a sua cadeira enquanto eu me levantei para deixar minha mãe entrar. "Ei, nós estamos bem. Eu caí da cadeira e bati com a cabeça." Eu expliquei, abrindo a porta e apontando para a parte de trás da minha cabeça, como se isso de alguma forma fizesse o abafamento da história mais crível.

"Oh, querido. Eu gostaria que você fosse mais cuidadoso." Minha mãe aproveitou a oportunidade para espreitar e ver o que estávamos fazendo. _Estamos apenas inocentemente assistindo televisão, mamãe,_ eu quis dizer. "Bella, querida, você gostaria de um pouco de chocolate quente? Eu estava prestes a fazer algum para mim".

"Por que Bella ganha chocolate quente e eu não?" Eu reclamei. Bella já estava me ultrapassando como o filho favorito. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até me dizerem para sair permanentemente.

"Porque você não é um convidado e você pode fazer a sua própria xícara." Minha mãe brincou de volta e, em seguida, sorriu docemente, acariciando-me na bochecha. "Mas se você quiser algum, eu farei mais".

"Obrigado, mãe, eu adoraria. Bella?"

"Sim, por favor." Ela respondeu, e então se ofereceu para ajudar a fazer isso. Segui junto quando percebi que ela estava abandonando-me para passar mais tempo com a minha mãe. E justamente quando estava ficando bom. Que rude.

"Bella, eu sei que disse isso no jantar, mas estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. É tão bom ter uma outra garota na casa." Minha mãe disse enquanto mexia com o leite na panela.

"Obrigada, Esme. Fico feliz de estar aqui também".

Revirei os olhos no balcão, esperando que elas terminassem para que eu pudesse arrastar Bella de volta para o meu quarto para terminar o que tínhamos começado.

"Agora, eu não quero que você se preocupe com qualquer coisa enquanto você estiver aqui. Eu quero dizer isso. Você é nossa convidada. Queremos ter certeza que você volte em algum ponto".

Bella riu. "Tentarei lembrar disso, obrigada".

Elas então começaram uma discussão que haviam começado no jantar sobre cozinhar e eu escapei, jogando minhas esperanças de uma noite centrada em Bella pela janela. Tinha sido um longo tiro, de qualquer maneira. Consolei-me com chocolate quente e mini-marshmallows.

No dia seguinte eu planejei atividades para nós fazermos enquanto minha mãe dava aulas e meu pai perambulava ao redor da casa, corrigindo o último dos seus trabalhos finais. Eu levei Bella em torno da cidade, mostrando a ela os lugares que eu tinha frequentado quando era mais jovem, minhas escolas e pontos históricos locais, que eram dois: o antigo presídio, que nada mais era do que um barraco atrás de uma linha ferroviária, e a mini-cachoeira no parque. Esse lugar era muito popular durante os verões aqui.

Então eu a levei para o meu lugar absolutamente favorito na cidade - a loja de quadrinhos.

"Então, você realmente trabalhava aqui?" Ela perguntou quando estacionei e desliguei o carro.

"Sim. De que outra forma eu poderia saber tudo o que sei sobre super-heróis e quadrinhos?"

"Eu pensei que você fosse simplesmente nerd?" Ela respondeu, pegando minha mão quando nos encontramos na frente do carro.

"Ai. Bela forma de cortar fundo, Swan".

Quando nos aproximamos da porta da frente, que se gabava de ter o mais novo volume _X-Men: Legacy, _Bella se virou para mim e disse, "Eu posso ver por que você conseguia todas as garotas quando estava na escola, Edward".

"Seu ciúme sobre o meu trabalho legal após a escola, que foi uma grande parte de como eu me tornei o homem que você vê diante de você hoje, enquanto você estava... o que era aquilo mesmo? Trabalhando em uma loja ao ar livre? Isso é simplesmente triste".

Bella mostrou a língua para mim e eu ri, segurando a porta aberta para ela.

"Ei, Edward" Al disse de trás do balcão quando entramos. Al era o proprietário deste estabelecimento fino e um cara que eu ainda considerava um bom amigo, embora eu só o visse agora, quando eu vinha durante as férias da faculdade.

"Ei, Al. Eu gostaria que você conhecesse Bella, minha namorada. Bella, este é o meu antigo chefe, Albert, ou Al, como ele prefere ser chamado".

Bella sorriu. "Oi. É bom conhecê-lo".

As sobrancelhas de Al levantaram. "Namorada? Eu pensei que você estivesse inventando da última vez que esteve aqui".

"Como você pode ver por si mesmo, eu não estava mentindo".

"A menos que você a contratou para fingir ser sua namorada." Al sugeriu.

Eu suspirei. "Bella, por favor, diga a Al que não temos um contrato como um truque para convencê-lo que tenho uma vida social na faculdade e que você é realmente a minha namorada".

Al apontou o dedo para mim. "Eu não vou acreditar nela agora. Você a avisou".

Batendo minha mão sobre os meus olhos, eu balancei a cabeça. Como é que eu consegui trabalhar para este cara por dois anos?

"Eu asseguro a você, Al, eu sou a namorada dele e ele tem uma vida social." Bella disse sinceramente.

"Hmph. Eu acho que não tenho outra escolha senão acreditar em você. Desculpe pelo trote, Edward, mas você sabe que é tudo brincadeira, certo?"

"Sim, eu sei." Eu respondi. "Você conseguiu aquele pedido especial pelo qual eu pedi?"

"Sim, está aqui mesmo." Al dobrou atrás do balcão e apareceu de volta, colocando uma simples caixa selada marrom sobre o balcão.

"O que você pediu?" Bella perguntou, olhando para a caixa com interesse.

"É o seu presente de Natal, portanto, não espreite." Eu disse a ela com firmeza, sabendo como ela ficava em torno de presentes.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu já vi o meu presente na sua mala".

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Esteve bisbilhotando nas minhas coisas, não é?"

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Eu estava procurando algo e... pensei que você tivesse".

Eu deixei isso de lado, já que eu sabia, de fato, que, embora ela pudesse ter encontrado seu presente, ela não o tinha aberto ainda. Se ela tivesse, ela estaria fazendo um grande negócio sobre ele. "Aquele é o seu presente de segredo entre-apenas-nós. Este é o seu presente público em-frente-aos-meus-pais".

"Mas... eu só tenho um para você." Ela disse com tristeza.

"Ei, está tudo bem." Eu assegurei a ela, passando os braços em torno dela. "Eu queria comprar alguma coisa especial para você, mas não quis que você se envergonhasse de abri-lo na frente dos meus pais, então decidi por um presente atraente".

"O 'presente secreto' é lingerie?" Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido. _Se apenas..._

"Não, mas manterei isso em mente para o próximo ano".

"Eu disse que acreditava em você sobre ela ser sua namorada, Edward. Você não tem que ficar todo com demonstrações públicas de afeto em minha loja." Al disse, interrompendo o nosso momento.

"Não há mais ninguém aqui!" Eu apontei, atirando um braço para cima para enfatizar o meu ponto.

"Independente." Ele disse, segurando a mão com a palma para cima, "Respeite as regras da casa".

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem. Quanto eu lhe devo?"

Após o pagamento, Bella e eu dissemos adeus para Al e saímos.

"Entããão, você vai me dizer o que comprou?" Bella perguntou, segurando em uma das minhas mãos com as suas duas.

"Não, você descobrirá quando eu disser que você pode abri-lo".

"Mandão. Eu gosto disso." Seus olhos brilharam. "E se eu conseguir tirá-lo de você com beijos?"

"Você certamente pode tentar..." Ela interrompeu com um beijo, inclinando sua boca sobre a minha e pegando as costas da minha camisa debaixo da minha jaqueta. "Mas isso não vai funcionar." Eu terminei quando ela se afastou. Fazendo beicinho, ela entrou no carro sem mais comentários e, por enquanto, o assunto foi fechado, já que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu dissesse a ela o que estava em qualquer caixa.

"Então, Bella, o que você diria que é a sua forma preferida de viagem no tempo?" Meu pai perguntou durante o jantar naquela noite, como se fosse o início de uma conversa perfeitamente normal. Eu disse a ele para pegar leve com qualquer coisa a respeito de ficção científica, física ou algo que as pessoas normais não falam enquanto Bella estivesse por perto, mas, claramente, ele tinha esquecido. Ou ele tinha escolhido me ignorar.

Eu gemi. "Bella, você não tem que responder isso." Eu disse, olhando para ela enquanto ela ficava sentada atordoada em silêncio.

"Não, está tudo bem. Hum... eu tenho escolhas, Dr. Cullen?" Ela respondeu.

"Carlisle, por favor. E sim, você pode ter algumas escolhas. Há a Máquina do Tempo, que se tornou popular por H.G. Wells, mas pode ser simplesmente qualquer coisa, de um carro Delorean de _De Volta para o Futuro_*****_, _até uma banheira quente de _Jacuzzi – O Desastre do Tempo_******_. _Há interferência mágica ou itens grafados como o Vira Tempo de Harry Potter. Buraco de verme******* e buracos negros, que você provavelmente já viu referenciado em uma série de filmes, programas de TV e livros. Viajando mais rápido que a velocidade da luz. O TARDIS******** do _Doctor Who, _que também viaja através do espaço. E, por último, há a ideia de que certas pessoas podem se tornar disciplinadas o suficiente ou ter uma sequência específica de DNA ou gene que lhes permite viajar através do tempo em seu próprio mérito ou poder do cérebro".

_*De Volta para o Futuro: filme de 1985. O filme conta a história de Marty McFly, um adolescente que acidentalmente volta no tempo, de 1985 para 1955. Ele conhece seus futuros pais no colégio e acidentalmente faz sua futura mãe ficar romanticamente interessada por ele. Marty deve consertar o dano na história fazendo com que seus pais se apaixonem e, com a ajuda do Dr. Emmett Brown, encontrar um modo de voltar para 1985. O filme marcou o início de uma franquia, com as sequências II e III sendo lançadas em 1989 e 1990._

_**Jacuzzi – O Desastre do Tempo: filme de 2010. Quatro amigos entram em uma banheira de hidromassagem e acordam no ano de 1986, onde eles têm a chance de apagar erros do passado e criar um novo futuro._

_***Buraco de verme (ou buraco de minhoca): em física, é uma característica topológica hipotética do continuum espaço-tempo, a qual é em essência um "atalho" através do espaço e do tempo. Um buraco de verme possui ao menos duas "bocas", que são conectadas a uma única "garganta" ou tubo. Se o buraco de verme é transponível, a matéria pode "viajar" de uma boca para outra passando através da garganta. Embora não exista evidência direta da existência de buracos de verme, um continuum espaço-temporal contendo tais entidades costuma ser considerado válido pela relatividade geral._

_***TARDIS, abreviação para **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension(s) **I**n **S**pace (Tempo e Dimensão Relativa No Espaço), é uma máquina do tempo e nave espacial na série televisiva Britânica de ficção científica "Doctor Who"._

Bella olhou para mim fixamente e eu encolhi os ombros. Ela pedia por escolhas.

"Eu vou com a magia." Ela disse finalmente, depois de pensar nisso por um minuto.

"Escolha interessante. Alguma razão especial?" Meu pai respondeu.

"É a única escolha que você ofereceu que fez disso mais fantasia do que ciência, e já que eu não acredito que a viagem no tempo seja possível, faria sentido que apenas fosse capaz de acontecer com a interferência sobrenatural." Ela respondeu.

"Fascinante. O que você diz da teoria de que a viagem no tempo é possível, mas apenas para o futuro?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Pai, não podemos falar de outra coisa?" Eu perguntei. "Como, _qualquer outra _coisa?"

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Bella disse. "Você está falando sobre a dilatação do tempo*****, certo?"

_*Dilatação do tempo: você provavelmente já ouviu falar disso em relação a viagens espaciais. É a teoria da relatividade em relação a diferença observada de tempo decorrido entre dois eventos, conforme medido por observadores, quer se movendo relativos um para o outro, ou de forma diferente situados a partir de massas gravitacionais. (Exemplo, um simulador de vôo espacial, o warpspeed de Star Trek, contra a viagem espacial regular)._

Eu juro que meu queixo caiu. Essa garota me impressionava a cada momento. Até mesmo o meu pai pareceu um pouco impressionado. "Exatamente certa!" Uh-oh. Ele estava começando a ficar animado, o que significava que ele estava se preparando para uma palestra. "Alguém estava prestando atenção em sua aula de física, eu vejo".

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu sempre achei que era um conceito interessante. Além disso, é tão comum na ficção científica que é difícil não aprender sobre isso, até certo ponto".

"É verdade." Papai olhou para mim. "Edward? Você queria mudar de assunto?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Vocês podem continuar falando sobre viagem no tempo. Então, mãe? O que você fez hoje?" Eu perguntei, inclinando meu corpo para ela. Bella e meu pai continuaram a conversa sobre a teoria de viagem no tempo, dando um passo mais perto de uma colagem de forma irrevogável e obrigando-me a sair do quadro. Literalmente, forçando-me para fora. Eu provavelmente acabaria sendo a pessoa que tira todas as fotos deste ano. Eu deveria ter esperado isso quando convidei Bella para vir para a minha casa. Às vezes ela é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Oi meninas, percebi que muitas de vcs até já esqueceram o que rolava por aqui, não é? Até pq, faziam 2 anos que a autora não postava. Então agradeço pelas reviews, mesmo assim. Vocês são leitoras mais que fiéis. O próximo post será um extra desse capítulo, que tbm foi traduzido pela Ju. Beijos e até amanhã em "Rabbit Heart".  
_


	24. Cena Extra do Capítulo 20

**Nota da Autora: **Este é o capítulo 20 original, mas eu acabei não gostando do POV Bella, então mudei para o de Edward.

* * *

**Cena Extra 4 – Tomada Um do Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Verificando a minha lista do que colocar na mala, chequei novamente que eu tinha tudo e então fechei o zíper ela. Os exames estavam acabados, os presesntes estavam comprados e embrulhados, e eu estava em meu caminho para a casa de Edward para a próxima semana.

E nem ao menos nervosa sobre encontrar os pais dele pela primeira vez.

Não. Nem um _pouco_.

Exceto pelo fato de que eu estava. Muito.

Mas eu não estava pensando nisso. Eu estava focando em passar a semana com Edward, sem ter que me preocupar sobre assistir aulas, cumprir quaisquer prazos, fazer qualquer trabalho de casa, ou trabalhar em qualquer evento patrocinado pela irmandade.

"Ok, estou pronta aqui." Eu disse, voltando-me para Alice, que estava sentada em sua cama depois de me ajudar a embalar pela última hora. Ela tinha sido a minha voz da razão durante o processo de seleção de roupas, afirmando várias vezes que 'o conforto triunfa sobre o brilho quando se lida com os pais de um menino com quem você está dormindo'.

"Tudo bem..." Ela disse com tristeza, segurando os braços estendidos e fazendo beicinho.

Eu a abracei com força. "Dirija com cuidado e eu ligarei para você em breve".

"Feliz Natal".

"Feliz Natal, Alice." Balançando minha bolsa no meu ombro, eu dei adeus, desci as escadas e em seguida fui para onde Edward estava me esperando no estacionamento da rua. Ele saiu do carro e pegou as minhas malas antes que eu tivesse a chance de argumentar que eu poderia segurá-las.

Emmett apareceu do outro lado do carro e começou a dar a volta.

"Bella! Ouvi que nós temos o privilégio da sua companhia pelas próximas três horas".

"Eu não sei o quanto a minha companhia é um 'privilégio'. Eu ainda estou meio fora do ar por todos os meus exames." Eu disse a ele secamente, deixando-o varrer-me para um abraço completo. Tínhamos nos abraçado o suficiente, já que eu o considerava um verdadeiro amigo, e não apenas alguém que eu conhecia por causa do meu relacionamento com Edward.

"_Por favor, _não fale comigo sobre os exames." Emmett gemeu quando me colocou no chão. "Tenho certeza que falhei em todos eles e não me formarei em maio".

Olhei para Edward e tive que reprimir uma risada quando ele revirou os olhos.

"Tenho certeza que você foi muito bem." Assegurei a Emmett antes de deslizar para o assento dianteiro do passageiro. Emmett entrou na parte de trás enquanto Edward dava a volta no carro. "Mas, mesmo se você não se formar em maio," eu continuei, "você tem que pensar no lado positivo das coisas".

"Não ter que conseguir um emprego?" Emmett adivinhou.

"Não, bobinho. As calouras".

"Bom ponto."

Emmett se estabeleceu em seu lugar, uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, enquanto ele contemplava uma nova rodada de carne fresca à sua disposição. Balancei silenciosamente com a risada com a facilidade que ele era distraído.

"Isso deve bastar para uma viagem silenciosa." Edward comentou enquanto olhava para mim.

"Oh, atire. Você descobriu meu plano diabólico".

"Odeio ser o portador de más notícias, mas isso não foi tão diabólico".

"Cale-se." Eu disparei de volta. Ele apenas sorriu e agarrou minha mão do meu colo.

Meu aperto aumentou na mão de Edward quando ele virou no seu bairro três horas depois.

"Relaxe, Bella. Eles vão amá-la." Edward disse calmamente enquanto seu polegar acariciava as costas da minha mão.

"Sim, Bella." Emmett saltou do banco traseiro. "Se qualquer coisa, eles vão amá-la _demais _e decidirão que eles preferem ter você como filha deles do que Edward".

Ridícula como era a sugestão, eu de repente imaginei Edward do lado de fora no frio com o rosto triste, fazendo beicinho colado na janela enquanto observava seus pais mostrando seu amor por mim.

"Lembre-me novamente o que eles fazem." Pedi para Edward.

"Minha mãe é uma professora de arte na escola na qual eu me formei e meu pai é um professor de física na faculdade da comunidade." Ele recitou rapidamente.

"Mas a coisa com a qual o seu pai trabalha... não tem nada a ver com física".

"Verdade. Como ele coloca, a física é a sua paixão, mas quebra-cabeças são sua maldição".

"Eu não consideraria o 'Labirinto Cullen' uma maldição." Emmett murmurou atrás de mim. "É mais parecido com o que eles usam para determinar se você é material da Liga Principal, ou se está condenado a ficar preso nas Menores".

"É tão difícil?" Eu perguntei. Eu tinha ouvido antes uma descrição vaga de Edward sobre o teste de QI que o Sr. Cullen tinha concebido, mas ainda tinha que ver o que era.

Edward atirou um olhar para Emmett. "Diga a ela." Emmett disse.

"A Mensa utiliza isso em seus questionários preliminares para os potenciais candidatos." Edward disse com um suspiro.

Minha boca escancarou. "Você está brincando comigo? Seu pai é um maldito gênio?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Ele realmente não anuncia isso, se é sobre o que você está preocupada".

Não era, na verdade. Se eu fosse racional sobre isso, eu sei que isso não muda nada. Claro que, pelo menos um dos pais de Edward era super-inteligente. Fazia sentido. Mas ninguém é completamente racional.

Inferno, mesmo Spock perdia de vez em quando.

O carro virou-se para uma garagem e a casa em que Edward cresceu apareceu à frente. Era uma casa clássica de dois andares com uma varanda ao redor dela toda. Eu me apaixonei por aquela varanda à primeira vista.

_Oh! Talvez eles tenham um balanço de varanda na parte de trás!_

Emmett atirou para fora do carro antes que ele houvesse parado totalmente e rapidamente desapareceu pela porta da frente. Eu pisquei com espanto. "Sobre o que ele está tão animado?"

"Ele ama a minha casa mais do que a dele." Edward respondeu. "Tenho certeza que minha mãe o está alimentando com cookies agora, enquanto ele derrama seu coração sobre como ele nunca encontrará uma garota tão boa quanto ela".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Isso acontece toda vez que ele vem. Não vejo por que hoje seria diferente." Edward sorriu. "Pronta?"

"Vou receber um cookie também?"

Ele riu. "Tenho certeza que você vai".

"Então, sim, eu estou pronta."

Edward pegou sua mala e a minha, mas deixou a de Emmett no carro. Eu parei atrás dele quando ele entrou e os malditos nervos apareceram novamente. Respirei fundo antes de passar pelo limiar e, em seguida, deixei escapar um "uau".

O hall de entrada era aberto e mínimo, mas fazia uma impressionante imagem com degraus largos que conduziam ao segundo andar exatamente para os grandes arcos marcando diferentes cômodos na minha frente e à direita. A impressão total exalava um ar caseiro, vívido na sensação, mas tudo estava impecável e, após a inspeção, parecia _muito_ caro.

Edward deixou cair as malas ao lado das escadas e pegou minha mão, levando-me por um corredor.

"Mãe?" Ele gritou, enfiando a cabeça na esquina.

"Aqui!" Uma mulher respondeu.

Nós dobramos a esquina para encontrar Emmett devorando os cookies enquanto uma elegante mulher de meia idade estava parada ao lado da mesa da cozinha. Eu podia ver pedaços de Edward nela, desde o seu cabelo escuro aos seus olhos (verdes?). Ela era classicamente bonita. Uma dessas mulheres que vira cabeças, independentemente da sua idade.

"Edward!" Ela sorriu, envolvendo seu filho em um abraço. "Eu sei que você estava aqui, mas parece que já faz muito tempo desde que eu vi você. E você deve ser Bella." Ela disse, olhando para mim.

"Sim, senhora. É um prazer conhecê-la".

"Oh, querida." Ela respondeu, acenando com a mão no ar distraidamente. "Chame-me de Esme. Você é praticamente parte da família, afinal. Edward falou quase sem parar sobre você quando ele estava aqui no feriado de Ação de Graças".

"Ele falou?" Eu sorri para Edward, que tinha ficado um tom escuro de vermelho.

"Sim, ele faz isso na faculdade também." Emmett interveio entre os cookies.

"Eu acho que ele está impressionado." Esme murmurou alto.

"Bem, isso é recíproco. Estou muito impressionada também".

"Isso não é a coisa mais doce." Esme murmurou. "Deixe-me trazer Carlisle aqui para baixo e então podemos discutir o jantar, ok?" Ela deu um tapinha no braço de Edward e então caminhou rapidamente para fora da cozinha, indo para onde quer que o Sr. Cullen estivesse.

"Então... você fala de mim o tempo todo, hein?" Eu sorri enquanto Edward ficava vermelho novamente.

"Cale a boca." Ele murmurou, batendo o seu quadril contra o meu. "Se você quiser um cookie, você terá que correr o risco de ter sua mão mastigada no processo".

"Meu." Emmett gritou, olhando para nós enquanto enfiava o prato de cookies mais perto do seu corpo.

"Oh-kay então." Edward deu de ombros. "Talvez minha mãe asse mais alguns mais tarde".

"Sem problema. Eu não estava com tanta fome, afinal. Mas eu adoraria ver o seu quarto." Eu sugeri, sorrindo. Sutileza não era um dos meus pontos fortes. Claro, o momento foi arruinado com Esme e o Sr. Cullen entrando na cozinha.

"Bem, olá! Eu sou Carlisle, pai de Edward." Nós sorrimos um para o outro e apertamos as mãos. "É tão bom colocar um rosto a um nome. Você é tudo sobre o que Edward falou durante a Ação de Graças".

"É mesmo?" Sorri novamente para Edward, que estava nos ignorando, olhando para o relógio na parede.

"Puxa, estou com fome." Ele exclamou. "O que há para o jantar, mãe?"

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair. Comida italiana está bem? Bella?"

"Eu amo comida italiana." Ela respondeu.

"Hum, Emmett?" Carlisle disse.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu entre mastigadas.

"Você é mais que bem-vindo para vir com a gente, filho, mas eu acho que seus pais estão esperando por você em sua própria casa".

"Você pode levar estes com você, é claro." Esme ofereceu quando Emmett começou a fazer beicinho.

"Obrigado, Sra. C! Verei vocês mais tarde, então." Emmett pulou, o prato de cookies debaixo do seu braço como uma bola de futebol, e acenou antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

"Vamos?" O Sr. Cullen perguntou para o grupo.

"Eu disse a você que eles a amariam." Edward apontou pela bilionésima vez. Estávamos sentados em pufes no seu espaçoso quarto assistindo _Curtindo a Vida Adoidado. _Honestamente, _pufes_! Quem ainda os tinha? Edward os chamava de "cadeiras de jogos". Independentemente do seu título, eles não foram projetados para namoradas que queriam se aconchegar.

"Eu sei. Eles são maravilhosos. Assinarei os papéis da adoção amanhã".

"Se você acha que tê-la como uma irmã me impedirá, de qualquer maneira, de namorá-la, você está redondamente enganada".

"Primeiro de tudo, ewww. Incesto nunca é sexy. Segundo, se nós nos mudamos para o Arkansas, nós nos encaixaríamos direitinho. Yay!" Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Edward riu. "Uau, forma de queimar todos no Arkansas".

"Há. Você não sabia que eu era uma estatística, não é?"

"Eu não acho que isso significa o que você acha que significa." Edward replicou.

"O que seja." Eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Você sabe o que quero dizer".

"Sim, você não pensa muito bem das pessoas no Arkansas. Existem outros estados contra os quais você têm preconceitos?"

"Hmmm. Não, eu acho que é isso." Eu sorri para a cena passando na tela, aquela em que Ferris bate um desfile e inicia um motim de dança. "Às vezes eu desejo que eu pudesse ser Ferris Bueller".

"Eu acho que este é um desejo comum." Edward respondeu.

"Sim, mas todo mundo passa shampoo no seu cabelo para fazer um moicano no chuveiro, a fim de imitá-lo?" Eu perguntei.

Os olhos dele arregalaram. "Você faz isso?"

"Talvez." Respondi enigmaticamente. "Quer tomar um banho comigo para descobrir?"

Edward fez uma careta e olhou incisivamente para a porta. "_Você _é uma provocadora".

"Não." Eu deslizei do pufe e ajoelhei ao lado dele. "Provocadora é alguém que não segue o que diz. Eu não sou uma provocadora".

"Bella, meus pais estão em casa." Edward ressaltou, sua voz suplicante.

"E?" Inclinei e então mordi seu lábio inferior. Ele gemeu e eu fui para matar, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus. Mãos enfiaram no seu cabelo, eu montei nele no pufe e então gritei quando nós tombamos para trás, caindo no chão.

Note mental: pufes, ou cadeiras de jogos (ou o que quer que eles a chamam), não são destinados a aguentar duas pessoas.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, rindo da nossa contínua falta de jeito enquanto eu rolava de cima dele.

"Sim." Ele gemeu. "Eu acho que posso ter uma leve concussão, no entanto. Você provavelmente terá que me acordar a cada hora durante a noite para ter certeza que eu estou bem".

"Eu não sei... seus pais não se perguntarão por que eu estou me esgueirando para dentro e fora do seu quarto?"

Edward sentou-se, esfregando a parte de trás da sua cabeça. "Não se você simplesmente esgueirar-se para dentro uma vez e ficar." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Oh, _agora _quem é o provocador?" Comecei a me inclinar novamente, mas parei quando ouvi passos vindo pelo corredor.

"Edward?" Esme chamou, batendo na porta do quarto dele. "Você e Bella estão bem? Eu pensei ter ouvido algo cair".

Eu rastejei de volta para o meu pufe enquanto Edward levantava para deixar sua mãe entrar. "Ei, nós estamos bem. Eu caí da minha cadeira de jogos e bati com a cabeça." Ele explicou.

"Oh, querido. Eu gostaria que você fosse mais cuidadoso." Esme aproveitou a oportunidade para espreitar e ver o que estávamos fazendo. "Bella, querida, você gostaria de um pouco de chocolate quente? Eu estava prestes a fazer algum para mim".

Eu estava prestes a dizer 'sim', mas Edward me interrompeu. "Por que Bella ganha chocolate quente e eu não?"

"Porque você não é um convidado e você pode fazer a sua própria xícara." Esme brincou de volta e, em seguida, sorriu docemente, acariciando-o na bochecha. "Mas se você quiser algum, eu farei mais".

"Obrigado, mãe, eu adoraria. Bella?"

"Sim, por favor." Eu respondi. Eles eram tão fofos juntos. A diferença de altura parecia desaparecer quando ele estava perto da sua mãe, fazendo-o parecer com cerca de dez anos de idade. Aposto que ele era adorável aos dez anos. E já que eu estava acostumada a fazer tudo sozinha depois de viver com meu pai à nora por anos, eu me ofereci para ajudar. Edward seguiu junto quando percebeu que eu o estava abandonando.

"Bella, eu sei que disse isso no jantar, mas estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. É tão bom ter uma outra garota na casa." Esme disse enquanto mexia com o leite na panela.

"Obrigada, Esme. Fico feliz de estar aqui também".

"Agora, eu não quero que você se preocupe com qualquer coisa enquanto você estiver aqui. Eu quero dizer isso. Você é nossa convidada. Queremos ter certeza que você volte em algum ponto".

Eu ri. "Tentarei lembrar disso, obrigada".

"Sem problema, querida".

O dia seguinte foi um turbilhão de atividades. Esme teve que trabalhar, infelizmente, mas Carlisle tinha terminado o seu semestre ao mesmo tempo que nós. Edward me mostrou ao redor da cidade, apontando todos os lugares que ele costumava frequentar e as histórias que existiam com eles. Nós paramos na única loja de quadrinhos na cidade e a entrada de Edward estabeleceu um coro do seu nome e gritos de "Ei, cara!", o que eu achei muito divertido. Ele era como o rei dos nerds. E seu status elevou quando ele me apresentou como sua namorada.

"Puta merda, cara, como você conseguiu isso? Você a subornou para vir aqui e fingir estar com você?" Um cara mais velho perguntou.

"Não, nada disso. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu resistir ao encanto, eu acho." Edward respondeu, fazendo-me levantar as sobrancelhas em surpresa. _Alguém_ estava ficando com o ego elevado.

Ele bufou. "Eu não tinha certeza que você pararia aqui durante a sua pausa".

"Por favor, Alan. Você sabe que não posso resistir aos descontos de amigos e família aqui." Edward sorriu e então me apresentou. "Alan, esta é Bella. Bella, este é o meu antigo chefe, Alan. Ele é o dono da loja".

"Oh, eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui." Eu disse sem muita convicção, percebendo que isso explicava por que ele foi aclamado como herói. "É bom conhecer você, Alan".

"Você também, Bella. É bom ver Edward realmente fazendo amigos fora desta loja".

Edward franziu a testa, Alan sorriu e eu tentei cobrir minha risada com uma tosse. Eu tive um sentimento de que eu gostaria de Alan.

"De qualquer forma. Alan, você tem aquele pacote para mim?" Edward perguntou.

"Ah, sim, o pacote." Alan disse misteriosamente, desaparecendo por trás do balcão. Ele voltou com uma pequena caixa fechada, que ele entregou para Edward.

"Obrigado. Eu estarei aqui de novo antes de eu ir embora".

"A qualquer momento, Edward. Bella, foi bom te conhecer. Não seja uma estranha." Alan apertou minha mão e acenou para Edward antes de sairmos da loja. A porta ainda não tinha fechado antes de eu atacar.

"O que há na caixa?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer calma e serena, mas morrendo de vontade de saber se isso era para mim. Não que eu realmente quisesse algo de uma loja de quadrinhos, mas, vamos lá, um presente é um presente, e quem não ama ganhar um?

"Você sabe que eu não direi a você." Edward respondeu, abrindo o carro.

Correndo para o assento do passageiro, eu tentei dar-lhe os olhos de filhote de cachorro e fiz um pequeno beicinho. "Pooooor favooooor".

"Fofa, mas não".

Maldição. Isso geralmente funcionava com Charlie.

"Tudo bem." Eu suspirei pesadamente. "Seja mau".

Edward bufou. "Eu não sou mau. Eu apenas não estou estragando a surpresa".

"A-há! Então isso _é _para mim".

Edward revirou os olhos, retirando-se do espaço de estacionamento. "Eu não vou nem confirmar e nem negar isso".

Nós voltamos para a casa de Edward para jantar com Carlisle e Esme e depois assistimos um outro filme antes de irmos para a cama. Separadamente, infelizmente.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**


	25. Chapter 21

_**"It Girl" by Jason Derulo**_

You could be my it girl  
Baby, you're the shhh girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit, girl  
This is it, girl  
Give me twenty-five to life

_Você poderia ser A garota para mim  
Baby, você é demais  
Amar você poderia ser um crime  
É louco como a gente combina, menina  
Essa é A garota  
Pode me condenar por toda a vida_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte, Emmett largou da televisão por tempo suficiente para passar por aqui e nos incomodar. Por nós, quero dizer - eu. Meu pai tinha terminado de classificar seus papéis e tinha formulado as notas finais para a sua classe, então ele tinha se escondido no seu escritório, provavelmente trabalhando em algo tediosamente tedioso e científico.

Eu estava prestes a ameaçar Emmett se ele não fosse embora para que eu pudesse ter algum tempo sozinho com Bella quando minha mãe chegou do trabalho. Depois disso, eu aceitei que isso não aconteceria e aproveitei o tempo que eu poderia ter com ela entre Emmett e meus pais competindo pela sua atenção.

O dia seguinte era sábado e meus pais estavam em casa durante todo o dia. Era o "dia da atividade divertida" para toda a família. Fomos para a cidade grande mais próxima para fazermos as últimas compras de Natal. Bella nos fez procurar algo para o seu pai e todos nós saímos por conta própria no shopping por uma hora para encontrar tudo e qualquer coisa que pudéssemos ter esquecido de comprar para o outro. Eu estava terminado com as minhas compras de Natal, então acabei perambulando por aí, desejando que eu fosse uma criança outra vez e pudesse me encaixar dentro daqueles carros alimentados por baterias. Sério, onde estavam aqueles carros quando eu era criança?

Domingo foi um dia calmo, e eu pretendia gastá-lo com Bella. Apenas nós dois. Sozinhos. No meu quarto. Mas, antes que eu pudesse afastá-la depois do almoço, meu pai pediu para falar comigo. Fomos para a biblioteca, que todos nós considerávamos sua sala pessoal e escritório.

"Eu só queria ter um segundo para falar com você, filho." Meu pai começou, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando as mãos juntas no seu colo. "Nós não temos passado nenhum tempo juntos de verdade desde que você chegou aqui".

"Alguma coisa em especial que você queira falar?" Eu perguntei, ansioso para voltar para Bella.

"Como está a vida? Você disse que suas provas finais foram bem. Você já sabe quais foram as suas notas? O quão sério você está com Bella? Você está ansioso para as suas aulas no próximo semestre? Você acha que deveríamos ter um cachorro?" Suas mãos foram de dobradas para esticadas contra o seu queixo no meio. Ele era um professor de faculdade e, às vezes, eu esquecia que estava falando com o meu pai, e não com um dos meus professores.

Percebendo a verdadeira razão de o meu pai pedir para falar comigo, eu decidi dar uma de bobo. "Um cachorro? Isso é para preencher algum tipo de vazio? Você acha que pode me substituir por um cachorro para preencher o vazio que eu deixei em sua vida?"

Meu pai deu-me um olhar com o qual eu estava acostumado, tendo crescido vendo isso o tempo todo. Ele dizia, _eu sei o que você está fazendo e que você é mais esperto do que isso, então pare._

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, podemos falar sobre Bella. Estou muito sério sobre ela, pai. Eu a amo".

"E isso é ótimo, filho. Estou contente que você tenha encontrado alguém para amar, _mas..."_ - _Aqui vamos nós,_ eu pensei - "ela é sua primeira namorada séria e sua mãe e eu queremos ter certeza que você não está levando tudo muito rápido".

"O que você considera muito rápido?" Eu perguntei, realmente curioso. Eu estava indo muito rápido? Eu não achava que eu estava. Eles tinham descoberto que estávamos dormindo juntos? Era disso que ele estava falando?

"Bem, no início sua mãe e eu nos perguntamos se trazê-la para casa por uma semana e depois você ficar com ela por mais uma semana seria realmente a melhor maneira de passar suas férias de Natal, mas depois de conversarmos sobre isso e após conhecermos a Bella, nós simplesmente adoramos, a propósito, podemos ver que vocês dois são loucos um pelo outro. Eu só não quero que isso o faça tirar o foco dos seus estudos. Você está na faculdade para aprender e você estará em algumas aulas muito sérias no próximo semestre. É importante lembrar de se concentrar em por que você está lá".

Remoendo sua resposta, o que realmente não era uma resposta, eu tive que perguntar. "Você não considera Bella importante?"

Ele franziu o cenho. "Não é isso. Sua mãe e eu estamos apenas um pouco preocupados sobre como você age às vezes".

"O que isso significa?"

"Você tende a se tornar..." Ele moveu a mão em um círculo algumas vezes, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. "Altamente concentrado em coisas que pegam o seu interesse. Como Star Wars, por exemplo. Quantas vezes você viu a trilogia original?"

"Como um todo, ou você quer uma contagem por filme? Espere... Você acha que eu estou obcecado por Bella, levarei as coisas longe demais e destruirei minha GPA***** por causa disso?" _Inacreditável._ "Você e a mamãe realmente tem tão pouca fé em mim?"

_*GPA (Grade Point Average): média geral das notas._

Suas mãos apertaram os braços da cadeira. "Nós temos fé em você. Por favor, nunca duvide disso. Nós só queríamos saber quais eram as suas intenções e como isso afetaria seus estudos. Percebo agora que eu deveria ter sido mais direto com você sobre isso. Isso é minha culpa. Às vezes é difícil ver o homem que você é agora versus o menino que ainda vejo em minha mente".

Olhei ao redor do seu escritório, tentando ganhar tempo para controlar a minha irritação e raiva antes de falar. "Olha, eu entendo que a mamãe e você não me viram assim antes, então vocês não sabem como responder. Mas eu amo Bella. Eu. A. Amo. E é isso. Minhas intenções em relação a ela? Eu casarei com ela, se ela me quiser." Meu pai abriu a boca para interromper, mas eu continuei. "Quanto aos meus estudos, você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eu não deixarei minhas notas caírem porque eu pretendo cuidar dela um dia e quero conseguir um ótimo trabalho para poder fazer isso." Levantei-me, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo e exalando um suspiro de frustração. "Agora, se você me dá licença, eu gostaria de passar o tempo livre que me resta hoje com Bella".

Com isso, deixei a biblioteca. Desconcertado sobre de onde essa conversa tinha vindo, eu quase não vi Bella enquanto ela dobrava a esquina da cozinha para o corredor, mas parei de correr para ela na hora certa.

"Ei, eu estava apenas começando a procurar por você." Bella disse, enlaçando seu braço com o meu. "O que você acha de trocarmos nossos presentes hoje em vez de amanhã?"

Levei um segundo para mudar o rumo de meus pensamento, da reação exagerada do meu pai para o meu relacionamento com Bella ao seu pedido. Sorrindo, respondi provocativamente, "Você só quer saber o que você vai ganhar um dia mais cedo porque você não pode lidar com o suspense".

"Sim." Ela suspirou. "Você me pegou. Venha, vamos para o seu quarto assistir _De Volta Para o Futuro_".

Eu balancei a cabeça e a deixei me levar pelas escadas, a conversa que eu tinha acabado de ter com meu pai ainda passando no fundo da minha mente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando eu estava me preparando para dormir, tentando esquecer que Bella estava bem no final do corredor, houve uma batida na porta. Pensando que era provavelmente a minha mãe, eu a abri, só para descobrir Bella do outro lado.

"Ei." Eu disse baixinho, surpreso pela violação de protocolo. "O que foi?"

"Um... posso falar com você sobre uma coisa?" Ela perguntou, olhando nervosamente pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dos meus pais.

"Claro." Dei um passo para o lado para deixá-la entrar e, em seguida, fechei a porta atrás dela. Ela caminhou até minha cama e sentou-se, batendo no espaço ao lado dela como convite.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso." Ela começou assim que eu sentei. "Mas eu sinto que você deve saber, então eu simplesmente direi isso".

Confuso, eu olhei para ela. "Tudo bem..."

"Eu, uh... ouvi parte da sua conversa com o seu pai esta manhã. Foi completamente acidental, eu juro. Simplesmente aconteceu de eu pegar um pouco dela quando eu saí da cozinha para ir lá para cima." Ela disse em uma corrida.

"Oh." Eu não esperava que ela dissesse isso. "Qual parte você ouviu?"

"A parte final?" Ela respondeu. "Eu ouvi o meu nome. Isso é o que chamou a minha atenção, e voltei atrás para a cozinha quando você abriu a porta." Bella olhou para mim de forma suplicante e agarrou minhas mãos. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você não queria que eu ouvisse nada disso e eu estou disposta a esquecer tudo sobre isso se você quiser".

Eu ri suavamente. "Você pode esquecer que eu quero casar com você um dia?"

"Sim?" Ela respondeu, seu rosto adoravelmente amassado.

"Venha aqui." Eu disse, deitando na cama e a puxando para mim. Ela se aconchegou, colocando a cabeça no meu peito. "Eu sei que é cedo para dizer tais coisas, e eu não quero assustá-la, mas eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você ao meu lado, Bella. Eu quero casar com você um dia, mas não há pressa. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Sim." Ela suspirou. "Honestamente, é um pouco assustador, mas quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais eu pareço estar bem com isso".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela olhou para cima, descansando o queixo no meu peito. "Isso é estranho? Que eu esteja bem com isso?"

"Não." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Nem um pouco." Eu a abracei para mim e ela riu.

"Eu já mencionei o quanto eu senti falta disso?"

"Sentiu falta do quê?" Eu me perguntava.

"Disso. Sentir como estou realmente com você." Ela se contorceu, se reajustando, e jogou um braço sobre a minha barriga. "Você acha que eu poderia ficar aqui esta noite?"

Apertando seu ombro, eu respondi, "Você pode ficar todas as noites, se quiser".

Senti seu sorriso contra o meu peito. "Amo você".

"Amo você também".

Acordando com beijos leves lentamente trilhando pelo seu peito é maravilhoso. É como ser acordado com o cheiro do bacon permeando o ar, ou uma brisa suave e quente soprando em seu rosto. Ainda meio dormindo, levantei a mão para encontrar a fonte dos beijos. "Bom dia." Eu disse, minha voz falhando.

Bella se inclinou para trás e sorriu. "Eu acho que ainda é considerado noite".

"O que você está fazendo acordada então?" Eu perguntei, descansando a minha mão em seu quadril.

"Eu não sei, eu apenas rolei para me aconchegar um pouco, e depois descobri que eu não conseguia parar. Parece que eu senti mais falta de você do que eu percebi." Ela disse, arrastando os dedos pelo meu peito nu. Em algum ponto durante a noite, eu havia tirado minha camiseta. Ou talvez ela a tirou enquanto eu ainda estava dormindo? Não importava realmente, porque eu estava deitado na cama com a minha namorada e ela estava obviamente excitada o suficiente para que ela estivesse disposta a iniciar algo enquanto meus pais dormiam do outro lado do corredor. Como eu tinha tanta sorte?

"Eu senti sua falta também." Eu disse, me aproximando mais. "Você sabe que terá que ser mais silenciosa do que o habitual".

"Sim." Ela sussurrou, nossos lábios perto o suficiente para se tocarem suavemente. "Mas você também." Com isso, ela se inclinou para frente, selando nossos lábios juntos. Eu gemi, lembrando-me apenas muito tarde que eu não deveria. Ela se afastou, sorrindo, para provocar-me com um 'olha quem fala', antes de me beijar novamente. Virando-nos, eu pressionei contra ela, sentindo nossos corpos perfeitamente alinhados. Isso era o céu.

Seu top de alcinhas desapareceu, junto com seus shorts minúsculos. Minha boxer estava lá em um momento e desapareceu no seguinte, e então tudo o que eu sentia era ela. Bella. Circundando meus sentidos, cobrindo cada centímetro da minha pele exposta. Eu simultaneamente não conseguia obter o suficiente dela e não conseguia encontrar o ponto onde ela acabava e eu começava. Tão lentamente que quase me matou, eu afundei dentro dela, mordendo meu lábio para evitar que qualquer barulho saísse de mim. Bella bateu as mãos sobre a sua boca quando eu comecei a me mover e ela apertou suas coxas em volta da minha cintura, fazendo-me ofegar.

Inclinando para baixo, eu a beijei, abrindo-me para o desejo que eu só sentia por ela e só por ela. Apertando, esfregando, nós gozamos juntos em uma euforia silenciosa, membros envolvidos em suor e calor.

"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou, sua respiração aquecendo meu ombro.

Virei minha cabeça, enterrando-a contra o seu pescoço. "Eu te amo".

Nós nos separamos, deixando o ar fresco passar por nossos corpos superaquecidos o suficiente para que pudéssemos voltar a ficar juntos. Eu não podia suportar ficar separado dela por muito tempo, não depois de experimentar tal contato. Deitando de costas e abraçados novamente, falamos sobre as coisas mais ridículas e confessamos coisas que nunca tínhamos falado antes até que a luz surgiu ao longo do horizonte e encheu o quarto.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, depois de Bella se esgueirar de volta para o seu quarto e eu encontrar meus pais como se eu não tivesse acabado de passar a noite com uma garota no meu quarto de infância, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela sobre a mesa durante o café da manhã. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo e cada vez que eu olhava para o meu prato ou focava em outra coisa, meu olhar sempre voltava para ela. Ela não estava ajudando no assunto, encontrando meu olhar com sua própria expressão sedutora.

"Crianças, vocês estão prontos para os presentes?" Minha mãe perguntou, pegando seu prato e levantando.

Quebrando o contato de olhos, eu sorri para o meu prato. "Absolutamente, mãe".

"Ótimo! Assim que vocês terminarem o café da manhã, coloquem seus pratos na pia e encontrem-me na sala." Ela instruiu, enxaguando seu prato e o colocando ao lado da pia. Ela se virou e praticamente correu para a cozinha.

"Oh, querida." Murmurou o meu pai, servindo-se de mais bacon.

"Sua mãe parece extraordinariamente feliz com a abertura de presentes." Bella apontou.

"Sim, ela sempre fica assim." Eu disse.

"É verdade. Desde que eu a conheci, ela adora ver os rostos das pessoas quando abrem os presentes. Dá a ela uma quantidade louca de satisfação quando eles gostam." Meu pai explicou. "Prepare-se para ser interrogada sobre o quanto você gosta do que ela deu a você enquanto ela te filma".

As sobrancelhas de Bella subiram. "Eu serei filmada? Devo trocar de roupa?"

"Não, ela prefere o look 'recém-acordado'." Meu pai levantou-se, saudando-nos. "Boa sorte".

Depois que ele saiu, os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus. "É realmente assim tão ruim?"

"Não. Apenas sorria muito e agradeça a ela profusamente e você ficará bem." Levantando, eu reuni nossos pratos. "Pronta para dançar a música?" Eu perguntei.

Bella sorriu. "Como eu sempre estarei".

"Eu já te disse o quanto eu gostei da minha camiseta? Porque eu adorei. Eu realmente adorei." Eu disse, olhando para baixo novamente para a camiseta do 8-bit hearts*****. Bella tinha me dado uma camisa combinando com a que ela usava no momento, com seis 8-bit hearts que se iluminam quando as camisetas ficam próximas uma da outra. Nós estávamos as usando desde esta manhã e tínhamos finalmente brincado de tentar nos afastar e nos aproximar para que os outros notassem que os corações iluminavam.

_*8Bit Heart: é o segundo álbum de Simon Curtis, foi lançado em 2010 e tem como carro chefe a música Diablo. A capa do CD tem um coração em pixels, que acabou virando camisetas._

Bella riu. "Sim. Estou contente por você ter gostado. Eu estava preocupada que você achasse que elas eram muito extravagantes".

"Nunca! Apenas me chame de Link sempre que eu estiver a usando e eu estarei todo feliz." Eu a beijei, lutando contra um sorriso. "Então, eu acho que esta é uma boa noite." Eu disse mais alto do que o normal, virando para olhar para a porta do quarto dos meus pais. "Verei você de manhã, Bella".

Com a testa franzida, ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco, mas aceitou. "Okay. Boa noite, Edward".

Eu não poderia dizer, _Ei, assim que meus pais estiverem dormindo, eu vou me esgueirar em seu quarto para lhe dar o seu presente de verdade,_ então esperei que a saída dramática e a piscadela fossem indícios suficientes para ela.

Esperando até que eu tivesse certeza que meus pais estavam dormindo, eu silenciosamente rastejei pelo corredor, silenciosamente cantarolando a canção-tema de _Missão Impossível_ na minha cabeça. Chegando ao quarto de hóspedes que Bella estava ocupando, fiz uma parada abrupta. Ela estava dormindo! Minha fala alta e piscadelas não tiveram o efeito que eu esperava. Agora eu tinha que pensar em como acordá-la sem assustá-la.

_Hmm..._ _beijos leves? Sussurrando em seu ouvido com uma mão sobre a sua boca, apenas no caso?_ _Delicadamente a balançando até ela despertar?_ _Olhando para ela até que ela percebesse?_

Espere, o quê? Essa ultima ideia provavelmente não foi a melhor. Eu decidi balançá-la suavemente e sussurrar seu nome, com uma mão pronta para abafar qualquer barulho. Cada vez mais perto, eu me aproximei da sua cabeça e estendi a mão, pronto para acordá-la quando ela _me_ assustou, dizendo, "Você poderia ser mais barulhento?"

Eu pulei, tentando conter o grito que queria escapar. Em vez disso, eu soei como se tivesse sido estrangulado. Com o coração ainda batendo rapidamente, eu chupei várias respirações. "Como..." - outra inspiração profunda - "Há quanto tempo você está acordada?"

"Tempo suficiente para saber que a discrição não é o seu forte." Ela respondeu, sentando-se e acendendo a lâmpada sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo quando você agiu todo estranho antes, por isso eu estive cochilando levemente desde então".

"Bom." Eu disse, sentando ao lado dela. "Isso é bom".

Ela olhou para a minha mão, que atualmente estava segurando seu presente em um aperto da morte. "Eu realmente espero que seja a hora dos presentes, porque me provocar com isso não é legal".

"Sim, desculpe." Eu o estendi para ela, alisando o papel de embrulho enrugado da melhor maneira que pude.

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada. Eu amo pinguins. Eles são tão fofos." Deslizando seu dedo sob a fita, ela tomou seu tempo para abrir a caixa. "Eu tenho um sentimento suspeito de que isso será caro." Ela disse, lendo o nome na parte superior da caixa.

"Não foi, eu juro." Certamente sua definição de caro provavelmente não era a mesma que a minha, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Ela me deu um olhar sério antes de levantar a parte superior. "Oh, Edward. É lindo." Ela ergueu o colar de prata para olhar na luz. Uma chave independente estava pendurada no final da corrente de 18 centímetros, o centro da chave continha uma safira azul, sua pedra*****, cercada por diamantes. "Isso é de verdade?" Ela perguntou, cautelosamente traçando o centro da chave.

_*No original 'birthstone', ou seja, pedra do seu aniversário. A pedra que está associada ao mês em que ela nasceu._

"Importa se for?"

"Não." Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que não. Ajude-me a colocá-lo?" Ela se virou, puxando seu cabelo de lado. Depois que eu o fechei, ela se voltou para mim. "Como ficou?"

"Lindo." Estiquei a mão para tocá-lo, mas Bella agarrou minha mão, arrastando-me para um beijo.

"Obrigada. Eu amei." Ela disse com sinceridade. "Mas você sabe que eu teria ficado feliz com os quadrinhos e animes-"

"Mangá*******.**" Eu corrigi.

_* O mangá (português do Brasil) ou manga (português de Portugal) é a palavra usada para designar as histórias em quadrinhos feitas no estilo japonês. No Japão, o termo designa quaisquer histórias em quadrinhos._

"Certo, mangá".

"Eu sei, mas como eu disse no outro dia, eu queria algo que fosse especial e só meu. Algo que você não compraria por si mesma." Eu sorri, apertando sua mão. "Além disso, eu gosto de mimá-la com coisas bonitas, portanto, acostume-se com isso".

Bella revirou seus olhos. "Tudo bem, mas só se você ficar aqui esta noite".

"Isso eu terei prazer em fazer".

"Eu não quero ir." Bella lamentou, fazendo beicinho. Estávamos ao lado da sua caminhonete, de volta à propriedade da escola. Eu a trouxe até aqui esta manhã para que ela pudesse continuar dirigindo até a casa do seu pai para o Natal, dividindo a diferença entre minha casa e a dela.

"Eu não quero que você vá também, mas vamos nós ver em dez dias e então você nunca mais vai se livrar de mim." Eu a lembrei, puxando-a para um último abraço. Ela deslizou seus braços embaixo do meu casaco e agarrou as costas da minha camisa.

"Eu não quereria." Ela disse teimosamente.

Eu ri. "Então você não tem escolha a não ser ir embora para que possamos nos ver novamente muito mais cedo. Além disso, você sabe que seu pai ligará em breve para ver o quão longe você está e a culpa será suficiente para estimulá-la a correr".

Ela suspirou. "Você está certo. Por que você está sempre certo?"

"Porque eu sou incrível".

"Ok, estou indo. Dê-me outro beijo." Concordei, curvando-me uma última vez. Bella subiu em sua caminhonete e sorriu. "Vejo você em dez dias?"

"Você pode contar com isso".

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Este é o fim de RG. Há apenas o epílogo agora.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas, estou muito feliz de poder colocar o "Complete" nessa história. E agradeço a Ju que me ajudou nessa caminhada. Ela sempre me salva, então obrigado não só por RG, mas por tudo!

Obrigado a todas vcs que se disporam a ler mais uma tradução nossa. Vocês são demais! Beijosss e feliz dia do trabalhador!


	26. Epílogo

_**"Then" by Brad Paisley**_

And now you're my whole life,  
And now you're my whole world,  
And I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl,  
Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been,  
We've come so far since that day,  
And I thought I loved you then

_E agora você é a minha vida inteira,  
E agora você é o meu mundo inteiro,  
E eu mal posso acreditar em como me sinto sobre você, garota,  
Como um rio que encontra o mar, mais forte do que nunca,  
Chegamos tão longe desde aquele dia,  
E eu pensei que te amei naquele momento._

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Cinco Anos Depois**_

**EPOV**

"Então, como isso funciona? Como podemos dividir em equipes?" Emmett perguntou quando subiu para o nosso grupo informal montado do lado de fora da arena de alvo laser.

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Podemos atribuir capitães de equipe, eu acho".

"Não! Devemos fazer as meninas contra os meninos." Alice entrou na conversa. Fazendo uma varredura rápida do grupo, que consistia em: eu, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Ângela, a assistente de ensino de Bella, Jill, e o parceiro de Jasper nos negócios, Blake, eu confirmei que estávamos realmente divididos entre os dois sexos.

Rosalie, a única garota que tinha até agora durado mais de um mês de namoro com Emmett, deu em Alice um cumprimento de punho. "Eu gosto dessa ideia." Bella e Alice estiveram os juntando desde que haviam se formado, mas foi só recentemente que eles começaram a namorar. Até agora, as coisas estavam bem entre os dois.

Todos, inclusive Bella, olharam para mim como se estivessem à espera de instruções. Eu sabia que fui aquele a instigar a data do jogo de alvo laser, mas Bella era realmente aquela que fazia todos virem, portanto, eles não deveriam estar olhando para ela? Eu corei e empurrei minhas mãos em meus bolsos. "Se estiver tudo bem com todos..." Eu parei, encolhendo os ombros. Bella colocou uma mão em volta do meu antebraço e levemente apertou. Ela sabia que eu ainda tinha problemas em ser o centro das atenções, mesmo entre os nossos amigos. É por isso que eu gostava do meu trabalho. Tudo que eu fazia era ficar sentado atrás de um computador em um escritório, digitando códigos e ouvindo música. Era perfeitamente adequado para mim.

"Nós vamos massacrar vocês!" Emmett gritou, batendo com o punho na palma da sua mão ameaçadoramente. Alice e Rosalie bufaram, derivando juntas quando começaram a falar diretamente para os caras.

Bella parecia preocupada. "Você acha que isso é uma boa ideia? Você sabe como Alice fica quando ela joga contra Jasper".

Eu sabia. Desde que eles se casaram no ano passado, seu nível de competição atingiu um novo recorde. Graças a Deus eles moravam no subúrbio e nós não saíamos com eles mais de uma ou duas vezes por mês. Especialmente após o torneio de ferradura do ano passado, que foi realizado logo depois que eles voltaram da sua lua de mel radical. Você ainda podia ver a pequena cicatriz acima da sobrancelha de Jasper quando batia a luz, onde a ferradura rebelde de Alice "acidentalmente" o tinha cortado.

"Ei! Não fale com o adversário!" Alice exclamou, levando Bella para me dar um olhar de "Entende o que eu quero dizer?"

Puxando uma mão do meu bolso, juntei meus dedos com os dela. "Tenho certeza que ficará tudo bem. Não há nada que ela possa jogar dessa vez".

Bella bufou, mas não disse mais nada enquanto o nosso grupo de dez entrava. Eu já tinha ligado antes, então eles estavam prontos para nós. Não demorou quase nada para que todos estivessem vestidos e conectados antes de o nosso guia atribuído explicar as regras para nós. Eu poderia dizer que, quanto mais ele falava, mais animado e inquieto o grupo ficava, porque o nível de energia começou a me fazer sentir-me na borda.

Emmett e Jasper sussurravam furiosamente no fundo, atirando olhares afiados para Alice e Rosalie durante a explicação das regras pelo guia, enquanto as garotas faziam a mesma coisa no canto oposto.

As linhas tinham sido claramente desenhadas.

Bella me agarrou antes de sermos levados para a sala de alvo laser, que era uma das suas salas de dois andares para grupos maiores. "Eu quero que você seja cuidadoso. E se alguém atacar você, grite falta".

"Atacar-me? Não há ataque em alvo laser".

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu só estou dizendo, há uma razão pela qual ganhamos o torneio de futebol de salão a cada ano".

"Sério? Você atacava um monte de meninas durante os jogos?" Eu perguntei, vendo um lado completamente novo de Bella. "Eu não lembro de ter visto isso".

"Não, não realmente... mas eu não era a única na equipe." Ela respondeu.

"Você não as jogava no chão e as mantinha lá enquanto elas tentavam se libertar?" Minha respiração ficou mais superficial quanto mais a minha fantasia de Bella lutando com outra garota quente fluía. Eu adicionei lama para o visual e comecei a babar.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e inclinou a cabeça. "Ah, é assim, é? Deixa você todo quente e incomodado, pensar em mim com outra garota?"

Claro que sim. Eu era um cara. Mas eu não sabia qual jogo Bella estava jogando, então eu não respondi, o engolir em seco dramático disse tudo.

"Eu acho que não deveria contar a você sobre a minha festa de despedida, então?" Ela correu uma mão pela frente da minha camisa e puxou sua bainha. "Mas naquela noite eu aprendi que eu posso ser muito... flexível." Seus dedos deslizaram sob a minha camisa e circularam meu osso do quadril. "Venha me encontrar e talvez eu te mostre o que eu quero dizer".

Com um sorriso insolente, ela caminhou até o amontoado de garotas que já tinham entrado na sala, propositadamente balançando os quadris sugestivamente.

A atrevida. Eu me lembro dela me contando sobre sua despedida de solteira e nenhuma menção de flexão foi alguma vez mencionada.

Sentindo um intenso aperto embaixo, respirei fundo e jurei que eu encontraria Bella durante o jogo e a faria pagar por isso. Fiz meu caminho para a extremidade oposta, onde os rapazes estavam em círculo.

Ben me puxou para dentro do círculo enquanto Emmett explicava a nossa estratégia. "Jasper e eu vamos diretamente para cobrir o quadrante norte e seremos a primeira linha de defesa. Edward, eu quero que você cubra o quadrante oeste. Ben, o leste. Blake, eu não conheço você, mas espero que você seja bom porque você será a nossa retaguarda. Nós vamos vencer, senhores. Estilo Ninja." Jogando nossas mãos no meio, nós gritamos 'Vai time!' antes de nos dividirmos para esperar o sinal de início e o escurecimento das luzes.

"Você tem alguma ideia do que Emmett acabou de dizer?" Perguntei para Ben.

"Nenhuma pista." Ele respondeu.

Pelo menos eu não estava sozinho em minha confusão. Eu planejava apenas encontrar Bella e esconder-me em um canto escuro até que alguém derramasse sangue primeiro e fôssemos expulsos por brigas. Isso é tudo de ninja que eu poderia conseguir hoje. Bella tinha me envolvido demais para qualquer outra coisa. Eu ficava constantemente surpreendido e satisfeito que ainda estivéssemos tão envolvidos um no outro cinco anos após o fato. Mesmo tendo casado há dois anos não havia diminuído a faísca entre nós.

Eu ouvi o sinal, as luzes apagaram e nós estávamos fora. Emmett e Jasper dispararam à frente, cobrindo cada um as costas do outro e segurando suas armas a laser levantadas até seus queixos no estilo militar. Ben me saudou e desviou para a direita. Blake e eu olhamos um para o outro, simultaneamente dando de ombros e encontrando cobertura em extremos opostos da sala.

Disparando ao longo da parede da direita, eu procurei por um caminho até o segundo andar, imaginando que Bella iria para terreno elevado. Ao longe ouvi um grito de surpresa e vários minutos de fogo intenso, aleatoriamente pontuados com conversa fiada e maldições. Espreitando em torno da esquina do topo da escada só para encontrá-la limpa, eu escorreguei em um canto escuro sombreado e esperei. A escadaria era um grande ponto tático porque, se alguém estivesse aqui, eles quereriam descer, eventualmente, uma vez que era onde toda a ação atualmente estava.

Não demorou muito para que minha vítima aparecesse pela primeira vez, agachando-se para o chão enquanto ela - e era uma ela, eu podia ver seu rabo de cavalo - lentamente fez seu caminho para as escadas. Eu não lembrava de Bella ter um rabo de cavalo quando eu a vi pela última vez, mas ela poderia tê-lo prendido. Ângela tinha seu cabelo para cima quando ela chegou, no entanto.

Em silêncio, esperei para obter um tiro limpo e, na primeira oportunidade, eu a peguei.

"Ei!" Ângela gritou, abaixando-se atrás de um pilar.

Uma vez que eu sabia que era Ângela, comecei a fazê-la recuar da sua posição, tendo cobertura quando eu podia. Ela não era o meu alvo, portanto não havia necessidade de ficar por aqui depois que eu tinha cedido a minha posição.

Meu desejo de encontrar Bella só aumentou quanto mais tempo eu procurava e ouvia por ela. Corri em todos os outros pelo menos uma vez antes de decidir varrer o segundo andar novamente. Fazendo meu caminho passando por uma colocação de cilindros ao lado, uma mão bateu sobre a minha boca e eu fui puxado para trás, caindo em meu lado.

"Oh, Deus! Você está bem? Eu sinto muito." Bella me ajudou a sentar. "Eu acho que eu não conhecia minha própria força".

"Eu estou bem, obrigado." Eu gemi, esfregando meu quadril, que tinha tomado o peso do meu corpo quando caí. "Você esteve aqui o tempo todo? Eu fiz um circuito inteiro em torno deste lugar procurando por você".

"Não. Levei um tempo para encontrar este refúgio. Quase matei Jasper de susto quando pensei que ele era você." Bella explicou, soltando e removendo meu colete. Eu observei, divertido, quando ela tirou o dela também e então os deslizou e as nossas armas contra a parede. Ela enrolou-se contra o meu lado e suspirou. "Por que nós convidamos todas essas pessoas para comemorar nosso aniversário com a gente?"

"Pelo que me lembro, Sra. Cullen, você disse que queria partilhar de mais presentes, porque você não estava contente com o seu no mês passado pelo seu aniversário e, aparentemente, não podia se segurar até o Natal".

"Hmm... Não me lembro de expressar isso assim... Você me faz soar como um vira-lata ganancioso por presentes." Ela se aconchegou mais perto e beijei seu cabelo.

"Nós poderíamos simplesmente ir embora." Eu sugeri. "Tenho certeza que todo mundo entenderia se não saíssemos para jantar com eles depois".

"Não, eu não poderia fazer isso. Nós já fizemos a reserva e eu fui aquela a convidar todos eles em primeiro lugar. Seria rude. Mas eu não me importo de apenas ficar sentada aqui enquanto todos estão na batalha".

"Parece bom para mim." Nós caímos em um silêncio confortável, Bella preguiçosamente traçando um círculo na minha coxa enquanto eu esfregava suas costas. Sua trilha percorria meu peito e quando eu a peguei para parar a sua descida, nossos anéis de casamento tilintaram. Eu sorri, sabendo que tínhamos sido avisados para tirar todas as jóias antes de entrarmos na sala de alvo laser. Aparentemente, Bella estava igualmente hesitante em remover seu anel, assim como eu estava para remover o meu.

Lembrei-me da noite em que a pedi em casamento. Não tinha sido a proposta mais romântica. Na verdade, foi provavelmente mais espástica do que qualquer coisa, mas, por alguma razão, ela aceitou. Eu estive carregando o anel dela por aí durante um mês antes de encontrar a coragem para mostrar a ela. Apenas lembrar o olhar no seu rosto quando ela abriu a caixa, vendo as pedras preciosas que combinavam com o colar, e o sorriso radiante que iluminou seu rosto me fez apertar meu braço em torno dela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella se mexeu. "Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você está feliz que você se casou comigo?" Havia uma pitada hesitante em sua voz, fazendo-a soar jovem e vulnerável. Isso me lembrou de quando eu a conheci.

"Claro que eu estou. Você não está feliz?"

"Sim, muito. Eu só precisava saber porque há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer, mas eu não sei como você vai reagir".

"Bella." Levantei seu queixo, olhando para ela com a pouca luz que filtrava através da abertura do cilindro. "Não há nada que você possa dizer que vai me fazer desejar não ter casado com você. Eu te amo. Seja o que for, você pode me dizer".

"Ok." Ela respirou fundo e se endireitou, dobrando suas pernas debaixo dela em estilo indiano. "Aqui vai." Ela fez uma pausa. "Edward, eu estou grávida".

Minha cabeça implodiu.

"O que você disse?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eu tivesse ouvido errado.

"Estou grávida?" Ela disse novamente, hesitante. "Eu só descobri ontem. Eu sei que falamos de esperar mais dois anos, mas quando o médico me disse que eu estava grávida... Edward, eu estou realmente feliz com isso. E eu realmente espero que você possa estar também porque eu não quero passar por isso sozinha e ter você ressentido comigo por isso e, oh meu Deus, eu gostaria que você dissesse alguma coisa".

"Você está... grávida?"

"Sim." Bella respondeu, pegando minha mão. "Como você está se sentindo agora? Bom? Ruim?"

"Atordoado." Eu sussurrei. "Você está grávida".

"Sim".

"Como em, carregando meu filho e em nove meses teremos um bebê para cuidar, que será um pouco de você e um pouco de mim e será nosso?"

"Bem, sete meses, mas, essencialmente, sim".

Quando a idéia enraizou, um sorriso lentamente se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Lançando-me para a frente, eu peguei o rosto de Bella e lhe dei um beijo estalado.

"Isso é bom? Você está bem com isso?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Eu acho que sim. Você está grávida." Eu disse maravilhado. Incapaz de permanecer sentado, eu pulei para fora do tubo e corri para a grade. "Parem o jogo!" Eu gritei do topo dos meus pulmões. "Todo mundo! Pare!" Tomando uma respiração profunda, eu gritei, "Bella está grávida!"

"O quê?" Alice gritou abaixo de mim.

"Minha esposa está grávida! Nós teremos um bebê!" Braços estendidos – em vitória? Triunfo? Eu não tinha certeza - sobre a minha cabeça, eu me senti como abraçando o mundo inteiro.

Bella apareceu ao meu lado, circulando minha cintura. "Isso não foi exatamente como eu imaginei dizer aos nossos amigos, mas eu acho que funciona".

"Eu não me importo." Eu ri. "Eu direi a todos! Você está grávida!" Eu não conseguia parar de dizer isso. Eu a beijei, alegria irradiando do meu corpo. Nossa bolha íntima estourou enquanto éramos cercados pelos nossos amigos e seu entusiasmo sobre a nossa novidade. Nos separando, eu fiquei oprimido enquanto era abraçado e felicitado várias vezes mais.

Focando em Bella enquanto nossos amigos continuaram conversando e fazendo perguntas, eu poderia de repente ver toda a nossa vida esticando em seus olhos. Os anos juntos, as crianças, as brigas e as reconciliações. As festas e os encontros familiares e tudo mais. Eu não podia esperar para tudo isso e mais, contanto que ela estivesse ao meu lado.

"Eu te amo." Ela murmurou.

Meu sorriso aumentou. "Eu também te amo."

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Chegamos ao fim com mais uma fic... depois de quase dois anos de espera, esse é o final do nosso nerd fofo..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram, e obrigada à minha amiga e parceira Nêni por me deixar ajudá-la com essa tradução._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:  
**Fico emocionada com finais de fics. Obrigado a todas que nos acompanharam. É tão bom colocar o complete nessa fic, foi uma das primeiras que eu traduzi.  
_

_Beijos e até amanhã com Rabbit Heart e quinta com o final de Songbird. Obrigado a Ju e a Larissa Catanhede que me ajudaram a traduzir e a D que sempre betou essa fic no inicio pra mim. Vocês são demais.  
_


End file.
